Superman Had It Easy
by Answerthecall
Summary: AU. After a genocide of Cybertron's human colony, the lives of the Autobots changed forever. As they work to rebuild the fallen race, the Autobots find themselves raising both the survivors, and the human boy they manage to 'create'. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, only own my OCs.

A/N: Thanks to the Anonymous reviewer who told me that something glitched and replaced the wrong stories first chapter. Sadly I now have to effing RE-WRITE it because I no longer have access to my first chapter. :( I really hope I don't screw it up. Please go easy on me, as I had to rewrite this whole thing from memory. I couldn't save it elsewhere as sadly, the program I have for this writing does not save here. :/ So very sorry everyone. I've made a slight change to AJ's name so it's no longer Allan Justin Hide, it's Andrew James Hide. :)

...

**CHAPTER 1**

Ironhide had never felt so helpless as he did on that day. It was a tragedy, there was no avoiding this fact. Pure genocide and madness, all at the hands of Megatron to the surprise of no living Autobot to say the least. He'd heard of the grim sight of the tragic destruction of the entire Human Colonies, but he didn't dare go there himself. Ironhide couldn't bring himself to return to such a gorgeous sprawling city knowing that all of those poor, wholly innocent lives had been taken. Let alone knowing he'd see each of the dead bodies with his own optics, he refused to see them all dead. All several hundred thousand lives, destroyed, life taken from them. A group that hadn't even participated in the war in almost four hundred years, now all dead because of it.

It was tragic beyond words, for the sheer fact that he had friends there. Very few, in fact, it was only two or three fully grown adults. But it was still a horrific thought to think they were gone, and not just them, but their families as well. Ironhide shuttered his optics as he stood polishing his cannons calmly he looked around the room in which he often did his work. It was empty other then Brawn, Armorhide, and himself, the others had gone to help. Though there had been word that Optimus Prime, Warpath, and Prowl had returned with something salvaged from the wreckage, they were the only three volunteers to return thus far should it prove true.

**"Ironhide, sir." **Ironhide looked up from polishing his Gatling Cannon at a new voice, a young officer **"Optimus Prime has asked to see you on the bridge immediately, sir. He tells me it is an urgent matter." **He told him.

Ironhide only grunted and nodded at the young solider, standing to his feet. He set the things down, Brawn and Armorhide looked toward him with curt nods. Ironhide responded with no more then a curt nod of his own, knowing he could trust them with the rest of the polishing. The halls of Iacon City Stronghold were long and winding, and the Bridge stood near the front of it near the loading docks. So it was because of this that Ironhide witnessed the true effect the events of that morning had had. Autobots were all solemn-faced, sad, horrified, even those that were not even big on humans. Some who were prejudice towards them remained silent, as if a good friend had just died.

Ironhide took time to lay a comforting hand on the shoulder of one or two of them. Those that had lost good friends, adopted family members, and the like to this tragedy. He knew all too well that a few Cybertronian families had taken in humans before. Even if they all had, years ago, formed the colonies, they still had relatives in the Autobots. In the Autobot culture of course, even distant relatives as some might have been were close to their families, such was common knowledge. He felt nothing short of sympathy for those who had, worst of all, lost children, as he was well aware that some still adopted humans, as hard a process as it tended to be.

Optimus awaited him at the foot of the Bridge, his human holoform stood beside his robotic form. They all had human holoforms, on account of many needed to make supply runs to the human colonies, and it was easier to do so with a solid projection of a human to help. This time, however, Ironhide made note of the fact that he held something in his arms, a bundle, to be exact. Ironhide cocked an optic ridge at this, but didn't bother activate his own holoform unless he had to. Ironhide stepped forward slowly, his robotic form standing beside Optimus slowly.

**"You wanted to see me, Optimus?" **Ironhide questioned, his optics turned toward Optimus slowly, the mech turned his head a bit **"I am very sorry for your friends lost, sir. I've heard none lived. No doubt, that includes... Elita's brother." **Optimus nodded with a frown, and took a deep, labored breath **"It's a tragedy there. Found a prisoner of war, returned safely, and murdered." **Ironhide spoke solemnly.

Optimus yet again nodded, his optics full of sadness, well aware of the tragic loss. He could only imagine how Elita herself was feeling, he hadn't had the guts with which to approach Elita on the subject. Yet, that was not the matter that lied at hand, he noted, there was much more to speak of then of simply his lost brother-in-law. **"Not all is lost Ironhide. But I thank you for your condolences, we both do." **Optimus noted with a nod at Ironhide, who looked up at him **"There was, a survivor Ironhide. And that survivor is the reason I have called you here today." **Optimus then turned fully **"Activate your holoform, Ironhide." **He noted, Ironhide's stunned optics said it all, he didn't know how to react.

Ironhide's holoform appeared slowly, a tall stocky, broad shouldered man, a little older by the greying jet black hair, and electric blue eyes. But Optimus remained the older of the two, grey haired to it's fullest, seasoned blue eyes, bulky, and taller. Optimus smiled a bit, he moved the blankets from the bundle slightly, his smile widening. Ironhide's eyes widened and he slowly backed up, completely stunned at what he saw next. A seven month old baby laid in his leader's arms, a baby boy to be exact, emerald green bug eyes stared up at him through small streaks of light brown hair.

It was Fatherly love at first sight the moment he saw those bug eyes, those beautiful bug eyes. Ironhide had never thought he'd see a more beautiful creature then a sparkling, but the moment he set his eyes on the human infant, he was proven wrong. He'd always been told that human infants were some of the most adorable creatures in the universe, but until he saw one for himself, he had never believed it. **"Primus almighty, he's beautiful." **Ironhide whispered quietly, he reached a hand to stroke the infant's cheek, he was a softie when it came to kids, no one could argue that **"Hello little one." **He said quietly.

**"He's yours, if you so wish." **Ironhide looked at Optimus in surprise, Optimus was careful in setting the boy in Ironhide's arms, his weapon's specialist carefully holding him **"He is the last of his kind, Ironhide. We cannot take him to an orphanage. And I am aware, you and Chromia were looking into yet another child. When Warpath found the little one in the rubble, being nearly abducted by a Decepticon drone, I knew only one mech I could truly trust with such a duty." **Ironhide looked upon the infant slowly, smiling a bit as he reached out and tugged at him, Ironhide looked at Optimus with a great deal of surprise **"I would take him, but life as a Supreme Commander's son, would only serve to put him in more danger then he needs to be." **He told him quietly.

Ironhide looked down upon the infant for a moment. Considering saying no for a moment, if only because Chromia was currently out of the city. But he knew Chromia would kill him the moment he told her he'd turned away an orphan, the last of a whole species, an innocent baby. Ironhide looked at Optimus, then at the little creature in his arms, Optimus knew his answer within moments, but Ironhide still replied. **"I think I'll call him Andrew, if he doesn't already have a name." **Ironhide looked up at Optimus, who shook his head to say he didn't **"Andrew James Hide, the middle, in name of my good human friend, lost today. Andrew, because if he's gonna be in my family, he needs a good name. Something tough, and it means 'warrior'." **He then mused silently for a few moments **"AJ for short." **He stated.

Optimus smiled, he had known going to Ironhide with the boy had been the right thing to do. Ironhide would never turn away a child, no matter their species or age, if they needed a home, he'd provide it. He was in fact sure that, if they could, he and Chromia very well might have adopted the entire local orphanage given the chance. Andrew James, Optimus smiled, it was a good name for a human, Andrew James Hide.

**"Thank you Ironhide, you are doing the humans that fell today a great honor by taking young AJ." **He noted, knowing Ironhide was aware of it but still saying it **"I will send the necessary supplies to your quarters. Crib, blankets, milk, bottles, diapers, if anything else is needed when it is sent, inform me. But we should have what you need in storage." **Ironhide gave a small nod and smile **"The crib I believe is there already, so you may bring him to his new home." **He told him very calmly, allowing Ironhide to shift the boy, who was slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

Ironhide nodded his head, with a 'Thank You', shifted the boy a little and both forms took their leave. Ironhide hoped he knew what he was getting himself into, what he had gotten both Chromia and himself into. He hoped, even thought it was silently, that such a task would be easier then he suspected, but something told him, he'd have no such luck. Taking a deep, even breath, he smiled down at his new son carefully. In his processor, no matter how hard it would be, he found that he believed that AJ was there for a reason. Whatever it was, he didn't know, but something told him he was supposed to make his way to him.

**"Welcome home, young one." **He whispered to the sleeping boy.

He had no idea what the next years of his life with this last remaining human would bring. But something told him, it would be nothing short of a strange, and new experience for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**"CYBERTRONIAN"  
><strong>"ENGLISH"

...**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 2**

SPLAT!

The mixture of baby food that hit Ironhide right in the optic was met with little more then a groan of frustration. Two months of human time had passed since Ironhide and Chromia had brought little Al, or to them 'AJ' into their lives. Ironhide already knew that this would be difficult, raising a human infant, but it was even harder then he'd imagined. They'd adopted him, legally, a little more then a month after Ironhide had brought him into the home. They had been lucky, as Cybertronian custom made adoption easier then the system would have been back when the human settlement was still in order. Yet, nearly every day almost appeared to be a struggle for Ironhide, who seemed to be the only one of the two that could get AJ to behave.

"C'mon AJ, be good for Daddy, I need to feed you so I can get to work." AJ clapped at his Father, and Ironhide only sniffled a small groan "Oh, you find this amusing, do ye? You got gunk in my optic." He noted playfully, the human just stared and giggled "Yer lucky I love ye, you little punk. I'm not this patient with just anyone." He noted to the boy who sat in his high chair, continuing to grin, wide green eyes staring at him "Ugh, yer quickly turning Daddy into too much of a softie." He noted.

"Dadda."

Ironhide smiled, AJ had spoken his first word about a week ago and he never got tired of it. Normally a squeaky voice would have easily annoyed him, but the young human had a way of saying it that only came out as adorable. Sighing a bit, he carefully attempted to spoon feed the tyke, this time, with much better success. "That's right kiddo, I'm your Dadda." He noted with a nod, the boy began to speak his baby talk after this, as per usual "Primus, we're gonna have a talkative little one when this little pit spawn learns to _really_ speak." He noted to Chromia who watched with her arms crossed from a distance, chuckling.

"Humans are very social creatures Ironhide. Besides, I think he just likes amusing you." Chromia smirked a bit, and looked at Ironhide who seemed to dote over his new son as usual "At least he's far more well-behaved then most of the others we've taken. I think you've had worse thrown in your eye." Chromia teased gently, to which Ironhide snorted a little "You know, you could go and I could handle feeding AJ for a while." She added.

"You know he _won't _let anyone but me feed him Chromia." Ironhide replied.

It was true, AJ was a very well behaved infant, but he was very picky. As Ironhide and Optimus had been the first Autobots he had encountered, he held a special bond with his Father and 'Uncle' that couldn't be broken. When either one held him, he wouldn't even squirm or kick, he'd simply relax into their chest. The same went for feeding, and when it came to that, bathing the little one. However, he was also quite fond of Chromia, and there would be days, however few, that he'd wail until Chromia held him. It was natural, as she was his new Mother, that it was harder for him to adjust to her. The touch of his biological one was probably still very fresh in AJ's mind.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you're better at telling who he wants." Chromia teased, Ironhide only grinned back at her "Are you sure I'm the femme in this relationship 'Hide? Because you're really starting to make me question it." She added.

Ironhide rolled his optics a bit, knowing that his bonded only joked about such things. Ironhide had always been the most loving of Fathers to all of his adopted children. Though you wouldn't know it by how he acted at work or on the battlefield. He was a hard-ass to most, but at home, with his family, he was one of the softest mechs one ever came across. With AJ he had to be soft and gentle especially when he was in robot form, being the tyke was barely as big as half his pinky finger. "What can I say? One of our children got closer to me then he did to you." Ironhide shrugged his shoulders a bit "You're still better at waking up during the lunar cycles to soothe him." He noted.

Upon finishing feeding AJ, Ironhide gave a sigh, his holoform lifted the boy out of the high chair, and carried him. Setting the boy down into his play pen, he carefully patted his head carefully, and kissed the tip of it. Sighing a bit, his holoform disappeared, and his seemingly dormant robot form slowly straightened up slightly. **"I shouldn't be gone longer then the day, it's a quick mission down to Kaon, probably a few high grades after."** Ironhide carefully kissed Chromia on the cheek **"I'd ask you to come, but you're on Maternity Leave, and I know you're not exactly ready to leave our little one with a spark sitter just yet."** He noted.

**"We'll be here Ironhide, don't worry. Go kill a few extra Decepticons for me." **Chromia smirked.

Ironhide nodded, and turned back to his son, who was preoccupied with a few toys with a smile. It still was hard to leave with a new child in their midst, but Ironhide knew he had to. He didn't have a choice these days, there was still a war taking place after all. Taking a deep breath however, he carefully exited the quarters, knowing his presence was likely awaited by his platoon.

...

The trip had been unsuccessful, to say the least. The perimeters and boundaries of Kaon remained up and impenetrable. All that they had succeeded in was getting their afts handed to them, so to begin with, Ironhide was already frustrated. It didn't help that upon entering the Energon bar he heard the mutters about his own son. He had known rumors of AJ's existence existed long before his adoption, but now they were still talking. The words weren't kind ones either, some used the racial slurrs of Fleshie or Squishy when referring to him, noting how some of them even wished they had all simply been wiped out by the Decepticons.

If Ironhide didn't want to be arrested, again, he would have turned and blasted the foul mouthed fragger's head right off his shoulders. AJ was his son, and this fragger thought he had a place to speak about killing innocent lives? If it had been an Autobot Settlement, he was sure that the mech would have found it quite tragic, horrific even. At the third time of the other mech's boasting, Ironhide had been an inch from leaping out when a hand fell onto his. He turned to his friend, Brawn, who grunted a bit. **"He's not worth it Ironhide, don't let what the Decepticon supporters are saying get to you."** Ironhide grunted at Brawn's logic **"Listen I want to beat the fragger down too for talking that way, but not here. Not where you know you could get thrown in the brig for fighting."** Ironhide took a deep breath knowing his friend was right **"If he keeps it up, I'll take him outside and handle it _for_ you." **He added.

**"Can't help it Brawn, that's _my_ baby boy they're talking about."** Ironhide noted, clearly infuriated by the fact he had to listen to them **"He's only nine months old, lucky to be alive and they'd rather have him dead."** Ironhide snarled a bit, drinking his high grade while trying to calm himself down **"Probably the last of his kind too. Does no one even realize that? A child like that is a miracle, not a burden."** He added.

Brawn frowned a bit, he knew how Ironhide felt, he really did. Ironhide and Chromia had opened their home up to the boy out of the kindness of their sparks. They had understood that it was going to be a struggle, yet they were still kind enough to take in someone so young, of a different species entirely. The fact that people were speaking ill of such an act made him wonder why some of these people had even joined the Autobot cause. **"There has been human predjudices since they came here Ironhide. It's not towards AJ directly." **Brawn tried his best to at least somewhat see the other side of all of this **"As he gets older, and they can meet him, I'm sure it'll get easier." **He added.

Unable to take Brawn's failed attempts at reassurance or the babbling of the other mech any longer, Ironhide stood. Slamming his credits down upon the counter, he stared at Brawn, and frowned a bit. **"I'll see you in a while, Brawn, but I need to get home to my _HUMAN_ son." **He spoke loud enough so that the loud mouth behind him would hear.

Upon seeing who had said that, the mech immediately shut up, clearly stunned. After all, many mech's feared Ironhide's temper, or worse, wrath. The way that they had talked about AJ, it was very likely that the mech had nearly brought _both_ on himself. As Ironhide exited the bar he sighed a bit, and leaned against the side of the bar slowly. This was going to be difficult, moreso then he thought, and for more reasons then just handling raising an infant human. He had known the prejudice, but had hoped that AJ could grow up without the prejudice effecting him.

Sadly, he was now certain that that wouldn't be the case at all.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Though the first chapters focused on AJ in infancy, I decided I'd skip forward and make him about four for now. :) There _will_ however be snippets throughout going back to the years we missed. :) So you'll see more of AJ as a baby, just in a more flashback variety. :)**  
><strong>

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

**...  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 3**

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

"But Daddy I don't WANNA GO."

Ironhide took a deep breath at his son's continual arguing. Of course, he had to be stubborn, childhood in his household wouldn't be complete without this phase. Even four years later, however, Ironhide was still finding it hard to say no to his 'little boy'. Despite the fact AJ had grown up among Giant Robots, the little one had grown into a surprisingly healthy toddler. He had dark brown hair, and the same green bug eyes, now standing at about the size of his smallest finger. According to Ratchet, he'd grow bigger, but never be any taller then his biggest finger if he grew to be six or so feet.

"I'll give you a hit bud, no one likes to go to a 'banquet'." Ironhide chuckled a little "But the Cybertronian Medal of Honor is a great honor for me to receive, and I'd love to have my entire family there." He stroked him with a finger gently, to which AJ giggled at him "Now come on bud, be good for me, please? It's one night in that suit, and then you won't have to wear it again." Ironhide knew that was a lie, but he had to convince AJ to get ready somehow "The sooner you get ready, the sooner you'll get to see Sunny and Sides." He added.

At the mention of his eldest brothers, AJ perked up. He and the twins had a strong bond, stronger then most adopted siblings. Not that the twins didn't really help things by spoiling their baby brother rotten. As they were stationed away from the Iacon Base, they often returned home with at least one gift, if not more for AJ from where they'd been. Usually it was something Artistic from Sunstreaker, and either prank supplies or a stuffed animal from Sideswipe. Sunstreaker, Ironhide swore, was trying to influence AJ to be just like him, while Sideswipe simply loved his baby brother, and wanted to show him a good prank or two. Usually, the latter was to Ironhide's utter annoyance.

"Alright..."

Ironhide gave AJ a hand in putting on the small suit they had managed to dig out. It was a baby blue and not exactly as dressy as Ironhide would have liked, but the family worked with what they had on-base. It was a little big on the toddler, but regardless, the boy looked surprisingly good in it, even if it wasn't the dressiest suit. The only thing Ironhide frowned at was that it was slightly big on the boy, but he relaxed, he'd grow into it. And if not, if he grew a bit by the next time he needed it, they did have a black child-sized suit set aside. "Well if anything, yer gonna match yer Mom." Ironhide winked his good optic at his young son.

"I'm a little darker shade then that hun." Ironhide turned his head to Chromia who chuckled "I see you finally got him dressed."

"He gave me a fight, but as he should have learned by now." With a fingertip, Ironhide gently tickled the boy's stomach playfully "When it comes to an argument between the two of us. Daddy wins every time." He released the giggling boy carefully, scooping him up and setting him upon his right shoulder carefully "Don't know about yerself AJ, but I think we're gonna be the two most handsome males there." He jested a bit.

Chromia rolled her eyes a little at Ironhide's actions with AJ. He knew that AJ couldn't logically mate with one of the Femmes, perhaps the other way around would work, but they'd never actually know. Yet, then again, AJ didn't know he was different, not yet anyway. They were avoiding telling AJ he was adopted until they absolutely needed to, they decided. Until then, they continued to let him believe that humans were a type of Cybertronian, just a smaller, non-mechanical Cybertronian. "Careful Ironhide, we don't want him running off with some Femme on us too early." Chromia winked.

"You guys wink a lot." AJ observed, though he was too young to actually be aware as to why "Kinda silly."

Ironhide grinned at the boy, four years old, and he was able to notice such small things. He was bright, and it often made the burly mech beam with pride. There was no end to the mechs who found the endangered Human Species to be dumb animals, AJ proved most of them wrong. Though times were at least slowly changing, he was positive he'd scared most into silence when he'd practically beat a mech half-to-death for daring to ask him why he didn't keep his 'PET' on a leash when AJ was only a year old. Anyone who honestly believed he'd keep a sentient being as a pet made the Decepticons look humane. Such a thought was sick and most of all, disgusting.

"Can't be serious all the time, m'boy." Ironhide patted the boy on the head a bit "Besides, with yer Mother, when you grow up you'll learn that ye have to joke around once in a while, or feel 'er wrath." He tickled the boy's ribs lightly, causing a resounding giggle from him, and a glare from Chromia "Oh come on, you know I'm just kidding Chromia. The boy gets my humor." Ironhide noted.

"Yes Ironhide, I congratulate you for being able to amuse your four year old son."

Ironhide frowned at Chromia's obvious teasing, but it was only a playful frown. Half the fun of their relationship was there bouts of playful banter. They never fought however, they loved each other too much to fight. The last time they had actually fought was when they had been the human equivalence of teenagers. He released AJ from his fingers carefully before he turned to Chromia. "Regardless, we should get going, if I'm not there in the next hour, Prime will have my aft for being late." He added.

"Watch your language." Chromia stated almost at once.

Ironhide had almost forgotten that he had his son on his shoulder. Obviously not the best time to start using Cybertronian curses. Last thing they needed was a four year old with a Sailor's Mouth, they'd already had two twin four vorn olds with that. They exited the room calmly, Ironhide checking the alarms briefly before they left. He hadn't before they got AJ, but the boy was so small and helpless, that he always feared they'd go out one day, and return. Only to find out a Decepticon had snuck in and decided to make a snatch and dash with AJ. Considering he was the only human left on Cybertron anymore, as far as they knew, he wouldn't put it past the Decepticons.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were waiting for them down the hallway as per usual. AJ was bouncing up and down on Ironhide's lap long before the silver mech, Sideswipe, turned his head and gently lifted his baby brother off of Ironhide's shoulder. "What's up short stack?" Sideswipe questioned, though normally a less then outright friendly mech, he had a major soft spot for the young human "You look like you actually grew a few inches while we've been away." He noted and stared up at Ironhide and Chromia "Hey Mom, Dad." He noted, though he only referred to them as such in private.

"I take it that it was a relatively easy journey if yer both on time for once?"

"We'd have been here yesterday if Sunstreaker didn't decide he had to fix up his paint job. _AGAIN_." Sideswipe stated as he set his little brother carefully on his own shoulder, and crossed his arms "We had the tickets for the Space Bridge and everything too. But Sunshine over there-." He began.

"Call me Sunshine one more time, and I swear to Primus I'll take you apart while Andrew watches." Sunstreaker frowned, not a fan of his brother's taunting nicknames "If you must know Pops, I had to make sure I looked perfect for your big day." It was a more then obvious lie, but Ironhide figured it was the thought that counted "I mean Primus we had been helping the Wreckers out, both our paint jobs needed fine-tuning." He added.

Sideswipe rolled his eyes at his golden colored twin's excuse, of course he had one for this. He had one for practically _everything_ and it annoyed him sometimes. But he also loved his twin, so he wasn't about to berate him for it. Sideswipe grinned a bit, and reached into his armplate's subspace compartment, pulling something out. "Almost forgot this little thing for my main man in our RUSH to get here." He noted handing over the small stuffed 'Rock Lord' to AJ "Sorry we missed your Creation Day last month bro. But we got you this. If you tap it's head, it also becomes a cool little pillow." He grinned.

"Awesome!" AJ gripped the stuffed 'animal' tightly "Thanks guys!"

Ironhide smiled at the three brothers, it was almost amusing seeing Sideswipe and AJ together. You'd swear the two were real brothers, the way Sideswipe treated him. They weren't as close as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker themselves, but Sideswipe spoiled his baby brother for that exact reason. Ironhide sighed, knowing that they were the only two coming, two of their other adopted children had been killed two years before in a raid. The other simply couldn't make it in time for the ceremony, but the mech in question, Top Spin had promised he'd be by the next day to congratulate him and pay a visit.

Yet the three kids there were just as good as all of them. Even if AJ clearly didn't have much of a say in the matter when one considered his age. "Well then, let's get inside shall we. You're in charge of AJ, Sides. If he passes out and I've got my medal, you're in charge of getting him to bed." Sideswipe nodded, understandingly, knowing this was quite late for AJ to be up "He had his nap before. But you never know with that little spitfire." He noted.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle this little guy." Sideswipe poked the human playfully, gently, and affectionately "How much trouble can a four year old be?" He added.

Of course, just because he said that, Sideswipe realized, more then likely, it would be _a lot_.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has already reviewed, Favorited, and alerted this story! :D**  
><strong>

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 4**

Ironhide knew Chromia didn't bring Sideswipe into the world, but she was about ready to take him out of it. The reasons? Where to begin, but it could have had something to do with the fact that the boy had decided to explore the table while his older brother had stupidly left him there. It wouldn't have been a problem, had he not splashed one of the other Autobots with high grade, practically burning his optics. This had caused a near fight between himself and Ironhide to keep said mech from crushing the boy in a blind furry, and effectively embarrassed Ironhide on what should have been a day to remember. Needless to say, the moment they got back, Ironhide had practically cursed Sideswipe out, in Cybertronian to keep AJ from understanding needless to say.

Chromia on the other hand, had slapped him upside the head, and then proceeded to do so. Ironhide felt a little bad for it, but his eldest son, being a few hours older then Sunstreaker, still had a lot to learn in regards to responsibility, and more o then then not, it showed. AJ knew he had done something wrong on top of this, and sat on his bed watching his brother and Father argue at the top of their lungs in a tongue he didn't and probably never would, understand. Of course, as Chromia and Sideswipe argued outside, Ironhide was left to talk to AJ, and comfort him, as always.

He activated his holoform carefully and seated himself on AJ's bed calmly. The boy was under the covers, dressed and ready for bed, but was unable to sleep for obvious reasons. "You know your Mother is not mad at you, don't you AJ?" AJ looked up at Ironhide and quietly nodded his head "You just scared us son, you can't do that, and you know it. You're not as... Big as most of us son, if that fist had landed even an _inch_ closer..." Ironhide trembled at the thought, and ran a hand through the four year old's hair "Well, let's just leave it at, I never want to see that happen to you, alright?" He noted.

"Other sparklings... They don't have to worry."

Ironhide frowned, oh how he wished he didn't have to lie about this. He might not have had to in reality, but he knew he needed to. AJ was too young to understand what it meant to be adopted, to be different from the others. For that reason, he knew even if he told AJ that he was adopted, he wouldn't understand what he was talking about. He believed waiting to approach AJ with the news when he was older was best. "Yes, but you're a very _special _sparkling AJ." Ironhide told him as he began to tuck the sheets and blankets under the child's chin "You don't understand now. But some day, you will understand why. You are unique in more ways then you could ever imagine." He then added, kissing his forehead carefully "You were a miracle baby." He added.

So many people called AJ that, the miracle child. As he had been the only survivor of a massacre of an entire species on Cybertron. The fact that he survived at the age of only seven months, truly was a miracle. Just as much as it was when Optimus had found Bumblebee under the rubble of an entirely leveled city centuries before. It almost seemed connected oddly, almost, but then again, Ironhide tended to see it as two separate, but similar, miracles. "Why does everyone say that?" He heard the four year old question.

Ironhide sighed, the one question he couldn't really beat around the bush on. "It will all make sense when you're older AJ, for now, you have no reason to think about it." Ironhide looked at the boy, who looked curious, but restrained himself "But for now, just know that when I say you are special. I do mean it. You are a miracle in so many ways." He sighed and kissed his forehead gently "But for now I need to stop your Mother from killing your older brother. Or perhaps help her, haven't decided yet." He got the boy to giggle at this "Goodnight my son, recharge well." He noted as he stood and disappeared, his robot form exiting the room.

Sideswipe and Chromia had seemed to calm down, and Sideswipe looked more then a little upset with himself. Ironhide couldn't blame him, Sideswipe probably wanted to kick his own aft for almost getting his brother killed. Normally, Ironhide expected this out of Sunstreaker, but Sideswipe, though a prankster, was always so much more sensible. As Chromia exited to allow the two to talk, Ironhide crossed his arms slightly. **"He's fine Sides, a little shaken perhaps, but he remain unharmed."** Ironhide assured him, noting the deep breath Sideswipe took **"Oh no, no deep breaths, I'm still not happy about what you did, and you KNOW it."** He stated, low but in a way that Sideswipe would understand.

**"It was an accident, I really didn't even... He just disappeared on me." **Sideswipe hung his arms **"You know me Dad, I'm extremely protective of AJ. I would never put my baby bro in danger intentionally. One of the few in fact."** Ironhide nodded a bit** "I know I ruined your night, alright? I didn't even PLAN a prank tonight. And you know how rare that is." **He admitted **"But just to warn you, Sunny did plant a paint bomb."** Ironhide actually chuckled a bit, not surprised.

**"I know Sides, but you have to be careful. Not all are as accepting of AJ as we are."** Ironhide told him, glad that AJ couldn't understand what they said right now if he was still awake **"He already notices the difference between himself and that of others his 'age group'. I fear he'll learn the hard way what he is as-is. Learning by getting hurt." **He took a deep breath **"That would be worse."** He added.

Sideswipe was surprised by what Ironhide said, but he had expected it. AJ was a bright little guy, he knew how to read people. But he didn't fully understand the reasoning for different reactions, as far as he could tell anyway. He hated the fact that people did look at AJ that way. There were times where his more rough side would show, and he'd threaten anyone that gave him the wrong look. For obvious reasons, anyone who gave AJ the wrong look in front of him would have to answer to him, and needless to say, you did not want to answer to him in these situations. **"Look, I'll talk to the li'l man tomorrow, calm him down."** Sideswipe told Ironhide, he stared the mech in the optics **"We're here for two more days, I have plenty of time to make it up to all three of you."** He added.

Ironhide nodded a bit and let Sideswipe go, though he was certain that most of the next two days would be spent hearing about every prank he pulled. If anything, Sideswipe would 'make it up' to AJ by letting him tag along. Which Ironhide didn't exactly disapprove of so much as he didn't want the twins turning AJ into yet another prankster he'd have to worry about constantly. He sighed and made his way back into the room, staring at Chromia who leaned against their berth. **"I'm starting to question what we were thinking taking AJ in by ourselves."** Ironhide admitted, earning a frown from Chromia.

**"We were thinking that he was an orphan who'd just lost everything. And who needed a loving family." **Chromia sat up, she knew exactly why Ironhide was thinking that way **"Ironhide most of the base has grown used to having a human among us. We haven't had a close call like this since he was two."** The burly mech looked away **"I know he's our youngest and that makes you more protective. But you can't seriously want to return him NOW." **She added.

**"Of course NOT!" **Ironhide's optics widened at the fact that Chromia actually thought that **"You think I want to get rid of a boy I've loved and raised for four years? Fat chance. I'm simply pointing out that we might need a little help that _isn't _the twins."** Ironhide explained, he looked Chromia in the optics slowly **"Loosing him would be... Horrible. And the longer we try and raise him on our own. The more danger he gets put it."** He then noted **"We need someone who can at least watch him while we're at work. Don't you think?"** He questioned.

Chromia knew what he meant, considering they had been leaving him in Day Cares more then anything. It wasn't a bad idea, but being the others his age were so much bigger then him, she knew it was hard to make friends. Though he had made more then a few of them, he still did often struggle with fitting in. Finally the dark blue femme nodded, Ironhide was right, they needed someone to watch him when they weren't off-work. If anything, only as a pre-caution. There were plenty of Autobots on base they knew would be willing to do it, so it couldn't be too hard to find one. **"You're right. Most mechs and femmes here seem to like him when they actually meet him. It might be a good idea."** Chromia admitted, she turned over and looked at Ironhide** "You have any good ideas?" **She questioned.

**"Blaster. He only works in Communications. Rarely goes out into the field. He's good with young ones." **Ironhide crossed his arms and looked at Chromia **"AJ also knows him, he's met him when I've brought him in once or twice. We wouldn't have to struggle to get AJ to trust him."** Chromia nodded, knowing that Blaster was indeed a very good choice considering his own creations **"I'll talk to 'im tomorrow when I have to meet up with the Communications Officers."** He added.

Chromia nodded, but eventually, her tiredness got to her. She was in stasis within a few minutes from the long day. Ironhide took a deep breath, and ran a finger down AJ's back gently before he made his way to the berth. He climbed onto it calmly and carefully put his arm around Chromia a bit. It had been a long, exhausting day. But he knew things would get easier, AJ was only four, all things got easier over time. Hopefully, the suggestion of a little extra help would definitely lend them a hand. As Ironhide knew he was right, raising a human between just the two of them was nowhere near as easy as they had expected it to be.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: When sections are in italics, this may be obvious, but they are flashbacks/in the past.

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 5**

_Ironhide felt shamed by the fact that, in all his years as a soldier and parent, he found his most difficult challenge to be changing diapers._

_The large mech didn't even begin to fathom how humans had put up with it. The stench that came from AJ's diaper, to begin with, was the most foul he'd ever encountered. On top of this, to dispose of it required actually touching the soiled diaper. It reminded him, honestly, of cleaning up the pet cages when his children were young. Of course, none of them were human, but they all tended to be non-sentient organics. Some humanoid, yet still with the brain of a dog, taking care of them had been about the same minus the fact you had to clean up actual clothing with AJ._

_**"He'll be out of diapers soon."** Ironhide's holoform reminded himself quietly as he tossed the diaper into the disposal **"Don't smile at me you little pit spawn."** Ironhide teased the little boy affectionately as he looked up at him, giggling **"I downloaded the ways of 'potty training' you. And as soon as you learn to comprehend English. You'd better believe yer starting it." **He snorted at the eight month old a bit **"Yer Mother and I don't have that toilet in the corner just for show." **He added._

_The little boy stared up at his adopted Father with a goofy grin, the alien language falling on def ears. Ironhide only gave a lopsided smile, still amazed at how adorable the little human was. He hadn't expected human babies to be anywhere near as cute as Sparklings, but AJ had certainly proved him wrong. Of course, as per usual the moment he turned around to get a fresh diaper, Ironhide felt the splatter against the back of his holoform. He'd been lubricated on three times since they had taken AJ, and though the little one normally had a giggle fit it was one of the few times Ironhide became actually severely frustrated._

_**"AJ, yer lucky yer cute. Or I may have had to strangle ye for that one."** Ironhide grunted and turned around to his clapping and giggling son._

_He was careful to use his holoform's auto dry feature, and then move forward to put the fresh diaper on. After he was changed and dressed again, AJ immediately made signs and noises indicating he wanted to be held. Ironhide chuckled, pulling him ever so carefully into his arms, always happy to hold AJ. It was hard to believe that he was this gentle with children, or that they loved him as much as they did, but Ironhide didn't mind he liked being around sparklings as much as they liked being around him._

_ **"Yer probably gonna be the death of me, y'know that?"** Ironhide told him quietly, kissing his forehead, and cradling him in his arms **"The more puddles you make, the more yer Mother is going to wonder how good of a job I'm doing."** He chuckled a bit, the infant in his arm simply rested his head against Ironhide's chest and curled up a bit **"Primus, you lot aren't much different then us in infancy are you?"** He mused, not for the first or last time in amusement._

_From the doorway, Chromia watched Ironhide with a smile. Ironhide had been so hesitant to take the human at the start, but it had taken no time for him to grow attached to AJ. He was already referring to him as his baby boy, and getting home earlier then usual. She knew why Ironhide had been nervous, she'd been nervous for the exact same reason. But they were proving the chances of success wrong by geting it right. It had taken a month, but they were getting it._

_Hopefully they'd continue to get it right. As Primus forbid they screw it up at some point._

...

Four years later, Chromia was still dumbfounded they were raising the boy right. Raising him unaware that he was any different other then physically then everyone else certainly had helped. But the speed bumps they hit every so often had always made her nervous that somewhere along the way, they'd do something wrong. Yet they never had, AJ was a healthy boy and she was more then thankful for that. Then there were the days Top Spin, their second youngest son, would show up for a visit, and she got even more worried. Top Spin, even as a Wrecker, tended to be careful with AJ. AJ had, when he was younger, been very scared of his older brother, but Top Spin knew how to mend it, by showing him his latest gadgets he'd built. Some of them he'd give to AJ, or build for him, but surprisingly for Top Spin it was nothing dangerous.

Then again, it was no actual surprise that Top Spin liked his younger brother. They shared a history, as Top Spin had been one of only three survivors of a massacre himself. His parents had been First Generation Wreckers, the best of the best. But when Top Spin had been even younger then AJ in Transformer years, Megatron had ordered the destruction of the Wreckers. It had been a massacre that only three had survived, Top Spin, Roadbuster, and Leadfoot. With Leadfoot having been raised by Optimus and his sparkmate, Elita-1, and Roadbuster having been raised by the single parent Wheeljack. All three were tough, often vulgar, and obvious Wreckers, but Top Spin, surprisingly, out of all of them, was the toughest with a _huge_ spark, just like Ironhide.

AJ currently sat upon Top Spin's foreleg, carefully in a crook of it. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were with them, exchanging small talk about the current goings on in the war. AJ was currently playing around with a small device that Top Spin had brought, a little invention he had built that emitted a light beam. Of course, nothing that was an _actual _weapon, but the device in question was shaped like an ion blaster, and emitted a beam that looked like blaster fire. A fun little toy gun, Top Spin stated it was going to be one of the few non-war used things they made, and it wasn't even on the market yet. "Look out Top, looks like you might have created another sharp shooter over here." Sideswipe joked as he watched AJ aim and fire at everything in sight "Though I have to say that is an awesome toy." He added.

Sunstreaker elbowed his brother, and nodded at Ironhide, who looked unamused by the joke. Clearly the last thing they needed was their human child thinking of going into the war, the humans had been a part of it, but not until they were at least adults. Having a four year old human thinking about that would be the last thing they wanted. "Well we made a few prototypes, figured the li'l man liked to play Autobot. Now he's really got something to play with." Top Spin patted the boy on the head slightly "L'il AJ's got a long way to go before he even thinks about that." He knew for them it wouldn't be long, but for the boy it certainly would be.

"Then I can be a Wecker, just like you."

Top Spin grinned, knowing full well his little brother wanted to be a 'Wrecker'. Though he doubted it would happen, as there were severe requirements to become one, even now, he'd let the boy have his dream. He grinned a bit and messed with the toddler's hair with a forefinger. "Of course kid. First thing I'll do when yer twenty-one is take ye down to the registration offices." He grinned, playing along "I bet Roadbuster and Leadfoot would enjoy the stealthiness you could bring to the team." He winked down at him a bit.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Mom would then proceed to take your heads off one-by-one too." Sunstreaker snorted a little, Top Spin flashed him a sharp glare in response "Just sayin' bro. You're lucky she let you join by birthright, seeing as you were once the baby of the family. I seem to remember she piratically begged you not to go." Top Spin nodded a bit in agreement, but still kept the glare on Sunstreaker "But hey, I bet she'll let the small fry there go... It'll probably just take begging and pleading like it did when you went into the war." He admitted.

Of course, AJ was oblivious to some of the more obvious reasons, but understood part of it. To him, it was just that he was small, and had nothing to do with the fact that, in the end, he was a human, a flesh creature. If anything, perhaps, when he grew up, he'd join the behind-the-scenes side of things. But more then likely, if he ever got a taste of real war, the way he already acted, it appeared AJ would not be the type to go for a soldier role. Pointing the toy cannon at Sunstreaker, the bot moved out of the way, to which Sideswipe raised an optic ridge. "You do know that's not a REAL Ion Blast, right?" He questioned.

"Yeah, but if it malfunctions and the lazer gets a little TOO powerful... Slag if my paint job is gonna pay the price." Sunstreaker told his twin bluntly, Top Spin and Sideswipe both gave a roll of their optics "What?" He questioned.

AJ seemed to chuckle as his brother's continued their banter. He found his whole family amusing for the sheer fact that they were always full of banter. Though he never understood what they were talking about it was still funny to watch them banter back and forth. But then again, most four year old found things quite funny no matter what was being said. Though when it was a sad time, AJ usually knew better then to laugh. "Nah, I wouldn't give him anything that dangerous, not until he was sixteen." Top Spin grinned "I'm gonna really enjoy equipping this little guy come his teenage years." He added.

"You will do _nothing_ of the sort." Chromia commented from the side.

Top Spin chuckled nervously not even having heard Chromia come closer to them. "Yes m'am." Top Spin noted, knowing better then to argue with that.

As the mech's continued their conversation with AJ in toe, Chromia watched. She missed the children she lost, but she still had her boys. All of whom she was proud with, even with Sideswipe's pranks, Sunstreaker's stoic attitude, and Top Spin being, well, she supposed being Top Spin. She could only hope that AJ would grow up around his brothers a substantial amount of time for their good sides to be a good influence on him. Though she was certain, and she didn't know why, that he'd very well grow up to be someone she'd be proud of as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**"CYBERTRONIAN"  
><strong>"ENGLISH"

A/N: SO glad people are enjoying this. :) This is my first time working on something that is more Transformer-centric. So if anyone has pointers I'd love to hear them. :)

...

**CHAPTER 6**

_Utter chaos._

_Such was the best way to describe what the sight that Optimus Prime and his Second-In-Command, Prowl, came upon that day. It looked as though an 'atomic bomb' had gone off in the middle of the massive colony. Once beautiful buildings, structures, skyscrapers, and the like now stood in ruin. Optimus Prime looked at the charred remains of human beings that lined the streets. Scanning and counting, hoping not all had been lost. But to his horror, he noted, that all were present but... One. The databanks he had, new as they were, listed one more then the present amount of the dead. **"There is a survivor."** Optimus noted, he turned to the bewildered Prowl, who blinked **"There are only around three hundred thousand here. There should be one more."** He noted._

_Before Prowl could even answer, the sound of footsteps got the attention of all. One of the many mechs who had come to help clean out the damage, and asses the dead stepped forward. The corpse of a Decepticon drone, or perhaps a pair of them under his arm. Beside him, his human holoform walked, Optimus activated his own, as did Prowl, clearly, the survivor had been found. More then likely, being kidnapped by the drones the large red mech, Warpath had delt with. **"The survivor's present and accounted for... But Prime, you aren't going to believe this."** Warpath grinned a bit._

_Prowl and Optimus exchanged glances, but quickly understood. In Warpath's arms rested a small form, an INFANT laid in Warpath's arms, squirming and writhing. It's clothing were dirty and muddy, greasy from the attack, but he was otherwise, untouched. The baby was certainly a 'he' from the look of it, structured and built like an infant male. **"I found two drones carrying the little guy off." **Warpath explained, he stared at Optimus, who was, bewildered to say the least **"It would seem, Prime, that the survivor amongst us is, in fact..." **He began._

_**"A sparkling."** Prowl finished for him, unable to comprehend what he was seeing **"Primus, what would they want with a SPARKLING? I'd expect them to leave the leaders alive. But a child?" **He began._

_Optimus was careful, he took the boy from Warpath, who looked uncomfortable with gentle tenderness. Of course, Warpath had never been very good with children, unlike Optimus, so the reasoning was obvious. The Autobot leader slowly rocked him in his arms, humming to him gently and comfortingly. **"It is likely they wished to make a pet out of the little one. No doubt of this. Megatron has wanted to enslave them since they came to our planet. He called the little ones 'Perfect Pets'." **Optimus observed, he frowned a bit, and turned to Prowl **"No doubt, the child was meant to be his trophy from his conquest. If I am not mistaken, he always takes one." **He added._

_Prowl nodded, knowing that it was very likely that Optimus was dead on about what they intended for the little boy. He watched as Optimus soothed the boy until he had finally calmed down, his head rested against Optimus's chest, asleep. Optimus seemed to smile down at him, and for a moment, Prowl wondered if Optimus was considering taking him already. But he knew better, Optimus had raised six children, a seventh was unlikely in his future. Whatever the boy's fate would be, Prowl did not expect he would put something that would grow to be only a few feet bigger. **"What will we do with him then?" **Prowl questioned, Optimus stared back at him slightly **"Orphanage?" **He questioned._

_**"I have a few ideas, none of which involve that."** Optimus turned to Prowl **"This little one is a miracle. But also the last of his kind, he needs to be nurtured, raised, and protected. Not left in the open, he's too rare, Bounty Hunters would be after him far too easily." **He smiled a bit, knowing exactly whom he was going to take the boy too **"I'm certain Ironhide and Chromia would be happy to watch the little one until his placement can be decided."** He noted._

_Prowl put his hands on his hips, had he heard Prime right? Putting the boy on-base meant he would be adopted on-base as well. Which was dangerous, he would be the smallest one there, smaller then even a mini bot. They'd have to be extra careful, and extra cautious with every move they made. And worst of all, he'd have to make sure that some of the areas on base were child-proof to be certain he would not hurt himself. **"Prime, a human infant, on base? Are you sure that's such a good idea?"** Prowl questioned._

_**"We have no other choice Prowl. We cannot leave him here and we cannot leave him in our already crowded orphanages." **Prowl noted the seriousness in his leader's voice, he smiled down at the little infant that laid in his arms, now asleep, quietly **"Comm Ratchet, see to it he has the med bay ready. We will need to be sure he has no internal injuries." **He noted, Prowl finally gave in, and nodded his head slightly, never removing his eyes from the baby boy, Optimus sighed **"Welcome to the Autobots, young one." **He whispered as he carried him toward his waiting form, which was now in vehicle mode.  
><em>

_It was with this, that the little one's fate was sealed. Though at the time, none knew what it would entail.  
><em>

_...  
><em>

Top Spin had never been the type to like humans. In fact, before AJ came along, he found them annoying pain in the tailpipe's. So the large blue mech was still stunned at himself, in a way, for finding such a soft spot for the little guy. Perhaps it was because he was amusing, since he could have seen where people could see them as pets. They ran around with energy he only dreamed of, and constantly required to be taken care of. But to Top Spin, AJ was more then entertainment, he was his baby brother, and as odd as it was to think of him as such at times, he wouldn't have it any other way. He was one of the few mech's that Ironhide and Chromia trusted with AJ when they went out, being the most responsible of their grown children, plus he was the closest to AJ, followed closely by Sideswipe.

AJ was currently on the floor of the room, playing with a few toys while Top Spin watched carefully. He was still amazed at how fast humans aged, whereas it would take a thousand of their years for them to age up like he did, it only took him a year. When he had last seen AJ, he could barely reach the middle of his foot, now the four year old was near the top of it. It was, needless to say, an intriguing and interesting sight. "Those toys really do keep you kids occupied, don't they?" Top Spin questioned, the little boy only nodded, he was being quiet, which was unlike him "Alright small fry, I know you well enough to know you're never quiet." Top Spin picked him up and set him so that he faced him "Tell ole Top Spin what's bugging you." He added.

"Am I really a 'bot?"

Top Spin froze, how did this kid get so smart? Was he already noticing there was something far different between him and the others? AJ always had been pretty bright, but he didn't even know how to respond to him when he was this perceptive. Obviously, he couldn't flat out tell him what he was, but there were days where he had to consider doing so. That was something that Ironhide and Chormia had to approach when AJ got older and would understand better. 'Of course you are. Your parents are Autobots, your brothers are Autobots." He then chuckled a bit at him "You're certainly no Decepticon kid, so you must be an Autobot too." He added.

AJ stared up at his older brother, he guessed it made sense, at least on some level. Though the little boy still didn't quite understand how everyone, his family included, towered over him by at leave six or seven feet, in the case of his Father and Top Spin, even more. "I guess." AJ noted, shifting in his little Tonka Truck PJs he moved toward Top Spin, who noted the tired yawn his little brother gave a bit, noting it was getting a little late "We just wook so diffwent." He noted, clearly, mispronouncing most of the words as per usual.

"Well I _am_ adopted you know." Top Spin told him "Which means, biologically, I'm not your brother. But legally, I am." He added.

AJ tilted his head at his brother, clearly, it wasn't the time to tell AJ he too was adopted. Considering he didn't seem to even begin to comprehend what anything Top Spin told him had even meant. Someday, AJ would understand fully, as tragic as it was, that he was the last of a once great race. Perhaps not as much as the Cybertronians, but the humans were none-the-less quite the impressive race. And it wasn't easy in the least to impress someone like Top Spin either, in fact, he was more often then not not impressed by a lot of things. But the way AJ seemed to grow and learn was, in a way, fascinating. "I know, confusing as it is now though Allan, things like that... Well, they're more Mech subjects." Top Spin scooped the sleepy boy up slowly "Come on, I need to get you into recharge, your berth time was over an hour ago." He added.

"I'm not tired..."

"Yeah, and I'm not an awesome mechanic." Top Spin's more conceited side shone through "Come on kid, recharge time." He added.

He took careful pains to set AJ into his bed, using two fingers to pull the blankets over him carefully. He set a teddy bear in the boy's arms carefully, resting a few fingers on his little brother's head he pet it gently. He would have activated a human holoform, but being tired himself, he couldn't bring out the proper energy in order to do so. He sighed a bit, knowing he probably wouldn't see his younger brother for at least a few months. He took a deep breath. "Now, you take care of yerself, alright? Don't pick up too many femmes well I'm off fighting the good war." He winked a bit "Get a good recharge." He added.

"Love you Spin."

"Back atcha."

Top Spin sighed, and watched the child until he was certain he had fallen asleep. At which point, he slowly began to pack up his gear for the Space Bridge home. He knew he had only been there a day, but he already felt a big homesick. It was that way each and every time he came home, but he knew he couldn't help it. He had a war to fight, a team that was counting on him, a team that he definitely would not let down. He took a deep breath, and stared at AJ for a moment. Remembering when he had talked to Sideswipe about the same thing he had today, except he had been older, and had only asked if he was adopted. Sometimes, the similar histories, and the constant wondering of the boy hit far too close to home for Top Spin.

He could only hope he wouldn't learn the truth until the time was right. And not the way he had, anything but learning it from teasing, mocking, or worse, much worse, the _Decepticons_.

...

I know the bit with Optimus and Prowl finding AJ should have been in Chapter 1. But I didn't have a scene in my mind back then, so I simply put it in a flashback. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright so now that we got through the formative toddler years. I move us forward into the actual story time-frame. Think of the last few chapters as 'Testing The Water'. Though the flashbacks will continue to be in there. :) I'm not sure if there will be any more time skips after this one, but if there is it won't be for quite a bit in my opinion. I like the idea of the brunt of the story taking place when he's about eight.**  
><strong>

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

**...**

**CHAPTER 7**

Four years changed more things then most would believe, that was for sure. AJ once a toddler, now a child, still young, but not a toddler at the very least. The boy was growing considerably, tall for his age at about 3'8", the eight year old decidedly kept his brown hair short. His green eyes were growing a more almond shape, finally growing out of his bug-eyed days. There were still many prejudices surrounding him, but needless to say, it was often clear AJ still didn't know about his true origins. Ironhide had insisted to Chromia that they needed to tell him, on more then one occasion, but she insisted it was better to approach him with it in his teen years. Not that AJ didn't notice how he was treated differently, or how his friends from his childhood never seemed to age up with him. He just tried his best not to question it often.

Ironhide was slowly trying to do what he could to be there for Daddy's Little Boy. Normally, it would have been Mommy's Special Boy or Daddy's Little Girl, but it was definitely Daddy's Little Boy. Of course, now that AJ was older he wasn't home as early anymore, yet he still was still home earlier. Though it didn't hurt that AJ now attended school, which made life much easier on his parents. Though his friends would remain young while AJ grew older, he still had a good amount of friends and a stable life. That afternoon however, the moment Ironhide knew would come one day, inevitably did. "Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you." Ironhide was stunned as AJ came through the doorway earlier then usual.

Ironhide had been mid way into polishing a cannon, and Chromia had been skimming over data pads. Yet the way AJ was so direct about this, when he was never direct about anything, they knew that AJ needed to talk to them, for real. "Alright, why so direct?" Ironhide noted, he turned to the eight year old slightly, seeing the red, puffy eyes, Ironhide knew what was coming already "Have you been crying?" AJ nodded, but that was all he did "Son, are you alright?" Chromia looked over, and exchanged a glance with Ironhide.

"Am I adopted?"

Ironhide stopped dead in his tracks, he truly had wished that they had been wrong. He wanted to avoid this talk for as long as possible, but he knew it would happen. Without a doubt, some punk had decided to call him a racial slurr like Squishy or Fleshbag. That would have done it, saying it to his face would have made it obvious. Ironhide and Chromia immediately dropped what they were doing, and turned to AJ. Ironhide turned to Chromia, she only nodded, agreeing that they couldn't avoid it anymore. Activating his holoform, Ironhide sat next to Chromia near the edge of AJ's bed, AJ took a seat on it, knowing what this meant.

"AJ, you know, no matter what, we LOVE you, don't you?" Ironhide asked, the boy slowly nodded his head a bit "Yes son, you were adopted, a long time ago. And since I know this is what brought out the question, you aren't Cybertronian." AJ's face fell, as if he had seen the answer coming "You have, no doubt, in history class been told of the Human Race? Whom was... Devastated and wiped out about EIGHT years ago?" AJ nodded, watching Ironhide slowly "You're a human, AJ, the last one in existence as far as we know." He noted, putting an arm around AJ's shoulders.

"Why am I here then? They were-."

"When the Colony was destroyed, your Uncle Optimus and a few others found you." Chromia began, running a hand through his hair gently, she was now on the other side of him "He gave you to your Father, knowing... We couldn't just put you in the orphanage or we'd put you in danger." AJ looked down a bit "Primus, we loved you though. Primus blessed us with a _beautiful _baby boy. Even if you weren't Cybertronian. I knew within moments that I wanted you." She nodded at him a bit "You were the first infant human we saw up close. But Primus, did you little creatures have such a cuteness factor." She crossed her arms a bit.

"We wanted to tell you son, honestly, we did." Ironhide continued, his voice low "But... We loved you so much, and we were afraid... Well afraid that it would further expose you to the racist fraggers around Cybertron. You weren't a welcome addition for _everyone_ when we first took you. Primus knows I beat the slag out of many of the vocal ones." AJ nodded a bit, and looked at Ironhide, his Father, quietly "But the fact you were adopted changes nothing son. You **are** our child, by Energon, or not." He noted.

AJ turned towards both of them, now finally understanding everything. Why his family had always seemed so protective of him, why he never really felt like he fit in. Most of all, why he grew up, but it seemed like all of his friends were still the same age they always were. But it still didn't change how he looked at Ironhide or Chromia, he still looked at them, and saw his Dad and Mom. They had after all, taken him into their home, raised him, loved him. Yet the back of his mind also now wondered about his real parents now. Who they were, what they were like, if he looked like his Mom or his Dad. "Well it doesn't matter to me either. You'll always be my Mom and Dad." He noted and allowed Chromia to kiss him on the forehead "But... Do you... Know anything about...?" AJ couldn't get the words out.

Ironhide stood and crossed his arms, he knew he was going to ask about his birth parents. And while the records had at one time been lost, they had, in recent years, found the records again, back-ups, but records none-the-less. "We... Don't know AJ, we could find out though." Ironhide turned his head "We found long-lost archives not long ago. There's a chance we can find your parents. But do know, it's very likely, information will be scarce. I can't even guarantee I will be able to find _anything_." He added calmly.

"I wanna know, I'm sorry, I know that hurts you..." AJ bit his lower lip, and looked at them both "But I wanna know where I come from."

Ironhide smiled, it didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would. Knowing about AJ's dead parents wouldn't hurt, all it meant is that the boy would grow up at least knowing where he came from. In a way, Ironhide was just as curious as he was. He had always been curious as to who had given birth to AJ, as he often reminded him, looks-wise of someone he had known. One of the few humans he had known at that, he nodded his head. "First thing tomorrow morning, we'll go talk to Blaster and see if he can find anything out for ye, alright?" He questioned, AJ nodded slowly "Now, what slagger made you realize this? I have half a mind to haul his little aft to the brig." He grunted, still not happy about it.

"I don't know his name Dad, I was just passing by on the street... Coming home. I kinda walked into him and he called me a 'Fleshbag', whatever that means." AJ bit his lip and looked away "I told him I was a Cybertronian, he just laughed in my face. Told me that I need to get a mirror and half-a-brain, and that I was an idiot." He could see Ironhide's rage building already, clearly he wasn't happy with anyone talking to him like that "I think he was just mad though Dad, no one's done that before, I mean... I guess probably not to my face." He added, Ironhide still looked furious.

"How DARE they?" Ironhide snarled, which caught AJ quite off guard, Chromia didn't look very happy either however "Once, just once, can those fraggers not keep their mouth SHUT? Primus, we could have held this off we could have." Ironhide tried to take a deep breath, noticing he had actually frightened AJ "Don't worry about them too much kiddo." He tried to calm himself down a bit, act more logically considering the situation "Some people are just VERY closed-processored. They think they're better then others because someone might look different. Even other Cybertronians." He added slowly "No matter what people tell you, no matter what they call you. Just know that it only makes them look ignorant." He added slowly.

"Got it." AJ smiled.

"Now, are there any other questions you want to ask us?" Chromia questioned as AJ looked at her leaning his head against her shoulder "We don't know a lot about your past, but if there are any questions about... Most other things, we can answer them." She ran a hand along his arm a bit.

AJ couldn't think of much else to ask, it wasn't that he was sad, far from it. It comforted AJ to know now what made him so different. Finally, being called a 'Miracle Child' when he was younger made a great deal of sense. At the same time, however, AJ felt a deep hole inside of him, it also made him aware of what some Mechs and Femmes really thought of him. Regardless however, it didn't matter, he had a loving family, had grown up happy, and would continue to have both a stable childhood and loving family. He knew even with all that this entailed, he was still happy as ever. If anything, this had done him the favor of opening his eyes to certain things.

"No... I think I got all of it." AJ looked at Ironhide "Will we really go tomorrow?"

"You have my word son, we will do what we can to get you some answers." Ironhide nodded affirmatively.

Though none of them said it, afraid of voicing the concern. They wondered inwardly what they would find when they searched. If they would find good things or bad, heck, if they could find anything at all for that matter. If not, AJ would live with it, it just meant he'd spend his life knowing only what one set of parents were like. There was nothing wrong with such a thing, he was more then fine wit it. But inside, he knew he had to know, otherwise, in a way, he'd always wonder. And a kid like him hated the thought of that, no matter how hard it would be to learn, he _had_ to know.

He just had to sit back, wait, and hope the answers would be worth the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Modified the summary a bit now that I have a better feel for where this is going. And changed it from 'Humor' to 'Drama' as I felt it fell more under the latter. Also changed the name because, quite frankly, I didn't like the original title. LOL

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 8**

Blaster was a bit stunned by the presence of Ironhide within the Communications Station of the Iacon Stronghold. It wasn't often that the Weapons Specialist would pay a visit, unless he absolutely had to. Which was, considering his line of work, far less then often. Of course, all was answered upon the moment he noticed the small human on his shoulder. Being one of the mechs that had helped Ironhide and Chromia raise AJ, and still doing so, he knew the day he'd come here was going to come eventually. The fact it had come so soon, however, stunned the Communications Specialist a great deal. "Morning 'Hide, AJ." Blasted nodded to both of them, turning with his arms crossed in front of his chest "What can I do you you two?" He questioned.

"AJ found out the truth, albeit, not willingly yesterday." Ironhide moved his son into his open palm slightly, and looked at Blaster "Six years ago, I asked you to look through the archives, try and find his parents. I was hoping that by now... You'd have found something, as we assumed, AJ wishes to know." He added, sitting the young human on the tabletop nearby "So, were you able to get any information?" He questioned.

Blaster only nodded, towards both the statement and question. It had taken all six years to pinpoint an infant born at the right time-frame to be AJ, one that had not been counted among the dead at that. But he had found what he was certain was AJ and his parents, hopefully, it would be enough information to satisfy the sparkling. "Yes, I did. It took all six years of searching, it wasn't easy, after all. You were only seven months when we found you AJ, so I had to go by your Creation Date." He added, obviously meaning AJ's date of birth "But I did find you and your parents." Blaster clicked along the large screen in front of them, coming upon the file he was looking for after several minutes "Well, for starters, you were born Alexander Derek Conners. Parents were Evelyn and Ross Conners. Descendants of the very same Conners family that came here originally." He noted.

"AJ's the descendant of the leaders of the expedition?" Ironhide raised an optic ridge, staring at Blaster in surprise, as did AJ "Well then, that certainly does explain why the Decepticons were interested in him alone as a trophy." He nodded, as if it finally made sense to him, and indeed it did "They _did _lead the colony as originally believed then, I take it?" Ironhide questioned, he turned his optics towards Blaster.

"Yes, they were the political leaders of the Colony. His Mother, if the data is correct, was also a spiritual leader among them." Blaster noted matter-of-factly, AJ seemed to take this in with a light, deep breath "They were young, AJ, and they were... Unfortunately, likely the reason the humans were attacked. I knew your parents, quite well. Megatron offered them seats as his 'pets' in the new Cybertronian order, should he win. He found you all little more then filthy animals." Blaster frowned at this, AJ seemed to look down a bit "They were VERY brave individuals, who I was very proud to have known. I even knew your Father when he was your age. Always a brave one... When they denied Megatron their support." He looked down "It is suggested, it was the last straw." He noted.

Ironhide frowned, and with a finger, stroked AJ's spine, gently, tenderly, comfortingly. He could feel the tenseness in the little boy's body, knowing this was hard on him. To hear his parents were no longer with him simply because they stood for equality. Stood up to those who sought to enslave the human race, this, of all things, had caused Megatron to destroy and entire species. It was disgusting, and hard to hear for even Ironhide, but in way, he wouldn't put it past those who followed and worshiped the likes of the Chaos Bringer, Unicron. "They were brave people AJ, they died trying to ensure... You might have a future on this planet." Blaster assured AJ, who looked at him, still having not said a word since they came "Despite their demise, they succeeded in this." He added.

"Thank you Blaster." AJ told his friend quietly, he stared up at the smiling form of the Autobot "It... It means a lot for you to say that." He added.

Blaster smiled a bit, knowing that if AJ ever had other questions about his parents, he could likely answer them himself. He most likely would one day want to know more then who they were, and being he and his Father were close, he knew he could easily answer many of them. "Hey, if you ever have questions, as you get older, or even now. Just come talk to me when I'm off work." Blaster smiled a bit, this made AJ light up a bit "Your Father and I were good friends, as I've said before, I can tell you all that I know." He added.

AJ nodded and smiled broadly, allowing Ironhide to pick him up, as Blaster, after all, had work to do. Ironhide smiled a bit, it was rare for him to smile to someone not in his family unless he'd just done something considered 'Epic', but sure enough he was smiling. **"Thank you Blaster. That meant a lot to him."** Ironhide noted, and gave a nod toward him slightly, Blaster only nodded back in acknowledgement** "We'll leave you to yer work. But do know, I can almost guarantee he will be back to learn more."** He noted.

**"Any time he wants to talk, so long as I'm off work, I'll be happy to tell him about them."**

Ironhide gave a calm nod in response, before carrying his young son out of the hangar. He was satisfied that AJ was happy with what he had learned and glad that when he was ready, he could go to Blaster to talk. He did find it stunning however, that AJ had been so quiet about it. Perhaps, he simply had to take all of the things he had learned in, after all, the news of his adoption and this had come only a day apart. He sighed a bit, he now just had to hope that he would be satisfied with whatever he next learned about his parents. "Are you alright, AJ?" Ironhide questioned, the boy looked up at him "That wasn't... Too hard, was it?" He questioned.

"No, I just felt sad... I mean..." He laid his head against Ironhide's thumb a bit "I guess it doesn't matter though, I got you and Mom. I wouldn't be here without you." He observed, still sounding as mature for his age as he always seemed to.

Ironhide nodded a bit, knowing that AJ was right, there was no telling where he'd be now if he hadn't been rescued. Among the Decepticons as a pet, he supposed the thought sent chills through his systems, just imagining him caged, eating from bowls, and worse, on a leash. It made him seathe with rage to think that, in a different life, Megatron most definitely might have done that to him, they were lucky they had gotten to him in time. That they had preserved, saved, and protected the last of the human race rather then watch him enslaved like so many other species he had seen the Decepticons, at the least, attempt to enslave.

"And we're more then glad that you showed up AJ. Though you've brought many arguments, I have been more then proud to raise you." Ironhide noted, roughing his hair up with the tip of a finger "I can't imagine where Chromia and I would be had you not been set in my arms that day. We used to say, when you were younger, while we chose the others. You chose _us_ that day." He noted, shaking his head a bit, remembering the day he had been given AJ all too well "I remember that I just couldn't resist those bulging green eyes, the same ones you kept using against me up until last year." He snorted a bit.

"Hey, it got me out of trouble most of the time. I can't help that my cuteness effects you." AJ teased, reminding Ironhide almost too much of the taunting of a young Sunstreaker.

"You hang out with the twins way too much, you're starting to sound like them." Ironhide groaned ever so slightly at him, rolling his optics "Please, right now, promise me you won't grow up as arrogant or big-helmed as he did." He chuckled a bit, he loved Sunstreaker, but he knew how to get on his nerves "Last thing we need or want is two of those in the family." He noted, with a chuckle.

Ironhide was relieved that they could still have moments like this, even now that AJ knew he was adopted. It had always been his fear that AJ would love him and Chromia less if he knew, but now he could clearly see that would never be the case, which he was thankful for. Now they just had to get past the wondering stage, Blaster would certainly help him through that, give him the answers, and hopefully they could get away from it soon. For now, however, he was simply happy that a secret no longer loomed over him and therefore, tormented him. He just had to worry now that AJ would be more aware with those with animosity toward him, he knew he'd double his over protectiveness of the boy, and hopefully AJ would understand why when he did.

He took a deep breath, sending a silent prayer to Primus that things would go smoothly. That somehow, despite his newfound awareness of how some felt about him, AJ would be able to live through this as his usual, normal self. He could only hope that somehow, someway, his prayer would be heard, and therefore answered.


	9. Chapter 9

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 9**

The afternoons that Ironhide and Chromia were off on missions were the worst for AJ. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the break, but he didn't really enjoy the loneliness it gave him. All the same however, AJ got easily bored and lonely. Normally, he'd visit Optimus and Blaster. As, when he was an infant, they were his secondary caretakers. With Optimus having had a hand in raising him from when he had come to the base at seven months, and Blaster showing up when he was four. But that morning, both had given him free time for the day, something they gave him far more often as he grew up. That morning he had chosen to mostly stick to the base, rather then visit his usual friends in the city.

That was his _first_ mistake.

The second, of course, was not noticing the mech that had approached until he was beside him. Kicking up the small ball he was playing with into his hands, AJ stared up as the large shadow appeared above him. Of course, AJ didn't think much of it, he was, after all, on the Autobot base, there were no shortage of mechs. Though his eyes did eventually catch notice of the bizarre part of the mech, it had wings, he had never actually seen an Autobot with wings. But he had heard of the Aerialbots, even if he had never seen them before. Of course, perhaps the strangest bizarre feature was the optics, which he noted to be crimson. Unlike the electric blue optics he had seen from everyone else on base.

"Hey." AJ said with a friendly smile in the mech's direction, the mech turned his head, and looked down "You new around here?" He questioned.

The mech, however, could not believe his optics. Thundercracker had to do a double take, make sure he wasn't seeing things. A _human_, he had landed beside a human being. The Seeker almost felt amused by the fact that the human showed no fear. And perhaps, the Seeker would have chuckled, had he not been bewildered by him. Humans were, as far as Thundercracker knew, extinct. Wiped out, destroyed, DEAD, so his optics _must _have been deceiving him. When the boy didn't disappear however, it became clear this was no Autobot holoform, nor a trick, this was a live, breathing, exceptionally young human.

For a moment, the Seeker considered killing the boy. Surely, that would be the end of the human race, as Megatron had once intended. Yet, another thought crossed his mind, if this boy was at the Autobot's Iacon Stronghold, he clearly was not here by mistake. This boy lived here, more then likely, the last human in existence they had heard continual rumors of, yet written off as nothing more then that. A smirk crossed the Seeker's face, he had hit the jackpot. Though he had come to plot the right measures for an attack, this was _far_ more interesting. He was certain that if he managed to coax the boy into coming with him, Megatron would reward him handsomely.

"Well, hello there." Thundercracker crouched down to the human, putting on as friendly a face as he could manage "And who might you be?" He questioned.

"AJ Hide, nice to meetcha."

Thundercracker's smirk only widened at this, AJ Hide, the last name made this obvious. Ironhide had been housing the last human, it was almost amusing, yet fitting. Though it caused the blue seeker to immediately scan the surrounding area. Surely, Ironhide would be smarter then to let someone so small and valuable out alone. No one, however, accompanied the surrounding area. Thundercracker cackled, low and deep, red optics flashing a bit. This set off every alarm in AJ's head, he stared up and bit his lip, allowing his body to back him up a bit. _**::Thundercracker to Trypticon Fortress. Forget the ambush plot. I just found something Lord Megatron will be FAR more interested in.::**_ Thundercracker sent the message via comm calmly, then looked at AJ "Well then AJ, I'm Thundercracker. And we're going for a little _ride_." He noted.

AJ was smart enough to break into a run and scream at the top of his lungs at once. Thundercracker groaned, wondering why the children _always_ had to try and run. As if they had a chance of escape. He bolted after AJ, the boy turned, his eyes widened, expecting the massive mech he now recognized as a Decepticon to be upon him at any moment. Thundercracker didn't make it within an inch of AJ before a fist connected hard with his jawplate, knocking him over. **"He isn't going anywhere."** The Autobot that had knocked him over quickly kept Thundercracker down by an elbow **"And right now, neither are YOU."** He noted.

The Autobot before him was not anyone AJ had ever seen before. He was, quite clearly, some sort of mercenary, or at least, that's what he took from the way he was built. He was broad-shouldered, stocky, bulky, and dark red. AJ had seen this mech before, but he couldn't pinpoint where. But if one were to go back far enough, they would know the reason that AJ had for knowing this mech. It was, after all, the very mech that found him as an infant, and save his life. Of course, Warpath hadn't exactly tried to keep a relationship with him, he had only saved him out of mercy, but it almost amused him that he was there again, saving the same human's aft.

**"GET OFF OF ME!" **Thundercracker shrieked at Warpath, who quickly ripped his comm uplink from his shoulder **"Hey! HEY! What do you think you're doing you slagging Autobot-!" **It took little more then a slug to the back of the helm to silence Thundercracker at least for the moment.

Warpath grunted, and stood up, satisfied he'd be easy to haul to the bring, he threw him over his shoulder. Noting the terrified AJ hiding behind the nearest scrap metal, Warpath took a deep breath, and looked at the boy calmly. "Come on kid, can't leave you out 'ere." Warpath noted with a somewhat-grunt, and sighed "Prime is going to want to know exactly what happened here. And I only showed up in time to save your aft." Warpath noted as he began to head for the inside of the base, AJ trailing from behind.

"Do I know you?"

Warpath chuckled a bit as they made their way back into the base. He had expected to see AJ again upon his return from being stationed near Kaon for the last few years. But he hadn't expected the boy to remember him. But then again, he was most likely the first Autobot the boy ever laid eyes on, so he supposed it made sense. "You could say that." Warpath nodded "We go back a long way you and I." Warpath noted, he handed Thundercracker to a waiting Guard who had hear the screaming "I'm the one that found and rescued you." Warpath noted, looking back at the bewildered face of the boy "But the last time you saw me, you were being held in my arms. Needless to say, you've grown since then." He added.

AJ stared at Warpath, so _this_ was the mech he owed everything to. The reason he was here right now, and not wearing a collar and being seated up on the throne of Megatron. Needless to say, he found it ironic he was also the mech that probably saved him from suffering the same fate no more then a minute ago. "I guess I should thank you. For saving me back there, and back then." Warpath grinned and nodded his head, noting the disbelief in the boy's voice "So thank you." He added.

"Eh, don't mention it, both times it was my job." Warpath grunted.

Admittedly though, Warpath was glad to see that he was alright. He always had, in the back of his processor, wondered what happened to the seventh month old boy he'd rescued in the Human Colony. If he had been adopted, if he was still functioning, what he had grown up to be like. Fellow soldiers told them they felt the same way when they had rescued orphaned or newly-orphaned sparklings from the rubbles of their homes. There was always a sense of wondering what befell the little ones, but few ever got to find out. Warpath however, had just been given the chance, albeit, with only one human left, he wasn't too hard to pick out of the crowd.

"So, you're with Ironhide and Chromia then, eh?" He asked, having heard him say his name to Thundercracker, AJ nodded a bit "Well, you certainly did find a good family to get adopted into. I was worried about that at times, being what you are. But if you tell anyone I said that, I will deny it." He noted, with a grunt, he got a nod in response "You were lucky I even came back today, you know that, kid?" He turned his optics to look at AJ, who tilted his head a bit "They've been searching for any survivors who perhaps, might have been in hiding for some time now." He added flatly.

"Why? I thought I was the last."

"You very likely are, doesn't stop Megatron from searching." Warpath noted, they came upon Prime's office the mech knocked and Optimus bade them to come in "This is your stop, kid. I need to go inform my platoon I've returned from my... Eight year mission." Warpath noted, he looked down at AJ who seemed to stare at him blankly, unsure of what to say "You already thanked me kid, no need to have any more sense of sentiment, not that type of mech." He then nodded "Just tell Prime what happened, I'll see you around." He noted.

AJ watched the mech leave, and took a deep breath. He more or less was still stunned he had just met the mech that saved him. But the shock of what else had happened shocked him even moreso then that. Perhaps it had unnerved him to a point, but it was more of a shock. He let it go, however, and carefully entered the room, knowing that Warpath was right, Optimus needed to know.


	10. Chapter 10

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 10**

"He said nothing of what he was doing here?" Optimus questioned AJ when he and Ironhide were in his office later that day, the boy shook his head "You claim he acted friendly, as if he didn't wish harm to you. But only to, as you put it, snatch you?" AJ gave a nod at this, to which Optimus stroked his chin plate "Clearly, the goal here was not to find AJ, perhaps, with any luck. This means they do not yet know AJ survived the destruction of the colony." He noted "If we were to imprison Thundercracker, no one likely would learn. As Warpath destroyed his comm links to the outside." He added.

"That still leaves the Trine Bond." Ironhide noted.

Optimus stared up at Ironhide, noting that his Weapons Specialist was correct. Yet he was so far separated from his trine as far as they knew that it would be difficult to access such a weak bond. Or at least, weak by comparison to familial bonds. "Trine Bonds however are weaker. And unless they come looking for him, which knowing Megatron's tactics, they will be denied... It is unlikely he will be able to send this information even to them." He noted, with a slow nod "The sooner he is confined to a prison on one of the moons the less chance we have of Megatron exploiting this." He noted.

"Why does him having me matter so much?"

Optimus and Ironhide exchanged glances, clearly the boy did not know how rare he was. He was the last of an entire species, an entire _species. _Though he wasn't the most important aspect of the war, they wanted to _eventually_ take chromosomes from him when they had the tools necessary to duplicate it. Hoping that someday, they could rebuild the human race and populace. Of course, Primus knew how far off that might have been, but there was no harm in, at the very least, trying to do so. If Megatron had him, all chances of this would be lost, he'd either be a pet or destroyed the moment their claws were laid upon him.

Then, there was the fact that this was AJ. An eight year old boy whom the Autobots had watched grow up, that they had nurtured, and raised against all odds. Optimus had, when AJ first came to base, promised himself that he would never see the child in Decepticon hands. Now that the boy had grown, and he himself had had a hand in raising AJ, the feeling of needing to see him protected had doubled, perhaps even tippled. Ironhide's reasons, of course were obvious, this was his little boy, his son, he had raised him with Chromia more then anyone else on base, had adopted him, the boy's fist word had been _Dadda_.

Honestly, Optimus pitied the Decepticon that ever took AJ for Ironhide's reaction alone. "Well, to start off, we raised you AJ. You were an infant when you got here. Now you are a child, we have seen you grow up for eight years. Even if you were primarily raised by your parents." Optimus smiled, he roughed up the boy's hair a bit "You're as important a member of the Autobots as any soldier." He then nodded "Seeing you captured, perhaps worse, would devastate more then your parents. Whether you realize this, or not." He admitted.

AJ took a deep breath, and nodded, knowing Optimus was probably right. While several mechs on base resented his presence and he knew it, he had seemed to grow on quite a few of them. He was like any other person in that sense, he had friends, he had enemies, and he had those that full-out loved him. The latter was reserved for Ironhide, Chromia, his brothers, and sometimes, he was almost positive he had a special place in the spark of Optimus as well. And if that was so, it was a mutual feeling, being AJ often looked to the Autobot Leader as a second father. After he had learned the truth, he quickly realized it was likely because he was the one to comfort him after the destruction of the colony. He had grown attached to Optimus through that, and the rest, as they said, was history.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." AJ joked to the mech "I don't know what you two would do without me." He chuckled.

Ironhide looked distant for the moment, not really talking. He was furious at the moment, and very little was keeping him from marching down to the brig and tearing Thundercracker limb from limb right there and then. If he did that, it would have meant that AJ was safe and sound, simple as that. But he knew Optimus would never approve, as the mech didn't want unnecessary death. Admittedly, such a thing was more Decepticon-style anyway. "All I know, is if the Decepticreeps try a thing against _my_ boy. I'll be sure that they meet a very painful end." He snarled lightly.

"Easy Ironhide for now, it is unlikely they even know AJ is alive." Optimus looked upon his old friend with a frown "We would be borrowing trouble by worrying to much about such a thing. AJ is alive, well, and untouched thanks to the efforts of Warpath. As such, worrying would only be borrowing trouble." AJ only nodded in agreement, even if he only understood about half of that, he yawned lightly and rubbed his eyes "On that note, however, I believe it is safe to say, he's had a long day, wouldn't you?" Opimus stared up at Ironhide.

"Yeah, he's up way past his recharge timeframe." Ironhide nodded, he slowly made his way forward and scooped him off the table "I appreciate you keeping him here until we returned Prime." He nodded, though he knew AJ was welcome there most days, he still felt the need to thank him "C'mon AJ, let's get you to bed, shall we?" He questioned.

Ironhide left the room calmly, leaving Optimus alone, the Autobot Leader sighed and rubbed the temples of his foreplate. In all reality, he was just as worried as Ironhide was, if Megatron had even the slightest idea that AJ was alive, it put the boy in danger. While it was not Optimus's problem directly, AJ was still a friend, a close one at that. He took a deep breath, and leaned back in his seat, he'd see to it that AJ remained safe, and perhaps, with that, the last hope the human race had as well.

...

Ironhide did a double, triple, up to quintuple scan of the room that night. Even after he had put AJ to bed, kissed him goodnight, and told him he loved him, he still felt utter paranoia after the events that day had brought. His holoform stuck by AJ's side for a while, noting every movement the boy made. He only turned his head when Chromia entered the room not long after, making her movements quiet. Her holoform soon joined his, standing next to him and looking upon the sleeping boy. **"Is he alright?"** She questioned.

**"No physical damage, he was shaken. But AJ will be fine, he just needs rest."** Ironhide noted, running a hand through the sleeping boy's hair **"Thundercracker is to be transfered to a prison on one of the moons. There, without his Trine Bond in full effect, we're hoping he won't be able to get the word about AJ out."** Ironhide turned to his bonded calmly, she nodded a bit **"Doesn't make me feel much better though. Knowing we almost lost him today."** He added.

Chromia felt her spark drop considerably at that notion. He was right, they could have lost him, and as a Mother, it worried her. If by some chance, Thundercracker could have gotten word out already, she knew that the Decepticons would be back. Probably to take AJ by force if they had to. She closed her holoform's eyes lightly, and shook her head slowly. **"Let's not even think about that." **She whispered, looking at Ironhide, who nodded in agreement **"Primus forbid they ever get their hands on AJ. But I don't want to think of any of my children in their hands." **She shuddered at the thought **"That day that Top Spin was taken when he was even younger was horrible enough. And they found him in less then a solar cycle." **She noted.

Ironhide tensed just thinking about that day, remembering it like a movie playing in his mind. That had been a terrifying search, especially since he had been searching for his own son. Few knew that feeling, and being one of the few, he would never wish it on another Mech or Femme. He took a deep breath and stood a bit, disappearing from his human form, Chromia did the same and bot carefully seated themselves on their berth. **"He's going to be alright Ironhide, AJ's a strong youngling. They got the Decepticon that tried to abduct him and as far as we know, no one else knows." **Chromia nuzzled into his neck lightly, and looked up at Ironhide **"Just relax, tomorrow's another day. It's our day off, we'll be with him most of the day." **She poked his chestplate lightly **"Don't let him see you tense."**

Ironhide nodded in agreement, knowing AJ knew when either of them were tense more often then not. And making AJ equally tense by acting that way would do the boy no good. He was upset enough over the encounter, he didn't need to be upset more. Kissing Chromia's cheek plate slightly and nodded. **"Yer right, I'll keep calm... For him."** Ironhide admitted quietly.

But even as Ironhide said this, and fell into a deep recharge, he could only inwardly hope that there would be nothing to worry about. Because Primus forbid something worse then this await them any time soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**"CYBERTRONIAN"  
><strong>

"ENGLISH"

A/N: A little change to the storyline, as I thought it would be interesting if there was at least one more survivor. But to keep the idea that these will be the last two 'natural' humans (As in, born naturally. As opposed to the ones that Ratchet plans to create in a lab via chromosomes.), they will be the same gender. Rodimus Major is mainly based on Rodimus Prime, but this version will not be a Prime, nor will he have formerly have been Hot Rod. :)

...

**CHAPTER 11**

His parents had always told them that they were the last free ones around. Even so, Carter had always wondered, always thought about, what would happen if they were found. They had told him that there was so little chance of that, that there was no chance that the Decepticons would look. They were wrong, very wrong. How they had found them hadn't mattered, all that mattered was that he had seen them gunned down, just as they had sent out an old distress signal they weren't even sure worked. Even though they hid him, he had to close his eyes and listen, knowing full well that these Decepticons could, at any given time find him. The footsteps however, grew distant, he open his eyes and watched through tear-filled eyes as the smaller ones dragged the corpses of his two parents away.

It was moments later that voices and footsteps came again. The seven year old shrank back slowly, whimpering quietly, a light shot to the side near him quickly, bright and blinding. This was it, Carter realized, they were going to find him. He was going to be abducted and taken away, probably made a pet, as his Father had told them they once wanted. He waited, and waited, but no hand roughly dragged him out. A figure carefully crouched to the ground, blue optics, not red looked at him so wide that he was certain they were sparking up. **"Springer, you won't believe what I just found." **Top Spin turned his head toward the green mech, one of the third generation Wreckers, Roadbuster's son **"Get Optimus on the comm now. This wasn't an Autobot frequency. It seems... The frequency was human." **He noted.

Top Spin made note of the scans he made, it was organic, this wasn't a holoform. It was a little boy, small, delicate, trembling all over and sobbing. He was terrified, and given that he was alone, Top Spin had a few ideas why. The question was how he could coax the boy to move out from under the rubble. He likely had just watched whomever he was with, perhaps his parents, as he was too young to have been around for the Colony's destruction, perhaps caretakers get slaughtered. "Hey there little fella." Top Spin said softly, reaching a finger in gently, and moving it around his back, petting it gently "It's alright now, you're safe. I'm not going to hurt ye, I'm here to help you." He pointed towards the Autobot shield on his chestplate carefully "See, I'm an Autobot. Here to protect." He noted.

Carter stared at Top Spin, then at the shield, a shield he had learned meant a 'Friendly' robot early on from his parents. Carter sighed, and breathed in deeply, he was safe, and he knew it simply by the look that Top Spin was giving him. His parents had died, but he was alive, from here on out he was safe. What made him realize this, he wasn't entirely positive. Slowly, he crawled from his hiding spot, towards the mech carefully. Top Spin observed the boy's condition, took in his stench, the boy wreaked, he was covered in oil, Energon, and who knew what else. He wore rags, probably old rags that he had found to cover his body as best he could. The poor boy clearly had been out in a nomadic lifestyle for, more then likely, his entire life.

The only thing that disheartened Top Spin was that this was clearly a male child. He had hoped it was female, deep down, so that there would perhaps now be hope for the human race. Moreso then the plan to duplicate AJ's chromosomes, and perhaps, this one's now as well. But that was all but shot now, he was back to square one, with a boy nearly in shock, having witnessed more then likely, unspeakable horrors. He was careful and gentle in picking up the young human, he turned around, and allowed Springer to see him. **"PRIMUS. That is a human sparkling... But... AJ, wasn't he the last one? This one had to have been born AFTER the Colony's destruction!" **Springer noted, he appeared at a loss for words **"How?" **He questioned.

**"We'll find out later, right now, we need to get this kid out of here. If the Decepticons killed his creators, they know he's here, they'll be back for him." **Top Spin allowed the likely traumatized little boy curl up into a ball into his open palm **"We need to get him back to base. Get him cleaned off, and get him something more decent to wear. Then we can start asking questions to him." **He noted, and nodded to Springer **"Get a hold of First Aid, tell him to get some medical supplies out. The boy may be hurt on top of this. I detect a broken rib or two." **He noted, and looked at him **"Perhaps more injuries."** He noted.

Carter considered fighting the mech that held him, but he knew much better. The mech was there to protect him, perhaps to bring him to safety, he figured. He simply curled himself up further and snuggled deep against the soft metal of Top Spin's palm. He felt more then upset over what had just happened, but being young, felt relieved to know that he was safe, sound, and as far as he could tell, in good hands. Top Spin only smiled lightly, and ran a finger along the child's spine comfortingly. He didn't know why, but he liked the kid already.

...

The boy was cleaned up before First Aid even began to touch him. The boy was actually rather cute under all of the dirty and grime, with longer brown hair and light blue eyes. He slept on innocently, clearly exhausted by whatever he had experienced as the medic carefully set to work on him. He found four fractured ribs, a few cuts in need of stitching, and a few bruises, but otherwise, despite being slightly thin, he was quite healthy. Once his body had been wrapped up around the fractured ribs, the cuts stitched, and the bruises tended to, they carefully dressed him in what they still had stored from the time of humans. First Aid left the boy to recover, his optics coming upon the base's leader, who had finally, at last, entered the Med Bay.

Rodimus Major was a tall, broad-shouldered, orange hued, red accented mech. Many called him a tough customer, as he kept up a tough visaed, yet at spark, he was a truly soft mech. First Aid was not stunned at the fact that the commander had shown up, he was more surprised he had not been there the second he heard the human was on-base. **"How is the child doing?" **Rodimus questioned quietly, as not to wake their sleeping guest **"I see that he still functions, and has been cleaned." **He noted.

**"I wouldn't say he's the most healthy of children... But he will live."** First Aid noted, turning his head to the sleeping boy **"Boy's slept through everything. Top Spin brought him in here asleep, and he slept through all of my procedures. I do believe the boy was exhausted when we found him. It is likely he, and whomever he was with were on the run from Decepticons for days... Perhaps weeks."** He noted, he shook his head **"A few of those cuts suggest they were hunting them. And a rope or wire burn also suggest that they attempted to abduct him."** He noted **"It looked to be from a minibot bolo."** He explained.

Rodimus's spark went out to the boy, it really did. But for now, his processor was on whom would be his caretaker. He had gotten off the comm with Optimus, and while their base had many less-then-qualified Autobots, they could not transfer the child yet. The Decepticons would be out searching for him, transferring him would endanger the transport as well as one of now _two_ of the only remaining members of the human race. Not that this helped matters, as much like Cybertronians, humans of the same gender were incapable of reproduction, and were not often attracted to the same sex for that matter.

**"He will remain in the med bay safely then until I may deduce a proper caretaker." **Rodimus nodded, he took a deep breath **"It has been decided moving him would be unethical. When he is awakened, I ask that you please, explain the current situation to him. And find out what you can about the child's history."** He noted.

First Aid nodded his head and allowed Rodimus to leave the room on this comment. The medic sighed, appearing thoughtful, this would not be an easy task. After all, they had just been saddled with a very young human being, whom they'd be expected to keep hidden and safe. While a base containing the Wreckers was certainly an extremely safe place to be, as they were very good at being 'Protectors' the question was if they could handle this. "You're going to be quite the liberty, hope you're worth it." First Aid grunted "Welcome aboard." He added more quietly.

...

Top Spin had suggested himself almost instantly to take care of the newcomer. Apparently somehow the snuggling the boy had done on his palm had made his spark melt. The other Wreckers had laughed at this slightly, even if Roadbuster had his own son. Either way, Rodimus quickly deduced the Wreckers were the last group of mech's he'd trust in raising a human. Slag, the fact they could handle Steeljaw, their pet, was a miracle in itself. First Aid was far too busy with his own work to handle such a thing, most other mech's just seemed to pass on the idea. It was hard for him to believe, but he was likely the only other capable person on base to take the human in.

So there he was, no more then a day after he had first been there, back to pick up his new charge. Primus, he hoped he knew what he was getting himself into. According to First Aid, the boy claimed to be the only other living human if there was another. His parents had escaped the Colony before it's destruction, over past differences, explaining how in the world they were not noticed missing. The boy was born on the run a few years later, and according to him, they never stopped moving. They were hunted for a few days before they had found the child, whom had mentioned his name to be Carter McHale. They had wanted him and his parents to sell them as exotic animals, like most Decepticon Hunters did with rare species. When they refused, they ran to the shelter he had been found in, hid Carter, and been shot down. Their bodies dragged off, likely to be skinned and their skins sold off for profit.

Rodimus sighed, watching the boy, who seemed to stare out a window in a distant gaze. It reminded him of a lost little sparkling from vorns ago, himself. He remembered the same lost feeling going through his head, the same wonder of what would become of him. If his caretaker, his adoptive parent, whichever it would have been would be nice. It had to be worse for a child of a completely different species such as Carter. Taking a deep breath, Rodimus made a sound as if he were a human clearing his throat. Carter turned his head slowly, and looked up at the massive mech.

"Hey there." Rodimus took a seat on a nearby berth "I'm Rodimus, no doubt... First Aid has told you of me." He held out a finger, allowing Carter to shake it with a hand carefully "Do you need more time alone, kid? I have all you'll need set up in my quarters. It isn't much, as I hope to find someone more... Capable before long. But you're going to be staying with me for a while." He noted.

Carter looked at Rodimus, the boy didn't speak, but he didn't blame him. The boy was probably, in a way, still in a bit of shock from what had happened. He did however look out at the outstretched palm, and slowly climb on. Rodimus took this as a sign that he wanted to get out of there. He couldn't blame him much, he probably wanted to be anywhere but the equivalence of a hospital. Rodimus took a deep breath, and carried the young boy out, hoping that this would, at the very least, go smoothly.

...

A/N: So, I could use some opinions. Rodimus could either become Carter's Adopted Father later on, or Top Spin could prove himself capable of taking care of Carter. But I can't decide which exactly, would like to hear what you readers think would be better. :D


	12. Chapter 12

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

**...**

**CHAPTER 12**

Carter hadn't left Rodimus's quarters since he arrived, try as he might, Rodimus couldn't get him to even speak to him. He ate, slept, and otherwise, watched the ceiling, but truthfully, Rodimus understood, he'd been there before. Yet in a way, Rodimus felt bad, he had taken this boy under his wing, even temporarily, and he didn't know how to better help him. He comforted him, made him feel at home, everything he could think to do. Yet Carter still seemed to simply silently lay on his bed, on his side to be exact, and today, stare at a wall with his arms crossed. Rodimus could only wonder what in Primus's name he was doing wrong. Of course, the answer was nothing, the boy was simply grieving for the family that had been taken from him, all he had in this world, and he couldn't blame him.

He knew he had to let Carter come to him, but that was hard. He was just a kid, lost and confused, and Primus knew he wanted to help. But truth be told, he didn't even know how his caretaker's managed to take him out of his depression. "Carter..." Carter turned his head to see Rodimus was the source of the voice he'd just heard "I was about to go for a walk along the base. I was wondering if, perhaps, you'd like to join me?" He questioned, keeping a friendly smile on his faceplate.

"Sure."

Rodimus's optics blinked, it was the first time he'd heard the soft-toned, young voice since Carter arrived. It was surprisingly quiet, but less-then-fearful, very youthful, and horse from all the crying he had done. It was only a single word, Rodimus reminded himself, a single word in two weeks, but it was progress. Rodimus offered a hand, which the boy climbed onto before settling him into a shoulder plate and exiting his quarters. The base on the outskirts of Kaon in question was underground, undetectable by any Decepitcons. But using some technology, they had been able to activate a two-way mirror like grid within the ground so that they could see the outside. It was currently night, thousands of stars in the sky, and Carter looked as though he was bewildered that they could see it below the surface.

"You'd be amazed at what our on-base scientist, Wheeljack, is capable of." Rodimus told him, Carter seemed to stare at the commander with a cocked eyebrow "It doubles as a form of defense. If a Decepticon were ever to find us. We'd see them, but they wouldn't see us." He noted, he then added "Two way mirror on their side, except they see the metal surface, rather then their reflection." The boy looked at him like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever heard, he doubted he even knew such a thing existed "Pretty 'awesome', isn't it?" He questioned in an amused tone.

"Yeah..." Carter responded, finally starting to show some signs of life he turned to Rodimus "Look I know... I've been... Quiet, cold..." The boy looked down "The only of you guys I've met are those 'con thingies. When that one guy brought me here... I was scared. I just... I didn't know what to think of you." The boy clearly showed signs of not being well-educated as he struggled to find some of his words.

"I know exactly how you feel Carter. When I was six vorns, six years in human terms. I was found in a similar situation. Parents dead, I hid myself of course, but similar idea. Why else would I have not forced you to come out of my room? I was a foundling just like you." Rodimus took a deep breath, feeling quite bad for not even trying to relate to Carter on this earlier "I am truly sorry for your loss, and sympathize with how you must be feeling." Carter looked down a bit "But I can guarantee you, that your parents would be happy you were with us. Safe, and sound, where the Decepticons have no hope of finding you." He added.

Carter eyed the mech, he made a point, his parents had hid him in hopes he would be found. They wanted this for him, they wanted him to be found and protected. As hard as it was to believe as well, he was better off right now. Cleaner, not wearing an old rag they had found, clean, dressed nicely, safer, no longer living in constant fear. As hard as it was to accept, he was much safer here with the Autobots then he was with his actual parents. Rather odd, considering the Autobots were in the middle of a civil war, of all things. "I just miss them." This time he was slowly starting to calm down, and find his voice a bit "They were all I had for... Ever." He looked down "We didn't even know about that colony... Until... A month ago?" He commented.

This stunned Rodimus into wondering where they actually had been all this time. How they had gotten food, water, shelter. He figured he'd talk to him about that later, when he was feeling better then he appeared to be feeling at the moment. Rodimus sighed inwardly, there was much to learn from this. But it saddened him to know they were the only humans that had escaped, it meant that any human that existed after Carter and AJ would be made in a lab. And while that was still comforting, to know the human race would not be forever lost, he like some Autobots felt responsible for not doing more to stop the Colony's destruction.

"I have to know..." Rodimus stared at Carter, who stared back at him "How did you three manage to SURVIVE?" He questioned.

"Mom and Dad... They were smart they, a lot of the time would... Have to steal." Carter shifted a bit "We mostly stayed outside of that city, Iacon. Came here recently, but we moved into Iacon, thy still had some foods left-over. Dad... He had connections on the inside. Very few though." He shrugged his shoulders "Kept us secret, kept us safe. But never mentioned that... AJ everyone talks about when they mention the other human." He admitted "Like I said, we still thought the colony was there until a month ago." He admitted, matter-of-factly.

Rodimus wondered why anyone in Iacon would help humans, but never inform anyone else of their existence. It made him wonder if, perhaps, the poor humans had been betrayed by a few Decepticon supporters, who'd gained their trust, then told the Decepticons they existed. He'd have to let Optimus know about this revelation, eventually, as this was something they hadn't expected or considered. That perhaps, there were Decepticon supporters still within such a well-guarded, well-kept city as Iacon. He decided not to tell the boy that they probably betrayed them, knowing that he had to get this boy to better trust him. He never would if he found out another Autobot may very well have betrayed him.

"Well, I'm very sorry that you had to go through all of this." Rodimus took a deep breath "Just know you are among friends now, Carter. From now on, you're an Autobot. And we look out for each other. No more fighting for food, looking for shelter, you're home." He noted, poking him in the chest gently "You might not think of us as family now. But around here, we're one big one. One that you're now part of. And I hope that you'll come to look at us in the same light some day." He noted.

Family. That was an odd thought to Carter, coming to think of a detachment of Autobots as, of all things, family. It was curious to him that Rodimus even cared about that. But he supposed it made sense, he had after all told him he shared a similar history. He shifted a bit and leaned his head against Rodimus's shoulder plate, the mech eyed him curiously, noting the fact that he was actually feeling comforted, as far as he could tell. Rodimus reached a finger over and ran it down his spine soothingly, the boy seemed to allow it, the stroke was the closest he could give to a hug without his holoform, so it would do. "Thank you." Carter finally stated slowly "For taking me in." He added.

"Honestly kid, and I wasn't entirely sure at the start... I think it'll be my pleasure to keep an optic on you." He noted with a sly wink.

Carter smirked back, and though he didn't say it, he did think he was going to like it there. No one, no group even, would ever replace the parents he'd lost. But at least with Rodimus he had found someone that genuinely wanted to try and be there for him. Perhaps he'd find others that were the same way, perhaps not, what mattered was what Rodimus noted, that he was safest there. His parents would have definitely wanted him safe and sound like he was right now, perhaps that had been the point of calling for help, they had hoped the Autobots would find him, bring him home, and raise him. Knowing they wouldn't be around to do so.

He could only wonder, as they weren't there for him to simply ask. But somehow, in the back of his mind, the boy knew that this was indeed the case. His Father had always told him how good of people the Autobots were. He would trust them with raising his son, and there was no doubt about that. He was just thankful that the Autobots had found him, that those lights had belonged to them, that he was safe. Because Primus only knew what hunters would actually do with him, if not a pet, perhaps zoos. He shuddered, not even daring to think about it. He felt the dog tags around his neck, the one thing has Father had give him, he was happy the Autobots had not taken it by mistake, the last thing he had left of them.

And he would ensure through this that he _never_ forgot them either.


	13. Chapter 13

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

A/N: So I've decided to go for a less-obvious route then using Rodimus OR Top Spin. :P

...

**CHAPTER 13**

It didn't take long for a bond between both Carter and Rodimus to slowly form itself. It was rare that Rodimus didn't have Carter perched up on his shoulder. Some coldly mocked him and joked that Rodimus had a new 'pet'. But Rodimus didn't care, he liked the boy, he reminded him greatly of himself and for that reason, he reserved a fondness for the child. He considered him, more-or-less, a Foster Son, one that perhaps, in time, he'd choose to adopt himself. But for the moment, he chose to look at him as his charge and Foster Son, as the ultimate plan at the moment was to find someone more capable to eventually take him in. For now though, he was Rodimus's as far as the mech was concerned, and he was seeing to it Carter felt wanted among the Autobot forces.

That afternoon, Rodimus noted that Carter was bored, but there wasn't much he could do about it. As a commander, he had to sit through vid meetings at any given moment, it was boring, but necessary. The third meeting ended within the hour, to which Rodimus sighed in relief. "Meeting days are quite boring." Rodimus noted to the young human perched on his desk, who played with a few action figures Rodimus had bought him in Iacon "Looks like I'm finally free." He noted, petting Carter's head as to get his attention, the boy looked up at him calmly "Primus, you human children find playing with those little things so exciting don't you?" Rodimus rolled his eyes a bit.

"I've never had 'em before, give me a break Rodi." Carter replied, using the little nickname the child had given his caretaker.

"I suppose you're right, the way you act... However, it simply amuses me." Rodimus leaned in toward Carter who stared up at him with a cocked eyebrow "You were the first human being I have encountered Carter. You need to understand, things about you kinda... Fascinate me." He stood for a moment, grabbing a few data pads, and setting them into a 'file cabinet' like area "I haven't even met AJ, and my adoptive Father, Optimus Prime, had a hand in raising him." He noted.

Rodimus had surprised himself in that sense, being the fact that he had managed to take in Carter. Yet he had never had any direct contact with a human being until now, there were struggles, no doubt about that, but for the most part, he did a good job. Rodimus hated to say it, but almost didn't want to hand the boy over when someone else on base was ultimately deemed capable of adopting him. He'd read through at least five or six files in the last month, but found no one that truly looked capable of such a thing. Then again, their base was mostly filled with fighters, whom had never had a civilian child under their wing. While he could do it, he had to do what was best for the boy, and being the son of a commander, in his mind, would only endanger him far too much.

Sighing a bit, he took a batch of folders out, allowing Carter to continue to play on with his figures. He supposed he needed to look over a few more. He immediately put the Wreckers files aside, other then Top Spin's, as he considered for some time allowing him to adopt Carter if he proved himself capable. Top Spin liked the kid, and Carter seemed to enjoy his company when he was around him, it was, in a way possible, but unlikely. The Wreckers, for some reason, had clearly tried to help by offering themselves up, but Rodimus would trust any of the others with Carter when he offlined. If anything, they'd probably treat him more like a pet then an equal.

A few other good choices, he noticed, included, he noticed, Prowl and Jazz. Both officers he'd worked a long time with, both single, but both very capable. Prowl, in particular, had wanted a child for a long while now. Prowl was a stiff with most people, always adhering to rules and regulations. But he was uniquely fond of kids, treating them with a certain strictness, even though they weren't related to him, yet, at the same time, allowing them more freedom, then he did most Autobots. Yet he considered for a moment, and realized Prowl would be a bit too intimidating for Carter to handle, he'd probably frighten the boy just a tad too much. Jazz, though perhaps a good choice, was too young to handle the responsibility.

Prowl was put into the maybe's pile with Top Spin. But it was the next one that stunned him most, perhaps to the point of silence. Hound was not the first mech he expected an application from, but it was not a surprise. The mech was quite a good choice indeed, he'd been an avid human supporter. Often volunteering in the early days of the colony and assisting in building it. Again, like most on-base, he was a single mech, but Rodimus knew he would not have an issue raising a child on his own. He was a soft-natured, patient mech, and just like himself and Carter, he had been an orphan foundling. Rodimus didn't initially call Hound in to discuss matters, he actually hesitated.

But he knew this was for the best, he was a commander. Not only would having Carter in his life as an adopted son be unethical, but it would almost ensure he'd be found. After all, most of the family of Autobot Commanders, more often then not, were difficult to keep safe. He took a deep breath, and looked at Carter, who knew by the look he was giving him, that Rodimus had finally found a good match. He knew Carter was nervous, but Rodimus only smiled, knowing that Carter would like Hound, in fact, he was positive of it.**_ ::Hound, please meet me in my quarters, I wish to speak to you, immediately.::_** He sent via the comm link.

...

Hound was a naturally nervous mech at times, he couldn't help it, he just was often that way. He'd sent his application to take the human occupant to the base in a week ago, and hadn't expected to hear back as soon as he did. In fact, he hadn't expected to hear back at all, considering Rodimus had grown attached to the boy, Carter, over the last month. Perhaps it may have been bizarre, at this point, for him to have chosen to take in a human being. But Hound had always wanted kids, he made no secret of it, and without a bonded, or much time to visit the orphanages, it was a challenge. So when he had heard of a human among the Autobots at the moment, currently under the temporary Guardianship of Rodimus, the green mech knew it was the one chance he had.

He entered the quarters calmly, or as calmly as he could. Rodimus stood waiting for him, his arms crossed, optics focused on Hound. Hound carefully saluted his commanding officer calmly, his optics catching the gaze of the human in question. The human stared up at him, clearly curious about the mech, just as much as Hound was curious about him. With any luck, this would go well, and they would both have the chance to get to know each other. "At ease." Rodimus noted, Hound carefully went at ease, stepping forward as Rodimus motioned "Your application surprised me, Hound. I never thought you'd be up for such a thing." He looked the mech in the optics calmly "What brought this on?" He questioned.

"Age, sir." Hound noted, shifting in place slightly, Rodimus cocked an optic ridge up a bit "I've always wanted children, as you no doubt are aware. But I am getting older, and have yet to find someone to become bonded to." Hound seemed to frown at this thought for a moment, he looked down then back at Rodimus "When I heard a human child had been found, orphaned. I simply was reminded of our own histories. And since I feel I'm one of the few Autobots with the capability of handling a sparkling on this base... Well..." He rubbed the back of his scruff bar lightly "I considered it my one shot at having one of my own, y'know?" He questioned.

Rodimus noted the honesty in the mech's words, as well as how much he seemed focused on Carter. Some said, between Adoptive Parent and Child, there was often an instant connection when they are meant to be yours. He clearly saw that in Carter's eyes, there was something to the curiosity in his eyes that even Rodimus hadn't seen. Neither he, nor Top Spin, could easily grab his attention in such a manner. "In the end, this is up to Carter. I'd approve the adoption application in a moment if Carter is willing to go with you." Rodimus rubbed the boy's back carefully, Carter looked up nervously "He's a good mech Carter. And he lives right here on-base, this wouldn't be the last time you'd see me." He noted, looking upon the nervous boy.

Hound however, looked at Carter for a moment, and turned to Rodimus. "Might I, perhaps, talk to him alone?" Rodimus stared for a moment, but nodded and left the room, knowing he could trust Hound in there alone "I know you're scared, Carter. But the funny thing is, I am too." This got Carter's attention almost at once "I bet Rodimus has taken really good care of you, hasn't he? Probably treated you like family?" Hound carefully scooped the boy into his hand, and leveled him to his face, Carter nodded "Well, that's why I'm scared. Unlike Rodimus, I haven't really handled ANY kids before. Adopting you would be a learning experience." This made Carter tilt his head "But really, I'm not a bad guy, I've been around humans before. So I have some experience." He noted.

"Could I still visit Rodi?"

Hound smiled, he really did like Rodimus, and who was he to deny that request. "As long as he's off-work and doesn't mind. You'll be allowed to visit Rodimus." Hound noted, setting him back on the desk, Carter nodded, he could live with that "I got some huge quarters too. But unlike Rodimus, I actually have an empty room in one. I had it set up for you... Just in case." This got Carter's attention, he'd go from having no home to his own bedroom, quite the step up "I know, it's kind of hard, going from one caretaker to another. I was found around the same time as Rodimus was. Same situation, slag, I went through three caretakers." He shook his head "But I won't force you to leave if you don't want to." He noted.

Carter stared at Hound, and as the mech held out a finger, he looked at it. Clearly, taking it and shaking it meant that it was sealing the deal. For a moment, he hesitated, nervously, but he took it, and allowed Hound to shake it gently up and down. After which, Hound carefully scooped him up, and whistled a bit to get Rodimus's attention. The Commander carefully stepped into his quarters again, and stared. "So, what else do I need to sign so that I can get this little one settled into his new home?" Hound questioned, running a finger along his new son's back affectionately.

It was the beginning of a new life for the both of them.

...

A/N: I know, bringing Hound into this was a little random so-to-speak. But I thought about it, and felt he'd actually be a good match for Carter. So I figured, what the hay, it'd be unexpected. Plus I just feel that Rodimus wouldn't want to risk Carter's safety by taking him in. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 14**

Carter wasn't sure about Hound the first few days, but it took little time for him to enjoy the mech's presence. It had taken time for the entire datapad to be processed to officials, for everything to be approved, and the like, but within a week or two, Hound was legally the Father of Carter McHale. Carter had a rather large room right next to Hound's, a nice berth with colorful characters on the sheets and comforter, toys, games, and the like around. The clothes they'd received when Carter came to the base had been transferred into the room as well, allowing him all his necessities. If Hound was anything, it was a loving mech that treated Carter as if he was his own son. And Carter, in return, had started to see Hound as the closest thing to his parents he now had.

Being with Rodimus had been nice and safe, but there was something different in being with Hound. The scout was the type that acted more like a regular, old-fashioned parent. He told stories before bed, of the war, Cybertronian fairy tales, or the like. He tucked him in at night, and woke up to change the sheets whenever Carter happened to have an accident. Being he was only seven that still happened on occasion, though the phase was quickly fading. When Hound had to be out on missions, Rodimus or Top Spin would watch him, both of whom Carter felt the most comfortable around. He still shared a strong bond with Rodimus, but even so, his bond with Hound was, in many ways, stronger with each passing day.

For Hound, he had known this boy was something special from the moment he met him. Though the first few days had tended to be awkward for him, he'd slowly grown more and more comfortable around the child. Referring to him as his son, and informing the boy often of his love for him. Carter had yet to say he loved him as well, or even call him 'Dad', but he knew that would be a slower process. He had just gotten his full trust, the process of getting his newfound adopted son to consider him to be his Father would be a slower process, and he knew it. Then of course, there were the moments like that morning.

The sound of glass shattering woke Hound from recharge instantly. Canon firmly in his hand, prepared for a Decepitcon he charged out, cannon at the ready. But only found Carter, a broken glass bowl shattered along the ground, milk, and cereal all around as well. Primus, Hound really needed to start child-proofing his quarters. "Carter, I've said this to you before. Wake me up if I'm not up when you awaken." Hound noted, his voice calm and gentle as he scrapped the shards into his palm, and turned to him "You could have really hurt yourself that time son, you do know that?" Carter nodded slightly, and Hound took a deep breath "But no use crying over spilled Energon. That was only a bowl, a cheap one at that." The Autobot assured him.

"I thought most of your bowls were metal?"

"This is a bowl meant for Energon, Carter. Therefore it is clear, and glass." Hound did a scan over his son's body, noting his arm was bleeding slightly, he sighed a bit "Primus, are you alright?" He questioned, moving forward in his crouched form, he looked over the bloody cut, it didn't appear deep thankfully "With the glass we use, you're lucky that didn't hit an ARTERY Carter. This is why I've told you time and time again, come and get me if I'm not up and you're hungry." Carter's face went a tomato red "It's not too deep, but I can't handle this myself." Hound scooped hm up and took a deep breath **"First Aid is going to have my aft for this one."** He noted quietly.

Leaving his holoform to clean the mess they had left, he carefully carried Carter out of the room. Fully prepared for First Aid to not be the least bit happy.

...

First Aid was a naturally calm mech, and therefore, only barked a little at Hound. Of course, Hound knew it was irresponsible to leave something that dangerous out within his son's reach. Of course, Carter still felt bad, so the medic had at least stuck to yelling in Cybertronian, thankfully. First Aid took great ease with his holoform in treating Carter's wound, being sure that there was no loose Energon in his open wound first. Since, after all, Energon in the blood system of a human was not a good thing, it could kill him if not treated. Luckily he found no traces, and simply settled for cleaning the wound off and wrapping his arm up carefully.

"You got lucky this time Hound, but you REALLY need to child-proof your quarters." First Aid looked up at Hound calmly "Next time, it might be a bowl or cube full of Energon. And if that got into his blood system... You'd probably have less then ten minutes to get him to me. Otherwise he'd be dead." He noted, Hound's optics fell upon hearing this "Don't worry too much though, it should be easy, and once he gets older, should be easier to handle that stuff." First Aid patted Carter's leg a bit and the boy smiled at the medic in response "You're gonna be okay kid, just listen to your Dad and get him next time, got it?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'll listen to Hound next time." Carter promised with a nod.

Hound smiled a bit at this, for the first few times they referred to his 'Dad', he had not realized they meant Hound. Now, or at least it seemed that now, he had started to take that as meaning Hound. It wasn't calling him 'Dad' himself, but it was without a doubt, a start. In Hound's mind, this proved that Carter was slowly starting to accept Hound to be his Father. "Though the first thing I'm doing once we're back is child-proofing the quarters. Primus forbid I get my son killed before I really got to know him." Hound winked down at Carter, who actually chuckled a bit "I think I'm too fond of him for that." He noted with a look in First Aid's direction, his real form's direction anyway.

**"So how are things ACTUALLY going between you and the sparkling?"** First Aid finally questioned as his holoform began a brief chat with the boy to keep him occupied.

**"It's nowhere near as easy as I expected, I won't lie." **Hound crossed his arms a bit, and leaned against the wall **"I've done everything First Aid. Given him his own room, gotten him everything a human could possibly need. I tell him I love him at least twice a day." **He leaned his head back against the wall, and watched Carter calmly **"But he hasn't called me 'Dad', he rarely returns affection. And when referring to me. I'm only ever his caretaker."** His optics dropped **"I know I'm not Rodimus, or his parents. But I'm really, honestly trying to be a substitute for the latter. And clearly failing."** He added.

First Aid could only smile a bit, which confused Hound greatly. Did he actually find this amusing? He was upset, hurt even about the whole thing and he needed actual comfort at the moment. **"Hound, he's been here two months. He spent his entire life up until then raised by his creators, and his parents were murdered by our race. Given, they were Decepitcons, but even so, it was still one of our species." **First Aid told his friend calmly, Hound nodded a bit in understanding **"Give him more time then a month of being in your care Hound. He'll warm up to you. But for the moment, he's still grieving. After all, we adopt our kind rather swiftly. We made no exception with Carter, you two are still getting to know one-another." **First Aid explained **"I bet in a few more months, maybe sooner, maybe later. He'll be calling you 'Dad'." **He assured him.

Hound's optics turned and gazed at First Aid, noting the seriousness in his tone and voice. Perhaps he was right, he expected a traumatized boy to accept this far too quickly. He remembered often refusing any affection his own adopted parents had given him for upwards to four months of Cybertronian time. But when he was affectionate with Carter, whether it was a hug from his holoform, or a kiss from night from both forms, a stroke of his back from his robot form, or anything else. The boy had even slowly started to return the hugs his holoform had given him, given the return hugs were given awkwardly but he was still not quite used to them.

**"You're right, thanks Aid, I needed the reassurance."** Hound nodded his head a bit, then turned to Carter "Alright kiddo, I need to get food in ye before you go hungry." He held out a a hand, allowing Carter to get on himself as he often insisted on doing "He's due for his check-up in three solar cycles, isn't he?" He looked at First Aid, who nodded slightly "Good, then we'll see you come three solar cycles. Take it easy Aid." He told him.

He carried Carter back to his quarters with a newfound confidence. He set the boy down on the counter in the kitchen at once before setting to getting him his usual breakfast. It was just a bowl of cereal, mostly the only breakfast food they had left on-base. It was a quiet thing, breakfast, Hound had an Energon Cube, Carter ate his cereal. Every so often they would have a conversation or two, but it was normally a quiet event. Once it was done, and Hound set to cleaning off their 'dishes' however, Carter spoke. "Hey Hound?" The mech turned his head slightly, blinking "Does me not calling you my 'Dad' upset you?" Primus, Hound realized the boy was far too smart for his own good.

"No, I wouldn't put it that way at least. I'd love to be called 'Dad'. But I understand the position you're in." Hound looked upon his son quietly, pursing his lips a bit, he looked down upon him "Our kind adopts much more readily then yours used to. As we do not see the need for lengthy adoption processes. We like to get kids in loving homes as soon as possible." He then took a deep breath "But of course, you just lost your parents so recently. I wouldn't expect you to be ready to refer to me as your Father Creator yet. It wouldn't be fair to you." He noted, at this point, he finally meant that "Do what is comfortable for you, Carter, not what I want, alright?" He commented.

"But... If I wanted to, I could call you Dad?"

"If that is what you wished to call me, yes. But I'm fine with you calling me Hound." Hound nodded, and looked at Carter for a moment "When you're ready, whenever that day may be. I would be happy to be called Dad, Father, Pappa, whatever you want to call me." He told him with a bright smile "Any time." He noted.

Carter nodded, and Hound half-expected him to call him Dad in response. Yet he accepted the silent response, Carter wasn't ready to call him 'Dad' yet. But he knew by that comment, the day would come when, someday, he'd be ready for that. Whether it would be a day from now, or ten years from now, he'd be ready to be Carter's Dad. He just hoped that when the day came, he could truly live up to the title.


	15. Chapter 15

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 15**

If he was adopted, why did Carter still feel like an orphan? It wasn't that there was any shortage of love given by Hound, it was the exact opposite in fact. But even if it hadn't been Hound, instead if it had perhaps been Rodimus or Top Spin, he'd still feel that way. The Autobots were nice, welcoming, he truly felt welcomed by the few that he knew. Yet he went to bed, every night, even with a story being told to what he considered strange surroundings. He supposed the reason was easy to tell, he felt as though it was impossible for Hound to love him, for any Autobot to. He was another species, the last of another species at that, or one of two, whichever. Why would they care about him in such a way? They took him because of a sense of duty to protect, nothing more.

Never once did he consider the fact that Hound had only recently said the 'L' word. He hadn't considered that Hound may have meant it. Just like if he'd been in Rodimus or Top Spin's care, he wouldn't have believed it. Carter took deep breaths, wondering if he could ever actually call Hound his Dad. When in his mind, he had convinced himself he was nothing more then another mission to these mechs. The boy shifted a bit under his covers, laying on his side, he clutched one of his teddy bear's to his chest. He considered running away, going on the nomadic run again. But he couldn't, he couldn't hurt Hound like that. As much as he tried to ignore it, Hound was trying, at the very least, he was trying to be a Father to him. No matter how much he tried to shrug the mech off, he didn't stop trying either.

He closed his eyes, it was funny, but a part of him knew he needed Hound. A mech who cared, no matter how much, and, whether he accepted it or not, was loving and kind. That night however, would be the night his care for Carter was truly shown. It was late in the evening, Carter couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried, no matter what he did. He spent his time staring at the nearby wall and waiting for morning to arrive. Knowing that Hound was likely still up and that if he got up and played, he'd put him back to bed as it was far past his bedtime. He didn't know how Hound knew he was restless, but it was around that time that the mech appeared in the doorway of his bedroom, looking upon him.

"Carter, is everything alright?" Carter stared up in surprise as Hound spoke, his voice soft, his head tilted "I heard your restless shifting in the other room. Wondered if you were feeling alright." He noted.

Carter shook his head, finally noting what caused the restlessness. His stomach churned, and his body covered in sweat. Carter had never been sick, so he hadn't even noticed the pain or the sweat, he had never caught a cold. At times, he'd have a sore throat perhaps, a stomach ache, but never a fever. Which, by his scans, Hound could tell his son had, frowning a bit, he held a finger to his forehead, he could feel the heat of his forehead, and frowned. "Primus, you've contracted a virus." Hound observed, his holoform appearing, he gently took the boy from his bed "Come on kid, we need to get you to First Aid. Do you need to purge?" Carter blinked "Vomit?" He questioned.

His question was answered when the boy vomited all over his holoform. Carter expected him to be angry, but Hound simply used the holoform technology to clean his clothing, and carefully rubbed his back. Carrying him out, Hound was gentle, and careful with his son. The look in his holoform's eyes said it all, he was scared. He had never dealt with a sick human, for all he knew, Carter was dying. His processor felt as though it was on the fritz, praying to Primus he was okay, all over what was very likely a cold. "Hound... I don't feel good." Carter muttered.

"I know... Sh.. It's gonna be okay."

Hound hoped his words were correct, and Primus forbid something was very wrong.

...

The ten minutes First Aid examined Carter for were the longest ten minutes of Hound's life. The boy had a waste basket next to him, which he purged in more then three times since they arrived. But First Aid didn't look concerned, only sighed, and looked at Hound. "Relax Hound, he's not dying." The mech let out a sigh of utter relief "He's caught what the humans called the Stomach Flu. It's not fun, at all. He's going to have a temperature for a while. The vomiting will continue... But the pills and injection I give him will help suppress the virus." Hound nodded his head a bit "Are you okay Hound? You look like you're going to lubricate." He noted.

"I was terrified, Aid. I've never... I've never seen Carter like that." Hound started to calm his system's down, albeit slowly "I never realized that when you have a kid... How terrifying it is to see... To see them like that. He was curled in a ball and sweating, and... Primus, I was scared I had done something to hurt him." Carter looked quite a bit surprised at how, well, scared Hound was "I've never been so scared in my entire life cycle." He seated himself on a berth next to Carter's, running a finger through his hair "Glad to see he's alright, after that, that's all." He noted.

First Aid nodded at him, noting the concern and worry in Hound's optics. The mech really had a good spark, a soft one at that. The boy had been with him for a month, that was it, yet in that time, he had grown so attached to his new son. He knew they were both still adjusting, Carter especially. But he made note of the look in Carter's eyes, as if, for the first time, the seven year old realized that Hound was more then just a mere caretaker. "Well, he's lucky you're a worry wart sometimes." First Aid chuckled at Hound a bit, getting the syringe ready to inject antibiotics into his system. He was careful in doing so through his non-wrapped arm, and then took a deep breath "There, now, I'll get some nanopills. They'll be odd to your system at first, but it will help." He noted.

"Will he have to stay overnight?" Hound questioned.

"Nah, he'll be fine. With the pills, he should feel better as soon as tomorrow morning." First Aid noted, Hound sighed in utter relief at that notion "I would also suggest a humidifier, the things the humans brought up that we used to use for sparklings? That will certainly help as well." He noted, with a small smile, he looked upon Carter "You're gonna be okay bud, just get some rest, and a lot of fluids." He noted.

Hound took the pills and subspaced them before using his holoform to take Carter once more. The mech still looked concerned, yet a sense of relief was present as well. He was careful, cradling his son like an infant, Carter felt a sense of safety he had never experienced in two months. He was careful, gentle, comforting, for the first time in a long while, Carter felt like he was being held in loving arms, and as bizarre as it was, he enjoyed the notion. Hound carried him back to their quarters gently, setting him in bed, his real form handed Carter two of the small pills which the boy swallowed carefully. They tasted disgusting, and strange, just as First Aid had warned, but he felt it taking effect in almost an instant.

The beauty of Autobot medicine, it was far more advanced then what the humans once had. He expected Hound to leave, but the mech's holoform stayed, and watched him carefully. He could feel him running a hand through his hair in comfort, felt the gentle kiss on the forehead. It was so much like his Dad, it really did feel like, for the first time, he mattered to someone again. Perhaps he had read the whole situation wrong, he realized, perhaps he was more then just a mission to Hound. Perhaps, in the end, this was where he belonged. "Dad..." Hound stopped dead in his tracks, and turned his head before he could leave "P-Please don't leave me like this." He whispered.

Hound's smile couldn't be any wider then it was at that moment. In all his vorns of life, he felt almost ridiculous, thinking of the moment he finally had the word 'Dad' directed at him. But none-the-less, he pushed his pride back for a moment. Carefully he seated his holoform beside the boy, climbing onto the bed. He'd leave his holoform with Carter tonight, let him be comforted, let him know he was here. He sighed, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders, comfortingly, he rubbed his shoulder and neck gently. "Don't worry Carter, I'm here." He noted quietly.

It was the first night, for both of them, that the situation felt real. No awkwardness, no sadness, no evasiveness. For the first time, Hound felt like the boy's Father, and in a strange way, Carter felt at home. For the first time, he could say that, perhaps he could get used to this. Hound had proved himself that night, just by being there for him through this. Hound would never replace his parents, never be the same. But he could be his Dad, his adopted Dad, but his Dad none-the-less. For the first time, Carter felt like he could live with that. And as his eyes slowly closed, and sleep overtook him, he let a smile cross his lips.

For the first time in two months, Carter finally truly felt safe with the Autobots.


	16. Chapter 16

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 16**

Hound was panicked the moment he opened the door of his quarters that morning. Of course, it had to be his Adopted Creator, Roughrider, of course. Hound knew why he was here, to see his new Grandson, and while he would have been happy to have him meet Carter. Well, this was going to be interesting, to say the least. He had yet to tell Roughrider that the little boy he had adopted had not been a little mech. Hound expected shock, frustration, groaning at the decision, after all, his own Adopted Father was a bit of a critical mech. Loving, smart, kind, but very critical at times. "Father." Hound noted in surprise, he stared at Roughrider carefully "What brings you here?" He questioned.

"I'm here to meet my new Grandson. What did you think I came here for?" Roughrider questioned with a hardy smile, he hugged Hound, who simply hugged him back "Before you say anything, I've heard about your decision. To adopt a human, and I'm not here to criticize." The rough voice told him with a smile, this surprised Hound a bit, he tilted his head at his Father quietly "I'm honestly happy to know I finally have a Grandchild at all. You had me worried for a while there, son." He patted Hound's shoulderplate and entered calmly "So, where is the little tyke?" He questioned.

"Sleeping in his room with my holoform." Hound noted, he nodded towards the door leading to Carter's bedroom "He got sick last night, his fever's gone, miracle of our medicine, I suppose. But at the moment, I'm letting him sleep in." He then looked at the nodding form of Roughrider "Can I get you anything, Dad? Energon, perhaps?" He questioned, Roughrider nodded, and watched Hound carefully "I know you're disappointed he's not a Cybertronian, Father." Hound noted, bringing two Energon Cubes over carefully, he set one in Roughrider's waiting hands "But Carter's such a good kid, and I love him as if he were my own. So please, keep an open processor about him."

Roughrider started at his son slightly, admittedly he did find it awkward. He had always expected Hound to adopt, he hadn't ever thought differently. But a human, that was an equation of this whole thing he hadn't seen coming. When he first heard, he truly had thought it was a joke, but clearly, by Hound's words it was all truth. His new Grandson was, indeed, of all things, a human being. It wasn't long however, that he truly saw this was not some sort of elaborate joke. Carter was out of his room, clad in his PJ's, and still looking a little sick, but much better at this point, a few minutes later. Hound smiled, his holoform disappearing, he scooped Carter into his open palm calmly.

"Morning buddy, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Hound noted, and ran a finger down Carter's spine affectionately "Carter, I'd like you to meet your new Grandfather. My own adoptive Father." He held Carter up so that both he and Roughrider could see one-another "Father, meet Carter." He noted.

Roughrider stared at Carter, and all wonder went away. When he saw Carter, he saw Hound, the shifting, and uneasiness. The wide eyes of wonder, so small, so fragile, yet, he didn't even show an ounce of fear towards his massive black form. The former Decepticon that Roughrider was, he wanted to scoff off the thought, out of natural programming, yet he found that he actually found the child cute. He just was never sure he'd really get used to the idea that it would always be as small as he currently was. "So, you're the little one that seems to have stolen my boy's spark, I see?" Roughrider smiled a bit, and rubbed the top of the boy's mop of hair a bit "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Carter." He told him.

Of course, the moment Carter saw the red optics Roughrider had, he shrank in Hound's hand. Roughrider seemed more then a little confused, and wondered if he had done something wrong by the affection. Hound however, looked up at Roughrider with an apologetic glance. **"Decepticons killed his parents. Before he came here, he'd only ever encountered a Decepticon, though his Father was in contact with an unknown group of Decepticon Supporting Autobots."** Hound told him, Roughrider made an 'Oh' shape with his mouth, and frowned a bit **"He's not afraid of you, but he is afraid of red optics, if that makes any sense."** Hound explained **"He's that way with more then a few ex-Decepticons we have on base." **He added.

"Ah, I see. Carter, you don't have to fear me kid. I was born to a Decepticon family. But I've been an Autobot since I was old enough to join up in the fight." Roughrider noted, Carter stared at him, the mech kept as broad a smile as he could on his face "I hate the optics I am cursed with myself, y'know. But you have no reason to fear me. I would never do harm to my own family." He noted, he held out his arm, showing the Autobot shield that had always been there "See? That used to be a Decepticon Shield, eons ago. I had it replaced first chance I got." he noted.

Carter looked at the mech who didn't seem to falter his smile even for a moment. He didn't know why, but he was inclined to trust the mech. Slowly pulling himself out from behind Hound's thumb, he looked up at the older mech, his Grandfather, with a small, shy smile. It broadened the smile on Hound's face, his Father taking a calm deep breath even Carter could feel. "I'd let you hold him, but I don't want him to vomit on you." Hound noted, he then added "How are you feeling for that matter Carter, better?" He questioned.

"My stomach still hurts."

"Aid said it would." Hound nodded a bit, then stared at his Father, who just smiled on **"Well, what do you think of him?"**

**"He's still an animal, in my honest opinion." **Roughrider took a deep breath, and looked upon him, then at Hound **"But I can see you love him very much. So, if he means that much to you Hound, I will consider him family. Besides, the little guy reminds me of another jittery and confused Sparkling. Whom I discovered alone."** Hound smiled a bit, knowing his Father meant him, Roughrider placed a hand upon his son's shoulder **"You'll make a good Father son. Just be careful not to smother the boy."** He chuckled, taking a seat as Hound did as well, still holding his son carefully.

"So what do I call you?" Roughrider stared at Carter curiously as the young boy spoke up.

"We can start with Roughrider, if you'd like." Roughrider shrugged his shoulders a bit, and stared at Carter "I'm not sure either of us are ready for the term 'Grandfather' or 'Grandpa' yet. I'm old, but I'm not _that _old." Hound chuckled a bit, and Carter let out a tiny giggle "I take it you like Carter, as I've not heard any name variants out of Hound?" The little boy nodded, leaning into Hound's hounds thumb as he rubbed his upper back and shoulders soothingly **"Wow, does he really enjoy that type of affection?**" He questioned Hound curiously.

**"I can't hug him in this form. So I settle for gentle strokes and pets. It might seem like something you'd do with a pet, but Ironhide and Chromia do the same with their own child." **Hound noted, Carter watched the two talk briefly in Cybertronian with utter curiosity **"He loves the affectionate strokes and pets though. It untightens his muscles, and, as far as I can tell, gives him a sense of being loved."** Roughrider nodded, appearing quite fascinated by the fact that the human enjoyed it **"Humans are after all, mammals, they are in a way a type of animal. Very sentient animals, but you're right on the 'Animals' factor." **He then added **"But as far as I'm concerned, because they are sentient, they are equals. Not the type of animal you'd keep in a 'cage'." **He noted.

**"Of course they are. If we didn't think that, Megatron would have let them live. And they'd be in pet shops."** Roughrider noted, shuddering at the thought, if Megatron had succeeded the humans might be pets in Kaon right now, which was a disturbing thought **"I just find it fascinating that even... Even the most sentient of animals still enjoy it. Perhaps, it is the fact he is organic? Something to do with how his system works?" **The mech looked thoughtful for a minute "Carter, are you feeling well enough to allow me to hold you for a moment?" He questioned, the boy nodded.

Hound was confused as he handed Carter off to his Father. But within moments, he understood the reasoning. Careful to not use his natural claws, that all Decepticons, or former ones, were born with. He began to stroke the length of Carter's back with the gentlest of caresses. All tenseness Carter still had around the red opticed mech was gone, he could feel his muscles untighten, the boy even leaned into it. This was Roughrider's intention, to show his Grandson that he would _never _do harm to him. "See Carter?" The boy looked up at him, the mech smiled down on him "Not all of us red-opticed mech's are bad." He commented.

Hound watched his Father and Son calmly with a smile on his face. Even with all of his tough and critical nature, there was no mech softer in nature then Roughrider. He watched his Father's demeanor change at that moment, as if he was seeing Carter in a different light. Just as Hound had when he first got the chance to hold Carter. The way he curled up in his Grandfather's palm comfortably, allowing him to cradle him between his hands. Hound had a feeling he'd never have trouble getting Carter to trust ex-Decepticons again after this meeting with his Father. **"Amazing how much it soothes him, just by simple affection, isn't it?" **Roughrider looked up at Hound's comment **"They're so much like Sparklings. the simplest touch or stroke is enough to comfort them." **He smiled **"Still think he's JUST an Animal?" **He questioned.

**"An animal, he may be." **Roughrider noted, he stared at Hound, and curled a finger around the boy gently **"But he's also my Grandson. And I think he's already grown on me." **He chuckled lightly, and looked at Hound who smiled a bit in response **"You chose your first child well, son." **He added.

For the first time in his life in regards to something his Father said, Hound was in _complete_ agreement.

...

A/N: This was a rather interesting chapter for me to write. As I wanted to introduce Hound's adoptive creator, but I also wanted to approach a simple fact. That while we're sentient, we are in a way 'Animals'. So I always wondered if the Autobots saw us as Sentient Animals as well. I hope I handled the explanation well. :) R&R


	17. Chapter 17

**"CYBERTRONIAN"  
><strong>

"ENGLISH"

A/N: Finally saw Dark of the Moon again. God that is such a good movie!

...

**CHAPTER 17**

Carter felt far more comfortable around both Hound and the other Autobots after those two days. Though there were still some awkward moments, he felt a stronger sense of belonging to a family that hadn't initially been there. Though he did find some of the ways of living with them strange. Such as the way Hound showed affection when he was out of his holoform. While he liked it, and it felt comforting, he still wasn't used to strokes, or pets. He had once even asked Hound if he was more of a 'pet' to him, to which Hound stared at him, shocked, and explained that he had to substitute loving gestures. As, considering his size and strength, any hug, even one given with fingers, would likely crush him if he squeezed even the slightest bit too hard. As such, Carter became used to and even fond of it, thinking of it as Hound's way of, while he was in robot form saying 'Love you, son.' without words.

The other Autobots on base were hit or miss most of the time. They were either very friendly, or basically grunted at him in a 'Go away' manner. Reason being that unlike Hound, Top Spin, and Rodimus, some of the Autobots didn't really like humans. His real Father had once told him that there was much animosity among humans and Cybertronians, and though they co-existed when the humans weren't practically extinct, some people from both sides despised the other species. But for the most part, he was treated by the Autobots on base like any other member, and more often then not, treating him with great kindness.

The Outer-Kaon Base had a sense of community that fascinated Carter. There were three med bays, including First Aid's, a therapist on-site, a place for pin stripe tattoos and paint jobs. The rest involved Military Labs, Weapons Storages, the list seemed to go on. Carter saw it as a huge, underground city, of some sort that was. Carter got out a lot more now that the awkwardness had, for the most part, died down. Normally, he'd be with some Autobot when he was, more often then not, Top Spin specifically, if not Hound when he was not on a mission. That afternoon, he was with Top Spin whilst Hound made a quick run to Iacon.

"Do you think they can give me one of those cool pin stripes when I grow up Spin?" Carter questioned as they passed the area.

Top Spin chuckled at this, shaking his head, that was an amusing thought. He knew that some humans got Tattoos, but certainly a much different type of tattoo. Not to mention he was pretty positive that if any of his children ever pin stripped themselves, Hound would have a spark attack. It was part of the reason he didn't have fancy paint jobs, or pin stripes himself, simply put, he disliked the idea of body modification. "Yeah, sure I'll take you to get a pin stripe the day I want your Dad to beat the slag out of me." Top Spin noted, gaining a giggle from the young human "Your Dad isn't a big fan of body modifications." He noted.

"Not my fault that I like the way I was created."

Carter grinned upon hearing the voice of Hound, who leaned against a nearby wall. The mech smiled, and carefully lifted Carter off of Top Spin's shoulder, stroking the boy's back as he felt him carefully hug his thumb. Carter was always happy and relieved to see Hound when he was back from outings or missions. The mech didn't blame him, since Carter had lost his parents, he probably feared that one day, Hound himself may not come back. "It was just an errand son, Primus, you act like I was out in the middle of a battlefield." Hound grinned a bit, before settling the boy onto his shoulder "Thanks for watching him 'Spin. I know it was last minute, but Trailbreaker canceled on me. You were my fallback." He noted.

"Hey, you know I'm always willing to look after the l'il man." Top Spin put his hands on his hips with a grin, he looked at Carter and then noted "If you still want that tattoo when you're eighteen, I might-." He caught Hound's death glare and chuckled nervously "Only kidding." He quickly stated, in hopes of saving himself from the wrath of Hound.

While Hound was a soft-natured mech, that made him no less of a tough customer. He could kick major aft with the best of them, which was why he was combat partner of the equally tough Trailbreaker. Top Spin had seen the side of Hound you didn't dare want to see. The side where Mr. Happy and Friendly became the exact polar opposite of such a tittle, it wasn't pretty, in fact, it was pretty dang frightening to say the least. "Better be kidding, pin stripes are hokey enough. But giving him the ink that they put in that would have terrible effects on a human body. Hope you realize that." He frowned a bit "It'd be like branding a human with the Autobot shield." He added.

"Which is why Dad gave me this."

Carter carefully reached under his shirt and showed the little Autobot Shield necklace that Hound and First Aid had made him. As Carter was now officially a member of the Autobots after his adoption by Hound, they felt he needed an Autobot shield to wear proudly. Rather then brand him like some disturbing form of cattle, something they would never do, they made him something he could wear on his persons. Between a bracelet, which Hound saw too much like a collar, and a necklace, he had felt the necklace would work best. "Heh, makes you one of us now li'l man." Top Spin poked his young friend a bit, a beep on his comm grabbed his attention quickly "Well, duty calls. I'm need to go over some Xantium plans. Take it easy you two." He noted.

Hound rolled his eyes a bit as Carter carefully moved his Autobot Shield necklace over his shirt. Technically, most humans wore necklaces under their shirts a lot, but he understood the name to wear it proudly. It gave him a sense of belonging somewhere he had lost when his parents had been killed, that much was obvious. "If you ask me, you were an Autobot the moment Top Spin brought you to base." He assured Carter, who looked confused by Top Spin's comment "You just needed the shield so that everyone _else_ knew, so to speak." He noted with a grin.

As Carter yawned, Hound smiled a bit, he knew it was getting late. He had gone out around the afternoon, and the twin moons appeared to be in the sky, signifying it was around Carter's bedtime. The Scout sighed, he hadn't had much time with his son that day, but as he had most days to spend time with him, there wasn't much wrong with that. He grinned a bit, taking him into his hands, and letting him lay across them. "Somebodies sleepy." Hound clicked a bit, Carter only nodded in response, leaning his head to the side "Let me guess, Top Spin took you racing along the halls again?" Again, he got a nod in response, this time Hound chuckled "He sure does know how to entertain you at the very least." He noted, carrying the boy down the large 'cityscape' area of the base.

"Being with Spin is fun though." Carter noted as he snuggled into Hound's palm, they reached the living areas after a few moments "You don't mind, do you?" He questioned.

"Unless he gets you hurt, not at all."

Hound entered his quarters calmly, setting the child down, he let Carter jog off. Nearly forgetting what he brought back for him, like he always did. Whenever Hound went into Iacon City, he tended to bring something back for Carter. Generally it was a stuffed animal, or new toy, but sometimes it was little trinkets too. Today however, it was simply a little stuffed Autobot he had seen being sold. Carefully removing it from his subspace, he walked into the boy's room to find the boy already in his pajama's and in his bed. "Almost forgot what I brought back for you." He noted, setting the stuffed bot within Carter's arms, the boy grinned happily and hugged it before stating a tired 'Thank You' "So, am I reading a story tonight, or would you prefer to go to bed?" He questioned.

Carter responded to his question by closing his eyes almost seconds after his head hit the pillow. Clearly, whatever Top Spin had done that day had really tuckered the boy out. Not that Hound was complaining, after all, the commute to Iacon City was not the least bit easy, more often then not it was long and slow. Since being near Kaon meant he had to be slow, and careful with how he moved and where he moved. Activating his holoform quietly, Hound watched Carter for a moment, stroking his hair, and kissing him on the forehead before his holoform disappeared once more. "I know the feeling kid." Hound grinned lightly, and moved toward the door "Sweet dreams Carter." He murmured.

Hound dragged himself out of the room carefully, checking his comm briefly. When no messages came in, he felt satisfied that it was safe to fall asleep for the night, knowing he wold be called out again. Hound was used to being this tired most nights by this point, luckily. Being a full-time parent, and full-time soldier did that to you, and frankly, he couldn't help it. He was more then happy to be both, and Carter was certainly worth full time parenting. He collapsed onto his recharge berth carefully, and stared up at the ceiling. Wondering, not for the first time, if Carter's parents were happy with how he was treating him. He'd never had the pleasure of meeting them, but if Carter was anything to go by, they must have been some really good people to have raised such a good kid.

In a way, being an adoptive parent did give you a sense of feeling like you had pressure on you. Especially when the child was older. Not so much when they were abandoned, but when their parents either died, or were no longer able to take care of them. You had a sense of wondering if you could do as good a job of raising them as they did, or would have. There was always that sense of wonder, it never went away, it never stopped. But of course, you often had to push it aside and just raise them how you wanted to. That was what he did with Carter, and so far, the seven year old seemed happy, healthy, and content. He let the thoughts move through his processor, and slowly drift him off into sleep.

As worried as he might have been about such a thing, he'd do his best to make his parents proud. After all, you never knew how things would go, not until you tried, at least. Though somehow, he liked to believe, somewhere in wherever the humans went when they died his parents were watching them both, beaming with pride. Towards both the boy they raised for seven years, and the mech that was raising him now.


	18. Chapter 18

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

A/N: Okay taking back that last chapter. As after reading that chapter and the one after it over... I just didn't like it. LOL And I really don't like keeping things up that I don't like. XD So sorry guys, I know Chapter 18 was uploaded twice, but this is just a different Chapter 18. :)

...

**CHAPTER 18**

A month with Chromia out of town, Ironhide wasn't sure how well that would go. It hadn't been her choice, in all honesty, she had been called away to settle a diplomatic matter on the distant plant of Rion Three. Yet this meant that he had full responsibility of AJ for the month, or the Cybertronian equivalence of one. Of course, in order to help, Optimus had relieved him of missions for the month, yet it still was going to be very hard. He'd never had to do this before, and it being his first time, he didn't want to screw up. None-the-less, he managed to wake himself up that morning, groaning a bit. He turned toward where AJ's bed had once been at first, but quickly remembered that a week ago, they had given him the spare bedroom in their quarters at last. It would take getting used to, but at eight years old, he didn't need to have his bed in the same room as his parents anymore.

He made his way toward AJ's room calmly, and found him laying on his bed, belly up. Of course, he was sleeping the day away, he was an overachiever. Ironhide grinned brightly and stepped forward, he poked him carefully with a finger. "Time to wake up son." Ironhide cooed, AJ only groaned a little and rolled over onto his side, he looked up at Ironhide groggily "I might not be on missions, but last I checked, you still have school. Or am I mistaken?" He questioned the eight year old as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"It's the weekend Dad." AJ commented as Ironhide scooped him into the palm of his hand "Morning." He added with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those. No school for two days then?" Ironhide questioned as he settled AJ onto his shoulder, the boy nodded "Good, gives me more time to spend with you anyway. Considering I've been out of the house far too often lately." He admitted, knowing full well he had been far too busy most days "I think that's half the reason Chromia took that job, to give us some bonding time." He chuckled lightly, shaking his head "Regardless though, I don't mind the alone time at all. In fact, I think after what happened last month, we need it." He commented.

Entering their small kitchen area, he removed a bowl and cereal, setting up AJ's breakfast. He carefully set the boy down with the makeshift spoon they had. As soon as AJ was digging into his breakfast, Ironhide grabbed his own daily Energon Cube. He sighed a bit, and looked upon AJ, who seemed quiet that morning. He'd been quiet a lot since the incident with Thundercracker, but Ratchet had told him it was normal, nothing to worry about. It was very likely that AJ was just still getting over it, and though it would take time, he would eventually. "Hey Dad, do you think we're ever going to get to meet the other human, you know, Carter?" AJ questioned as he stared up at his Father calmly.

"Eventually, I'm sure we will. But Kaon is still a dangerous place. Too hard to transport him." Ironhide noted, admittedly, he was curious to meet Hound's new son himself "From what Hound tells me though. Being I hear from him often. Carter is just as interested to meet us." He tilted his head a bit "Can't say I blame him, he came into the Autobots at a much later time then you. While you're curious as to how someone raised by humans acts..." Ironhide mused on what he was about to say next "He's probably quite curious as to how a human raised since infancy by Autobots acts." He noted.

AJ nodded, it did make sense for the most part, curiosity was a given. When you're the two last members of a species, both raised differently, there had to be curiosity. Did they act the same? Look the same, talk the same? AJ knew one thing there would probably be one major difference, understanding how to read Cybertronian. He had learned at an early age, so that he could attend school. It required him learning to read and write it from the age of four, but he had eventually managed to learn. And while he would never be able to understand the spoken dialect, he had a small robotic 'hearing aide' type of object. Which translated it all for him, though he only ever used it during school, as he had no other reason to use it, most of the time, at home, and on-base he was spoken directly to in English. Teachers just had to speak to the highest common denominator, and teaching in both dialects would take too long.

"I wonder if he's learning Cybertronian like I did?" AJ questioned, Ironhide cocked an optic ridge, it was a good question "If not, that's one difference, right? Maybe I could even teach him." He commented.

Ironhide smiled a bit, and turned to look at AJ, he could just imagine how well that would work. AJ still struggled a bit with his Cybertronian words and phrases. The chances of him being able to teach someone only a year younger then himself were between slim and none. Petting AJ's head with a forefinger gently, he smiled broadly. "Why don't you work on just learning to perfect it yerself first, m'boy?" Ironhide kindly suggested, he shook his head a little bit "So what do ye want to do today anyway? We have a whole month without missions starting today." He noted, taking the now finished bowl and washing it off carefully "We can go into town, but you'll need to stick near me." He noted.

"Sounds fun!"

Ironhide helped AJ down and allowed him to jog off, taking a deep breath. He could do this, a day out alone with his eight year old son, it wasn't like he'd never done this before. He could do this, he could do this without screwing up and having Chromia bite his head off. AJ was back and dressed within a few minutes, Ironhide quickly scooping him up and setting him on his shoulder with a sigh. Hopefully, he was right about nothing going wrong for once.

...

Iacon was a massive city, filled with structures as high as the sky, and long roads. It was built for Transformers, but remnants of when the humans first came there were still very evident all around. Ironhide had gone right for the shopping district, usually it was where younglings and sparklings enjoyed most. Pet stands, toys, games, it was all there, like an outdoor bizarre of sorts. AJ loved it there, it was where they bought some of his fondest childhood toys. Ironhide of course brought him there every month or so and let him pick something out. Except a pet, Ironhide couldn't stand pets most of the time, all they did was lubricate, defecate, eat and sleep in his mind.

Of course however, first thing AJ went to was, indeed the pets. They had pets of practically every size, shape, and species an Autobot could imagine. But there was a new kind there today, that really interested him. Cybertronian Dogs, he'd been looking into that for AJ for a month or so now, but hadn't seen them being sold. They were Cybertronian, but looked, and had the processor compacity of an Earth dog. They didn't lubricate or anything like that, but functioned exactly like an Earth Dog otherwise. AJ had found it right away, and was already petting the head of the little dog. For now, it was a puppy, but it couldn't be crushed, as it was built of Cybertronium, indestructible metal.

He watched at the little dog carefully licked at AJ's outstretched hand. The tongue was made of a substance that actually simulated a real tongue, so he could hear AJ giggle madly. The handler of the pets watched AJ curiously. And though Ironhide watched him carefully, he knew that with him there, AJ would not be 'accidentally' mistaken for an organic exotic pet as had been tried once when he was three. Ironhide smiled a bit, AJ really seemed to like the little robotic dog, and the feeling seemed mutual, and being he had finally found one, there wasn't exactly a reason to not simply get it. **"Alright, it would seem my son loves that little dog you got there." **The Handler turned to Ironhide, he seemed surprised at the mention of AJ as his son **"How much are you looking for for 'im? Been lookin' fer a while for one, but with no success." **He added.

**"They're still in high demand, so that's no surprise. You say the human is YOUR son?" **Ironhide nodded at the Handler's question, but the Hanlder seemed slow, and finally nodded **"Ah adopted, right. Sorry, I have a bit of a glitch, y'know?"** Ironhide nodded again at this point, understanding how that was, he knew a few Autobots with glitches **"Well, like I told you, he's a very rare find. But when I'm selling a new pet for sparklings, I usually lower the prices. Hard times, most don't have a lot of credits, but want a companion and protector for their kids." **Ironhide smiled, it was rare to find someone with such a kind mindset, but obviously not impossible **"I can part with no less then fifty credits though, he's still rare." **He admitted.

Ironhide filtered through his subspace as his holoform appeared, putting a hand on AJ's shoulder. He smiled down at him as AJ looked up at Ironhide, calmly. "He's gonna need a good name. You know that? Going into a family with names like ours." AJ's eyes seemed to widen, understanding at once that Ironhide had just bought him a pet "It won't need to lubricate or defecate, but it will need to walk and be fed. If you'll feed him, I'll assist in walking him." Ironhide noted, AJ hugged his Father tightly, Ironhide simply hugged him back "I'll take that as a 'Thank you, Dad'." He noted.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" AJ blurted out mid way through Ironhide's own sentence.

Ironhide's robotic form carefully took the large cage for AJ. It was big enough that Ironhide could carry and though the dog was small, it didn't seem to whine even as it was lifted up high. Ironhide sighed, knowing he had just made his son very happy, despite the fact that Chromia might not be entirely happy he bought one without her consent. He was allowed to spoil his little boy every once in a while after all, it was part of being a Dad, you sort of tended to spoil your kids rotten. Unless you didn't want to be a Father in which case, it was the exact opposite. "What about Spinner? He's blue, like Top Spin!" AJ suggested, he then tilted his head "Or Armorhide?" He questioned.

"There's an Armorhide on-base. Naming a dog that might offend him." Ironhide chuckled lightly at that suggestion "What about Breaker? Short, sweet, and tough. Since he is going to be your protector too, it's their secondary function." Ironhide noted as they walked along.

"I like it."

Ironhide nodded with a smile, and looked in the cage on Breaker. He was an adorable little thing, modeled after a German Shepperd, or at least one of their puppies. It'd grow to be big and strong, something he knew would make a good guard dog for AJ, though Primus forbid he ever need a Guard Dog to 'Guard' him so-to-speak. But something told him that if he ever did, this dog was going to do some good for AJ. He looked like a tough looking little guy, and would likely grow up very protective of AJ. **"You take good care of my little boy Breaker. If he ever needs you, I'm counting on you to be there."** He noted, knowing the animal may even vaguely understand him.

For a moment, as the dog barked, he would swear Breaker nodded affirmatively. For some reason, even if that was highly unlikely, it still made him feel a whole lot better.

...

A/N: So yeah, it went a totally different route then the first version, I know. But I liked this idea a lot better. :P I always thought it would be cute if AJ or Carter got a robotic dog, I don't know why. LOL Be sure to R&R! :D Reviews make my day! :P


	19. Chapter 19

**"CYBERTRONIAN"  
><strong>

"ENGLISH"

A/N: I'd just like to take this time to say I'm putting my other story 'Bond of Steel' on hiatus for a bit. I feel like after 69 chapters, I need a little break from it. :) Not sure when it'll be back, but we shall see. :)

...

**CHAPTER 19**

AJ and Breaker became inseparable from the moment Ironhide and AJ brought the small robotic puppy home. Breaker was a smart little guy, whenever it was bed time, he'd always let Ironhide tuck AJ in before curling up by the boy on his berth. He never slept with Ironhide, only ever with AJ, whom Breaker seemed to be extremely fond of. It was a strange bond, the one between human and canine, but since AJ was happy, so was Ironhide. During the day, Breaker followed AJ around, sometimes it was to beg to be fed, though he got fed three times a day, sometimes he just followed him. Ironhide was happy to have the dog around, a companion for AJ that would age at the same rate he did, something AJ didn't have with his Cybertronian friends. Most of his friends from being an infant would still be sparkling's when he grew up to be an adult, if not all of them.

He found it surprisingly not so bad to have to walk the dog either. It didn't require a collar or leash, it mostly just walked in a heel alongside Ironhide rather well. AJ learned to feed him, but it was hard for him to do as he too ran on Energon. Ironhide made AJ wear gloves when feeding him, being the Energon could easily burn through his skin. It had happened once, when AJ was around three, and he would never go through that again. It had only been a minor, small burn, but AJ still had a scar that reminded Ironhide of that frightening day all too much.

T**"**he most priceless moments, however, of this whole thing came during the end of the day. AJ, having played practically the whole day he had been musing away, had simply collapsed from exhaustion. It was a sight worthy of a little chuckle, though it may have been cause for panic if it had not been from running around and playing with Breaker. Ironhide simply set his hands on his hips, and chuckled a little bit. And to think, years ago, Megatron had wanted to keep humans as pets. Yet, the humans became easily exhausted playing with pets of their own. He wondered what Megatron would think if he had a human living with him for a while. Because Ironhide could honestly say, if he had adopted AJ as a pet, and not a son, he doubted he could have even begun to handle it.

Ironhide shook the thoughts away, he scoffed at himself for even wondering what it would have been like. Even beginning to _wonder_ what it would be like if Optimus had agreed to making the first humans to arrive from the now dead Earth pets. And if, thereby, the boy had eventually adopted by him as that. He _refused_ to think with those terms, absolutely refused. Those were things the idiots that questioned if he was his son or pet did, and he couldn't even begin to _stand_ them. "C'mon son, let's getcha to bed." Ironhide carefully, lifted him into his hands carefully, stroking his cheek lightly "Yer not sleeping on the floor again." He jested.

Breaker was right behind him as always, following him into the other room as he settled AJ into his bed carefully. He dressed the boy carefully, into his pajamas, surprised it didn't wake AJ for his Father to get him dressed. Stroking his son's hair carefully, Ironhide watched him carefully, and allowed Breaker to take his usual spot near AJ's legs. Ironhide smiled, petting the dog as well, albeit with a palm, as he was, after all, indestructible and uncrushable. The dog licked Ironhide in response, Ironhide simply shook the slobber of it from his hand. "Goodnight AJ, sleep well." He noted with a gentle back rub, then turned to Breaker **"You and I need to have a little chat about the slobbery kisses you give. I'm still not fond of it." **He teased, petting the dog affectionately again before exiting the room, and closing the door behind him.

The knock on the door at such a late hour caused Ironhide's spark to fall. Nothing good _ever_ came of that, he could feel his spark twist and contort. Just by that alone, Ironhide knew something was _very_ wrong. Taking a deep breath, Ironhide moved toward the door, opening it calmly. Yep, something was certainly very wrong, Optimus rarely paid visits unless it was to look after AJ or discuss strategies. As far as he knew, neither one was scheduled that day. It could only mean one thing, and Primus forbid, _forbid_ it was about Chromia or any one of his children. **"Prime... What brings you here?" **Ironhide questioned.

**"I do not know how to properly tell you this Ironhide..." **Optimus spoke quietly, evenly, he seemed tense, Ironhide knew what he was going to tell him before the Prime even spoke **"I am very sorry Ironhide, for you and for AJ, as well as your grown children..." **Ironhide could feel his spark sink deeper into the void, no, she _wasn't _gone, he had just gotten off of the home comm with her, he had just talked to her an hour ago **"We... Lost contact with Gintera 1 a half an hour ago. We've tried the comms of each crew member. None are responding. We don't know that they are offlined Ironhide, but I'm afraid... Given all communications are down, _all _of them... It is likely they have been shot down." **Ironhide could feel, for the first time in vorns, Energon flowing from his optics **"She is either a prisoner, or offlined Ironhide. And I knew you could hear this from no one else."** He noted.

Ironhide backed up slowly, seated himself onto the nearest couch, and let the Energon Tears flow down in rivers. He used his comm, their bond, everything, but he could get nothing, not even through the bond. He knew that if the link between their sparks was gone, there was no avoiding the facts, Chromia was _offline_. His whole world had just been shattered, he had known her his whole life, they had grown up together, they had been bonded as teenagers, he'd been with her for nearly fifty vorns now. And now, he'd never see her again, never see her smile, hear her laugh. She'd never get to see their youngest son grow up.

Oh Primus, AJ, how would he even begin to tell AJ that his Mother was gone? He was only eight, still young, and she had died before she even got to see him grow up, graduate from the Academy, become a man. Worst of all, AJ was old enough that this would completely devastate him. Where did this leave Ironhide for that matter? A widower Father to an eight year old not even of his species? Could he even _handle_ being a single parent to a human? **"Thank you Prime, for telling me... If anyone else had." **Ironhide turned his head toward AJ's room, his optic ridge furrowed slightly **"What in the name of Primus will I tell him? I've... I never... We never even discussed what we'd tell him if either of us were lost to the war." **He managed to question.

**"I will tell him, if you'd like." **Optimus offered quietly.

**"No, I need to be the one to tell him, Prime. He needs to hear it from me."** Ironhide told his old friend quietly **"Please Prime, don't tell him before I have the chance. You know how close he and Chromia were." **

Optimus nodded and left the quarters, knowing Ironhide needed to do this, and he had to do it ASAP. Carefully standing, Ironhide entered his son's room quietly. It took a gentle shake to wake AJ up, the boy's eyes filtered open and shifted into a seated position. AJ noticed Ironhide's tears at once, the little boy frowned a bit, and quietly wondered why his Father was crying. Chromia was supposed to come back home later that night, AJ knew that, he'd figured maybe Chromia had been the one waking him up. "Dad? Is Mom home?" AJ noticed Ironhide's tears intensify at the mention of her.

"AJ... Little one... Yer Mom's not coming home." This hit AJ right in the gut, it was his turn to be in disbelief, as he too had talked to her only an hour before "They were shot down on their way home son. Knowing the way Decepticons make assaults, and how soon we knew, I can assure you I don't believe she felt _any_ pain." Ironhide told him quietly, his holoform appeared, and seated himself near the foot of the bed, taking AJ into his arms as the boy began to quietly break down into tears "Shhhh, it'll be alright. She's in a better place, she's with Primus now." He whispered quietly into the small boy's ear.

Ironhide was unsure of his own words, of if it would truly be alright or not. He'd never been a single parent before, never, now he was the single Father of three grown mechs and one small child. On top of this, Chromia had been a part of his life, forever, and now for the first time, he had to deal with life without her. He wasn't even sure that was possible for him, he couldn't even imagine life without her, he couldn't. But he had to be strong, he had to be tough, for AJ and for his other children. Ironhide looked at AJ, who seemed to just sob further into his chest and snuggle against him. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Ironhide questioned, knowing AJ needed the comfort, not just of the holoform, but of his beating spark, the boy nodded quietly "Alright, come on." He whispered.

His robotic form scooped AJ into his hand carefully, and carried him out of the room, Breaker, too far into his sleep, he left in the bed. Ironhide entered his berthroom quietly, his berth room, no longer theirs, it was a terrible thought for the mech to endure. Carefully crossing to his berth, he laid himself down upon it, settling AJ onto his chest, just above the spark chamber, so that the sounds of his beating spark might soothe him into a deep slumber. He might not have been able to create a bond with AJ, but the feeling of his spark beating against his heart was soothing, even to the human. He gently set one of AJ's blankets over his chest, tucking the boy in, and watched as the tiny boy cried himself into a sleep.

No recharge took Ironhide that night, try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to escape into his dreams. He only could lay there, longing for the feeling of Chromia's presence that should have been there that night. Something he was so coldly torn from by fate. He knew in all wars, there would always be death, as soldiers he and Chromia had both risked it. He just never realized how horrible it would be if one of them were lost to the war until it happened.

...

A/N: That was SUCH a hard chapter to write. But I knew Chromia was going to die at some point. As I felt that the loss of a parent was something that AJ would have to face at some point. Hopefully I handled this well. Reviews make my day!


	20. Chapter 20

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

A/N: I'm so sorry to hear that Stallout! Hope you still got to read the chapter. Anyways, I know I've always mentioned AJ is very close to Optimus, but I realized I'd never shown that really. So I decided to show a bit of that bond this time around. :)

...

**CHAPTER 20**

The next few day were, to put it simply, unnervingly quiet. AJ took the absence of Chromia hard, as did Ironhide. Ironhide had pulled AJ out of school for the time being, believing him to be incapable of handling school and the grieving process of loosing a parent. His teacher had been more then understanding about it, and had agreed he should not be in school until things had at least gotten better. Ironhide struggled now, and he had never struggled with parenting, but on account of Chromia's absence he didn't have someone to lean on for support. Which made things incredibly hard for him, but then again, he was trying, that's what mattered. Optimus was an enormous help, stopping in more often to spend time with AJ, acting as a second Father to him now more then ever, Ironhide would be forever grateful AJ had Optimus along with him.

That afternoon, Optimus had AJ for the day while Ironhide saw to Chromia's burial plans. Optimus did not mind whatsoever, he loved AJ like a son, and he was happy to spend time with him as often as he could. AJ sat on his desk currently, playing with one of the toys he'd gotten for his last birthday. It was a small toy with a simple transformation, it was push button activated, very simple, but the boy loved it. Then again, it had been from Optimus, and the Prime somehow tended to know what AJ liked, sometimes even better then his parents. It was strange, but it was likely because Optimus had raised even more kids then they had.

AJ didn't get bored easily with Optimus or his Father, but he remained quiet that day. Many visitors in the office that morning had already offered their condolences for his loss. They went over AJ's head as he was only eight, but it still meant a lot. Some of these Autobots he knew had problems with AJ being around, not everyone agreed with it. But with Chromia's death, she had still been his Mother, no having sympathy for someone who had lost someone who raised them was Decepticon-worthy. Though he considered it may have only been because Optimus was with him, and they didn't want to upset the Autobot Leader, he liked to think differently.

"AJ, do you need to talk, I'm on my break." Optimus noted as he set some data pads down, AJ looked up at the mech calmly "I know when you're extremely bothered by something. And I know how hard this has been on you. After the loss of one set of parents, I can only imagine how you felt... Loosing your Mother." AJ looked down at this, but let Optimus run a finger gently along his back in comfort "You know I am here for you if you need me Andrew, don't you? If you need to talk about this but can't with your Father. I am all Audio Receptors." He noted to him quietly.

AJ stared at Optimus, the mech's optics pierced through him as they always did. Optimus really was good at knowing when something bothered AJ more then he appeared to let on. He turned to face Optimus calmly, and set his toy down, he took a deep breath. "I miss Mom... A lot." AJ managed to say, he looked down at the desk "I love Dad, he's the best Dad in the world, but Mom... She just..." He looked away "I don't know what I'm gonna do without her." He said quietly.

Optimus let out a deep, calming breath, and let his holoform appear, setting an arm around AJ. Having lost his own adopted creator at a young age to tragic circumstances, he understood so well what AJ was saying. Optimus had been an orphan himself, growing up unaware he was even a PRIME to begin with. Raised on one of Cybertron's moons by a poor Energon farmer and his wife. The Mother had died when Optimus was seven vorns, not long after they adopted their other son Megatron. His Adoptive Father still lived, and he visited him often. Though not often enough, the life of a Prime was hard, and played a hand in that.

It had actually been there he'd met Ironhide, his oldest friend. He'd been adopted into the next door neighbor's family. The difference being that both of Ironhide's parents were still online and functioning, he had been lucky in that respect. AJ had only met his Grandparents once, but they adored him, and had pretty much spoiled him rotten the entire week they had visited. Optimus suspected they'd be down to help with AJ before long, even just for the funeral time period. "I know how hard it is AJ, I went through the same ordeal. And I am so sorry you have to live through it as well." He rubbed his arm gently, which comforted AJ a bit "But your Mom would not want you to be so upset. She's with Primus now, one with the Matrix. She's probably watching you as we speak." He tried to tell AJ quietly, the boy smiled at that thought "Do you think she'd want to see you so upset?" He questioned.

"No. She'd probably want me to be happy I still had Dad."

"You should be happy for that AJ. Ironhide couldn't love you any more then he already does." Optimus told him with a smile on his lips, it was very true, without a doubt "Few would have the courage, after loosing two children and his bonded, to go on like he has. Especially as the single parent of a young child." AJ nodded, he knew Optimus was right in saying that, even at eight years old "You have a strong Father, and he needs you as much as you need him. So just remember that, alright?" AJ nodded again, understanding fully the words Optimus said, though it confused him in a way "Now, what do you say I use this time I have off to go treat you to a little lunch, you are no doubt hungry." He noted.

AJ nodded and let Optimus pick him up, leaning against his 'Uncle' thumb lightly. He felt more then a bit happy to know he had to amazing mech's there to help and support him through this tremendously hard time he was finding himself going through. He just hoped things would get better, or at least, easier. But if Optimus had gotten through his Mother's death, and ended up being a Prime, perhaps it meant he'd end up okay as well.

...

Ironhide returned home to finding Optimus tucking AJ into bed. It wasn't unusual for Optimus to do so if he watched AJ for the day, but it was unusual for Ironhide, who had never seen him do it. Then again Ironhide didn't find it too unusual, he was one of the first Autobots AJ had come into contact with, and one of three that had truly formed a serious bond with him. Optimus treated him as a surrogate son, and that was made obvious by other actions he'd done with AJ. Presents on his birthday, always being the first to offer to watch him, heck, he'd had a hand in raising him from being around so often.

**"Tucking him in, eh?" **Optimus turned his head at the sound of Ironhide's voice, and nodded a bit **"I knew you were close to him Prime, but I never realized you..." **He stopped himself, figuring that Optimus would do something like this **"Who am I kidding? You were with him for hours before Chromia and I had him." **Ironhide chuckled lightly to himself and activated his holoform, who shifted the covers a little more and kissed the boy's head before disappearing **"Just haven't seen that side of you since Bumblebee was a sparkling." **He admitted.

**"AJ has a special place in my spark, you know that." **Optimus smiled a bit, he crossed his arms a bit **"He's not only my Godson, but the first human infant I ever held. It took so much self control not to take him in myself. But I knew the son of a Prime would be a hard life for him. Too difficult for a human to have to be put through. Being, of course, it would put him in more danger then most." **He admitted, taking a deep breath, he looked Ironhide in the optics **"I know you'll need the extra help now too. And I'm more then willing to give it for both of your sakes." **He told him honestly.

Ironhide nodded as they exited AJ's room. Ironhide knew he was right, though he was now a single parent, he could use all the help Optimus could give him. As well as the likely help of Blaster. But he knew Optimus would be the one around most, as he knew that Optimus had as close a bond as he did with AJ. Blaster was close to the boy, but it could never compare to the closeness he and Optimus had to AJ. **"I greatly appreciate your help old friend, I know AJ does too. I could use all the help I can get to be honest, I know being a single parent will... Be less then easy." **Ironhide admitted, his optics shifted to the ground a bit before he looked back at Optimus **"So I thank you for your support Optimus. And any help I'm sure Elita will provide as well." **He knew as Optimus's sparkmate, she's without a doubt help as well.

**"She tells me to tell you he's welcome in our quarters any time you need to be alone."** Optimus nodded to his friend, Ironhide smiled at that, feeling a bit comforted by that notion **"We have a spare bedroom that we can set up for a human, in case the time ever comes. Elita has insisted on that. I hope it'll never be needed, but I'm more then happy to do so." **He added.

**"It's greatly appreciated, tell her thank you. And thank you as well." **Ironhide replied.

Optimus left at this moment, to which Ironhide was left alone. The mech sighed, he knew they were trying to help, and were doing a good job of it. He really appreciated their offer to take him overnight if he ever needed a day alone. And he knew he'd eventually take him up on that offer, but he hoped it wouldn't be often, and he'd be able to move on eventually. Because for AJ's sake, as well as his, he knew he had to be strong. It was just that, at the moment, he wasn't certain he was ready to be 'strong' for the two of them.


	21. Chapter 21

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 21**

It was a few weeks later when Brawn had suggested a Mech's Night to Ironhide. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Ironhide to agree, they'd go out, hang out, no Decepticon aft-kicking, just some good old-fashioned fun. Optimus had insisted he go, even made it an 'order' as he needed time to clear his thoughts. He and Elita had the room they had planned to set up for AJ all ready, so they offered to take him for the night and a few hours of the morning. So Ironhide had packed AJ's backpack, and carried them to the quarters of the Autobot leader and his bonded. He'd _never _spent the night over at Optimus and Elita's quarters, but Ironhide knew his son was in good hands. Knocking on the door calmly, Optimus opened the door for a moment, and smiled. "You're early." Optimus noted, allowing them into the _massive _room "Not that I'm complaining, Elita is just seeing the sheets are on his bed properly." He noted.

"Brawn commed me up earlier, told me he'd be over to pick me up early. He was already packed and ready to go so I figured why not?" Ironhide noted, he set AJ onto Optimus's waiting hands, taking a deep breath "Thank you so much for watching him. I could really use tonight, but recharge-assured, I'll be back by the afternoon tomorrow." Optimus nodded his head, knowing that was the plan as far as he remembered.

"Of course, we were the one's who offered to take AJ off your hands if you needed time off." Optimus smiled down at his Godson fondly, then looked at Ironhide "He'll be fine, Bumblebee will be coming over tonight. I'm sure if he gets tired of spending time with us. Bumblebee will be more then happy to play with him." He noticed AJ's face light up as he mentioned Bumblebee, as he quite liked the yellow Autobot, a lot "You have nothing to worry about, Ironhide. He's safe with us. Is Breaker with him as well?" He questioned, searching for the little robot dog.

"Nah, I left him with Blaster and his Symbiotes for the night. He offered it, and he enjoys spending time there anyway." Ironhide explained, he looked at Optimus who nodded a bit, understandingly "Besides, one less thing you two have to deal with. You're already doing me a huge favor by taking AJ for the night." Ironhide looked at his internal clock carefully, noting that Brawn would be back at his quarters in ten minutes or less "Alright, I need to get back now, it's a bit of a walk back to my quarters." Ironhide smiled, and ran a finger down his son's spine, which was his substitute for a hug or kiss in robot form "Be good for your Uncle Optimus and Aunt Elita, alright bud? Love ye." He stated.

"Alright Dad! Love you too." He grinned widely.

Ironhide turned for a moment after he had made it to the doorway, feeling a bit nervous. He didn't like leaving AJ after what happened with Chromia. But Optimus stared at him in a 'Go, he'll be fine' manner that finally convinced him that he _could _do this. There were no safer hands then the one's AJ was in, and he knew that Optimus and Elita could handle any unforeseen problems. Elita-1, a pink, tall, bulky femme stepped out of the room just as Ironhide had finally left, looking at AJ with a smile. "I take it Brawn wanted to get started early, as per usual?" Elita questioned Optimus, who nodded in response "Well it's all ready for you AJ, hope you don't mind that the bed is a little big, it was all we had left in storage since..." She looked off to the side a bit "Well, no need to dwell on the past, now is there?" She questioned.

AJ looked up at Optimus curiously at Elita's actions, the leader looked down at him. "Elita had a human brother." Optimus whispered, keeping his voice low "You weren't the first human to be brought up by Autobots. He stayed with us for a time, and was... Killed in action. It's a bit of a long story. Best not to question her on it." He noted, AJ nodded, although curious about what Elita's brother had been like, and how he was raised by the Autobots, and why for that matter "I will tell you at a later date if you're still curious. I know it must amaze you more then you have been raised from infancy among Autobots. But it upsets Elita, and we need to do so when she is NOT around." He explained.

AJ nodded his head, knowing full well now what it was like to experience loss. He knew he didn't like being constantly reminded that Chromia had been killed by the war. He didn't think that Elita liked being constantly reminded of her brother's death either. Optimus sighed, and looked at Elita, smiling, he rubbed her shoulderplate lightly. "So, what do you say we actually show him the room, my sweet spark, shall we?" Optimus questioned.

AJ allowed himself to be carried into the bedroom, what he saw surprised him. It was a nice, large bedroom, with a king sized bed, bookcase, desk, two closets, a couch, and a holovision. Ironhide had a lot of these things set up in AJ's room, but he hadn't expected to get this when staying as a guest in Optimus and Elita's quarters. It truly surprised him to say the least. Optimus set AJ down, allowing him to explore with wide, surprised eyes, Optimus smiled a bit, so did Elita. "This is AWESOME. Wow, this is the guest room?" AJ managed to breathe out, he looked toward his Godparents calmly.

"No the guest room is down the hall, as I've said before, this will be your room should you ever need it." Optimus nodded, hiding that it was also there should Ironhide himself ever offline, as he knew custody would go to him and Elita if so "I hope it'll serve as good enough for any future overnight visits." He smiled a bit, and crouched low, AJ only nodded, completely stunned, he looked at Optimus "Good to hear it, now, what do you say we get you situated and watching a movie? Hmmm?" AJ nodded excitedly, allowing himself to be scooped up again "Do we have anything age-appropriate for him, Elita?" He questioned.

"I can pull out some old things from when Bee was growing up." Elita suggested.

Optimus nodded, and carried AJ out of the room, he knew this would be easy for them, he was not nervous for them. He was, however, nervous for Ironhide, whom he knew was probably dealing with separation anxiety. It was no surprise, as Ironhide was still settling into life without Chromia. AJ, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Top Spin, as well as his parents were all he had left in the universe. He didn't know the family that created him, he didn't know any of their relatives. All he had was his adopted and adoptive family members, whom he cherished more then anything. And whom Optimus knew he was now more afraid then ever to lose.

Optimus however, was more worried that if Ironhide could not collect himself, AJ would be taken from him. He was dealing with extremely hard and heavy feelings, an exceptional loss to say the least. Though it hadn't affected his love or care of AJ at all, he didn't know if it would cause problems eventually. Optimus knew they could take AJ if they had to, but he hated the thought, absolutely hated the thought that they'd ever have to. But then again, it was simply borrowing trouble to consider that Ironhide might eventually be unable to take care of AJ. After all, he had so much more faith in his oldest and greatest friend then _that_.

...

As expected, AJ was quickly glued to the holovision and the film they had put onto it. Bumblebee had come about twenty minutes into it, and since he'd arrived, AJ was settled onto his leg. Bumblebee had nothing but a soft spot for sparklings and younglings, AJ was no exception, he'd always enjoyed spending time with the young human when he could. Though more often then not, he didn't get a lot of time with his 'Godbrother', and as such, he took every chance he could with him to bond with him. Like Optimus, Bumblebee was one of the three that had met AJ as an infant and bonded with him.

Bumblebee had met him a little later, when AJ was nine months, but Bumblebee had liked the boy already. It reminded him of himself, when Optimus had found him among his slaughtered caretakers. At the time, Bumblebee had been the only remaining sparkling in _existence_, before the current Wreckers had been born, and it had been proven that there were more then a few thousand now. There were still not as many as the Autobots would have liked there to be, but at least there were more Sparklings and Younglings now. AJ was one of the youngest of the children, being he didn't age every thousand years though, that was a bit of a given. Though if they went by Cybertronian years, he was the age of an average youngling those days.

Bumblebee however, was even more gentle that night with the young child. Knowing better then to even bring up how he was doing right now, how he was feeling. He let the kid, like Ironhide, have a night off from constant talk about the loss of Chromia. Primus knew the kid probably needed it in Bumblebee's processor. So he simply sat there, stroking the boy's hair a bit affectionately, comfortingly, it was the best he could do to help him out without bringing it up. AJ seemed to snuggle up against Bumblebee lightly, he looked tired, they'd had dinner, it was getting late, but not late enough to get the boy to bed yet. Elita watched from a distance, sipping an extra cube of Energon, she turned to Optimus.

**"It's amazing the bond you, Ironhide, and Bee share with him, you know that?" **She commented, Optimus nodded in agreement at this, he almost corrected her to add Chromia, but she knew she meant the still living ones **"It has to be hard to get an eight year old human to sit still. Yet Bumblebee's got him ready for bed a cycle before it's even time for bed. It's... Actually kind of amusing." **Elita chuckled a bit, she shook her head a bit **"I don't know HOW he does it, but he's good." **She added thoughtfully.

**"AJ reminds Bumblebee of himself. At a time he was 'The Last Youngling' of our kind. For a time, AJ was the last human in existence." **Optimus noted, knowing that was the exact reason Bumblebee liked to be around AJ, it was his way of giving to someone what was given to him **"I do think by the looks of it, AJ will be in bed before the hour though." **He chuckled a bit, noting how tired the boy looked, he looked at Bumblebee, who looked aware of the boy's tiredness **"You should carry him to bed, Bumblebee. He looks completely exhausted." **He noted.

**"I was just thinking the same thing." **Bumblebee nodded a bit.

Bumblebee cupped AJ into his hands, and carefully carried AJ into the other room. Optimus was caught off-guard by his comm beeping a bit, his optic ridge raised a bit. It was Ironhide's comm he noted, but he had just commed to talk to AJ an hour ago. _**::What is it Ironhide?::**_ He noted.

**_::Prime, I need your help... I... Ugh... Decepticon spy, we got him, but he slagging hurt me bad. Brawn's really damaged. I barely got a stab to the right chestplate, but slag... I can't even move.::_** Ironhide groaned, the pain in Ironhide's voice alarmed him, this didn't sound like damage from a stab wound, this sounded like he was going into shock.

Worse then shock, Optimus reminded himself, Ironhide was suffering from a shock-enduced spark-attack. Optimus took a deep breath, turned to Elita, and looked her in the optics. He needed to get to Ironhide and Brawn, and get them to Ratchet. But if Ironhide had had a spark attack, AJ's visit was going to be longer then just a day. Ratchet would want him in the med bay for at least two weeks to recover.

**_::I'm tracking your position Ironhide, please, do your best to relax, stay with Brawn, keep him out of stasis lock. I'm coming, try and keep your Energon Pressure down. That's not from the wound, by the weakness in your voice and the pain you describe, you're having a spark attack.:: _**He could hear Ironhide curse at that revelation **_::Calm down Ironhide, the panic was likely the cause of it, that will make it worse. Relax, please, I'm coming.::_** He turned to Elita then as he quickly rushed for the doorway, and turned toward Elita "Go to Ironhide's quarters, you know the open code, get AJ's things. Ironhide just suffered a wound and a spark attack." He told her quickly.

He didn't wait for Elita's response, he was bounding out the door in a hurry. Lest the spark attack cause any major damage. He immediately commed Ratchet as well, knowing it was likely Ironhide would need immediate medical attention. And as they weren't positive of Brawn's status, they could only guess he'd need it as well.

...

A/N: I feel so evil, but I just knew when I started this chapter, Ironhide would do something stupid, and be hurt because of it. But don't worry, Ironhide will be alright, I don't plan on killing him off at all, after all, I was upset enough by his death in Dark of the Moon. ;) Reviews make my day!


	22. Chapter 22

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 22**

A spark attack, Ironhide couldn't believe it even as he laid on the medical berth. He was a hero, he had saved several mechs in the pub by finding a planted bomb, he'd shot down the Decepticon traitor who'd done it. But he had been stupid, he had been in such a blind rage after the Decepticons killed Chromia, he'd fought him so viciously. He'd let his guard down and allowed him to land a blow just above his spark chamber. Which had caused him to go into shock, had caused him to go down and Brawn to be even more badly wounded by the Decepticon, caused him to have a spark attack, that, had it been stronger, might have left AJ an orphan.

Optimus was at his berth side, there for him, and reassured him that he and Elita would take care of AJ while he recovered. It relaxed Ironhide to know his stupid actions hadn't made him deemed unfit to be a single Father. Rather, he'd been hailed a hero for his actions, as far as Optimus had told him. **"Did you tell AJ that I had a spark attack yet?" **Ironhide turned his head toward Optimus weakly, Optimus nodded his head **"He knows I'm okay, right? That I'm alive and that I'll be out of here in no more then two weeks?" **Optimus again nodded, Ironhide relaxed knowing he at least knew he was okay.

**"You need to be more careful old friend. You know you have a spark condition. It is why you were unable to produce your own sparkling with Chromia." **Optimus told him quietly, Ironhide turned his head, he knew his friend was correct, but remained stubborn **"The fact you didn't realize this, as I remember the first time you had one. Surprised me." **He noted, Ironhide only grunted a bit** "May I send Andrew in to see you, Ironhide? He's been worried sick, he's waiting with Bumblebee outside, he wants to see for himself that you're okay." **Ironhide turned his head to Optimus, and nodded his head, he wanted to see AJ too, he'd been in there for two days away from him, and hated every second of it.

Bumblebee had clearly heard the question and poked his head in. Ironhide motioned him in, and he quickly entered with AJ, who was in tears, but whose eyes widened in happiness upon seeing Ironhide's smiling face. "DAD!" The boy shrieked, Bumblebee set AJ onto Ironhide's chestplate carefully, to which AJ gave the closest to a huge as he could. Ironhide smiled, and carefully stroked his spine, trying to comfort his clearly terrified son "I-I was so scared!" He sobbed quietly, his fear evident.

"Shhhh... It's alright AJ, I'm fine, see? Hatchet calmed my spark down. I'm just a little weak." He told him, being quiet, and soft in a way Optimus had never seen from his old friend, not even around AJ "See, my spark still beats, it's just... You remember, I told you that abnormal spark condition I have?" He questioned, AJ nodded "The stab simply caused it to go into panic son. I've had a spark attack once before because of it, I ended up a-okay. You can bet I'll be okay this time too." He told him quietly, he could feel AJ relax after hearing this, as if he had doubted him "I'm way too tough for a minor spark attack to do me in." He added.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only where Ratchet hit me with a wrench afterwards." AJ chuckled a little at this, that assured him Ironhide was okay, he was joking around still "Nah, he took good care of my wounds, got my Energon levels down." He told him, saying so calmly, AJ shifted a bit against his Father's chest "Yer being good for Optimus and Elita, aren't you? It was might nice of them to take you in while I'm recovering." AJ nodded a bit, Ironhide looked up and Optimus also nodded, confirming he was fine "Good, good, just don't be too scared for me, alright? I'm gonna be out of here in two weeks and everything will go back to normal." He told him quietly "I promise." He noted.

"Alright." AJ nodded a bit, though Ironhide still held him close, more then happy to have his son with him for now "How's Brawn Optimus? His condition changed at all? I know he survived but is it true he's in a coma?" Optimus nodded sadly, Ironhide looked away "He was just as brave as I was. He saved a few sparklings from a stray blast, yet I'M the one dubbed as the hero for just killing the slagger. Figures." He muttered.

Ironhide took a deep breath, he liked being hailed as a hero as much as the next mech. But Brawn had been far more heroic then he had, and now he was in a coma and basically forgotten from what he could tell. Ironhide groaned and attempted to sit up while holding AJ cupped carefully. Ironhide managed to do so with help from Bumblebee, though it might not have been a good idea for most, Ironhide was a tough mech. He set AJ on his foreleg, and sighed a bit. "Tell them he's the hero, not me, I... Ugh." Ironhide groaned a bit, the pain getting to him, he slinked back into his laying position holding AJ again "Well, clearly sudden movements are a slagging bad idea?" AJ looked concerned, so Ironhide said no more on the subject.

Ironhide looked like he was in need of rest, Bumblebee knew that Ironhide still was recovering. And moving like that had hurt him even a little, clearly, he needed to rest. Bumblebee looked down at AJ calmly. "Come on AJ, your Dad could use some rest, don't you think?" AJ looked at Bumblebee, and reluctantly nodded "Come on, let's get you back to the quarters shall we?" He questioned, carefully picking him up.

"Visit when you can AJ, I'd like that." Ironhide smiled, knowing AJ would too, he winked at his son who smiled back as Bumblebee led him out **"It means a lot to me that the three of you are looking after him fer me. I was so scared I was going to loose him. After two spark attacks, I was so afraid of it."** He told Optimus, who smiled, Ironhide chuckled a bit **"Who am I kidding though? You wouldn't let them take my boy from me unless you really thought I was incapable of taking care of him. You'd fight the custody battle for me."** He noted.

**"Of course I would, this is only the second time. You've taken worse damage and not had your spark problems kick in. And we're happy to take AJ in until you're released from here, it won't be long though. You'll get to have him back soon." **Optimus knew his friend needed to be reminded that it was just two weeks, even if he had said it himself **"He's been quite good though. Bumblebee's been keeping him company a lot. He was supposed to leave the next day, but he stayed. We've spent most of the time watching movies, playing games... He's doing alright, simply worried." **He explained to him calmly, he shook his head slightly, and looked toward the door **"Your son is just as tough as you are 'Hide, he'll be alright." **He added.

**"That's because Chromia and I raised him well." **

Optimus nodded in agreement, but carefully stood from his seat, Ironhide did need to rest and he knew it. **"Now rest old friend, you need it." **The Autobot leader told him.

As Optimus left, leaving Ironhide alone, the weapons specialist let out a slow, labored sigh. He felt much better now, knowing AJ was not being taken from him. That had been his worst fear, loosing him for what he could not help. But he knew Optimus would not let it happen, and that they wouldn't do that to a 'hero' so the fear was a rather unneeded one. AJ would be okay, he was alive, he hadn't died from a spark attack, Optimus and Elita had AJ in their care until he could be placed back into his. He let recharge take him over quickly, able to rest with his processor finally at ease.

...

A/N: I know this was a little short, but I really had nothing more to add to this one. :)


	23. Chapter 23

**"CYBERTRONIAN"  
><strong>

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 22**

Why he was in the Med Bay after a spastic shortness of breath and momentary sickness in front of Optimus was beyond AJ. Though he assured both AJ and Ironhide that it was not serious, AJ had no idea what was going on. Ratchet was taking tests, making him breathe for him repeatedly, taken some blood, among other things. Ratchet came back calmly from one of the blood draws with a small object in his palm. Ironhide sat up on his berth, wondering what was going on. "Well my young friend." The large yellow mech began, staring at both Ironhide and AJ "It would seem AJ here, has a human condition known as Asthma, as I had guessed." Ironhide nodded, but listened carefully curious as to what that meant "It is not too serious as we diagnosed him at this point. It simply means that you need an inhaler, as those attacks can get pretty heavy. Luckily we invented this when we had human collaborators, it contains an endless supply of fresh air that _should _stabilize your lungs should it happen again, just press the top and take a deep breath. As many as you need until you relax if you have to. But preferably two. " Ratchet told AJ.

He dropped the inhaler into AJ's hands, it was small and made of Cybertronium, with an Autobot insignia engraved into it. Ironhide nodded at Ratchet, making a mental note of this, in case AJ had an attack that Optimus had described again. "So it's nothing too bad to worry about then? As long as he has his inhaler?" Ironhide questioned as he looked at Ratchet who stared back "No injections either? Unlike the ones I have to place in my energon stream?" He questioned.

"Nope, it's as simple as using his inhaler when needed." Ratchet told Ironhide with a light smile "He can live a perfectly normal life in fact. He just has to take it easy in regards to sports, _especially_ anything that involves a lot of running." He then added "Anything with a lot of fur should be avoided, and dust. But as there isn't a lot of that there. I'd just say he needs to take it easy with severe physical activity." AJ nodded, understanding what he meant perfectly "Otherwise, live your life like you would any other day. Just be careful, if you feel too winded, stop or you risk an attack, okay?" AJ nodded in understanding.

"I can do that." AJ nodded, he turned to Ironhide "Can I visit Dad?"

Ratchet gave a nod in response, knowing that Ironhide was progressively getting better. As well as knowing Ironhide must have been really worried about the fact they'd found such a disorder in AJ's system. Even if it wasn't deadly serious, it could be very serious if he wasn't careful. Luckily, Ratchet expected that the well-mannered AJ would follow and heed his advice. AJ pocketed the inhaler, and allowed Optimus to carry him toward Ironhide. He had seen his Father twice in the last week, and this week was the one he was to be released during. Ironhide smiled a bit, and looked upon his son carefully. "I'm glad we found that out before you got too old. How are things otherwise bud? I heard from yer Uncle Optimus Bee took you to the Iacon races?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah! It was SO cool Dad! Then he introduced me to the winner, Blurr! It was like, whoa. That dude talks fast!" AJ stated, being normal, having obviously relaxed since the Asthma Attack he'd apparently suffered "It was so much fun too, Dad. I wish you could have come with us, but Bee said that you'd been a lot of times." AJ shrugged his shoulders at his Father who nodded, indeed he had done so "How are you Dad? Uncle Opitmus says you get released in two days." He noted.

"Yep, I'm all good now, energy and all is back. But Ratchet needs me in for two more days for a few minor tests. Nothin' serious though. I'll be picking you up probably after yer asleep that night. You'll wake up in yer own bed." Ironhide poked the boy playfully, a smile formed on his faceplate "I hope you can hold out until then for me. You've been a good sport, or so Optimus says, and I hope you'll continue to be one." He told him, taking a deep breath a bit "I also expect you to listen to Ratchet. Take it as easy as possible with Breaker for a bit. No running around a lot, take it easy. Clearly you had a pretty bad attack, and the last thing I need is you in here with me." He noted.

"Alright, I can do that." AJ smiled, Ratchet looked at them, but motioned for AJ to let him recharge "Two more days, I can do that." AJ hugged a crook of Ironhide's armor, and snuggled a bit, Ironhide's hand went over him in a return hug "See you then Dad! Love you!" He smiled brightly.

Ironhide smiled and whispered a 'love you too' before Optimus carried him back out. He was glad to see AJ happy again, despite the pain he knew he felt. Of course, it had been almost a month since Chromia offlined, while he wasn't done mourning, he knew time healed children's wounds slightly faster. Ironhide sighed and leaned back, Ratchet making his way over, Ironhide turned to Ratchet a bit. "He's growing up so fast Ratch." Ironhide commented, this surprised Ratchet, who looked at him "Wasn't it just yesterday I bought him in, kicking and screaming for his first check-up?" He questioned.

"I know what you mean, I remember when he was first brought here. After they found him in the rubble." Ratchet shook his head, he felt as surprised by AJ's growing maturity as Ironhide did "But he turns nine in two months Ironhide. Before long now he'll move up to the Academy In-Between program. Then to the Higher Learning Program. Then of course, before you know it, he'll graduate, and enter the full program. In whatever field he chooses." Ironhide glared at Ratchet "Of course, that's nine years from now at the earliest, but still. I will admit, seeing him grow up has been liking blinking my optics." He mused.

"Makes me feel old to know my youngest is almost nine." Ironhide mused, taking a deep breath, he looked away a bit "I just hope that I'll be enough to guide him through this. I may have Optimus and Elita to help. But I'm still his Father, I still have to teach him the most important things." He turned back to Ratchet, who nodded understandingly, knowing that would be tough as a single parent "Lucky me though, he's got a good head on his shoulders as-is. I'm sure I'll get the job done, even it is harder." Ratchet nodded again, he agreed with Ironide's sentiments, there was no doubting he was good Father "I just hope I don't screw up down the line." He muttered.

"You won't you have a lot of mechs and femmes on here who like AJ to help." Ratchet noted, he looked at Ironhide, who cocked an optic ridge "Don't look at being a single parent to a human as facing it alone. Think of it as now, you're still his Father, but you just need extra help. Like what Prime and Elita are providing." Ironhide nodded a bit, he had never actually thought of that before "Slag, if you ever need a sparksitter and Optimus and Elita can't do it, I'll pitch in for example. I might not have kids of my own, but they're the ONLY patients I'm even slightly soft towards." Ratchet admitted, he snorted a bit, and looked at Ironhide "You're not raising him alone just because she's gone Ironhide. You've just got more then one extra set of hands now." He completed his statement.

Ironhide smiled, that made him feel a lot better. Perhaps others had the same feelings toward him. He may have been a single Father now, but he was slowly starting to realize others were willing to help, he just had to let them. He leaned back a bit, and laid his head against the berth now. He was sure that his Adopted Creators would be a huge help too, as they were coming down in the next few days to help with Chromia's burial plans. Ironhide sighed, he knew it would be hard to move on without Chromia, especially with the asthma, but he had friends on the base, he had people to help him and AJ.

With a sigh, he turned toward the berth that Brawn remained on. "Any changes for him, at all?" He questioned.

"Yes, actually. His processor activity is starting to develop normally again. I believe he will wake up before we know it." Ratchet admitted, this made Ironhide's optics fill with life, he was alive, that meant a lot to him, being it had been his fault he was almost killed "Brawn's a tough as nails mech, 'Hide, did you expect anything else?" Ironhide shook his head admittedly, he should have known better then to doubt his friend "So, now you can leave the Med Bay in two days knowing your spark's gonna be fine as is Brawn. But I'm telling you if you pull a stunt like you did AGAIN. You'll be in here longer then two weeks from the damage I do!" Ratchet warned.

Ironhide grinned Ratchet couldn't handle sentimental he always had to be the 'Hatchet'. He nodded a bit, and allowed his optics to offline. It was going to be a long, hard time, he knew it, but he was not alone. And with Brawn going to pull through, he truly could relax. Knowing another of his close friends would not fall at the hands of the Decepitcons. As recharge overtook him, he swore that he could hear Chromia whisper in his ear, in a breathy manner that he had done good, and that everything would be alright. He liked to think that it was real, that she had told him that from the Matrix.

And in the end, somehow, he knew she had.


	24. Chapter 24

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

A/N: Another little time skip, only a year now though. For those who did not read the new first chapter, as I had to rewrite it due to technical difficulties. AJ's full name was changed to 'Andrew James Hide' so that is why he is called Andrew when referred to by his full name. I yet again thank the anonymous reviewer who informed me of that so it was replaced as soon as possible. :)

...

**CHAPTER 24**

Ironhide had never really believed in the saying that life went on, even when tragedy ended. Yet, now, a year after Chromia had passed, he'd discovered this was quite true. AJ was ten already, his birthday having been a few days prior. They both had struggled to get past Chromia's absence, but AJ had grown up well. Having had Elita around to fill in the female adult figure spot in his life that had almost been missing. Of course, it didn't help the influence the twin's had on him, however. AJ had grown up, both physically and mentally, something that was quite obviously caused by the loss of Chromia. At ten, he was doing well in class, making more friends, and slowly nearing entering the middle grades for the Academy. As strange as it was to realize that, Ironhide was proud that despite it all he was growing up normally.

Of course, it wasn't the normal Academy however, and he supposed AJ being the only student helped that out. It had been when AJ was nine that Ironhide had been re-stationed, due to a promotion to Weapons _MASTER_ rather then simply specialist. They'd both been asked to join the crew of ARK II, a starship that contained several other Master's, as well as Optimus and Elita. Iacon Base had been left to Ultra Magnus, for the sheer fact he was Optimus's adoptive brother, and he trusted him. ARK II, in the meantime, was on a five year long mission, one that involved looking for lives on other planets.

The exact crew, with the exception of AJ, were Optimus, Bumblebee, Elita-1, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, and Prowl. A good group for AJ to grow up for the next five years around, he figured, since most of them got along with AJ well. Prowl was hit or miss, the one exception out of them. The reason being that Sideswipe's influence over the last year had caused an extreme love for pranking in AJ. You could tell when Prowl was annoyed or angry with AJ, as he and Ironhide were two of the few on the base that would use the words "ANDREW JAMES HIDE". Usually when they did, it was in an annoyed or unamused manner, needless to say. Either that, or the sight of a brown haired ten year old running like the wind to avoid punishment.

Ironhide sighed, that was the reason he was in Andrew's large room on the ship that morning. The reason being Prowl had woken up that morning to a rather bright paint job, more specifically hot pink with bright blue polka dots. While amusing, Prowl had insisted he have a serious talk with his son, lest he end up blasting the 'little pit-spawn' to smithereens at this point. AJ relaxed against his bed slightly as Ironhide entered, his eyes on a data pad book, Ironhide took a deep breath, and removed the book from his possession. "Come on Dad! I was reading that!" AJ groaned lightly.

"And now yer not." Ironhide noted, AJ gulped at that statement, knowing Ironhide wasn't happy "Andrew James Hide, what were you thinking painting Prowl PINK?" Ironhide questioned with his hands on his hips, AJ seemed to giggle at the memory "I asked you a question youngling." He noted.

"I was thinking that his paint scheme was boring. And that it'd make for a good laugh."

Ironhide rolled his optics at his son a bit, he really needed to stop allowing him so much time with his older brothers. Ironhide took a deep breath and seated himself beside AJ's bed, staring down at him. "As amusing as it was, it was also quite mean Andrew, you can't paint someone like PROWL that way. As head of intelligence and security, he needs to hold a certain level of dignity. It's like painting yer Uncle Optimus." AJ rolled his eyes lightly, sitting up, he looked at Ironhide a bit "Just because your brothers break so many rules does not mean you need to as well." he noted.

"But it's fun!"

"As fun as it may be, I don't want to hear you did it again." Ironhide told his son, a bit more sternly then before, AJ took a deep breath, and finally nodded "I just don't want to see you get into trouble kid. I know you're a good, well-behaved kid most of the time. But you have to stop letting yer brothers talk you into acting otherwise." AJ looked away, acting a bit like his adoptive Father, in the fact that he was being stubborn "I know it might be fun now, I was a bit of a loose-cannon in my younger days as well. But the fact is that sometimes, you need to know when it's right and when it isn't to be goofy." He explained, AJ only nodded a bit "Now, I believe you owe Prowl an apology, hmmmmm?" He questioned.

"Do I have to?"

Ironhide gave his son a warning glance, as if to say 'Well, no duh'. "Yes, lest I send you to your Grandparents farm via the Bridge for a month... Again." AJ's eyes widened at this, Ironhide grinned a bit "They can spoil you, and put you to work at the Energon Farm all at once, doesn't that sound like oodles of fun?" AJ liked the sound of the first part, the second part, no so much "I thought so, go on kid, Prowl's not too mad, lucky fer you. He's just a little annoyed."

"Fine, I'm going!"

AJ carefully made his way from Ironhide, to which the mech cleared his vocal processor. AJ turned his head, Ironhide grinned a bit. "Yer forgetting something kid." He added.

AJ tiled his head for a moment before it hit him slowly, he moved forward. Kissing Ironhide's cheek plate in a good morning type of way. He used to do it when he was younger, after Chromia had died, and Ironhide had always enjoyed it, so he usually did it to make him happy. Of course, this was only if no one was around, as he was often teased by his brothers for doing such. AJ jogged out of his room calmly, ready for a full-out scream-fest from Prowl. The halls of the ARK II were long, so he had to stop for a breath every few minutes. He found Prowl near the top deck of the ship, pink paint free, and looking thoroughly annoyed. He turned towards AJ with a look that said it all, he was going to have to have a dang good apology for this one.

"You had better have a good apology coming Andrew. Because honestly, I'm tempted to put you in the brig for that one." Prowl grunted, his arms crossed.

"Look I'm sorry that I offended you with the prank. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal." AJ looked at Prowl, who seemed to be buying that, but still looked more then a little annoyed "I really am sorry Prowl, I just thought it would be funny, honest. It won't happen again." Prowl gave him a look that said it all, he didn't buy he'd never prank him again "I promise I'll NEVER paint you like that again." He decided to summarize.

Prowl crossed his arms, and considered how to respond to the boy. AJ was not getting off the hook, but being he was ten, he couldn't actually stick him in the brig. Yet he _could_ ground him. Though Ironhide was his Father, all the members of the ship's crew had a certain guardianship over AJ for the next five years they were there. As a result, he knew exactly what he was going to do with AJ, needless to say. "Apology accepted, but I can tell you right now, you're NOT off the hook. Grounded for two weeks." Prowl noted, holding up his digits, AJ opened his mouth "Ah, ah. No if's and's or but's, or I'll talk to your Dad, and I'm sure he'll try for a MONTH. I'm going easy on you since you're not my child, and I couldn't actually put you in the brig." He told him.

AJ looked down for a moment, knowing there was no getting around Prowl's grounding of him. He was the stricter of what had been dubbed his 'Secondary Guardians' while he was on the ship, and for that reason, his reasoning could not normally be swayed. "Yes sir." AJ replied, giving a salute to Prowl a bit, he turned to walk away, but turned his head "Just for the record, does this mean I'm grounded from going out of my room?" Prowl shook his head "For anything other then to eat, or use the built in restroom?" Prowl nodded his head "Yes!" He whispered quietly.

"Not to spend time with the twins though."

AJ groaned at this, Prowl had him there, but he would live with it. Two weeks, he figured, weren't that long, but he was smart not to comment on that. Knowing Prowl would extend his grounding for such a comment being made, as he usually did. AJ simply sighed and made his way down the hall towards his room, he'd figure a way out of this somehow, he figured, he just had to think of a clever way to do it. It might take a while, but he usually found his methods, no matter how easily thwarted by Prowl they often were, he normally found some method of persuasion.

Then again, with the mech so used to it by now, he had a feeling he'd be in a deep slag for trying it yet again. He walked down the hallway, looking back thoughtfully on how his life had changed since Chromia died. It might have contributed to his actions sometimes, even though he wasn't an active troublemaker. But besides that, AJ now lived in, of all things a ship, searching the cosmos for other intelligent life. He wondered if they'd truly find anything or not, he figured they would, but worlds, species, and the like they'd find was the real question that he figured remained to be seen. Perhaps, he wondered, there would be other humans out there, other then Carter and himself, something he could only hope for.

It was an intriguing thought, but he let it stray from him, knowing chances were high that would not be the case. But none the less, he was interested to see what intelligent species they would find out there. It intrigued him, if nothing else, to find out for himself. But he knew it might be a long time before they did, perhaps they never would. He looked forward to the search, no matter what the case was.


	25. Chapter 25

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

A/N: Failed my permit test, but found Human Alliance Roadbuster so it's all good! I decided it was time for progress to start being made with 'Rebirthing' the humans, after all its been ten years.

...

**CHAPTER 25**

Carter Joshua McHale had been through quite a bit in the last year. Nothing the eight year old would complain about, however. Things with Hound were going well, he'd finally settled into his place on the Autobot base, and life seemed a lot better then it had been before. Yet at the same time, the changes had caused life to become a bit more complicated, to say the least. Growing up on an Autobot Base, raised by a Scout and being taught by a private tutor wasn't even the half of it to say the least. There weren't kids his age on the base, so a lot of his time was spent among the mechs, not that he complained, though it did feel quite awkward at times. He made the most of it though, he wasn't the type to whine or complain, and he never would be that way.

He'd gained a nickname in that time, though he felt it was mostly because of the whole 'AJ' thing. Andrew James Hide was AJ, from what he gathered. A few of the Autobots on-base had started to call him a similar nickname after hearing his middle name, namely 'CJ'. Carter however preferred to be called Carter, much like his Father would call him, or Top Spin would. Of course, he could do without the normal, early morning wake-up calls he got from Hound each morning, weekend or not. Carter groaned at the poking and prodding to his side, and turned around in his bed, Hound of course was the source, standing over him with his arms crossed. "What time is it?" Carter moaned quietly, climbing out of bed.

"Time to get up is what time it is." Hound jested his son lightly with a slight poke to the ribs, causing Carter to hold back laughter "Got your Chromosome samples sent to Ratchet on ARK II last night." Carter's eyes brightened up "He said that it's still going to be a while before anything comes of it. It's still been a failure to duplicate AJ's chromosomes. But yours have been duplicated by Wheeljack here. So hopefully, that's a good sign." Carter nodded.

Project: Rebirth had gotten off the ground in the past year, the cloning process of their chromosomes was as far as they'd come so far. As far as they knew, they were gunning for just one successful artificially grown human. One that Optimus and his Sparkmate, Elita had already requested to be the Adopted Parents of. As far as Wheeljack knew, and he seemed to keep in touch with them on his progress continually, he had to try duplicating it in the same gender first. Ratchet was working on altering to the chromosomes to create the first human female in ten years. As far as Optimus and Elita's child, they were expecting he'd be out of fertility and ready for Optimus and Elita to come via space bridge an pick up by the end of the month.

It was exciting, but also somewhat frightening, knowing that it could go wrong at any time. Yet Optimus had been down three or four times to track his son's progress in the last year. They'd already named him too, they'd named him after they'd found out it was to be a boy. Matthew Bennett Pax, it had been put onto legal documents as soon as three months ago. As it seemed this one would be successful, they had looked for a masculine name that fit 'miracle' for quite some time now. Matthew meant Gift from God, Bennet meant blessed. It was the perfect name for the first human to be recreated.

He had been surprised that Optimus and Elita wanted him, being Optimus didn't want either AJ or himself in danger by taking them in. But he supposed it made sense, as the Prime, leader of the Autobots, got the honor to be the first of the Autobots to raise one of the newly created humans. Carter didn't know why they didn't just make adults, but he'd been told that they would be born in a Cybertronian-like way, they'd grow in cocoons and hatch, like hatchlings. And hatchlings came out when they were newborn age, so the new addition, when he was born would be a newborn. The first child that Optimus and Elita ever would have the pleasure of being raised from birth.

In other words, Matthew may as well have been their child by birth.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" Carter questioned Hound, who cocked an optic ridge "In a few more weeks. AJ and I won't be the only humans left anymore. I mean, we're still the only... Natural ones as you put it. But now there's gonna be a newborn out there too." He added, Hound smiled a bit, he had to admit, he agreed with Carter, the thought that they now knew for sure that they could rebuild the human race from the ground up "What do you think he's going to look like?" He questioned.

"His parents." Carter looked at Hound with surprise, Hound smiled a bit "Before they put the chromosomes into the cocoon, Optimus and Elita's holoforms were each scanned. Ensuring their child will look like them to an extent. This effectively makes him their biological child, as he is not going to be naturally born." Hound mused, he looked upon Carter who looked to be stunned and bewildered by this "You could say that, for every child born and given to an Autobot or Autobot family, each will grow up as their child. So there is no reason to make them think that they aren't. They technically are, it's just that, rather then it being a surprise. The children are chosen by them." He noted.

"Kinda like how you chose me. Except, their kinda in a way their actual kids?" Carter questioned, and tilted his head.

"That and, no child will ever compare to you." Hound told Carter with a smile, using a fingertip to mess up his son's hair "I don't think I could imagine having anyone but you. I got to choose you because I knew you were a sweet human. Others won't get that chance, they're stuck with whomever is hatched from the cocoons. They might look like them, but they won't necessarily act like them." He turned away to let Carter get dressed, then turned back once he heard Carter clear his throat "In other words, I personally am glad I adopted. If only because I got the chance to have an amazing kid like you." He noted as he scooped Carter up.

"Awww Dad." Carter blushed, knowing that Hound meant it, which made him flush a bit "I know you'd rather have a biological kid, you don't have to lie to me." Carter shook his head with a light chuckle, Hound gave him a serious look "You really wouldn't?" Carter tilted his head.

"Carter, I love kids, but I could never handle a newborn. I always planned to adopt, even before I came across you." Hound explained, he set Carter onto his shoulder and exited the room "I wanted a child, around your age in my years. Which is the reason _why_ I signed to adopt you. You were perfect, a good kid, cute, young, but not so young that I had to have panic attacks over the little things." He mused lightly, stroking him with a finger "Someone I could raise and take care of, and give all my love to. All the love I had held in towards kids because I had none of my own." He took a deep breath, his optics twinkling "I would never take back taking you in." He noted.

Carter smiled, he knew that Hound was telling the truth, he could see it in his optics. Carter took a deep breath, and looked at Hound with a smile. It made him feel good to know Hound felt such a way. As he had feared that, with it now possible, he'd want one of the created humans as well. But that fear all disappeared on account of the fact that Hound only wanted him, he wasn't going to replace him with an infant of his biological looks. He wasn't going to be replaced because he was adopted, it was a relief. "I'm glad, I was scared... Kinda that you would want one and you know, that you'd-." Carter didn't want to admit this, and thus stared away before he finished.

"Replace you?" Hound questioned knowingly, Carter nodded slightly, to which Hound's optics saddened "Never Carter, NEVER. I would never replace you, nor could I ever replace the place you have in my spark." He patted his spark chamber for emphasis and looked at his son "I love you more then anything Carter, you will NEVER have to worry about such a thing taking place." He told him quietly.

Carter took a deep breath, feeling happier and more relaxed by this now. He no longer had to fear being replaced, he no longer had to fear even slightly what these new kids would bring. The most he had to worry about, he realized, was that someone on base would take one. Lest he get stuck babysitting or helping to change diapers, feed it. Carter nodded a bit, and smiled, the mech smiled back. It was a silent moment of understanding that did not require words. They both knew that the other wasn't going anywhere, and that's what mattered. "What do ye say, we get you fed, and then I take you down to take a look at the cocoons, hmm? Maybe we can find that certain one." He noted.

"Sounds good to me Dad."

Carter had to admit, he was curious about the whole thing, how the baby would come out, if it would survive the hatching process. He hoped, for the sake of the Human Race, that he would, but at this point, it was a guessing game, needless to say. Though as long as this wasn't another blow up from Wheeljack, if that didn't happen he knew things would go smoothly. At least, he hoped they would.

...

A/N: We'll get to meet the first ARTIFICIALLY born human come next chapter. :P Reviews make my day!


	26. Chapter 26

**"CYBERTRONIAN"  
><strong>

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 26**

Matthew Bennett Pax was born a healthy baby boy on the human day of June Thirtieth, at 6 pounds, seven ounces. Optimus knew from the moment the little miracle was born, he'd made the right choice in asking to raise the first human that was successfully created. Because the moment he set his optics upon Matthew, he felt nothing but love toward the small creature. He'd been so worried, so fearful, that the experiments at Project: Rebirth would go wrong. Yet there he was, in a nursery, recovering from hatching in the cocoon he'd been growing in from when he was a fetus to when he was being delivered, not unlike a hatchling. Optimus had been at the base the second he'd heard that Matthew was beginning to poke at his cocoon, Elita coming after she had finished her duties for that day, sadly unable to be pulled from them.

For the moment, he understood that she'd be there in a few hours, leaving Optimus's holoform alone with his newborn son. He had crisp, blue eyes, and steaks of dark brown hair, a tiny little thing, but then again, all newborns were. Other hatchlings surrounded him in the nursery, proud creators standing and whispering in excitement. Optimus was proud to say that, at last, he was among the happy parents for the first time. Slowly, upon Wheeljack's slow nod, Optimus reached into the cocoon at last, lifting the naked human out of the womb-like cocoon. Matt cried at his Father's hold as all hatchlings did, wailing. Optimus only smiled and cooed in the face of his son, who seemed to slowly calm down at his touch, blue eyes staring up at his Father, as if he knew he was being held by his Father, and not a stranger.

Optimus could hardly contain his emotions, he'd never held a newborn before, Cybertronian or human. But at last, Primus had blessed him with a son whom he could raise from birth. **"Hello Matthew."**Optimus told his son, speaking in his native tongue, as he would understand neither language yet **"Welcome to the world, my son." **His voice was nearly in a hushed tone unusual for even the Autobot leader, tears of joy rolled down his cheeks **"I'm your Daddy." **He noted to his son, who smiled and made a little squeal **"That's right, little miracle. Today is cause for celebration."** He rested a hand upon Wheeljack's shoulder, his robotic form anyway **"You did well Wheeljack, you've given new hope that we can rebuild their race today."** Wheeljack beamed with pride at this comment.

Optimus wrapped his son in a blanket carefully, holding him gently. He waited for Elita for close to a half an hour before both of her forms bolted into the room. Elita looked disappointed that their child had hatched already, but she made her way over slowly. Optimus smiled, he turned to show Elita the miracle they had been given the honor of raising. He passed the infant to Elita, who looked as though she might collapse, clearly stunned that, in the end, it had actually worked. **"I never thought I'd be able to utter the words, Optimus... But we made a fraging beautiful sparkling." **Optimus chuckled at Elita's joke, Matt seemed to barely even stir in his Mother's arms **"I'm glad you gave into doing this Prime, because I think I'm in love with him already."** She noted.

**"I was in love with him the moment his cocoon hatched." **Optimus smiled brightly.

Matt had moved onto carefully exploring his Mother's holoforms locks of blond hair. Optimus could already tell he was a curious little tyke, something they'd have to watch with the fact they still would be living on ARK II for the next few years. Optimus had his arms around Elita at the moment, looking down at the boy with a smile. He was a miracle, as his name implied, a Gift From Primus. They had not been entirely sure that their attempts at recreating humans would be successful, but Matt had proved them all wrong, after eight failed tries, he'd been born. And he was theirs, Optimus couldn't wrap his mind around that, at last, he had someone whom looked like him, would grow up to continue the family name of 'Pax' his adoptive creators had bestowed on him.

He could only hope that future tries would yield the same success. But for now, he did not think hard on it, he simply was happy to have this one, to have a sparkling. To finally have a newborn all to himself. He smiled, and turned toward Elita slowly, keeping his arm around her shoulders. **"Let's get him home then, shall we?" **He questioned calmly, turning to Wheeljack, who nodded his head in approval.

The family of three left the room calmly, not knowing what would happen next.

...

Newborns were more temperamental then Optimus had ever expected. He was awakened from his recharge two nights later to loud wailing near his bed. Optimus's optics onlined, and his holoform appeared at once, making his way toward the small crib set near the bed. No fowl odor, he'd have recognized that instantly from his days helping to raise AJ, so Optimus decided that Matt must have been hungry. Carefully, he moved toward the small cabinet that was kept at a pressure that kept the milk warm. Carefully, he took Matt into his arms, and slowly set the bottle into the infant's mouth. Optimus was relieved as the infant seemed to suck on it and relax calmly, and breathed a sigh of relief.

The newborn, hatchling, whatever he may have been considered required more attention then he had expected. But Optimus refused to complain, he would never complain. This is what he had wanted, as strange as it was, he wanted to be up late at night looking after his newborn. He just had never truly realized that they required even more attention then infants of a few months that he had become used to. Besides, this was his son, any time he got with him throughout his childhood would be a blessing, if he considered his rather busy life. The boy looked up at him as he fed upon the milk in the bottle, curiously looking him up and down. Matt seemed to look at everyone he came into contact with as though they were the most amazing thing he'd laid his eyes upon.

Then again, as a newborn, Optimus supposed he was simply discovering the world for the first time. Sighing as he finished his bottle, Optimus was gentle to burp the boy before seating himself in a seat next to the crib. He looked at Elita, she seemed to be in a deep slumber, one she didn't seem ready to wake from. As such, he took the time he had quietly to share a moment with his new son.

"Matthew, my son." Matt looked up, as if he acknowledged the name, though Optimus guessed he had learned to recognize the sound if anything "I know these words are to fall upon deaf ears. As you will never understand what I say. Either way." He looked down at him, smiling and stroking his cheek a little "I wish you to know now, however. That your Father loves you, though I know, as you grow up, I will not be around as much as you will like. I wish you to know, son, that I am happy to have you as a new addition to my life." Matthew seemed to be falling asleep as his Father continued his talk "Being what you are, I know your life with me will never be easy. But I know you were the experiment to succeed for a reason. That you were given to me for a reason." He then added quietly "I know you are meant for great things, Matthew Pax, my son, my greatest creation." He noted, the boy seemed to slowly fall asleep against him "And I hope you always remember that." He noted.

Optimus stood, knowing that Matt had not understood a word he said. Yet, it was all that he wanted his new son to know, and as such, he'd said it. Whether he knew what he said or not, it was exactly how he felt on the subject of Matt. He'd been afraid to bring a human into his family, afraid that they'd be hurt or used against him. Regardless of this, however, he was more then happy to have Matt. To have a child he could truly say was his. He loved all of his adopted children, but this had been what he had wanted most in his life, a child of his own. Carefully, he moved Matt into his crib with the small stuffed animal that Ironhide had given him as a present upon his arrival. He stroked his son's head carefully, and leaned forward, kissing his forehead with the gentlest of caresses.

Optimus didn't move from his spot over Matt's crib however. He stood, and watched as his son slept on. He wondered, quietly, the type of man he'd grow up to be, the life he'd go on to lead. He knew that he and Elita would be in for a rather new and interesting experience, but he was happy to face it. Proud to know that they had succeeded in creating a new human. He quietly wondered if, by some chance, they'd ever succeed again. Changing chromosomes was hard, but he had faith in Ratchet, had faith that he would succeed as Wheeljack had. He knew it may be a few years away, after all, they had taken the Chromosomes for Matt from AJ initially, about three years before. When that had failed, they'd used Carter's and succeeded. In a way, he wondered if AJ's chromosomes would ever work. It made hm worried that AJ would never be able to have children if they could not use something so basic to build a child.

However, the tired leader let those thoughts leave him, a different worry for another day. Taking a deep breath, his holoform disappeared, and his robotic form relaxed, letting his optics offline. He knew he needed recharge, but he allowed his alert systems to be on, just in case anything happened that could put his son in danger. Just in case, he told himself, for no other reason, other then to be safe.

...

A/N: Wow, writing Optimus with a newborn was so new for me. LOL Reviews make my day!


	27. Chapter 27

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

A/N: Today must be good finds day, found a mini Opitmus Prime with trailer as well. Woot! New Desktop decoration. XD

...

**CHAPTER 27**

Bumblebee took sparksitting very seriously before, but this time, he was practically a mamma bear. Anyone who expected any less from him while he was watching his baby brother for the afternoon was nuts however. It had been two months, and Optimus and Elita had finally been comfortable leaving him alone in their quarters for a bit, with constant supervision from Bumblebee, Ironhide, or Ratchet. Bumblebee's holoform was that of a twenty-five year old blond haired, blue eyed man, handsome, and always smiling. He was a favorite playmate of Matt, whom Bumblebee had no issues of spenidng time with. Bumblebee had once been the baby of the family, and been treated with great kindness by his older siblings, so it was no surprise that he took what they did and applied it to his relationship with Matt, whom he affectionately called 'Mattie'.

When Bumblebee watched Matt, it was more often then not he was the playful sort. Though, not unlike their Father at his age, Matt often needed to be encouraged to play, not that Bumblebee minded. He'd brought many toys in preparation of Matt's birth, so he simply brought a new toy each time. He'd gotten a few for each of Matt's years he'd be spending on the ship, but for the moment, he mostly brought stuffed animals. It was pretty easy taking care of him, he'd play for a bit, need to be fed, changed, and take periodic naps. Sometimes, the twins would show up and lend a hand, other times, AJ might show up, but mostly it was just Bumblebee.

Sometimes it was fun, other times, Matt could be a little terror, needless to say. Other times, like now, he was just a cute little, baby-talking, goofy little tyke. He was doubly babysitting for AJ that day, as Ironhide had to do some serious work. Though AJ was ten, he had recently had a rather bad Asthma Attack, and thus, needed to be watched. He was still having some breathing issues from it, however minor, but it had been that day, so he needed to be monitored anyway. "Hey, where are you going Mattie?" Bumblebee questioned as he crawled for the door, taking the little one up in his arms "No, nu-uh, you don't want to go out there with your Mamma and Dadda." AJ, who was relaxing and watching TV in the corner of the room chuckled "What's so funny?" He questioned.

"You sound like my Mom when I was three." AJ teased his Godbrother slightly.

"He's two months old, I can't talk to him like he's your age exactly, AJ." Bumblebee rolled his eyes a bit, continuing to play around with his baby brother "You don't remember, but Sides, Top Spin, and I used to do this same thing with you when you were first brought to base." He mused slightly, remembering those years fondly "You guys REALLY like your playtime when your infants, even more then sparklings sometimes." Carefully, he set the bunny Matt was playing with back in his arms to distract him as he walked over "How's your breathing doing AJ? Getting any better?" AJ nodded a bit, though he still looked drained, who could blame him though, he'd been in the med bay for two hours after the attack "Alright, breathe for me." Bumblebee held a hand to his back as AJ breathed in and out "Mmm, getting better. Still take it easy." He noted.

"Can I just say how much I hate Asthma." AJ groaned.

Bumblebee rolled his eyes a bit before he headed back for Matt, the boy hadn't budged at all. It seemed that once he had something to distract him, nothing could pull him from it. It was actually quite amusing, the fact that Matt was such a well-behaved infant, as most were anything but, AJ in his infant-years included. The boy seemed to be playing with the bunny as if it was alive, baby talk coming out in droves, different pitches, different sounds. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile a little wider, if Matt got any cuter, he was pretty sure his brother would be able to get away with just about everything until he got older.

The door slid open, and Opitmus stepped into it, his holoform included. This immediately grabbed Matt's attention, letting out a squeal of delight at the sight of his Father, he held up his arms to be held. Optimus chuckled a bit, moving over he scooped the boy up into his arms. "I'd say somebody missed their Father." Optimus chuckled and held his son carefully, he looked at Bumblebee "Thank you for watching him Bumblebee, those matters I needed to attend to could not be avoided. And Elita is still at her own post for the day." He shifted a bit, and grabbed the bag that held Matt's things carefully.

"Hey, Mattie's my baby bro, he's welcome in my quarters any time." Bumblebee stroked the boy's head slightly, and kissed the top of it "Besides, he's a well-behaved sparkling Prime, it's not that hard. He usually knows what he should and shouldn't do. To an extent, though at two months I'm trying to teach him the concept of not crawling out my door." Optimus gave him a small chuckle, and nodded, having had that problem in the past as well.

"That is a battle I do not believe we will win until he's old enough to reason with." Optimus admitted calmly, taking note of how tired the infant was that rested against his shoulder a bit "Mmm, I think it's time for a little formula and the crib for him." Optimus noted quietly, rubbing his hand along Matt's back carefully, he looked at Bumblebee "Thank you again." He nodded as he left.

Bumblebee turned, it was only then that he noticed something. AJ was watching all of this with a hurt look. It didn't take a brain surgeon to get why either, they had a new baby on base, no less, a son of his Uncle Optimus and Aunt Elita. And now, after all this time, AJ was no longer the baby on the ship or the Iacon Base, now it was all about Matt, the miracle baby that they managed to create. Not to mention the attention he took from Optimus, whom AJ was very close to, Bumblebee could only imagine how awkward and strange this all must have felt for AJ.

"You know, just because he's here doesn't mean you've been replaced." Bumblebee spoke up, AJ turned his head towards Bumblebee in surprise at the comment "He was only born two months ago AJ. He is Optimus's first actual child, as well as Elita's. You need to understand that they still care about you. They just have a child to take care of now too." AJ turned back to the TV, though he nodded his head "Aren't you at least HAPPY for them? Like when Ironhide took you, they're re-experiencing raising someone. The only difference being that they got to raise him from the moment he was born." AJ stared back at Bumblebee "Just because your Godparents have a human of their own doesn't mean they love you any less." He noted.

"Even Dad's given him a lot of attention lately though."

"Oh Primus almighty! His birth was a miracle AJ! It gives your race a chance of SURVIVAL." AJ was taken aback by the way Bumblebee approached this "Ironhide is ecstatic because of that. But Primus, you think that HE of all people cares more for Matthew then he does you?" AJ looked down, he knew it was a stupid thought, but he still felt that way sometimes "AJ, your the most precious thing Ironhide has in this world. You're his BABY BOY." That got AJ's attention "There was a time where Autobots were swooning over you when you were a seven month old, y'know? Especially Ironhide." Bumblebee sat beside AJ, and put an arm around his shoulders "You aren't being replaced in anyone's sparks AJ, they're just making room for another in there." He noted.

The words hit AJ hard, he knew that Bumblebee was right. They wouldn't forget him and he knew it. He should have known that his Father of all people wouldn't, but like any young kid, that fear had set in. When he thought about it, however, it was a silly fear. Opitmus and Ironhide were still spending time with him, Optimus just had duties as a Father of an infant at the moment, so he couldn't always spend his 'human bonding time' with AJ anymore. AJ nodded, and looked at Bumblebee slightly. "I'm sorry, I kinda acted like a brat. I was being silly." AJ admitted.

"Don't be, we all go through fears like that when a new, younger kid comes along." Bumblebee noted, he poked AJ slightly "I'm sure even you had a jealous guy on base when you showed up, whomever it may have been." Bumblebee stood slightly, looking down at the smiling boy, who seemed to start believing what he was being told "And if you really feel left out by them, tell them. They might not even realize how you feel AJ, and I bet your Dad and Prime would listen, maybe make more time for you if they CAN. I can't promise Prime can at this point in time. But I bet Ironhide sure would." He smiled.

AJ nodded, he supposed he could try and talk to them, he knew they'd listen. There had never been a time when neither of them didn't. In fact, Optimus had been the one to find him having the attack like last time and had brought him to the med bay. Clearly, Bumblebee was right. He hadn't been forgotten, he knew better, the fact of the matter was that Optimus had room in his spark for his son and Godson alike, and so did Ironhide (who had been named Matt's Godfather, as had Opitmus's brother, Ultra Magnus). "Thanks Bee, I needed to hear that." AJ replied, he made his way over, and hugged the holoform tightly, Bumblebee returned it "Do you really think Uncle Optimus wouldn't be... Mad?" He questioned.

"He'd be mad if he found out you felt this way and didn't come to him about it." Bumblebee noted, causing a smile from AJ "Now come on, what do you say we throw on a good horror movie. Just don't tell your Dad I let you watch it." He smiled.

AJ grinned, more then happy to do that, to finally have some time alone with one of his close friends. He swore to himself he'd take Bumblebee's advice and talk to Ironhide and Optimus in the morning. After all, what did he have to loose by just talking to them?

...

A/N: Figured the jealousy factor had to come in sometime! Hope I played it out well! :D Reviews make my day!


	28. Chapter 28

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

A/N: I changed my mind on eventually introducing a third creation during the timeline of the story. I'm not saying it won't happen, but I'm just not sure at the moment. I feel like I'd like to focus on the character's stories I have in mind. :) Especially with school coming up. So for now, another one being created during the time-frame of the story will be a 'maybe'. But it it happens it will be a girl. :) If it never happens, just know that sometime after the story (EVENTUALLY) ends, more are created. :)

The only reason I didn't make Matthew a girl (with a different name) is because I feel 'Jack and Ratchet would want to just duplicate the male chromosome first, rather then try and alter it the first time. As they weren't sure if it would even work. :) But their next try would be to alter the chromosomes. It just is a 'may or may not happen in the story' thing. :) Though I have an intended surprise coming up.

...

**CHAPTER 28**

AJ had talked to Ironhide the day before, and he had seen how he felt, and agreed to spend a bit more time with him. He'd even apologized for not being around lately, revealing it wasn't because of Matt, but rather it had been stress at work. This truly eased him a bit. It was the next day that AJ knocked on the door to Optimus's quarters, a quiet 'Come in' sounded out as he entered. Elita wasn't back quite yet, and Matt appeared to be asleep. Optimus turned his head with a broad smile, noting that it was AJ right away. "Andrew." He said quietly, picking him up and setting him on a nearby desk "What can I do for you today, AJ?" He questioned.

AJ thought about talking to him about it, he really did. But after that he felt like doing so would be unfair. Clearly, Bumblebee had been right, because if Optimus had stopped caring he was sure he would have asked him to leave as Matt was sleeping. "I just thought I'd drop by for a visit." AJ settled for telling him in response, Optimus smiled "If that's okay, I mean, I-I know you've got a two month old and-." He began.

"Ironhide told me how you've been feeling AJ. I am sorry you have felt such a way." AJ was surprised, it was as if Optimus had see through the lie "AJ, you didn't honestly believe because of the presence of Matthew, you ceased being important?" AJ looked down a bit, feeling embarrassed by this point "Oh little one, little one. You are so very wrong. Matthew is very important to me right now, but that does not change how much I love you." He noted, AJ looked at Optimus in surprise "I know I never say such, but you are like a son to me, just as much as Matthew IS my son. I helped raise you. WE helped raise you." He shook his head a bit "You and Matthew both are special to me." He noted.

"Just Matthew and your bond is stronger?"

"That cannot be helped AJ, you know that. Is Ironhide's bond with his Godson as strong as it is with you?" Optimus questioned, hoping that AJ would see his point, the boy looked thoughtfully before shaking his head "But that makes you no less important to my spark, AJ. You both are two of the most important factors of my life. And I would give my spark for either one of you." This caught AJ's attention "It hurts my spark to know that you thought, even for a nanoclick that I stopped caring about you when Matthew was born, AJ." He looked away for a moment to Matthew "I honestly had no idea, perhaps because this is all very new to me in a good way." He looked at AJ with a wide smile, and then added "I do hope, however, that you now understand, you have no reason to fear replacement. There is equal room for my Godson and my Son in my spark." He noted.

AJ had heard Optimus become sentimental before, but that one drove him home. It took away every fear he had of replacement by either of his Father Figures, and he knew he could trust Optimus as much as Ironhide word-wise. Optimus was known to never lie in matters that were truly important to him, clearly, he was one of them. He carefully looked at Optimus's outstretched hand and hugged a finger. "I love you too Uncle Optimus." AJ told him calmly, slowly releasing his grip "I promise not to get jealous again." He noted.

"Mmm I'm sure you will have your days, AJ, we all do. I was jealous of my younger brother, Ultra Magnus, for example." AJ smiled a bit at that, he supposed being he was Optimus's son, Matt was his Godbrother, even if it wasn't a family relation "Just don't ever let that change how you think we feel about you. Can you do that for me?" Optimus questioned, AJ nodded a bit, Optimus sighed lightly as Matt began to stir "Now I hate to do this, but can you perhaps come when Matt is awake? I will gladly spend time with both of you, but right now, he is in recharge." AJ nodded, knowing that was the right thing to do.

As AJ left, Optimus sighed a bit, he couldn't help but feel a certain level of guilt, it was just his nature. But he told the truth, he had more then enough room in his spark for all of his children, and AJ as well. Though Matt required most of his attention, being two months old, he knew as he got older ballancing time for his Godson and son would become much easier then it was now. He sighed as Matt shifted, and allowed himself to smile upon the stirring form of the boy. He knew that AJ would need time to adjust, but he also had a feeling that, within time, he and Matt would be good friends. He didn't know what convinced him of such, but he just had that inner feeling, and usually, Optimus was a good judge of such things.

The stirring became whimpering, and Optimus sighed, he'd known it was coming. Taking Matt into his arms, he set Matt against where the human heart would, be, at his spark. As Matt was created with help form his holoform and Elita's they had a creation bond with Matt. As such, his sparkbeat against his heartbeat was, in essence, the most calming and comforting action Opitmus could give him. The boy seemed to relax, though he stirred lightly in Optimus's arms. Optimus smiled the boy reminded him so much of himself at his age, that he could swear the boy inherited more then a bond and his looks from him. Though he would never have his DNA, and he knew it, he sometimes wondered if he actually had without them knowing.

Matt's eyes shifted open, as Optimus expected they would, but Optimus chose not to call AJ in yet. Considering he had likely just arrived back in his room. He'd call him in within the hour, but for now, he'd let the boy relax and let what he told him sink in. Optimus sighed as Matt began to make little noises, tugging at his Father slightly, Optimus took a deep breath. "God morning Matthew." Optimus told him quietly, setting him on a table, he began to get Matt ready for the day "Alright, here we go."

Of course, it was a struggle with the diaper still, he'd never grow used to the morning stench. But after changing his diapers, dressing him in a little t-shirt and baggy sweats, he sighed a bit, getting his bottle. Feeding Matt was the easy part, as it always had been, but sometimes, however briefly, he'd make a little fuss at him. Optimus fed the boy carefully, and once he was done, relaxed Matt in his arms briefly before setting him on the floor. Matt began immediately exploring around as he normally might have, at least until Optimus moved him into his lap carefully. Normally, he'd let him explore, but he had something that morning for Matt, something he'd always promised he'd give to his first biological child but until now, couldn't.

"Matthew, I have something I want you to have." Optimus leaned in slowly, his robotic form moved over and crouched low to the ground "Easy, you know that's me as I really am son." Optimus noted as Matt shifted uneasily, despite that fact he had seen Optimus's real form before.

Optimus carefully took an object from his real form's palm, and set a small stuffed animal before Matt. It was small, about Matt's size though, a little, soft, stuffed dog. It was stitched in places, old, and clearly had belonged to Optimus when he was, perhaps, Matt's age. "This, my son, was all that I was left with when your Grandparents adopted me. I was given it by my Father as I recall." Optimus smiled as Matt took the dog from him, he smiled lightly "I have have had it as a reminder of my real parents. Of where I come from..." Optimus mused, Matt, however, he knew wouldn't understand "I knew you'd like little Rocky. I hope you'll treat him well." Optimus patted Matt's head lightly.

He had never given the stuffed animal to an adopted child of his. But in the case of Matt, he was technically his son, and therefore in a way, he wanted Matt to have it. It was as if it was supposed to be, Optimus's biological Father gave it to him, now Optimus had given it to Matt. It had made Optimus quite happy in his sparkling years, and now, he was more then certain that Mat would also be quite happy with 'Rocky'. Optimus smiled, looking fondly upon his son, he kissed the tip of his head, allowing him to play with his new friend as if he'd had Rocky for years, and he hadn't. "Why don't we get your Godbrother over here, huh?" Optimus questioned, Matt made a few noises, and though Optimus knew it was just baby babble he still replied "I think AJ would like to meet you properly too."

Optimus sighed, and stroked the boy's head as his robotic form exited to pick AJ up from his room. He returned a couple of moments later with AJ cupped into his hand carefully, Optimus crouched down, setting his hand down, and letting AJ down. Optimus reached an arm out, and AJ made his way forward. AJ had visited Bumblebee when he watched Matt but never seen or met he boy at all. "AJ, I'd like you to meet someone." Optimus noted, as AJ sat beside the holoform, set an arm around him, and set the baby into AJ's arms "Meet your new Godbrother, Matthew Pax." He noted.

AJ looked at the baby carefully held in his arms, and actually managed to smile. The baby was cute, there was no denying it, and it was as if as soon as he held him, all the jealousy just went away. He sighed a bit, and leaned against his Godfather lightly, convinced now that he wasn't being replaced, not at all. Of course, as soon as the infant spit up on him, unintentionally, AJ made a bit of a face, and turned to Optimus, who looked to be close to hysterical laughter. "Well, if anything, we're going to have to work on that." AJ muttered.


	29. Chapter 29

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

A/N: Passed my test and got my learner's permit! Woot! So happy right now.

...

**CHAPTER 29**

Elita hadn't had enough time with Matt since he was born, and she knew it. So that alone was the reason she'd taken off the day from her duties. Optimus had a lot of duties to attend to that day, so Elita had Matt to herself for the day. Matt was four months by this point, and starting to learn reason, even slightly. Matt was still crawling, but according to Ratchet due to the characteristics given to him by their holoforms, he was ready to learn to walk. He'd learn a little faster then most humans, though he'd still age like a normal human. It was just more then likely he'd speak his first words and take his first steps sooner then most humans for example. Elita had tried to get him to say 'Momma' before, and Optimus had done the same except asking him to say 'Dadda' but so far, there had been no luck.

They were on the floor, Elita's mech form, which was smaller and not as intimidating, played around with Matt carefully. Tickling him gently, and letting him play around with her digits as well as her non-vital wiring. It was getting late and she expected Optimus would be home at any time now. Of course the moment this thought crossed her, the door slid open and said mech walked in, noting that Elita was playing with Matt in her robotic form, he cocked an optic ridge "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" He questioned.

"We need to start getting him used to the two of us as we really are Optimus." Elita noted, stroking the infants back while belittling her strength greatly "Otherwise, when he grows up, we'll have to tell him what we are. Because most of his memories will be of us in human form." Optimus looked at her, surprised he hadn't even considered the notion, yet he knew she was right "He's four months now Optimus, I think we can spend time in our robot modes without the worry of crushing him by mistake. Though when we do our 'getting him to walk' thing, we'll have to use the holoforms. I doubt he'd come to one of our robot forms." She noted.

Optimus nodded a bit in agreement, but seated himself next to Matt. Matt's fear for his Father's massive size had slowly dissipated as of late, so he simply crawled knowingly over to his Father. Optimus smiled, and tried something he'd never tried before. He moved a finger down, and allowed Matt to climb into his palm. He was careful, being sure he was in the middle of his palm before he lifted his son slightly. Matt was a brave little one, he didn't cry, in fact, he, almost as if knowing, seated himself in the middle of the palm. "I think he's starting to recognize us as his creators, love. He knows not to fear when I hold him." Optimus patted Matthew's head a little, but with the barely tip of his forefinger, knowing he was far bigger the Elita "I do believe Ratchet was correct, he learns faster then AJ did." He noted.

"Well we ARE his creators Optimus. Do you not remember that you learned far faster then other sparklings?" Elita questioned, Optimus tilted his head a bit "Perhaps he received more then simple looks from the scans of our holoforms after all, Optimus." Elita suggested, Optimus looked at her in surprise "I don't think he's half-Transformer, that's too complicated. But I think perhaps he has some of our CNA in him. Some slight hereditary factors." Optimus nodded, that had not been foreseen, but he had started to believe that this was the case as well.

Optimus looked at Matt quietly, was this in fact the case? Was he truly a full-out creation? Was it even possible to do so without merging their sparks? Optimus didn't know, but the older Matt got, the more he considered the possibility. Slowly, he set the boy down on the ground again, perhaps she was right, he figured. But he'd have scans done to see the entirety of how much Matt had inherited once he grew a little older. They would take time, and you couldn't ask a four month old to sit still for as long as he'd need to. "Shall we try again?" Optimus questioned as Matt crawled toward Elita.

Elita nodded, but decided to try something different this time. With a finger, she helped Matt to his feet. Optimus knew what she meant to do immediately, clicking two fingers together, he held them outwards. "Come on son, come to Daddy." He whispered.

What happened next, neither expected, even for a moment. Matt took a single step forward, his legs shaking. Elita had a finger out to catch him if he were to fall. But the boy continued on, as if determined to make it to his Father. He kept moving, one foot after the other, until he eventually made it between Optimus's fingers. Optimus was dumbfounded, optics wide, shaking his head in shock, his first steps, Matt had taken his first steps to him, and two months before he was estimated to. "That's m'boy!" Optimus said, his voice filled with such pride that Elita could see he was truly beaming "We have an overachieving little sparkling." Optimus noted as he stroked Matt's cheek, he turned him around, seeing if he'd do it again "Come on Mattie, go to Momma now. Can you do that?" He questioned.

Matt didn't understand what his Father told him, but he did see Elita's outstretched hands. Slowly, he began to wobble towards Elita, moving right into her waiting hands, Elita looked as though she'd just seen a vision of Primus himself. Yep, the boy was different from the average human alright, and not just because he was created either. "I'm taking him to see Ratchet, now... I am quite curious." Optimus noted.

...

Matt absolutely loved his Uncle Ratchet, which was odd as most children were afraid of him. Perhaps, it was because Ratchet was the first person to hold him other then his parents, there was a certain trust between them. But Ratchet didn't mind, he liked Matt a lot due to that fact, it made his job much easier. He smiled a bit at the boy as he examined him, tickling the boy's side a bit playfully, the infant giggled. The holoform had a rare smile on his face, one that Optimus rarely saw unless Ratchet was around sparklings. Ratchet would often deny it, but he had a fond affection for most sparklings, it didn't end with Matt, he had been soft when AJ was younger too.

"He does have some CNA in him, from both of you, but he IS fully human. It's rather interesting, perhaps an unforeseen factor." Ratchet told Optimus, who watched with crossed arms, he stared at Matt in surprise "This is why Matthew has learned to walk so quickly. He exhibits some qualities of our race from the CNA but nothing appearance or cell-altering. He simply learns more quickly then other humans." The medic looked amazed by this, similar to how Optimus now felt "By his progress, I wouldn't be surprised if he says his first words in the coming weeks. He develops like a sparkling. It's truly amazing, but it may be on account of his hatchling birth." He admitted.

"Weeks." Optimus breathed slightly.

He now understood his son's sharpness, so he wasn't worried anymore. But now he was more then curious to find out what his first words would be. Inside, he was gunning for 'Dadda', but then again, any Father had that hope, just as every Mother hoped for 'Momma'. "Yes, that's my best guess. I had a feeling this might happen, as we worked with birthing cocoons, but it shouldn't be an issue. He'll just grow up being a smart little human." Ratchet pet the boy's head slightly, and turned to Optimus "He's almost five months, so I'd expect him to say his first words between his five month mark and the end of his six month mark, at the latest." He explained.

Ratchet started a scan over the boy carefully, figuring that he might as well perform a check up since he was right there anyway. Ratchet felt his chest, his stomach, all around, and carefully, stepped back. "Other then those abnormalities however, you've got an extremely healthy little one." Ratchet smiled a bit, and looked at Optimus "I do wonder if mine will be the same now though. I can't help but wonder if all of the created ones will be the same." He noted.

"You signed up for the program?"

"Yes, though I'm unsure which of them will be mine. There are quite a few 'expecting' ahead of me." Ratchet sighed a bit, he turned to Optimus who nodded a bit "I'm actually gunning for one of each. It might be a while before we try to create Twins. But I'd love to have both a boy and girl to raise." Ratchet mused lightly, Optimus chuckled a bit, getting a wrench thrown at him, Matt giggled and clapped at this "Hey, just because I'm a hard-aft doesn't mean I haven't had the desire to have a child." Ratchet shook a finger at Optimus slightly "I adopted four children from the orphanage in my younger years. Or have you forgotten who raised First Aid, Red Alert, Cliffjumper, and Arcee." He noted.

"I just find it amusing you'd like to have twins to raise after the four of them."

"Twins are an interesting type of phenomenon, I'd love to have a pair of twins. It gives me the chance to observe both a male and female grow up together at the same ages." Ratchet explained, he shrugged his shoulders slightly "Besides, I feel like I have an 'Empty Nest' as the humans once said. Two at once would solve that right away." Ratchet moved and picked Matt up before setting him in Optimus's arms "He's free to go now, I need to check on the Chromosomes we were sent. Even if altering them is far harder then I expected." Ratchet noted, he walked off toward a large computer.

Optimus sighed and carried Matt out of the med bay, with the mystery of it all gone, he could relax. And most of all, not have to worry something was wrong because of it. Now, he just had to make sure that once he learned to walk on his own, he wouldn't get himself into trouble. That much, he knew he would worry about, no matter what anyone said.


	30. Chapter 30

**"CYBERTRONIAN"  
><strong>

"ENGLISH"

A/N: So I changed my mind last minute on adding the fourth character. As last minute as it was, I just wasn't feeling the character to be honest. But oh well, things like that happen. So here's chapter 30 WITHOUT the character added. :) Glad I realized I wasn't feeling the character within two chapters though, would hate to write a ton of them and then realize it. LOL

...

**CHAPTER 30**

Ratchet watched ARK II's youngest resident quite carefully as Matt played on a table with Rocky. The revelation of Matt's accelerated intelligence was still fresh in his processor, and he was still somewhat-confused as to how it happened. How the experiment managed to get the CNA was a mystery that wouldn't be solved soon, he knew that, but it was still intriguing. It was why he had jumped at the chance to watch his Godson while Optimus and Elita exited the ship, now docked, to explore a rather strange signal on an asteroid they had found. Godson, Ratchet, still felt odd to be a Godfather, but he, Prowl, and Ironhide shared the role, so that if anything happened to Optimus, Elita, Prowl, or even Ironhide, Ratchet would still be around to care for and raise him.

Matt was still learning to walk, but Ratchet had gotten to see him wobble with Optimus's help. So for the moment Ratchet watched him, almost curious as to whether or not he'd actually manage to walk. So far, there was no such luck, but Ratchet hadn't exactly expected him to. Ratchet simply smirked a bit, and watched Matt carefully, as if to be sure that nothing went wrong while he was hard at work. Matt seemed to intently watch him as he did his work, as if curious as to what exactly he was doing. "You're rather curious about what I do, aren't you?" Ratchet teased, gently tickling the little one, who gave a giggle in response "It won't be half as exciting when you grow up sparkling." He noted.

"You need a break Ratchet?' Ratchet stared over, noting that Prowl was in the doorway "I got the defenses up, and I know you've got your hands full. So if you need it, I can take him to the Security Room for the remainder of the time." The mech suggested, he made his way toward Matt slowly, scooping the infant into a hand "After all, I've barely spent any time with him. I think I'm the only one of his Godfather's he doesn't really know." He noted.

"Since when do you care?"

Prowl glared a bit at Ratchet's question, of course he cared. He had no sparkling's of his own, and though he never was seen in a 'parenting' light, he did love sparklings. He'd always had a soft spot for them, even in his younger years. Though his overprotective nature kept him from taking any himself, other then when he had tried to adopt Carter. He knew he wasn't the right person to have a kid because he'd be too overprotective and sheltering, kids didn't need that. But he'd none-the-less accepted the offer that Optimus and Elita had made, and he was going to be a part of Matt's life, whether they liked it or not.

"I like kids, Ratchet. Do you think I'd even for a second say 'yes' to being a Godfather if I didn't?" Prowl questioned, allowing the boy to explore his new holder "I might have never had one of my own, but I had four younger siblings. I can handle him, I know the signs to look out for." He then chuckled, and stroked the boy's back carefully "I think I can handle one human for an afternoon. You just need to give me what he's gonna need." He noted.

Ratchet hesitated for a moment, but carefully set the small bag of bottles, diapers, and the like in Prowl's hand. A part of him had been tempted to say no to him, but then again, Prowl made a point, he'd been around infants before. He could handle a few hours with Matt, perhaps not a day with him, or a month, or life, but he could handle a few hours of watching one small sparkling. "Alright, but if you need anything and I don't hear from you..." Ratchet held a wrench warningly "You know the drill." He added flatly.

...

Matt wasn't too hard to handle, much to Prowl's surprise. He spent most of the time thus far exploring the new surroundings. He reminded Prowl of his youngest brother, Bluestreak, always curious as to how things worked, but well-behaved. The only thing that was missing was that Matt was by nature soft spoken, which actually surprised Prowl a great deal. Though he was already warn out from feeding him, and changing his diaper thrice. Prowl already felt like he was taking care of some sort of pet, but decided not to bring that up, as he knew organics were just harder work, and it'd be a cruel comment to make.

Matt for the most part, however, was well-behaved, and loveable. Prowl didn't feel awkward taking care of him so much as he hadn't realized how much work this was. It made him upset that he hadn't adopted Carter in a way, since he, to his surprise, didn't mind having Matt around at all. Usually he was lonely within his area in the ship, but having someone else there, especially one so entertaining was fun. He shook it off though, as he knew he couldn't handle it, he just convinced himself of it, and he was not about to start considering entering the program because of one kid. After all, for all he knew, the one he got may have been loud, rowdy, and annoying.

"I still don't know how Prime can handle seven kids." Prowl muttered as he allowed Matt to play around with one of his fingertips "You require so much attention, I just... Don't understand it." Prowl looked the little boy over and tilted his head to the side slightly "Though you are a cute little guy, I'm not denying that, I just... I don't know how anyone has the patience." He spoke thoughtfully, as if contemplating it, the boy looked at Prowl, unable to understand a word he was saying "Primus, I'm saying this to a human that's not even a year old, I must really be confused." He shook his head a bit.

Prowl mused on if he had a son, or a daughter, for that matter for a moment. He'd always thought about it, as strange as it was. But he'd never acted upon it, for both overprotective reasons, and a certain sense of fear. Fear that he'd do something wrong, say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing. Prowl had a hard time showing emotion, so he never really voiced his concerns, but more often then not, this was indeed the case. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized, he wasn't ready to be a Dad, perhaps someday. But for now, he had the chance of being a Father Figure in both AJ and Matt's life, which he'd definitely settle for. Someday, he figured, he might join the program, but no until he got more comfortable with the thought, he'd settle for helping to raise Matt.

"I will say though, you, my little friend, are changing my mind on never having one." Prowl mused thoughtfully, he then noted "Someday." he muttered to himself.

Prowl didn't know the gender, or if he'd adopt or actually go into the program. But the thought of a son intrigued him, if only because he'd come from a family of boy's. He'd helped his Father raise his brother's but he didn't know how to take care of girls. Slag, he couldn't even talk to girls, which was why at his age, he was still single. He watched as the infant yawned, and fell asleep in his palm, allowing him to sleep there. He could definitely get used to his own infant human male, that was for sure. "You could simply ask for one to be created for you." Prowl turned his head as Optimus entered the room.

"Someday, Prime. We have two kids on this ship as-is for one. Don't need a third to worry about." Prowl stood to his feet slowly, and made his way towards Optimus carefully "But once our five-year mission is complete. I might just sign up for the program." He moved the sleeping infant back into Optimus's waiting hands "So, anything of interest that you found?" He questioned.

"No, a false alarm, nothing more." Optimus nodded, then looked at Prowl, almost curious now "Boy or girl?"

"Boy, I helped raise my brother's, I'd be smarter to have a boy." Prowl admitted, Optimus nodded a bit "I wouldn't know the first thing to do with a little girl. And I fear I'd screw up. Handling a boy would be _much _easier." He the noted "After all, small fry there seems to really like me." He shrugged.

Optimus nodded in agreement, understanding Prowl's reasoning. He slowly exited the room, and headed back for his quarters. It was an interesting thought, needless to say, Prowl being a Father. But he agreed with his reasoning for waiting. It was dangerous as is to have both AJ and Matt on journey's to unknown worlds, adding a newborn would be disastrous, in his opinion. Though he looked forward to seeing Prowl as a Father, it would be rather interesting. Entering the quarters, Optimus set the boy in his crib carefully. He sighed a bit, wondering silently if Prowl would even get his wish. This was only one successful duplicate, and chances were creating more would be VERY difficult. Ratchet had even said it could take upwards to eight years to create a successful female.

But they were willing to wait, at least they were trying, he figured. There was no reason why they couldn't keep trying. After all, if creating one was possible, he knew that creating more were just as possible as that was.

...

A/N: We'll be getting back to Carter's side of things next chapter. :)


	31. Chapter 31

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

A/N: Well the need for more Decepticon involvement gave me an interesting idea. Regarding the fact that Carter's parents didn't defect alone. This will effectively be the last 'main character' introduced from here on out, so the other experiment sadly will NOT be born in this story. Instead, I'm playing with a different, intriguing idea.

...

**CHAPTER 31**

The Ark II, Carter still couldn't believe Hound had been asked to join the expedition. But of course, Optimus had told him that they had needed another scout. Hound's only condition was that Carter come too, as he would not leave him for five years. Though Optimus felt he'd be in danger, he'd agreed to the request, as he would have felt the same way. They needed Hound as he was an extremely adept tracking scout, one of the best in fact. Carter had boxed up all the essentials he wanted with him for the next five years carefully, with Hound's help. A picture of his parents, a few of himself and Hound, and a few stuffed animals that Hound had given him were among them.

Carter struggled to carry his thing to Hound's waiting alternate mode. "Hey, hey, that's heavy." Hound commented, taking the bag from Carter carefully "I can put that in bud, don't carry anything you could get hurt carrying." He noted.

"Sorry Dad."

Carter had already said fond goodbyes to Rodimus and Top Spin. As his two Godfather's, they were sad to see him leave for five years. But in a way, Carter wanted this, he'd never met the other human kids. He'd never met Optimus, Elita, or Ironhide. He'd never even seen the outside of Kaon Underbase since he'd been with his parents. He wanted to finally meet these Autobots, as well as see the world outside of the base, and even moreso, outside of Cybertron. He knew it wasn't goodbye forever though, he'd see them again, and that made him feel a whole lot better.

He handed Hound the bag and allowed him to load it into his interior, to which point Carter got in. The Cybertronian alt modes were very cramped, but he had no real choice. He leaned back in his seat, and let his eyes close. It was a long drive to the Space Bridge, so it would be a while. He had been asleep for about an hour before he heard a cooing voice, and arms around him. "Baby boy, wake up, we're here." Carter yawned, stretched, and rubbed his eyes, which opened slowly before hopping out of Hound's arms.

The first time he saw Optimus Prime, he practically fell on his butt. He was every bit as massive as Carter had been told, and he felt intimidated. Rodimus, however, had told him that his Father was kind and friendly. Of course, Optimus noticed how Carter was feeling, and simply smiled. He crouched low so that they may see eye-to-optic, his mouth curved into a wider, far more friendly smile. "Hello Carter, it is an honor to meet you at last. I have heard much about you from your Father and Rodimus." Optimus told him with a calm, friendly voice.

"I've heard a lot about you too." Carter managed to smile back at Optimus widely, though he looked tired.

Optimus could see the boy was tired, after all, it was very late. AJ and Matt were both fast asleep by this point themselves. Being that Carter was between their ages, he was certain the boy was equally tired right now. Hound gently scooped him up with his holoform carefully. "Need to get the little one to bed, I see?" Hound nodded at Optimus's question "Follow me, I'll bring you to his quarters. We got his things settled in there, as you requested." He noted.

They came upon a rather large room, which contained Carter's bed, and furniture. Hound had sent that ahead on Optimus behest, as they had brought AJ's furniture aboard, they saw no reason why they couldn't do the same for Carter. Hound sighed a bit, and set Carter on the bed, taking his suitcase out of his alternate mode, and setting it off to the side a bit. Carter was out cold when he came to kiss him goodnight, so he settled for simply that before disappearing. Hound transformed carefully, and exited the quarters with Optimus, closing the door as they went. "Sorry about that Prime, it was way past his recharge time as-is." Hound explained, Optimus nodded in understanding "He really wants to meet all of you. So you'll get to actually meet him properly in the morning." He noted.

"I've heard much about him from Rodimus and Leadfoot, I hear he is quite bright and well-liked. Yet he suffers from a certain shyness, and it's best to slowly build a relationship with him." Hound nodded at the Autobot leader, he was not going to deny Carter's shyness "I'm also told he is very much loved by a certain mech." Hound nodded, that he wouldn't ever deny, even under Decepticon torture "I also understand this will be his first time around other child humans. So I hope that he will feel comfortable around them, I know it isn't easy in these situations. But it's best he DOES meet other humans around his age." Hound gave another nod.

"I thank you for letting him on the ship despite the danger, sir."

"Of course. I could never part with my child for five years, I would never ask you to part with yours." Hound smiled a bit at his leader, glad he understood Hound's position "If you had not asked for Carter to come, I would've been quite concerned. As I would not want to hear from my children he missed his Father." Hound nodded "How have things been going? Has he at least gotten better with his new surroundings?" He questioned.

"He's adjusted very well Prime, no awkwardness left. He tells me he loves me, lets me tuck him in and kiss him goodnight. Loves spending time with the other Autobots on-base, though not all approve of his presence." Hound mused, remembering a time where he could barely convinced to leave his room, he turned to Optimus "All-in-all, I think he's going to grow up just like any other eight year old. Or at least just like any other eight year old human raised by Giant Robots can be." He chuckled.

"Which is normal considering his upbringing by his parents for so many years, I take it?" Hound nodded affirmatively, this was very true, Carter was no different then anyone else his age, that much was obvious "Well then, things should be easy, as long as he keeps himself in check. Not going where he shouldn't, being weary of our feet, the usual things he had to worry about on-base I'm sure." That gave Hound a slight relief, needless to say, as Carter knew how to handle such things "These will be your quarters." Optimus nodded toward a quarters area that was just down the hallway from Carter "I hope you will find it to your liking. Work here usually begins at 0800 so I suggest a sufficient amount of recharge." Optimus told him.

Hound nodded, tiredly, and entered the quarters calmly, leaving Optimus alone. The Autobot Leader pondered for a moment. They had three human children on the ship already, and Primus knew what else they would soon be in for. All he knew was that, if they added one more to this madness, from another planet or otherwise, he was uncertain of how they'd handle this. As it was all too likely they'd be in danger more then they would once they reached where they believed there was intelligent life. A distant corner of a slightly distant galaxy, that would easily take four years to venture through. They were almost there, it had almost been a year, but they had no idea what they were truly in for once they arrived.

He could only hope the children would be able to take care of themselves when the time came. With the exception of Matt of course, but they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

...

Carter found that the ship was even bigger then the Kaon underbase faster then he could blink. He'd explored for nearly an hour, wandered the halls, searched for anyone around. But it was so huge that even finding an Autobot in the massive ship was finding a needle in a haystack. He felt lost, in a way, but knew that he wasn't really lost, not entirely anyway, because he would have seen signs of being lost. Nope, he was in no way lost, just because it seemed like he was in the inner bowels of the ship, he was not lost. The sound of a more quiet set of feet crossing behind him made Carter jump, he turned his head slowly, squinting his eyes a little.

Carter ventured further, pushing through the area, as wired coils and the like surrounded him. A small crevice-like hole near the ships bowels got his attention right away, he looked around, no sign of anyone, nor who the hole was for. Slowly, he moved toward the hole, dropped to his knees and elbows, and crawled through, trying to make his way deep into it. He dropped within moments, screaming, into a large, circular metal room. Groaning a bit, he rubbed the back of his head slightly, the room was odd, but he seemed to be alone. That's when the noise caught his attention, a bang, a scrambling up. Carter spun around, and caught a glimpse of skin, Carter blinked a bit.

"Hey! WAIT!"

Carter jogged after the figure, knowing he wasn't going insane at this point. The figure just seemed to run before they finally fell over, tripping a bit. Carter bolted forward, and caught up. His mind couldn't even begin to process what he saw next. He backed up slowly, the figure groaned a bit, and picked himself up. "Max...?" Carter managed to breathe out in disbelief.

The boy turned his head towards Carter, his eyes widened in his own shock. He looked not unlike Carter did when he'd first arrived at Kaon base. But he acted like an animal, something he found even more odd then he had thought. The boy made a grunt, said no words, just growled at Carter, making moves that resembled that of a dog. Carter backed up slowly, he knew this was his friend, he recognized him, but what had happened to him was beyond him. He noticed the thick metal collar around Max's neck and immediately knew. Another set of footsteps from behind him caught Carter's attention, Hound made his way forward. "What the frag are you doing-?" He quickly noticed Max "What in the name of Primus?" He noted.

"Dad! You've gotta help him! Those collars they always said the Decepticons developed, he has it on!" Carter tried to move forward toward his old friend, but was bit at like a dog, Hound looked unsure what to do "Dad, he's my friend! Those other humans, the one I told you... The one's I told you my parents left with? This is their SON." Carter pointed at the boy, who Hound's optics widened at "I don't know how he got here, or what he's doing alive but you HAVE to help him!" He noted.

Hound crouched down, watching Max's movements, he carefully fired a controlled laser at the collar, allowing it to break off. Hound then resumed to smash the collar with a foot, or what remained of it, and it's mind altering drugs. Max dropped at that point, still breathing, his hair so long that it dropped bellow his his waist. Branded on his back with the Decepticon shield, all he was wearing was a simple loin cloth. Carter stared at Hound in complete shock and horror. "Will he be okay?" Carter questioned.

"Yes, Carter, please relax. Max has been exposed to mind altering drugs. Giving him the state and mindset of a dog." Hound's holoform appeared and carefully pulled the boy up into his arms, Max laid limply in his arms "This poor boy has spent the last, you said, seven? Years with that collar on. And given he is about thirteen now. It was a great shock for his brain to be restored to it's normal state." He could see Max's eyes twitching, hazel eyes stared up at Hound slightly, the boy seemed to struggle "Hey, hey, it's alright, it's alright. I'm not a Decepticon, I'm an Autobot." He told Max who remained fearful of Hound leaping off and rushing back to a corner, he cowered a bit "Primus almighty, what did they do to you?" He questioned.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Max sobbed, hugging himself tighly.

"You're not on a Decepticon ship Max. You are on an Autobot Ship known as the ARK II." Hound crouched low enough that the boy could see that his words rang true "You're free of your masters, alright? You're safe." He was stunned at Max's actions following, he threw himself at hound, hugged him, and sobbed into his chest "Shhhh, it's alright, hey. You're safe now, come on, I'm gonna go get you checked out, all right?" He questioned.

Hound scooped the boy up, before sccoping Carter up into his robotic forms palm. The others were not going to believe this, that they had found a boy who'd been abducted, missing, according to Carter, since he was young. Clearly, he'd been held as a Decepticon Pet, but the question remained how he got there. Why he was there. And most importantly, what were tehy going to do with the traumatized, dog mindset-raised, boy that had just shown up out of practically nowhere.

...

A/N: So we're finally going to learn more about what the Decepticons had planned for the humans initially. I felt this was a story that needed to be explored. And since Carter does briefly mention once that his parents weren't alone I thought it would be interesting to explore what happened to the others.


	32. Chapter 32

**"CYBERTRONIAN"  
><strong>

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 32**

They'd had to sedate Max for a time to get him to calm down. The poor boy was so terrified, so jittery, so ski-dish, that Optimus had refused anyone in the room but Hound, Ratchet, and himself. Once he'd been calmed down, they'd cut his hair to a more logical length, wrapped him in a warm blanket, and done scans. The boy had been a pet, that much was certain, the Decepticons had most likely had that collar on him all seven years, and trained him. He was less then healthy, thought that was no surprise as the Autobot leader dared not even think of what they'd been feeding him. By the looks of it, the poor child had been completely aware of what they had done to them, and the fact that it wasn't right. Because he barely allowed any of them near him.

**"What are we going to do with him, Prime? The poor kid is traumatized." **Ratchet noted, he looked at Optimus slowly, the mech looked beyond horrified **"We can't abandon him, but if we can't get him to come near any of us. How in the name of Primus are we going to get him a caretaker?" **Hound opened his mouth, as if ready to offer **"I am sorry Hound, but it will need to be some one without a child. If the Decepticons are looking for him, putting him with another child... Primus forbid the risks." **He noted.

Optimus nodded in agreement with Ratchet, especially now that they had seen what the Decepticons had done. This, he realized, had been their plan all those years Megatron tried to take control of the humans. Putting them in these collars, making them obedient dog-like creatures, and selling them to whatever Decepticon offered a high enough price. Optimus felt sympathy in his spark that he had never felt for another being more then now. The worst part was the boy didn't want the pity-party, he had been forced to do things no human, no sentient being should do.

**"I don't know Ratchet, this is... Far worse then I'd have expected. It presents the question of his parents. Though I suspect, with his state, they are no longer with us." **Optimus frowned a bit, he looked at Ratchet slowly, who looked at him and nodded a bit, in agreement **"The boy was young enough to train, so they tested the collar on him, more then likely. When it was successful, they no doubt sold him. How he escaped, I cannot be sure, but I would hate to think it were an Autobot whom worked on building the ship that bought him." **Optimus knew this was unlikely, but shook his head **"But that is impossible. And thus, I must deduce the boy has fought the collar for some years, he got control and ran. Perhaps while his master was on a planned raid." **He noted.

Ratchet nodded, he agreed that it made sense, though they would never truly know until, he prayed, the child opened up to them about the experience. Optimus noted as Max began to shiver more, as they were still waiting on Ironhide, who was gathering clothes he'd set aside for AJ's teenage years aboard. Optimus carefully took another thicker blanket and wrapped it around the boy carefully, the boy winced, but relaxed at the warmth that the second blanket provided him with. Optimus had been the softest to Max next to Hound, as he could only see Max and think of if that had been Matt, and how he'd want someone to be kind and soft to his traumatized son. "Thank you." Max stated.

"So you cannot remember much, can you?" Optimus questioned.

"I can, I remember all of it. I can't tell you what happened to my parents. They took them separately." Max wiped his eyes of tears, and looked away a bit, then looked at Optimus slowly "I'm so sorry I was... You know. I just, I was scared. When I escaped I didn't know where I was. And then... I just." He trembled a bit but allowed Optimus to run a finger up his spine in a way that comforted him greatly "Please don't kick me out, don't give me back!" He shouted.

"We will do no such thing Maxwell." Optimus noted, to which Max looked utterly relieved "You are safe here, among friends. Your friend Carter is here as well." Optimus noted, to which Max actually smiled, happy to hear his friend was still alive after all of these years "Can you tell us, anything? Who might be looking for you, for example?" He questioned.

Max looked down a bit, then at Optimus hugging the blankets closer. "Skywarp, my master was called Skywarp." Max said quietly.

Optimus nodded, making note to keep a distinct look out for the Seeker's energy signature. The Autobot leader stared at the boy for a long while, then at Ratchet. Ratchet knew what he was thinking, and he almost wanted to stop him because he had Matt. But if anyone, and he did mean _anyone_ could handle protecting and taking care of two children, it was Optimus and Elita. And when one considered it, Max seemed to trust Optimus more then anyone else, and given his trauma, it was best he was taken by the one whom he felt most trustworthy of. **"I'll bring a bed to your room, but you should tell Elita, now." **Ratchet noted as he entered the back room.

Optimus truly hoped he knew what he was getting himself into. But he would not turn Max away, the boy, somewhere in his processor, needed him and Elita. They would best protect him, they were much bigger then Skywarp, and chances were he wouldn't go after Max if he found out who he was with. Quite frankly, Optimus could handle one more addition to his family, if Elita herself was ready to handle another.. **_::Elita, how do you feel about taking in a young boy who really needs our love?::_** He questioned.

...

Once Max had been properly dressed, he was taken to the Autobot Leader's room calmly. The bed was set up on the other side of their berth, as there was no room near the crib, but still in a place they could get to Max if the trauma became horrific. Elita had far from objected to it after Optimus had told her the condition in which he had been found, told her the position he was in. Elita knew Optimus's one true weakness were children who were in as bad a position as Max. Whom needed someone to be there for them more then any other child out there. The boy had spent the last seven years as a dog, now, he needed to be re-integrated into the life of a sentient being.

The first thing they did was get Max something to eat, the boy didn't use utensils. But they had managed to convince him to eat with his hands, the boy scarfed his food down like a pig, but neither Optimus, nor Elita commented on it, he'd learn in time. He didn't know what to do, in all actuality, but he figured that it was likely it would only take time and patience for Max to learn how to be human again. Max had been afraid of Elita for a few moments at most, but Optimus had introduced her as his bonded, and he'd calmed, knowing he could trust the femme. It seemed as though he took Optimus's word to heart, as if there were some sort of connection, and it only made him more glad for what he had done.

Max fell asleep a few hours later, leaving Optimus and Elita alone in a quiet room. Both their infant son, and their newfound Foster Son only making small noises. Some of the noises Max made they monitored as much as they did Matt's, knowing he might be having a violent nightmare. **"Nine children now, NINE." **Elita noted, referring to how many they'd had over the vorns **"Primus has one helluva sense of humor bringing Max to us."** She noted.

**"I couldn't help it Elita, I was the only one he'd even allow near him. We had to sedate him so Ratchet could run scans."** Elita frowned at this, and Optimus sighed a bit, he stared at his sparkmate calmly **"We can handle protecting and raising both of them, love. And I refuse to abandon Maxwell, he needs us, he needs somewhere to belong again that doesn't involve treats, fetch, and pet tricks. And someone to teach him again." **He shook his head a little, knowing that he was right **"Can we not take one more into our lives, Elita? We certainly have the love in our sparks for one more." **He noted.

Elita stared at Optimus, then at Max, who slept soundly, safely for the first time in years. He was a cute kid, nice, jittery, but they could work on his trust issues. Her optics looked at his neck, the red rash around it, where he'd been collared. The brand that would never go away on his back, showing how he'd been owned, something he'd deal with his whole life. Elita shuttered her optics a bit, she hated to say it, but she couldn't just turn the boy away either. She stepped forward slowly,and adjusted the boy's covers a little over him, she took a deep breath. **"Very well Optimus, we'll adopt him, I still fear the danger he may put Matt in. But you're right, if he trusts no one else, whatever the reason. It would be cruel to turn him away."** She noted, and ran a finger along the boy's sleeping form, she turned towards Optimus **"And I do suppose Maxwell Pax does have a nice ring to it."** She then gave a thoughtful look** "It's too bad your Father Creator only visited last month. He could have given him a good home."** She noted.

**"That, my Father would have, indeed, done. But we can do it just as well as he can." **Optimus set his hand on Elita's shoulder plate calmly, he looked between their two sleeping son's calmly **"We will give them both just as good a childhood as we were given. Both Maxwell and Matthew." **He noted, he patted her shoulder carefully, and made his way to the berth, climbing on as Elita climbed on beside him **"It will simply take patience, which we bot know we're capable of." **He admitted.

Optimus fell into recharge that night, hoping that he was correct in his thoughts. As he knew that both Matt and Max needed him, and as hard as it was to raise two of them at once, he needed to believe it could be done. And he knew it could be done, it would take time, but they would get a hang of this.

...

A/N: A reunion of Max and Carter next chapter for sure. :P We'll slowly learn more about what happened in Max's time in Kaon as well. Though I'm not sure it will be told or shown in Flashbacks, so it may be a bit before that starts.**  
><strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 33**

Max couldn't believe the speed at which it took between Optimus and Elita asking if he wanted to be in their family. To, the eventual, obvious conclusion of them adopting him into their family. Two weeks, that was all it took, and now he was there for the remainder of his years until he was ready to live on his own. Though he wondered if that would ever happen, his upbringing with the Decepticons was hard for him to handle, he struggled to be normal, way too much. He only ever let one of them touch him, or his new little brother, Matt. Still used to the days when the Decepticons would enjoy tormenting him. As if being trapped with the mindset of a dog wasn't bad enough, now he had to learn things again, and learn to trust again. Optimus told him that they all knew what had been done to him, and he had no reason to fear being judged.

He hadn't called either of them Mom or Dad yet, only settling for Prime and Elita at the moment. He felt as though he was betraying his parents in a way, as he never knew what happened to them. He knew deep down, his parents were dead, as he never saw them again, anywhere around. But a part of him almost didn't want it to have taken place, he wanted his parents to be alive somewhere. Yet he was more then alright with having Optimus and Elita, they were kind-sparked, loving, and treated him well. But he knew they struggled in their teaching him to be more human again, he wasn't feral, not with the collar gone at least, but he still sometimes acted animal-like. That was why he had not been out of their quarters, not in quite some time at least, he was scared of acting weird no matter what they said.

"Max." Max jumped at the sound of Optimus's voice, he turned his head to his 'Father' slowly "You have a visitor." Optimus opened the door a little more to reveal Carter, who made his way inside slowly.

Max didn't even hesitate to get up and hug his old friend, tightly. Glad to see him, the friend he'd grown up for years with. Max had been taken when Carter was a very little boy, only two, to be exact. But he recognized him instantly, and he had been lucky that by some miracle, Carter had remembered him, or who knew what would happen. He let go of Carter after a moment, and seated himself cross legged on his bed. "Dang, you grew a whole lot. I heard about Jane and Carpenter, I'm really sorry." Max stated as Optimus left to allow them space "Were you treated well, at least?" He questioned.

"Are you kidding me? Yeah, the Autobots are great." Carter enthused, he looked at him slowly "I just can't believe you're living with Optimus Prime, man. Didn't you used to like hero worship him?" Carter questioned.

Max crossed his arms a bit, hoping Optimus hadn't heard that, because it was true. He had heard stories of Optimus Prime all through childhood, he had seen him as a hero. But he didn't want Optimus to think it was the only reason he trusted him. It had been part of the reason, but he had also been the first person to actually try to fully reach out, without a lot of pity. "Yeah, I kinda used to, I just wish I had met him under better... Y'know." Max turned his head a bit, and rubbed his neck a little, it still felt sore, but it was getting better "I'm glad you got treated well, and weren't in my same situation, can we leave it at that?" He asked calmly.

"They treated you bad."

"They treated all their pets bad, but I was their favorite. Because to them I was a dumb animal. And with what they did to me, I might as well have been." Max bit his lip a bit, he stepped off of the bed, and looked thoughtful "The only reason I can talk so well, is because they talked to me in English. So I remembered the sounds they made, how they talked. Dogs are apparently good at that, if they had the vocal chords I be they could learn to talk by those means." He commented, he then sighed a bit "I'm glad I escaped to here though, they really are nice people, all of them from what I've seen. I was just scared after the collar came off. I had no clue what had happened." He turned to Carter "Thanks for helping, by the way, I heard you told Hound who I was." He added.

"You're my friend, of course I was going to help you." Carter looked away for a moment, then to Max "Your parents?"

"I don't know, probably dead, but we were separated. So you could say Prime and Elita are the closest thing to that I have left either way." It hurt Max to tell Carter that, especially since he knew it was more then likely the case "Something I'm thankful for, I mean... They just took me in, like THAT." Max shook his head, leaning against the wall "Especially since considering what I went through. I'm probably a 'special needs' kid. I'm still getting used to the concept of not eating and drinking out of a metal dish." He admitted, to which Carter actually cringed just thinking about it.

They sat, talking about certain things for several hours before Hound returned to pick Carter up. Optimus and Elita were back with Matt, who had been with Bumblebee not long afterward. Max was laying on his bed, watching through the Cybertronian glass ceiling, at the stars in the sky. He wondered if there were other humans out there, or if they were really all that was left, his thoughts were short lived. Slowly, a poke at his side got his attention, Optimus held out a ham sandwich, which Max took and began eating calmly. "Are you alright?" Optimus seemed to notice Max's distance a bit.

"No..." Max admitted, he stared at Optimus a bit "Prime, tell me the truth, did you take me out of pity?" This took Optimus by surprise "I mean, I'm like a special needs kid. I was raised as a dog for seven years. Why would you want the stress of raising me all over again?" He questioned.

Optimus was careful to move his hand towards Max's hand, taking it in a Fatherly gesture. Max turned to Optimus carefully, and felt Optimus squeeze, as if in a reassuring manner, which he knew was the case. He shook his head a bit, and sat next to him on the bed. "Son, I took you in because of your special needs. You needed someone who could help you, and not many have the patience to do so. We do, and we knew you needed us for that reason." Optimus leaned forward, and despite Max's flinching gave the boy a gentle kiss on the head "Over the last two weeks you have become a part of our sparks, our family. And no matter what anyone says, I would never take someone in out of pity." He then added "We took you in because you _needed_ our love." He admitted.

Max smiled a bit, and allowed Optimus to pull him into a hug, one that felt quite secure and warm. It reminded him of being with his parents again, it reminded him of what being loved and not used for entertainment felt like. It made him finally feel a sense of being home that he had been nervous of feeling. It wasn't as though he was home, he was home. And he knew that his parents would want him to have that feeling again, whether they were just dog-like now, or dead, they'd want this for him. He hugged Optimus back slowly, to which Optimus smiled, glad to have finally broke through to Max. "T-Thanks Dad." Max rested his head on Optimus's shoulder "That means... A lot to me." He said, tears filled his eyes slowly.

Optimus knew that took a lot out of Max, to accept them as his family, but he knew Max had realized he needed it. There was a reason he hadn't asked him to call them 'Mom' and 'Dad', because he knew it would happen within time, just as it had now. He set the empty plate to the side calmly, and allowed Max to climb under the covers. His eyes turned toward Elita, who watched and smiled. She could wait for Max to call her Mom another day, but one of them had broken through to Max, and she wasn't going to ruin that. Yet she still smiled happily, more then she had expected to be this early on.

Optimus smiled a bit, running a hand along Max's hair, he gently leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead once more. Slowly, he stood, up carefully. "Goodnight, my son, I hope you know that no matter what issues you have. We both love you." He noted.

Max smiled as Optimus made his way toward Elita, there was still a whole night for them. But Max was exhausted due to the excitement of the day, and thus needed time to himself, needed sleep. He simply smiled to himself, he felt more at home now, after seeing Carter, and after his talk with Optimus, then he ever had before. He quietly hoped that it was what his parents wanted for him, and if they were dead, and watching over them, they were truly happy as he was again. His eyes closed carefully, and he slowly allowed himself to drift off into a dream, knowing he was safe and sound, because for the first time in seven years, he knew his family was just a few steps away again.


	34. Chapter 34

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 34**

_They ripped him out of his Mother's arms, no mercy, no softness, they just ripped him right out of her arms. His Mother and Father were dragged away, like cattle, and all that Maxwell Cornelius Allan could do was watch them do it. Skywarp had him before he even got the chance to fight back. There was such demonic chuckling, the collar, oh God, the collar. He let out a scream as it came closer and closer to him, screaming, shrieking to be let go._

...

Max woke up from his nightmare to Elita, who had hold of his arms and had attempted to shake him awake. Max felt sweat drip down his face, and tears in his eyes. It was the first time since he'd been with Optimus and Elita that he'd had a violent nightmare or memory, whatever you wanted to call it. After two months now, he had hoped it would just never happen at all, he'd started leaving the quarters, he'd started to get to know people, life was better. But he couldn't escape the memories, he supposed, he would never be able to change what was so obviously the past. "Easy Max, it's okay, it was just a nightmare." Elita cooed softly as the boy tried to regain his calm "You're in your nice warm bed, and safe." She noted.

"I saw them take my parents." Max said hoarsely, he shook his head "I saw them..."

Elita knew what was coming next, he had seen them dead, she knew. They had expected that to come to him at some point, and sad to say, it had. Elita sighed a bit, and ran a hand through her adopted son's hair. Optimus was in deep recharge, so she didn't get him up, she would handle this, because Max didn't need her tomorrow, he needed her right now. "I am so sorry Max, I had really... Sincerely hoped for your sake it wasn't the case." Max turned away a bit, but Elita only drew him into her arms, gently rubbing his back "I know it doesn't help enough. But you have us. Your parents wouldn't want you to cry." She told him gently, seeing the tears flowing down Max's eyes "What else did you see?" She questioned.

"I relived them taking me from my Mom's body." Max said as quietly as he could "I relived, watching them drag them to who knows where." He gently cried into Elita's shoulder, the femme's spark seemed to churn at the thought "I don't know Mom it was just... It was like I was there again." He whispered hoarsely.

Elita took a deep breath, she knew that had to be hard, especially to talk about to her. As much as she tired to be Max's Mother, she knew she could never replace the one he now knew he lost. Yet she did everything she could, quite literally everything, to be there for him. She loved him every bit as much as she loved Matt, even if she had initially hesitated on the topic of adopting him, she'd never take it back. "Max, it's okay, I know sweetheart, I know... Easy." She told him quietly.

Max cried for several minutes before he finally calmed himself. Elita knew he'd probably never truly be over it, but that Max wanted to try to be tough. He'd been through so much, and now he realized, he'd been through more then he had remembered. Elita hated that, unlike with Matt, they couldn't establish a bond with Max. That she couldn't send all of her love through a bond to try and help. All she could do was be there for him, as he laid back down, she carefully tucked Max in. "I know it's hard, knowing they're gone. But know this, they're with Primus now, no pain, no suffering. Watching over you." She spoke quietly, knowing it was what he needed to hear "And you're SAFE as well, remember that." She noted.

Max looked at his adoptive Mother, and nodded quietly, he knew she was right, but he needed to hear it, he needed to know. He needed to know he would wake up from that nightmare, still collared, and laying on a bed of blankets, padding and pillows, nothing more. Elita smiled and laid a kiss on his forehead carefully, to which Max quietly noted. "I love you Mom." It was quiet, it was still strange to say it though it had not been the first time.

"Love you too."

She left Max to his sleep, knowing he had calmed down. Max sighed, he rolled onto his side slightly, taking in the warm feeling the room gave him. It was how he best knew that he was safe, he had never felt the warm feeling of home when he'd been with Skywarp, not once. He thought about his parents for a moment, and he even thought of Skywarp. The monster that had made him his pet, his eyes shut, the abuse, the tricks, the games of fetch. He trembled a bit, only to feel someone climb next to him. His eyes turned, Optimus was there, or his holoform at least, clearly, he had known what was taking place. "Sleep Max." Optimus whispered, stroking his arm as he wrapped a comforting arm around him "You're safe." He added.

Max sighed, between Elita coming to comfort him, and Optimus coming to sleep next to him. He felt safe, he knew nothing would happen with them there, they always made him feel safe. Max managed to fall asleep against his adoptive Father slowly, the nightmares going away instantly. He knew he was with his Father, even if it wasn't his real one, Optimus may as well have been. He knew that no matter what, Optimus would protect him, just as much as he protected Matt, this was his family. Even with the one he lost gone, this was just as good, needless to say. Because he belonged somewhere again, with someone rather the too someone, loved, not 'taken care of', it was something that made him smile even in his sleep.

...

He awakened with the holoform still beside him, in recharge, his head against he pillow, and half against Optimus. He groaned a bit, shifting slightly, he felt Optimus's eyes upon him as he stretched with a quiet, light yawn and soft noise. It was his usual means of waking up, simple habit, so-to-speak. Optimus smiled a bit, and hugged Max gently as he awakened. "Morning little one." He stated in a quiet tone, or as quiet as he could manage "Feeling better?" He questioned.

"A little." Max muttered back to the mech quietly sitting himself up in his bed slowly, Optimus nodded to his son carefully "You stayed with me all night?" Max questioned.

Optimus cocked an eyebrow at Max, as if stunned that surprised the boy. The boy had had a terrifying nightmare, or rather memory, hit him last night, he had needed him there. Of course Optimus would gladly let one of his children sleep safely in his arms if they needed it. He smiled a bit, and nodded at him. "You're not the first of my children I've allowed to sleep with me after they've had a nightmare. And you won't be the last." Optimus told him calmly, with a small nod "Anytime you need me with you, or Elita, as I'm sure she'd be happy to as well. We will happily allow it." He noted.

"How many siblings do I have exactly, not including Bee and Matt?" Max questioned, his curiosity brought up by the 'not the first or last' comment.

"You're our ninth sparkling, or child as you'd call it. So you have six other siblings, all older. In Cybertronian and human years." Optimus noted, knowing Matt was chronologically the youngest, and Max was the second youngest, then came Bumblebee, and so on and so forth "You'll meet them someday, but for now, as long as we remain on THE ARK II it highly doubtful unless they visit that you'll meet them soon." He admitted, knowing this to be the truth.

Max nodded his head a bit, he was curious about his other siblings. But due to the fact he still struggled with trust issues, he felt it best that he didn't meet them yet. He didn't know what they were like, who they were, their personalities. In a way, it did scare him to think about that, in a way. After a few years on the ship, he was sure he probably wouldn't have a hard time getting to know them or anyone else. "Probably better I don't get to know them yet anyway." Max muttered, pulling on some clothing carefully in place of his PJ's as Optimus gave him a bit of privacy by turning around "I'm still getting used to trusting most of you guys." He admitted.

"You'll learn, give it time, son. As hard as it may be, you will learn to trust us." Optimus told him as Max sat on the bed calmly, Max nodded at the mech in agreement "From what little I know about your time there, especially under the protection of Skywarp. I do not blame you for your... Distrust." Optimus shook his head a bit "Skywarp is quite the insane Decepticon, I can only imagine how he treats a 'pet', let alone a human one." Max seemed to turn away at the mention of Skywarp "Apologies, I've forgotten you wish to not talk about it." He admitted.

Max only nodded at Optimus, he was still not ready to open up in regards to what he was put through. He still felt a bit taken aback by the whole situation as-is, he figured he'd probably make things even more awkward talking about what he referred to in his head as his 'Dog Days'. He'd wait until he'd been there a while, and then talk to Optimus and probably Elita about it. "I'll talk about it sometime, but right now, I'd rather not." Max explained, then added "Just know, it really wasn't pretty, and he was a really cruel Decepticon, let's leave it at that." He told him calmly.

Optimus watched Max as he moved towards the kitchen area to get food calmly. He had to wonder what exactly Max went through, but he'd never force it out of him, he could never watch him get upset because he forced him to relive it. He was certain Max would come to him when the time was right, but he wouldn't let him tell him a minute sooner. For now, he just hoped that when he heard it, it was nothing _too_ horrible.

...

A/N: So we got a minor glimpse here. But I might eventually show the entire thing. Uncertain of that at this point. :) Reviews make my day!


	35. Chapter 35

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 35**

Max wasn't very fond of visiting Ratchet, he compared it to seeing a Decepticon 'vet'. He was scanned over constantly, injected with fluids, and the like, all to make sure that the drugs were not in his system for the rest of his life. Ratchet was also working on a way to get the brand off of his back, it would be hard to do without leaving a scar or hurting him, but Ratchet hoped someday, he'd figure out how to get it off of him easily. Other then that, he checked the rash carefully that still laid around his neck, and the like. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." Ratchet stated at Max's wincing at a very gentle touch of his neck "Does it hurt that much?" He questioned, Max nodded his head "We really need to keep a watch over that then." The medic noted quietly.

It had been Optimus's turn to take Max for his check-up, and as such he felt tense. That rash was getting less serious, but it still concerned him. Taking a deep breath, then stroked Max's head lightly, carefully, gently. "And the drugs are slowly dissipating? As we hoped they would?" Ratchet nodded at Optimus affirmatively, to which the mech breathed a sigh of relief, and Max's eyes seemed to twinkle "That means we can finally begin the recovery process, little one." Max smiled so wide that he couldn't hardly contain his emotions.

"Sadly, however, we cannot reverse how you were raised." Ratchet noted, knowing Max shouldn't be misinformed on the situation, the boy turned his head slowly "You will ALWAYS struggle Maxwell, it is the sad truth. But being you are in a family that loves you. And, unlike most adoptive children, you've taken to them quite quickly. You might find it easier then most would." Ratchet noted, he still was curious about the boy's such willingness to accept Optimus and Elita, there was no doubt there "But the drugs are out of your system, completely, as far as I can tell, though I cannot be positive. I'll need to see you regularly for a year." He eyed Max for a moment "Think you can handle that?" He questioned, Max nodded at him slowly.

Ratchet sighed a bit, and motioned Optimus off to the side, knowing they needed to talk. **"How is the boy doing?"** Ratchet questioned, Optimus cocked an optic ridge at his friend slightly **"I'm aware how he acts Prime, but how is he really doing? Any detachment issues when he's away from you or Elita for example?" **Optimus seemed confused by the question **"You may not know this Prime, but it's unusual for adopted children to call their adopted parents 'Mom' and 'Dad' so soon. Some are quick to do so, and it might, at times, be a sign of certain fears or attachment disorders."** He explained.

**"When I was adopted out of the orphanage at eight vorns, I took to calling my adopted creators 'Mother' and 'Father' right away Ratchet." **

**"Because you'd never had any one else to call that." **Ratcthet corrected his leader a bit, Optimus frowned a bit, he knew that was right **"I'm not saying that it's strange. It's very possible it is a result of how he'd been raised. The way you two treated him as if he were family very early on." **The medic observed, there was a possibility, there might have been very few cases, but oddly-raised children did attach easily **"I was simply worried it might be a result of detachment issues or fear. But given your reaction, I'd say it is simply a result of needing someone to call those names again." **He noted.

Optimus nodded a bit, and looked toward Max. He hadn't shown any detachment issues, as of yet, anyway. But it did make sense that it was a certain need to belong again. Optimus himself had been stunned that Max had stuck with the titles himself. He had even heard that while Carter had tried to call Hound 'Dad' regularly, it had taken a full year for him not to slip and just call Hound by his given name. Max had never wavered in three months, Optimus was 'Dad' for the entire time, and a month ago, he'd settled into calling Elita 'Mom' as well. Optimus never found it unusual because he had been adopted later in life and been the same way, but he in truth, knew it was a rarity.

**"You are right, it's VERY rare for such a thing to happen. But Max, is not a normal boy by any means." **Optimus noted, this was rather true, and there was no avoiding that **"It is not a reason for concern, however. If anything, it is his issues with trust outside of Elita and I that I worry for."** The mech admitted, Ratchet nodded in agreement, knowing that was a problem that was sadly unavoidable **"I hope someday, he will realize you all can be trusted. But until then, we will work on it. And monitor his actions when we leave him alone. Just to be on the safe side." **He added.

Max shifted a bit as Optimus and Ratchet both approached the berth again. Optimus crouched, and laid a hand down, which Max instinctively climbed onto, allowing the Autobot leader to lift him up. Max sighed a bit, and leaned against Optimus's thumb as they exited the Med Bay. He couldn't understand them, but he had a feeling they had been talking about his oddities. He was new to all of this, but he could already tell by others reactions, he often did strange things. Calling Optimus and Elita "Dad" and "Mom" so early, was the one that he knew got people a lot. Even he knew it was in a way a very bizarre thing to do.

Max's actual reasoning, however, was simple. Optimus and Elita had taken him in without question, they'd cared for him. They'd given him a home, they were helping him to recover, they were like parents to him. It had been so bizarre, so strange, and so welcoming a feeling, Max had felt the reflex to say the words. It was instinct, or at least, what he felt to be instinct, to say such a thing when someone treated him that way. "You guys were talking about my strange attitude, weren't you?" Max questioned, Optimus cocked an optic ridge "I know it's weird... Probably that I'm so willing to..." Max turned away.

"It is unusual, but I find nothing wrong with it." Optimus knew what he was speaking of, taking a deep breath a bit "When I was adopted, I was older. Within three weeks of being with your Grandparents, they were 'Father' and 'Mother' to me. I cannot explain my reasoning entirely. But it as simple as the connection family shares." Optimus looked thoughtful, his optics fell upon Max "As an orphan, it is often hard to get along alone. When we are nurtured, and taken to be reared in someone's family, how quickly we come to accept them as such depends on the person. For some it takes years, for some, it never happens... And for a few, a very few, for people like _us_ it is nearly instantly. It all depends upon the love you receive, and the connection you make." He noted.

"We did make a pretty good connection." Max admitted.

"Indeed. When I first saw you, I felt as though your appearance was not a coincidence. I truly believe you were supposed to make your way to Elita and I." Optimus tilted his head a bit, Max looked confused "Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing. But when it does, it is something you should embrace, and not avoid. Which is why I was so quick to take you in, why _we _were." Optimus looked to the side a bit "We discussed sending you to my Father, on the third moon of Cybertron, who we believed would keep you safer. But there is a reason we did not. You entered our sparks as if you'd always been there." He noted.

"So you think... I was always supposed to come here?" Max questioned, turning around to face Optimus "Always supposed to be adopted by you guys?" He questioned.

Optimus looked thoughtfully upon his son, and smiled gently. "They say an adopted member of the Prime Family is never found by chance. If an individual is brought into the long running Dynasty of Prime's, it was long ago said it would happen. Our Prime's were what were called 'Prophets'." Optimus explaind, Max seemed more then a bit intrigued by that "It was no accident that you were adopted by me Max. If the stories were true, it was probably written, somewhere, that a human boy would be adopted into the ranks." He chuckled a bit at the thought, stroking the boy's head lightly.

Max's thoughts on this were rather scattered, the Prime's had predicted such a thing? He couldn't even imagine how they knew humans existed, though perhaps, someday, he'd find out. All he knew was that talking to Optimus on the subject at least settled some of his fear of awkwardness. Something that at this point, he was more then thankful for. Max sighed a bit, closed his eyes and shifted a little, deep in thought. He almost wished he had been found sooner if that was the case, if he had always been meant to be a part of the Prime family, why couldn't his time as a pet have been avoided?

He closed his eyes, and let it go, he'd never get his answers and he knew it, but he could only hope there was some sort of reason for it. There had to be a reason for everything, he figured, if there was fate, fate had to have a reason, or at least, he hoped so.


	36. Chapter 36

**"CYBERTRONIAN"  
><strong>

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 36**

Things felt much less awkward after the talk Max had with Optimus, needless to say. Max had always been hesitant of saying 'Dad' or 'Mom', but now, at the very least, he knew Optimus didn't mind, and neither did Elita. It was only then that Max truly, one hundred percent, without a single doubt felt like he was a part of a family again. Of course, his nearing ten months old brother, was a bit of a new thing to him, but he would learn to live with a younger brother. Though he could do without the constant being woken up to the crying of Matt, or assisting in diaper changing every once in a while. Then again, he was pretty sure it was what Skywarp felt cleaning up after him too, disgusted and ready to barf.

He was making friends with Carter's friend, AJ pretty easily. Mostly because Max's Father, and his Father, Ironhide, were close friends. As a result, they saw a lot of each other, and being close in age, talked to each other the most. He had grown to trust Ironhide a fair bit too, though it took a while for him to not be afraid of him. AJ and Optimus had talked him up enough that Max realized though physically intimidating, Ironhide was a big teddy bear who wouldn't hurt him. Though Bumblebee, who was closest in age to him mentality-wise called him Uncle Hide when not at work, Max hadn't quite gotten there yet. But Ironhide had effectively earned his trust after some time of trying. As had Carter's Father, Hound, for similar reasons.

Bumblebee, being part of the family, already had Max's trust. Bumblebee often watched him and Matt, and was as soft as Optimus was. Max honestly didn't believe there was a mean wire in his older brother's body. Bumblebee knew to be soft with him, not say anything wrong, and listened when Max needed someone to talk to. So it was easy for the young boy to get along with him. It felt like having a family again, a bigger, more expansive family, but a family none-the-less. He knew there as a reason for that, after all, all of his Data Pad files on Cybertron now listed him as Maxwell Pax, meaning he was indeed family. He'd once questioned why he was named 'Pax' and not 'Prime', but Optimus simply explained it was an earned title, even for biological members of the Prime family.

Max sighed a bit as he and AJ hung out near the holovision in the corner of the room. Bumblebee was relaxing with them, the holovision turned down to keep it from waking the already sleeping Matt. AJ was spending the night so-to-speak, so it was no surprise that he was awake while Matt was already asleep. "I swear, some of the shows these days are so bizarre." Max noted, leaning against Bumblebee's leg "I mean, I guess it's just I don't totally... GET Cybertronian stuff, even translated. But still." He noted.

"You spent time as an animal, probably seeing the stuff I'll never see, and you don't get them still?" AJ questioned.

"Trust me, you don't want to see some of the stuff I did." Max shuddered thinking about some of the things he'd seen "But I guess I get a lot of things. It's just... Sometimes, this stuff, STILL confuses me." He admitted, looking thoughtful, he sighed "What I don't get is why ALL Decepticons are portrayed as evil." He admitted.

"They aren't?" AJ questioned.

Max shook his head a bit, recalling a few of the nicer ones, some he even swore needed to change sides. "Skyfire's a good example, he was a friend of one of the Seekers. He used to treat me really well. I swore he used to sympathize with me." Max admitted, he looked sad a bit "I wonder why he doesn't just change sides sometimes. He doesn't belong with them, at all. He was the one person who didn't well... Treat me like an animal at all." He then mused "A few others took pity on me, but they weren't around long enough for me to get their name." He admitted.

Bumblebee didn't appear surprised, he knew that not all Decepticons could be bad. Most of them were cruel, and terrible beings, but to think all of one race was bad was wrong. They had a few crooked Autobots, so there had to be some good Decepticons out there as well. It felt good, actually, to hear that Max was treated well by at least someone back then. "At least there were some nice ones around. I'd hate to think you were nothing but abused." Max nodded up at Bumblebee, though it was mostly bad, there were some at the very least, okay times "No need to worry about that now though, we're not gonna abuse ye." He noted.

"Yeah, I think you're REALLY lucky you were adopted by Optimus and Elita. They're great." AJ noted, he looked at Max, who nodded a bit "I bet my Dad would have done it, if Mom were still alive, anyway. But you got probably the best family out there next to Dad." Max chuckled a bit, he couldn't really imagine himself warming up to Ironhide as fast as he had Optimus, so it was hard to picture life as his son "But I think you're a better fit here anyway." He noted.

"I do too. Dad kinda, I don't know... He gets what I'm going through. And Mom is always around for me. It's nice to have that feeling." Max admitted, knowing this to be the truth, as he did feel that way "They're great people, and I'm really lucky that I've got them. I mean they're not my real parents, but, they're still good ones." He added "Probably better then anything I could ask for in adoptive ones." He noted, then got a light poke by Bumblebee "And a pair of slagging awesome brothers. Including the big yellow eavesdropper right here." Max smiled hugging Bumblebee's finger lightly before the mech retracted his finger.

"Better then any of those Decepticons that took 'pity' on you." Bumblebee grinned a bit, patting his little brother on the head "Not to mention this busybody likes hearing his little bro was treated well in some capacity. Though I still want to rip Skywarp apart first chance I get." Bumblebee admitted, not enjoying the thought of what Skywarp did to him at all "And with that, I'd say it's time for bed you two." Bumblebee said, scooping both his brother and Godbrother up carefully "I let you stay up late enough, if you're awake when Mom and Dad are home, they won't be happy." He added.

The two didn't fight, as it was nearing really late and both were tired, despite what they wanted to believe. Max sighed as he was set into bed, snuggling under the sheets slightly. He laid on his back, thinking further yet again. His mind was on his time with the Decepticons again, bringing it up hadn't helped. In a way he felt certain nerves, that Skywarp had yet to go after him truly worried him immensely. There were nights like these where he sincerely wondered how long it would be before Skywarp did try something. "Max?" Max turned his head toward the mattress AJ was sleeping on that night "Are you okay man, you seem tense." He questioned.

"I'm fine AJ, just thinking about things." Max replied, he yawned lightly, and closed his eyes a bit "Don't worry about it."

...

_Skywarp kept him in a cage the first month the collar was on him._

_It was because the drugs took a while to affect him of course. For a month, it was nothing but torture, sitting, his intelligence slowly going down. Skywarp fed him twice a day, petted his head, but never actually took him out. When he talked it was in their language so Max had no idea what he was saying. Which only served to make the whole situation worse, at least in his opinion, it did. The day Max realized he had new expressed interests and needs was so quick, he didn't really notice, the drugs made sure of that. Skywarp had him out and 'playing' fetch nearly an hour later._

_Yet the amount of playtime he got became painful. He was constantly running back and forth, when not that, getting constant, often rough pets. And twice, he had need gently, but still painfully flicked when he didn't do something right or refused to do certain things. "Come on, DO SOMETHING!" Skywarp barked as he poked at the exhausted Max "You little brat, you're MY pet. Listen and do as I sa-!" He lifted a hand, but it was easily caught by his fellow Seeker, Thundercracker._

_Thundercracker was the only Decepticon somewhat-sympathetic to Max, next to Starscream's friend Skyfire. Though he wasn't exactly a human lover, he didn't like seeing Skywarp abuse their pet either. After all, it was a living creature, just like them, and he hated abusing living creatures. He was one of the few pet owners that treated pets with a certain level of kindness, whether they were his or not. **"He's EXHAUSTED 'Warp. Give him a rest, come on, you can play with him in a few hours."** Thundercracker carefully took Max and returned him to his cage carefully, closing it up **"You're going to kill him if you exhaust him too much. He's only six." **He noted._

_Skywarp grumbled under his breath a bit, cursing in all forms of Cybertronian. But the large purple and black seeker stormed off. Thundercracker was careful to sneak a few small pieces of Chocolate they had lying around and toss them into the cage. Allowing Max a little treat for working hard, Thundercracker was always good with the little things Skywarp forgot, sometimes, Max considered Thundercracker, and Skyfire the only true friends he had in the Decepticons. "That's our little secret, okay boy?" Thundercracker questioned, petting his head gently "Your owner wouldn't be happy." He noted._

_And then, as usual, Thundercracker left the area of the cage. Max would be alone again, but he didn't mind, he liked being alone sometimes, if anything, just to rest. When he didn't, he liked being around Thundercracker, rather then Skywarp. Yet the latter was usually the one he was with most, being his owner. It was torture, pure torture, but he couldn't do a thing about it, he often realized. After all, there was not much you could do when you were forced to act like a dog._

_..._

A/N: And there's your first glimpse at Max's life in Kaon! Reviews make my day!_  
><em>


	37. Chapter 37

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 37**

It was the time of the night he guessed, Max groaned as Matt woke up crying. But he felt even more annoyed when he couldn't get back to sleep afterward. Groaning a bit, he woke up carefully, standing up, and made his way toward the form of Optimus. Max actually had to smile at the action he was performing, feeding Matt out of a bottle, a little unusual a sight for Max to see Optimus in, but he'd seen it a few times before. He leaned against the wall, and watched calmly, watched as he set Matt back in his crib afterward, and smiled. It was like how his Dad used to treat him, he realized, and seeing it with his own eyes quite interested him.

As soon as Optimus turned however, he felt flushed, he was embarrassed, as if he had walked in on a private Father-Son moment. After all, Matt was his biological son, Max wasn't, he sometimes felt as though he intruded. "Did he wake you?" Max heard Optimus question as he turned to walk back to bed, the boy stopped and looked over with a nod in his direction "You know, you are not intruding Max, you have no reason to fear that." He smiled gently and walked over, he patted his son's shoulder lightly "You were making noises earlier, I was about to come and see if you were alright." He admitted.

"I had another flashback from my time with the Decepticons." Max admitted quietly, gaining a frown from Optimus who pulled him towards him closely "Dad, I'm okay, it was one of the less terrible memories. I mean, they aren't all of abuse." He admitted, Optimus nodded a bit, but still held him against his side comfortingly "You really don't like me having those flashbacks, do you?" He questioned.

"I hate to see my children haunted by a tragic past. It's not fun thinking of my loved ones so tortured by it." Optimus looked at Max sadly, the young boy nodded, knowing what he meant "But the good news is, they are nothing more then memories." Optimus allowed Max to climb onto his bed tucking the covers and blankets over him before he seated himself down "Tell me son, do you need to talk about it? I'm all audio receptors." He noted.

Max took a deep breath, and looked at Optimus for a moment, unsure of what to say exactly. He couldn't figure out how Optimus always knew when things bugged people. There was no keeping secrets from the mech, no matter how hard one tried, he always knew when something was wrong. He took a deep breath, and stared at Optimus for a long moment, he turned for a moment, but finally looked fully at him. "Why do people, JOIN the Decepticons?" He questioned, Optimus stared at him blankly for a moment "I know it sounds really weird. But when i was with the 'cons, there were some... Not SO bad guys in those ranks. And it still confuses me." He looked thoughtful "Why are they there?" He questioned.

"Some are created into Decepticon families, and simply don't want to disappoint them by fighting for the other side. Others, are spies for our ranks, which is not too uncommon." Optimus noted, Max listened to him carefully "Some, simply, put on a mask. They are afraid, needless to say, of being Autobots." Optimus stroked his chin a bit, hoping he was making some sense to his son "Sometimes, they simply just agree with the Decepticon principals, but aren't necessarily cruel beings." He finished "The same reasons many Autobots can be cruel, yet still remain in our ranks." He admitted.

"That's a dumb reason to stay, I mean if they're good people. Shouldn't they want to help? Not hurt?"

"Just because someone is a good person does not mean they make the right decisions in life." Optimus noted, this made Max tilt his head a bit, confused by that "Even as intelligent as we are, Cybertronians are far from perfect, Max. Like humans did, we make mistakes, the war we now fight was one of many." Optimus shook his head thoughtfully, he stared at Max "Some do change sides, and perhaps, those you speak of might do so as well. But it is a hard thing to do." Optimus sighed a bit "Most choose, if they leave a faction to remain neutral to the war, fighting neither side, and having a peaceful existence wherever they can find." He shook his head "There are many of those these days." He noted.

Max listened intently, amazed at how much he had learned of life as it really was now that he was out of Kaon. He thought he had the Cybertronians figured out, but now he realized he still had no idea whatsoever. It was strange, he'd always known that they weren't perfect, but it was still strange to hear one admit it. Max sighed a bit and laid his head against the pillow, looking at Optimus. "I guess that makes sense. Sorry for how random that was I just... You know." Max shrugged his shoulders a bit "I just wondered." He noted.

Optimus nodded bidding him goodnight before laying a kiss on his forehead and disappeared. He let himself go back to sleep, as hard as it was, he couldn't let himself to loose sleep. He'd done that enough for quite some time, and he was sure he'd been worrying both Optimus and Elita by doing it. The reason was obvious: Skywarp. It was bizarre he wasn't hunting for him, that much he could admit. And the fact he couldn't remember how he got on the ship still made him even more nervous. He was nervous that Skywarp was using him for something, which he feared, but hoped it was no more then nerves, no more then fear.

The last thing he needed was Skywarp ruining the first familial relationship he had in years. Because even if there were nice Decepticons, he was sure as heck not one of them, or even close to one of them.

...

That day, after AJ had left, Max took the time to walk along the hallways of the ARK II. He needed to do whatever he could to get the thoughts of Skywarp out of his mind. And he knew what he had to do, he had to go back to where they found him. He climbed inside the area, and rolled down carefully. The room was large circular, exactly as he had remembered it. With one thing he hadn't noticed. His foot stepped onto a small haul near the bottom of his foot, his eyes widened, a door. He realized it was Transformer-sized door. Quickly he turned around to yell for Optimus, but his eyes shot wide open. "Hello Max." Skywarp sneered, his crimson optics glinting with outright merry glee "Did you enjoy your time of being 'normal'? You know, rather then doing your JOB?" Skywarp stalked forward.

"Get away from me!" Max shouted backing up slowly.

"I told you to go deeper into the ship and SPY. At no time did I say to allow them to FREE you and KEEP you. Did those words ever leave my mouth?" Skywarp was normally just crazy, but when he wanted to be, the Seeker was utterly psychotic "I had to hide in here every slagging hour, awaiting my chance to attack. Because my pet went AWOL. And you know what we do with AWOL traitors, don't you." He reached forward.

A blast connected with Skywarp's shoulder plate instantly, a roar of pain, his head shot back. Optimus Prime had not hesitated, even for a second to make his way down to the deeper haul. Skywarp had been in the haul for Months, he had been hiding himself well, but by dropping camouflage, he also opened up their sensors to his spark signal. Max bolted, Skywarp reached, but the boy was behind Optimus quickly. "Make a move near the boy, and I'll blast your slagging head off." Optimus warned with a coldness that Max had never heard from him "You want him, you'll have to go through me." He stood tall, and Max noticed quite quickly that Optimus was much, much bigger then Skywarp.

"Get. Away. From. My. PROPERTY!" Skywarp warped toward Max, but his neck was soon gripped by Optimus, who gripped him brutally hard "Hey! HEY! Hands... OFF!" He choked out.

Optimus threw him violently against the nearby wall, the Seeker dropped, and coughed out Energon. Optimus stared at him with a dark look, there were few things that got Optimus to this point, hurting or attempting to hurt his children were at the top of the list. "I'm giving you FIVE SECONDS to leave this ship, with your life and your dignity, and forget you ever HAD Max." He gripped Skywarp hard again, bringing him to his face "Don't, and I will tear you into so many pieces that the prisons won't be able to recognize you." He added, never so much as raising his voice.

A hidden blade nearly connected with Optimus before he pressed his Ion Cannon, and shot Skywarp right in the face. Half of it flew off, and Skywarp dropped limply to the ground, barely online, just enough that he could be brought back and put on trial for his sick crimes. Stripped of his warp bridge generator, behind bars, never able to hurt Max again, or at least, he could sincerely hope. "Are you alright?" Optimus asked as Max trembled all over, he looked as though he was going into shock "Easy, easy... It's alright, see? He's not gonna hurt you." Optimus whispered and carefully took him into his palm.

Optimus kicked the side of Skywarp, just to be sure he was out for the count and carefully opened his comm. _**::Ratchet, get your med bay ready. I think Max is going into shock. Prowl, come pick up Skywarp, he's in the haul, badly damaged. But not as badly damaged as he deserves to be.::**_ Optimus sent that message to both of them before bolting out of the room, feeling the trembling form against him.

He knew that if Max was in shock, he needed to be treated, or this could get very bad, very quickly. With, or without, Skywarp's involvement.

...

A/N: Not my best chapter, but hope it was still okay. :) Reviews make my day!


	38. Chapter 38

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 38**

Max awakened from completely flipping out and collapsing a few hours later. Optimus and Elita were at his bedside, Ratchet hadn't let anyone else in. Max breathed in a sigh of relief, completely stunned that he was still there. He had been scared Skywarp would recover, go after him him again, and succeed. But there he was, his two adoptive parents beside him, clearly calmed down from the state of shock he had been brought into. Optimus's optics onlined, and upon seeing Max awake, smiled happily. Max spoke first however, smiling widely himself. "You saved me." He said simply.

"Twice. You gave us all quite a scare going into shock son." Optimus noted, knowing that Max seemed stunned by that "He's gone though, son. We've taken his warping gate from him, and he was taken in stasis cuffs." Optimus gently ran a finger through his hair "He will never hurt you again." He noted firmly.

Max nodded his head slowly, and stared up at Optimus slowly. He felt his body relax slowly, he had never gone into shock before, but it had been frightening, needless to say. Optimus took a deep breath, his optics settled upon his son. He could tell that Max was quite frightened, but at least he knew he was safe now. He had his parents there, Skywarp was out of commision, no matter how long or short that would be the case. Though it was late, and therefore, Optimus was the only one awake to be there for him, Elita needed the sleep, having had a panic attack over the situation. "How long have I been out for?" Max questioned.

"Six hours, you went into shock, we had to get you calm. As I said, you gave us QUITE the scare." Optimus took a deep breath, poking Max lightly "But you'll be happy to know, that Skywarp will be taken to a prison far from even Cybertron. So that you might be safe from being abducted, or an attempted abduction, once we return to our home planet." Max relaxed fully at that moment "You're finally free son, to live your life away from fear, how does that sound?" He questioned.

"You don't... Not want me anymore after he mentioned he wanted me to spy?"

Optimus looked stunned by the question, of course he wanted Max. He and Elita loved Max as if he was their own flesh and Energon. They refused, completely refused to go and get rid of him because Skywarp had tried to force him to spy on them. Max hadn't gone through with it, he had willingly entered the adoption and was happy to be in the family. "Why would we get rid of a gift from Primus?" Max looked at Optimus, now it was his turn to be stunned, had he just called him a 'Gift' "I don't know how often I need to say this, Max. We love you, no matter what the Decepticons asked of you. We will never love you any less then we do." He then added quietly "You are our child, never think any different." He told him in a quiet voice.

"I love you too Dad." Max said quietly.

Optimus smiled, he knew that, but hearing it still brought a smile to his face. "Funny how that works, isn't it? I think it's a given that children love their parents." He noted quietly, then took a deep breath "Now rest, Max, you're still very weak, I can tell. You need to rest." He added quietly.

Max nodded a bit, and as Optimus watched him fall asleep, slowly, he sighed and reclined back. He had never been so scared then when Max had gone into shock and fainted, seeing his son in that condition had not been fun. But he knew it would be the last time it ever happened, as Skywarp would never be able to go after Max again. Even if he got out and repaired, Optimus silently swore he would see to it the mech lost far more then half of his faceplate next time. Skywarp would be dead the next time he showed his face looking for Max, Optimus would see to it himself. Even if he had to tell Max to close his eyes in order to do so.

Optimus sighed lightly, he knew that life would be so much easier with Max safer now. They could raise him more easily, without him fearing being forced into his old life. He could raise his children out of that fear. At most, he had to worry about Megatron, who this far out was less of a threat to him then many would expect. He hoped to himself he'd never try anything either, because when he thought of Max or Matt in his hands. He felt nothing but fear, for both of them. Yet he knew he could not and would not live in fear, he'd raise them, he'd protect them. They would move on in life from here and be happy to be the Father of two amazing children.

He simply hoped that this would be the last of the 'excitement', or rather, the stress for now.

...

Things became much easier for Max following that day, he felt more at home, far more safe. To his surprise, he actually felt even a little more trusting of the other Autobots. Not completely trusting yet, but to a point where he trusted them enough to be around him, so-to-speak. With Skywarp gone, no one really had a reason or need to go after him, Skywarp was his owner, he was the only one who had a use for him. By now, word had spread about his adoption into the Prime family, no one would logically go after the child of a Prime, knowing that they'd have most of the Autobots on their afts if they did. For that reason, Max was out and about along the ship more and more often, he'd made friends with AJ's older brothers, the Twins, most of all. In particular, the last mech any of them had expected to ever make friends with someone like Max, Sunstreaker.

He'd walked in on the golden mech painting one day, and been quite amazed by the beauty of it. Of course, Sunstreaker, being well, Sunstreaker had quickly shown off his skills to the young man. And by some unknown means, even with the fact he was cynical kept in mind, he'd developed a liking to Optimus's new son. It had been slow, but Max's continual visits were slowly welcomed by the 'younger' twin, Sunstreaker had even begun to teach him how to paint as well. For his part, Sunstreaker was actually unusually kind to the boy as well, often being a side that few saw from him, outside of his twin, playful and protective. He was to Max what Sideswipe was to AJ, a friend, and an older brother, even if not by blood or adoption, Sunstreaker treated Max like he was his little brother, and perhaps, in his own way, like a son as well.

It didn't change much however, he was only that way ever around Sideswipe or Max. To everyone else, he was still an obsessed with his paintjob, conceited mech. Yet it was nice to see, even if it was around Max more then most, a side of Sunstreaker that was kind. A side that was different, and in his own way, though not in the most conventional way, loving. Max was, after all, the only person who had the honor of, of all things, riding on his shoulder, a spot he often took up when not with his parents. Optimus and Elita both were concerned at first, knowing Sunstreaker hadn't been the ideal role model choice. But after seeing Max bring a different side out of him, had asked him to be his Godfather as well. Knowing if he treated Max so well, if they died, they'd want him to have a hand in raising him, though Ironhide would be his main Godfather.

And admittedly, Sunstreaker had been more then happy to take on the role of a Godparent. It had surprised him in some ways, but not in others. He had always been sort of rough with AJ, so-to-speak, but he had still enjoyed seeing him grow up. Not to mention he saw a lot of himself in Max, when he had been adopted, he'd felt lost, alone, afraid. Max was all of these things and he took it with stride, he tried to make the best of it. It reminded him so much of himself that he couldn't help but take the role with a odd smile. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Sunstreaker carefully caught Max as he nearly fell from an easel like object "You need to be careful bud, falling from that'll kill you." He noted.

"Well this things huge, I was trying to paint higher up." Max noted as he stared at Sunstreaker a bit, his eyebrow raised "Come on Sunstreaker, at least give me a hand?" Max questioned.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics at the young boy. but held him up a bit. Max carefully painted a few lines, and Sunstreaker tilted his head. He couldn't figure out what Max was painting, but as he was still new to it, he knew it could mean nothing. "You're getting better." Sunstreaker admitted, he tilted his head back upright "Good use of colors, but I would probably work on giving shape to it. Like I do." He then eyed Max "But you're definitely getting better bud." He patted the young boy on the head slightly before taking the painting down, noting he had to get Max back soon "We can get some more painting done tomorrow. I have my shift in a cycle, and Prime'll want you in bed soon." He noted.

"Since when do you follow the rules?" Max questioned.

"You're my Godson, li'l man, meaning I have to, or I'll get in a slagload of trouble." Sunstreaker chuckled nervously, it was true, he had to be careful with his actions with Max "Don't worry too much, same time, same place tomorrow, Max." Sunstreaker nodded a bit as he set Max down, and sighed a bit "For the record, I can't really bring you on duty without risking your life. Or I'd totally sneak you out. I mean, how many times have I let you stay in here long past your curfew?" He smirked a bit, Max chuckled, and nodded a little "Now go on, get, before someone hears that." He added.

Max nodded, and jogged out of the room carefully. Taking a deep breath, Sunstreaker shook his head. The kid may have brought out his soft side at times, but he could only hope to himself that it would only ever be around him. Because Primus forbid he start affecting his personality outside of his presence.

...

A/N: I don't know why I just had this mental picture of Max making REALLY close friends with Sunstreaker. :P Not a conventional friendship, but the more unusual the more fun things can be in my honest opinion. Reviews make my day!


	39. Chapter 39

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 39**

Max felt as though he was dying, as exaggerated a thought as it was, that's how to best describe it. His stomach was churning, his throat on fire, and his body weak. A waste bucket near his bed was the only thing preventing him from most likely ruining his bed. A stomach flu, that's what Ratchet had deduced, and it meant that he wasn't getting out of his bed any time soon. He'd been pushed back down by Elita twice until he got the point that he was staying in bed, which only added to how miserable the thirteen year old felt. Optimus and Elita however, made things easier, as they hadn't gone to their posts, having them covered for the day. Max hadn't wanted them to do so, but they'd insisted that they wouldn't leave him while he was as sick as he was, the one hundred and one degree temperature had made their decision for them.

Optimus's holoform made his hourly visit right on time, a murky substance in a bowl accompanying him this time. Max was almost afraid to ask what his Father was holding, but didn't have much of a choice. Optimus lifted him up gently and carefully made him drink it. It tasted like chalk, disgusting as it sounded, and almost made him puke again, but Optimus set it down on a nearby table. "It tastes fowl, but when your Uncle on your Mothers side got sick, we gave him that. It relieves your pain in a matter of hours, it will help, trust me." Max nodded a bit, laying his head against the bed "Make sure you've downed it all, however. Otherwise it will not have long enough lasting effects." He noted.

"What is that stuff?"

"It is a type of Energon that is NOT damaging to humans. We call it Medicinal Energon, it was created when humans came to Cybertron." Optimus noted, Max looked at him with great interest "It contains the potency of Energon. But rather then harming humans, it rather... Heals them, it's like medicine, but it's twice as fast-acting and accurate." Optimus noted, Max nodded a bit, interested as to how that worked, but sure they didn't even know "You'll need to drink more every three hours until the sickness in your throat and stomach subside. I hear it tastes terrible, but it will help." He noted.

"That's ENERGON?" Max questioned, almost stunned by what Optimus just told him "Primus, how do you drink that stuff? It tastes like... Ugh." He stated.

Optimus chuckled a bit, and shook his head at his son slightly. Of course it was an odd taste for humans, but for Cybertronians, they were born feeding on Energon. It was a natural substance for them to consume. He could only guess if they ate some of their human food, they'd find it disgusting as well. "It is simply foreign to your 'taste buds' as they are called. We are born consuming Energon, so to us, it is easy. For you, I suspect it is like tasting what you call paste." Optimus noted, Max nodded, unable to argue about that "It will help though, Max, give it a chance to work." He noted, stroking his cheek lightly.

"You worry too much, you know that Dad?" Max chuckled a little, rolling his eyes "I got sick a lot of the time I was with the 'cons. I'm alright." He noted.

"Unlike when you were with them, you are surrounded by people that love you. And unlike Skywarp, I dislike seeing you in pain." Optimus replied sternly, feeling Max's forehead, his fever had gone down, but not by much "I hope I'm doing this correct. Elita did most of the work with her brother, sadly, it is not as easy either way. As her brothers was already in his twenties by the time he came to live with us." He looked quite thoughtful as he said this "And you have barely turned thirteen, am I correct?" He questioned, he wasn't entirely sure of when Max had turned thirteen.

"I turned thirteen a week before you found me."

Optimus nodded a bit, Max was even younger then he had thought. He had expected him to have been fourteen when they first found him. Learning he had only been thirteen for a week before then actually surprised the mech quite a bit. Optimus nodded a bit, then looked at Max a bit as Elita made her way over. "We'll have to make something out of your fourteenth creation day." Optimus noted, knowing Max had probably hadn't celebrated one in seven years; his eyes turned to Elita's holoform a bit "He's talking and not purging, I think that the Energon is helping. Fever's gone down as well." He noted.

"There's more where that came from in my storage cabinets." Elita noted, Max seemed to make a face at this "Hey, don't even begin to fight me on this young man, you're sick. You're taking as much of this as you need, is that understood?" She said sternly.

Max had learned early on that arguing with Elita got you nowhere. She defined the word Momma Bear, and she also defined the saying just because some one's a girl doesn't mean they can't tear you in half. To put it simply, arguing with his Mother got you nowhere, except maybe a long rant about the subject that always ended in him loosing the argument anyway. "Yes m'am." Max grumbled under his breath, hearing Matt's giggling, he groaned "Glad someone finds my misery funny." He muttered under his breath with a small groan.

"If you think this is bad, you should try the old human medicine. I can tell you the horror stories of how long it took your ancestors to heal." Max had a feeling that just by the way Elita was saying it, it probably was miserable "Days, sometimes WEEKS, I tell you, not two or three days like it will be with you. I saw people who stayed sick even LONGER." Max felt his eye twitch at the very thought of that "Yeah, suddenly that paste doesn't sound so bad, now does it?" She questioned as she made her way towards a now crying Matt, the stench in the air suggested it was likely to change him.

"Life when people first got here must have really sucked."

"Mmm but it wasn't for long, we helped them. Your race in a way, owes much to us." Optimus noted, then looked away "Or I suppose it did before the genocide." He shook his head a bit, and stared at Max who seemed to nod a bit "Though a lot of good came out of us helping that small band of lost creatures. Namely, you children." He smiled gently, this time, Max smiled back "For I do not believe any of us could imagine life had you all not come into our lives." He tilted his head a bit "I know without you or Matt I'd have-."

Optimus was stopped as Max vomited into the waste bucket, somewhat breaking the moment, but Optimus didn't mind. Max was sick and he couldn't control it, as such he simply rubbed his back in gentle motions as he purged. Optimus hated watching this, but he could be thankful he wasn't a youngling with a virus. As viruses, for Cybertronians, were far more dangerous, and could not be taken away with a simple medicinal Energon. How it helped humans so easily was quite the question, one he couldn't answer. "Yeah, I can tell you're so much better off with me." Max's voice was laden in sarcasm, as he looked at Optimus "Missing work to take care of me." He added.

"By choice, Maxwell, by choice." Optimus sighed a bit, he shook his head at him "You think too little of yourself, son. You were extremely ill when you awakened, you needed to be taken care of." Optimus sighed a bit, allowing Max to lay back "Honestly, and I say this to you in truth. I cannot imagine my life had I not had any of my children. Yourself and Matthew included. All of my children, are quite precious to me." Max blinked a bit, and Optimus took a deep breath "When you someday, with any luck, have children of your own, you will understand Maxwell. Being a Father to any child is a privilege, and a blessing, as well as a lot of work." He smiled a bit.

With this, satisfied that Max would be alright, Optimus crossed towards the counter to get more of the Medicinal Energon. Max frowned a bit, and groaned, but knew he didn't have a choice. If he refused, he was pretty sure Elita would chastise him for it. It was days like these he wished he was incapable of sickness, and it was the only time he'd been sick while in their care before. Two to three days, that's how long Elita had told him it'd take, he could handle that, or at least, he prayed he could. Of course, the second time was equally as disgusting as the first time, but the effects seemed to be slowly becoming evident, so he was thankful for that at least.

"You know, the scary thing about it? This doesn't taste as bad this time." Max muttered.

"As I said, it'll get easier to swallow as you drink more." Optimus noted, he took a soaked rag he had set up and laid it on Max's head carefully "This will keep your temperature down, but I think you need rest as well. Nap, we will wake you when you need more of the Energon." He told him calmly, Max looked tired, likely from all the gagging he had done "If you need anything we are a mere few steps away." He told Max.

Max followed Optimus with his eyes, but he didn't leave as he expected him to. Optimus stayed in the room, close by, as did Elita. They played with Matt at the moment, but he could see their eyes move toward him once in a while. Max smiled a bit, the medicine sucked, as did them having to miss work. But why should he complain? They only wanted him to feel better, and quite frankly, he was feeling a lot better. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, giving into his exhaustion and sheer need of his body to rest for a while. It wouldn't hurt, that was for sure, to at least co-operate. Of course he wanted to move, to do something, but he knew they were right he had to be patient, and let himself be taken care of when he was sick for once.

After all, he may have had to fend for himself when he was sick before. But ow he no longer had to, he had someone looking after him now. And for once, he finally realized that it was time he started allowing others to take care of him as much as he once took care of himself.


	40. Chapter 40

**"CYBERTRONIAN"  
><strong>

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 40**

Of course, just after Max had gotten better, he had learned he'd soon be meeting his Grandfather for the first time. Optimus told Max that he had done this for every one of his adoptive children, as his Adopted Father had always been big on Grandkids. Though Bumblebee said he was a great mech, Max still felt nervous about leaving the ARK II for a few days to visit the Energon Farm on which Optimus grew up. Leaving Prowl in charge for the time they'd be gone, obviously. Why they were on an expedition but space bridged away like this had been a question Max initially asked. Optimus had explained that after another month, they'd be too far to do so anymore, and thus this would be the last time. Hence why they had gone on such short notice, to be sure they could visit.

They arrived near the farm near the afternoon, Optimus's Father already outside waiting for them. Elita's holoform pushed Matt's stroller, and Optimus had Max perched on his shoulder, as he usually did when Sunstreaker didn't. Optimus's Father was even larger then Optimus himself, Max noted, but no more then two feet taller. He was a dark, ivory green and black in color, bright blue optics, with a worn but friendly face. He looked like a Grandfather, which was odd as he'd never seen an elderly Transformer, even Ratchet wasn't the age of Optimus's Father. Axel Pax smiled at his son and stepped forward slowly, his holoform moving to greet Matt, who allowed his Grandfather to take him out of the stroller, and squealed in delight.

"There's m'boy!" Axel greeted, reaching forward and bringing Optimus into a hug briefly before letting go "Primus, I wasn't expecting you for another hour, but no mind, no mind." His optics hit Max faster then the boy had hoped for "So you're the little human my son is smitten with?" Axel noted, Max scooted back a bit against Optimus, obviously nervous "Now don't be that way, do you think anyone that raised your Father would hurt you the same way the Decepticons did? The worst I'll do this weekend is spoil you rotten." He noted.

Max looked at Axel, then at the extended hand that he had offered. Max stared at Optimus for a moment, and the mech smiled, and nodded encouragingly. Max looked at Axel for a moment, then climbed on, after all, the mech was his Grandfather, what was the worst he could do? "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Pax." Max managed to speak, Axel seemed to chuckle a little as he called his 'Mr. Pax' "I'm Max." He began.

"I know your name little one, you think Optimus did not talk about you?" Axel shook his head a bit, and shook his head, which stunned Max a bit "It is a great pleasure to finally meet you Max. Especially after hearing so many great things about you." He tilted his head a bit as Max continued to smile "See? I'm not going to hurt you, in fact, let's get you settled up here, eh?" He carefully nestled Max onto his right shoulder, then turned to Optimus who smiled a bit. Axel had always been such a good guy when it came to kids, he knew just what to say "So, what do you say we get Matt into his crib and do some catching up, shall we?" He questioned

Max allowed the mech to carry him into the large farm house like building. It was the most human like Cybertronian home Max had ever seen, lots of furniture, rooms, and the like all around. Max's eyes were wide in surprise, it was an oversized human home, as far as he could see. Axel led Max toward where he'd be staying which had been set up for a human his age, furniture and all, but didn't look like a Guest Room. "I'm putting you in Optimus's old room. I hope you don't mind." Max turned toward Axel, and nodded a bit, surprised he'd get to sleep where Optimus used to.

"I get to sleep where Dad used to?" Max questioned.

"Well I set up the crib where they're sleeping. And I've always let the oldest at the time sleep where he used to." Axel noted, he looked at Max with a smile "It's pretty comfortable and warm, or at least, I hope you will find it that way, in the same way the others have." He added, Max nodded a bit, and Axel sighed "You know you don't need to be nervous, Max. I'm not surprised you're nervous, but whatever you're afraid of, don't be." He admitted.

"I just haven't ever had a Grandpa before, guess I'm just... Nervous of screwing SOMETHING up." Max admitted, though Axel cocked an optic ridge "My parents were orphans too, my real Grandparents died or 'left' before I was born." He shifted a bit on Axel's shoulder, the mech listening knowingly to his Grandson "I'm sorry, I know it's silly, but-." He began.

"It's not silly at all, this is new to you. And you just got this sprung on you." Axel chuckled a bit, and nodded "Don't worry about it though, you're like Optimus was. Scared that I'd stop loving him because he did something wrong. I've dealt with some crazy Grandchildren, but I love them all." He poked Max in the stomach a little, to which the boy giggled quietly "You can add yourself to that list from here on out, alright? So from now on this is a nerves-free zone." He added, Max smiled, he was already really liking Axel, which surprised him "That's more like it, Max. Now, tell me youngling, you remind me of an old friend of mine." He set Max down carefully "You don't happen to be related to Donnie Allan, are you?" He questioned.

Max spun around at the mention of his Father's name. It had been so long he'd almost forgotten it, but that was certainly his name. "He was my Dad. You knew... You knew my Dad?" Max questioned.

Axel stared at Max for a moment, he couldn't believe he had been right. He hadn't even known Ronnie, who before the Genocide had been a trader, had a child. He had disappeared fourteen years ago, around a year before Max was born, he realized. "Your Father and I both knew him, I'm quite surprised Optimus has not asked already. You resemble him a great deal." Axel looked at Max, sadness filled his optics as he realized his old friend was dead "This is best discussed with all of us in the room, however. Your Father will want to know." He noted.

As Axel led him out, Max looked after Axel for a moment, suddenly it all made sense. His Father had told him stories of Optimus Prime as if they were first-hand accounts, because, he realized, they indeed were. This, he noted, was going to be interesting.

...

Optimus was stunned he hadn't seen the resemblance between Max and Donnie sooner. Even after learning his last name, he hadn't considered it, never even thought of it. Even though Donnie was one of his closest friends since he had been born. His whole family had really, he'd known Donnie's nearly entire family line, but Donnie had been a close friend of his. And now that he looked at Max, now that he thought about how he acted, he realized that it was pretty obvious that this boy was Donnie's son. "It amazes me I didn't recognize the similarities sooner." Optimus stared at his son calmly, a smile crossed his face, though it was a sad one "Perhaps it was because I believed for so long that Donnie had perished before the genocide. Having gone AWOL long before to places unknown. Even before he likely had you." He noted.

They were in Axel's sitting room, Max seated beside Optimus, he shifted a bit. "He used to talk about you a lot Dad, told me bedtime stories about you. They always seemed so descriptive, but I never thought he was... Well your best human friend." Optimus smiled a bit at Max's obvious shock "So you were my Godfather all along, probably, huh?" He questioned.

"It was agreed that if he ever had a child, I would be the Godfather. Maxing the irony of the situation that you found your way to me." Optimus nodded, Axel seemed to chuckle at it as well, it was indeed ironic "This makes me only all the more glad we found you. If I had found out he had a son before we had the chance to save you... Primus if I'd never have forgiven myself." Optimus noted, knowing it was true, though he was sure he'd have doe all he could to find him if that had been the case. He knew he'd have eventually learned "You do however, have your Mother's eyes." He noted.

"You knew them both?" Max questioned.

"Their family was very close to the Pax family Max." Axel noted as the boy looked up at him "We knew your family as far back as your ancestors. But your Father and his wife were the two that were the closest to us." He added, Max nodded a bit, and looked down "I wish we had known about you sooner, that we could have saved you sooner. But given you were, as you say, headed SOMEWHERE when you were taken. It is very likely they were looking for your Father." He noted, Optimus nodded in agreement "Probably why they took you too, they knew how close Donnie was with your Father. You were a trophy." He admitted.

"So, what does this mean exactly?" Max asked, he looked at Optimus "I mean does it actually change anything?"

"Nothing whatsoever, though it makes me even happier we found you." Optimus ruffed up the boy's hair a little with a forefinger "And it means I am proudly having the honor of raising the son of a great man." Optimus's smile broadened, and Max felt quite relieved by it "Now, as I understand it, Father, you had something for Max?" He questioned, Max cocked an eyebrow, but Axel nodded.

Axel stood and left for a few moments, returning with a small box. He set it in Max's hands carefully, and nodded. Max looked at him in surprise, but carefully opened it up none the less. It only took a tap, the box shifted away, revealing an Autobot shield t-shirt and necklace. "Wow, for me?" Max looked up at Axel, who nodded with a smile "I-I've never had anything like this before." He admitted.

"Well I figured with that brand I hear is on your back. You'd like something to prove you're an Autobot through-and-through. I didn't know you that well yet, or I might have gotten something more Grandparent-like." Axel shrugged, but saw the look of excitement on Max's face and simply smiled, he had made him happy "But I can see you're quite happy with it, so that's what counts I suppose." He chuckled a bit.

Max carefully set the necklace around his neck, wearing it just as Carter often wore his. All nervousness seemed to leave him slowly, he felt more at home now, more truly a part of the family. Now that he knew that his Father had been Optimus's close friend, and Axel's, as well as Elita's he knew for certain this was where he belonged. Where he'd always belonged since the day his parents were murdered. In some strange, lucky way, he was home. And perhaps, while he was there, he could learn a little more about his parents too. Being he had not been able to remember much anymore, not after his time with Skywarp.

Needless to say, this was going to be an interesting visit.

...

A/N: I originally intended this for before Skywarp showing up. But I needed to find the right way to reveal that Max was slightly connected to the Pax family before his birth as well as how to best introduce Axel Pax. Reviews make my day!


	41. Chapter 41

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 41**

Max found that time on the Energon Farm was rather calm, much calmer the on the ARK II without a doubt. Axel was a nice mech, and Max had actually helped around once or twice the day following their arrival. It wasn't easy, but this was he new family, and he wanted to be helpful. Along the way, Axel talked about Donnie a bit, mentioning how he'd done the same a bit. He'd actually told Max that he came from Energon Farmers as well, which was how their families had met to begin with. It was interesting to know, to say the least, but Max almost found it hard to picture his Father working on an Energon Farm. He knew his Father however, had grown up to be a trader, so he knew for sure that that hadn't always been the case, but had been for a while.

He and his Grandfather had formed a bond almost instantly on the same level he had with Optimus. It was for that reason that Max understood why Optimus almost sent him to live and be adopted by Axel. He'd have been fine with that, but Max saw him more as a Grandfather then a Father, so he felt that Optimus had really made the right choice here. He wouldn't have minded being Axel's son, but he'd much rather be what he was now, his Grandson. He was pretty sure Axel felt the same way, because he was getting older, and Max was almost positive that Axel couldn't handle raising yet another child.

He and Optimus were outside a bit after he'd helped with some of the farming. He didn't need to be told where they were going, he already knew after what Axel had said. The human farm stuck out like a sore thumb, it was so much smaller then the other ones that it was hard not to. "This was your family's farm." Optimus confirmed as they stopped near it, Max's eyes filled with sadness upon seeing it appeared to be condemned "Your Great-Grandfather, Grandfather, and Father were born here in the time they stationed themselves here. In the times before the colony." He looked down upon Max slightly "Donnie was of course, the last owner before he went to the colonies. Mostly to join my cause. Your Father was as much a soldier as he was a trader." He admitted.

"I broke tradition I guess." Max noted.

"Your Father had no choice, had he come here, he'd no doubt be found. He likely made sure you were born on the run, lest the Decepticons find you." Optimus scooped Max up and carried him closer towards the home "I know not why he ran before the genocide. But I believe he made enemies with the wrong Decepticons, more then likely." The boy nodded, he knew that made a lot of sense.

Optimus didn't like doing this, taking him to the spot where his Father had lived, knowing that it hurt the boy more then he said. But he knew this was something he had to, and most likely, in some ways, wanted to learn. Optimus fought back a frown as he brought his son towards the home, closer and closer. He remembered his times here, playing with a young Donnie almost as if it were a few days ago. As if the boy perched on his shoulder was Donnie and not the son that his late friend had left behind. Optimus couldn't help that his spark sank a little when he thought of that, of his friend being dead. Though, as he had told him previously, he was more then thankful that Primus had brought Donnie's son safely to his family, so that he may do his old friend the honor of raising him into a man.

"How long did you know him, Dad?"

"I came to visit when your Father was about six months old. From then on, I saw him on each of my regular visits to this moon." Optimus looked thoughtful for a moment, frowning and shaking his head "I now wish that I had visited more, for my time spent with him was so... Horribly, short. Even if once he arrived on Cybertron, we were near-inseparable comrades. " His optics fell to the ground "He was so much like a brother to me. Closer then Megatron and Ultra Magnus ever were." He took a deep breath, and looked toward the sky "Yet his death, was not in vain, as I once thought. He no doubt died saving you. And though you were in horrible circumstances, he no less succeeded in saving your life." He then gave a thoughtful glance "Perhaps, in hopes you would someday find your way back to me." He noted.

"I don't know, I wouldn't know. I only barely remember him and Mom to be honest." Max frowned a bit, as did Optimus "I was only six when they took me. So I guess I was just, too young to really get to know them. That'd still have made me a toddler." He noted, Optimus nodded in agreement "Or just coming out of my toddler years, I guess." His eyes turned away slightly, and Optimus already knew that it was hard to talk about "I can't go in, I... It's too hard for me Dad." He admitted quietly.

Optimus thought about encouraging him, but knew that it was best to give Max time. Perhaps later on in their visit, or on their next one, he would find the strength to go in, but for now, he'd respect his wishes. Turning around he carefully made his way away from the home, not even commenting on it. In a way he himself was thankful as he had never mustered the courage to go himself, not after the Genocide. It was all too much of a reminder that his closest human friends had been lost. Knowing Donnie was indeed dead now, only served to make the idea of going there even worse in his processor.

One day, however, he convinced himself, that he would go there and make amends with the past. He told himself that he and Max would do it together, even if he had no idea when that day would come. All he knew was that it _would_ come.

...

Max didn't talk much that night, he mostly stayed in his bedroom. He'd eaten dinner by the time he went there, so he didn't feel that there was anything wrong with that, he just needed some time alone. Being near the home that his Father grew up in had given him an odd, nerves-filled taste in his mouth, needless to say. He had felt like Optimus was taking him to a graveyard, more or less, and he didn't like it. The door clicked open and Max turned to see Axel making his way in. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I found something you may like to see." The mech clicked on something in his hand, a hologram appearing, he crouched down and handed it to Max.

He instantly knew the boy in the picture was his Father, and it was unmistakable to recognize Optimus Prime. Donnie looked even younger then he was in the holographic picture, which seemed to be taken on Donnie's birthday, his tenth to be exact. Optimus had him lifted onto his shoulder, and seemed to be roughing around with him gently. "They really were really good friends." Max had to chuckle at the sight, he looked at Axel, who nodded "And you're right, I do look like him." He moved to click it off.

"Don't. That picture is yours." Axel noted, Max smiled, quite happy to hear that "I have so many pictures of Optimus, but few of the two of them to speak of. But if you ask me, you have better use of that picture then I do." He told Max, his holoform, an older man in farmer clothing, seated himself beside him "It belonged to your biological Grandfather. But after he passed, it went to me, along with various other things." He admitted "He and I were as close as Optimus and you're real Father were." He added calmly.

"They seem even closer then I pictured."

"Donnie was like a son to him, always was. He LOVED your Father as a son, and treated him as such." Axel explained, this surprised Max a bit "He threw that tenth birthday for him. Not long after your Grandparents passed on." He admitted.

"If they died, how-?" Max began.

"I fostered him, until he grew up and moved out o the house." Axel admitted, this one made Max's eyes widen, he smiled a bit "Optimus would have, but given I was living closer, I figured that it was better I did. Unlike Optimus, however, I never adopted him. He didn't want to be adopted." He shook his head a bit "Your Father was quite exceptionally, stubborn. But I raised him to eventually accept help. Which was a good thing too, as his stubborn nature almost cost him your Mother." Max giggled a bit, and Axel grinned placing an arm around him "This was his room, as well. He got it once he moved in. So you could say you're sleeping in the room both Optimus and Donnie shared." He added.

Max could hardly believe what he was hearing, his Father had been fostered by Axel. Yet he never had said anything about it, he wondered why, needless to say. But he guessed it was because he didn't ever ask. Never asked why he knew so much about Optimus Prime, just accepted them as bedtime stories. Yet as it turned out, it would seem, Max's family and Optimus's family had been more connected then he'd ever imagined. "It's ironic, you raised my Dad as a Foster Son. Now Dad's raising me as an adopted one." Max then mused a bit "Must've been fate." He said quietly.

"Perhaps, or perhaps, simple chance." Axel's holoform stood a bit, and turned to Max "Goodnight Max, I will see you in the morning."

And with this, Axel left, leaving Max sitting on the bed and considering what he had learned. His mind wondered now, was it fate or chance that brought him there? He figured he'd never know, but whatever the reason, he was more then thankful.


	42. Chapter 42

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 42**

Max was still debating on how to handle the revelation of everything the past two days had brought. His Father's close relationship to both his Adoptive Father and Grandfather, the fact that he had probably belonged in the family all along. It was all so much to swallow, but most definitely, in a good way, and not in a bad one. He looked at the holo picture again, at his ten year old Father, and Optimus, all smiles, happy. Max smiled ever so slightly, knowing that he belonged with Optimus and Elita now more then ever, he felt as though it had been where he belonged all along. Yet it was still strange, realizing that, in some ways, and he couldn't really deny that.

Max finally set his picture down and closed it calmly before he made his way out of the room. They only had two more days on the farm after this, and he felt like locking himself up in his room was just not right. He made his way towards the main sitting room, where Elita played with Matt, who seemed very entertained by a pair of jingling toy keys, Max smiled a bit as Matt looked up at him pointed and squealed. "Hey little guy, having fun?" Max questioned his baby brother with a smile, he walked over and patted his head, looking at Elita "Hey Mom." He noted.

"I was wondering if you'd ever come out of your room." Elita noted, she looked at Max with a worried expression etched in her features "Are you alright, Max? I know it was a lot to take in, but I don't want it worrying you too much." Max nodded a bit, trying to stay strong, though his facial features gave away his slight sadness "Sit down, and talk Max. I'm not buying just a nod, a Mother knows when her children need to talk." Max blinked for a moment, but Elita simply pointed again "SIT. And TALK." She stated bluntly.

That time, Max didn't argue, he took a seat and took a deep breath. Elita always knew when something was wrong with him, so did Optimus, but the difference was, she was much more blunt about it. "I just... It's hard to believe how connected I really am to you guys." Max admitted, Elita turned her head and nodded "I mean my Dad was such great friends with the Autobots. He was so close to them, it's just... Bizarre? I don't know, I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to react to this." He admitted.

Elita understood where her son was coming from, she really did. But the fact that it was confusing him surprised her more then anything. She'd think Max would be happy that he could learn more about his real family from his adoptive one. She'd never really thought that Max would take it hard, nor find it shocking. But she understood where Max was coming from, because it had all been thrown on him so quickly. "Max, I know this is a lot to take in, it's very difficult since..." Elita finally understood fully "I know it's hard because you feel like you should have been here, isn't it?" Max nodded his head a bit "Max, you know if Optimus had known about you, he'd have gone to rescue you right away, right?" She questioned.

"I know, it just.. Why did it have to be MY family? How did they even know they were alive?" Max questioned, Elita's brow furrowed, it was a good question indeed, he took a deep, inward breath "I mean I'm always going to be grateful for you and Dad taking me in, I love you guys. It's just... It's not fair that they had to die." He finally managed to choke out.

Elita stood carefully, leaving Matt with his toy keys, she made her way toward Max slowly. Elita nodded, pulling an arm around Max and pulling him close to her. She understood exactly what Max was saying now. It wasn't that he didn't feel appreciative of his adoption, or understanding there was nothing they could do. It was, simply put, that he missed his real parents, and finding all of this out only made it worse. "I know you miss them Max." Elita whispered, as Max's tears flowed down his cheeks "You lost them at an age where loosing your family is very hard. And you've seen and been through so much since." She said quietly "But I knew your parents, and they wouldn't want you to be sad." She noted.

"I can't help but be sad sometimes."

"And I don't expect you to take it so strongly, Max. None of us do. You don't have to be so strong all of the time, sweetspark." Elita carefully stroked his arm, in a motherly way that Max had never actually seen from her before "It's hard to accept the death of loved ones. Believe me, I do know that. But they're in a better place Max, they're not hurting anymore. And someday, you will see them again." Max perked up at this, knowing Elita made a point "Hopefully, not for a very long time, but some day, you'll join them there as well." Max nodded slightly, though his tears still flowed "Are you going to be okay?" She questioned.

Max leaned against Elita carefully, snuggling against her. The femme looked surprised, he'd never gotten this close to either her or Optimus. He'd always hesitated, always, yet he cuddled against her like a youngling, clearly looking for the comfort. She smiled and held the boy close to her, though Elita was a hard-edged femme, she always would be there for her children. All of them, human or Cybertronian, young or old. She simply held Max gingerly, and let him take in the feeling of warmth. Simply put, just to let him know that he wasn't alone anymore. She knew she could never replace the Mother he lost, but she'd try. As hard as she knew it would be, she _would_ try.

Optimus came in some time later to find Matt asleep beside Elita. And Max, to his surprise, his head in Elita's lap, also fast asleep, curled into a ball, snuggling against her. Optimus could not help but smile at the sight of his bonded and their two human children. It was the first time he'd seen Max so close to Elita, which only made it more worthy of the smile. He was finally growing comfortable around them, something he found quite interesting. Elita smiled a bit as Optimus took Matt, he planned to go back for Max. But he watched as Elita lifted the thirteen year old into her arms. The boy wrapped his arms around her neck reflexively, burying his head into her shoulder.

Elita smiled, her eyes carefully focused on her young son. And to think, when Max had first come to them, she'd wanted to turn him away, to give him to Axel. Now, she was more then glad she didn't. Carefully carrying Max into his bedroom, her robotic form turned to Optimus's own calmly. Optimus seemed to lift an optic ridge at her, surprised by how soft she had been himself. **"Not a word, Optimus Prime. Not even a I told you so."** She noted, her optics staring her bonded down carefully.

**"I wasn't thinking of that love. I simply found it amusing." **Optimus told her calmly, his hands rested on his hip plates **"It is, however, amazing that the one child we were unsure of... Ended up being Donnie and Michelle's sparkling." **He noted, Elita gave a small nod, she agreed, it was ironic **"I am simply glad that he has finally grown to fully trust us. He'd have never gone into stasis in your arms like that a month ago." **Optimus told her calmly, smiling a bit **"I believe we are making progress in his trust issues."** He added.

Elita nodded a bit, she had to agree with that. Max was getting better at his trust issues, much better. Though she knew it would be a long time before he fully trusted all of them, at the very least, he had learned to trust his family. Not to abandon him, not to abuse him, and most of all, to accept their love for what it was. **"We are more lucky that I didn't convince you to give him to Axel. I... Must admit I'm very lucky for that."** Elita took a deep breath, being stubborn had it's downfalls, finding it hard to admit things was one of them **"I have come to love that boy just as much as Matt. Something I never expected." **She put a hand on her bonded's shoulder **"We've done well Prime." **She noted.

**"Good because I was thinking-."**

**"Oh NO, Prime, I think nine sparklings is MORE then enough for us." **Elita stopped him quickly **"I love all of our kids, but we shouldn't bite off more then we can chew as the humans once said." **

Optimus smirked a bit, shaking his head, to which Elita raised her optic ridges. Optimus stared at Elita, smiling a bit. It had nothing to do with that, despite what Elita had thought. Optimus stared at her, then at the nearby room where Max slept. **"I was thinking something more along the lines of making Max feel more at home."** Elita turned to Optimus who put an arm around her **"He's about the right age where Cybertronians gain their 'true' names. I was thinking, perhaps, we might give him the honor of giving him HIS Autobot name." **He noted, Elita smiled back, clearly, she seemed to like the idea **"It would stand only as a nickname, of course, but I think it might serve to cement some of his trust of the Autobot faction." **He noted.

**"I suppose you have a name already picked out, then?" **Elita questioned.

**"Indeed, I do."** Optimus nodded in response.

As the two left, neither noticed as Axel watched from afar, a smile on his face as well. The fact Optimus was planning such a thing for Max didn't surprise him in the least. His Father, when he had been around the same age had gotten his. It was simply a right of passage, some got it at their entrance into boot camp, others in a ceremony at their graduation from Boot Camp. And others, their parents simply gave them the name and recorded it. Optimus, for example, had been named Orion when he came to the orphanage he was at. But when he grew up, to be the equivalent of Max's age, he had been given the name of 'Optimus'. For the humans, it had only ever been used for nicknames as they weren't big on the 'Name Changing' thing. But even human members, no matter how old they were once they entered the faction, minus young children, were given a name at one time or another.

He hoped they'd give him the name that weekend, as it was quite a big deal. Max wouldn't have a ceremony of course, as he wasn't going to Boot Camp anytime soon. But Axel knew he'd have some sort of celebration in honor of Max being his first human child to have the honor. Optimus was not the type of mech to christen him in private, he expected he'd gather a few friends from the moon, and have a small get-together for it. Then have it recorded in the archives as things were normally supposed to go. Axel smiled, hoping his thoughts to be true, as it was, after all, his Grandson. And he'd like to see him earn his name as well.

...

A/N: The idea of the name change came from 'Autoboot Camp' from Transformers: Animated. I thought it would make an interesting concept here, so I used it. :) Reviews make my day!


	43. Chapter 43

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 43**

It was both nerve-wracking and surprising when Max was told about Optimus's plans. While he was excited to receive his own Cybertronian name, he none-the-less, found it to be nerve-wracking. Optimus and Elita did not tell him what name they chose for him, saying it was tradition the child learn it on the day they received it. Sunstreaker, Ironhide, and Bumblebee were space bridging down for it, and a few of Opitmus's old friends had decided to come. All in all, there would be ten people there that day, all over a naming ceremony, it didn't exactly help with Max's nerves at all. When the day came, the nerves only got worse, what if he screwed something up, that was his biggest concern. Yet he didn't have to do much, other then be there really. Most of the work went to Optimus, as generally, the Father's christened mechs and the Mother's christened femme's.

In a way, it was an honor, Max was the first human child since the Genocide to ever receive a Cybertronian name. AJ was next, but it wouldn't be for another two years, as he was still only eleven years old, whereas, those who got them from their parents got them when they were thirteen. Or in the case of actual Cybertronians, the equivalence to it. He spent most of the time perched upon Sunstreaker's shoulder, meeting a few of Optimus's old friends. He also had the brief chance to speak to another of his Father's close friends, Bulkhead, who'd apparently worked with the Allan Family since his Great Grandfather was alive.

There was a lot of high grade drinking, and talking, though Optimus didn't partake in much drinking. He wasn't a heavy drinker. Elita on the other hand, went all out about it, and did quite a bit of drinking. Matt was being watched by Bumblebee's holoform in the meantime. About mid-way through the proceedings, Optimus made his way toward Sunstreaker, and held out a palm. "I believe it's time Max." He winked at the boy, who gulped a bit at this "Come on son, you'll be fine." Optimus noted.

Max slowly crawled from Sunstreaker's open palm onto Optimus's. It was at this moment that most of the proceedings ended, all optics in the room poised on him. He felt as though he had just killed someone and was being stared down. Though he didn't understand just how big a deal this was. Being he was the first person in eleven years, perhaps more, to be given this honor. And the very first human, at all, to be given the honor of being named by a Prime. Optimus made his way to the center of the room, near Axel, who stood proudly, a smile formed on his features.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate an occasion I am glad has come again. No human being has been given this honor since the tragic genocide that befell our planet eleven years ago. The survivors all are too young for their time again, all but one." Optimus smiled at Max, who gave a nervous smile in return "Today, I have the great honor, of naming the first human child in that time, to have come of age. For it is my son, who's christening we celebrate on this day." Max listened carefully to Optimus's words "True son of a great soldier, who I am honored to have at one time called an ally. All of you no doubt know, for the last four months, we have had the honor of adopting, and raising the young boy. To bring him out of a dark life he faced for far too long." He noted.

Max shifted a bit, wondering why Optimus was speaking through all of this. Though Bumblebee, earlier on, had said he'd done the same to him. He had given a speech on all of his children before giving them their names, their Cybertronian names, that was. "Maxwell Cornelius Pax." Optimus spoke a bit louder, Max turned toward him slowly "Today, you are honored with one of the grandest traditions of Autobot culture. Your naming, makes you one with our faction. Whether metal or flesh, from this moment on, none may question your place in our ranks." Optimus carefully scooped Max up, and brought the boy close to his optics, which seemed to beam with pride.

Max knew the moment of truth was coming, he bit his lip, expecting at any minute for himself to be named. "On this day, my son, I give you the Cybertronian name of Sirius Pax." Optimus said loudly, so all could her him, Max was surprised by how human the name actually sounded "Much like my first name of Orion, named after the stars. The one that shined brightest from Earth." Max tilted his head a bit, not understanding why he'd be named for that "Because, my son, despite the travesties you have lived through. You have never given up hope, your hope, your heart, shines brightest." Optimus noted with a smile.

Max felt his face go bright red, it was a fitting name, when he thought about it. On top of this, he actually liked the name, it was Cybertronian, with the slightest touch of human origins. It came down to, however, if Max chose to keep it. If he did not take on the name it would be a codename, so-to-speak, once he chose to join the Autobots in the war itself. Once the clapping was done and everyone returned to their actions, some clapping him on the back, Max stared at Optimus. "Sirius, I kinda like it." Max grinned, he looked at Optimus "I like it a lot." He added.

"Are we really, you know, allowed to take it as my name? Or is that a Cybertronian thing?"

Optimus stroked his chin thoughtfully, no human had ever actually wanted to keep their Cybertronian names. But he couldn't blame him, really, after all, he did have the honor of being named by a Prime. No human had had it before, so the Autobot Leader figured this may be the reason. To use it proudly, to show to everyone that he was more then just a human who got lucky. "None have asked to take their Cybertronian names before, Max." Optimus told him calmly, he stared at Max slowly "But if you wish to take your name as Sirius from this moment on, I would not object. As the choice is your own to make." He tilted his head "Is this, what you wish, Max? It can be a nickname and have the same effect as it would as your actual name." He noted.

Max looked thoughtfully at Optimus, he knew if he took the name there was no turning back. Bumblebee had told him such when he spoke of when he received the name of Bumblebee. Yet, as much as he liked the name Max, he knew this was something he had to do. Be the first human to accept a Cybertronian name. "I'd be proud to take a Cybertronian name for my own, Dad." Max told him quietly, he took a deep breath "If you'll let me have the honor." He added.

Optimus smiled a bit at Max, or rather, Sirius, calmly. It was going to take some getting used to from both of them to get used to that. But he knew it wouldn't take long, there was no doubt it would be his legal name in the optics of all. He suspected that in a couple of months, he'd forget the name Max entirely. "Your true Grandfather via myself would be honored for you to take his name for your own." Sirius's eyes widened quite a bit "You are named for more then a mere star, son. You are honored with the name of my own Father, whom I never met." He set Sirius down, and crouched down to him "You do him a great honor, by carrying it." He noted.

Sirius stared at Optimus slowly, or rather, stared at his Father, and smiled. He did him a great honor more then he did Optimus one. For the first time, he felt as though he was part of his family moreso then he had before. He'd expect that kind of honor to go to Matt, if anything. But there he was, officially named Sirius Pax, honored with the name of a dead Prime, let alone Optimus's own Father. "I'll be sure to do him proud Dad." The boy carefully stepped over, and hugged the mech's giant thumb carefully "Though I'm not sure I'll ever get used to not being called Max." He noted.

"It is normally difficult to transition names. But within time, it will become easier, Sirius." Optimus told him calmly, setting him onto his shoulder, as the chronicler took the data pad, he took a deep breath, and listed his former name, then looked at Sirius calmly "Son, once I sign this, it will be official. All your files will list your new name, and the only mention of your former name will be under 'Birth Name'. Are you sure that is what you want?" He questioned calmly.

Sirius stared at the data pad for a long, hard moment. If he did this, he left behind his old identity, and embraced a new one. He'd be recognized as Optimus's son, he'd be a full member of the family by doing so as far as he was concerned. Yet, he felt nervous, thinking it may be like betraying his parents. He closed his eyes, and let himself think long and hard, was this what he really wanted? He felt a hand upon his shoulder, and turned, yet nothing was there, not even Optimus's finger. He knew, somehow, it was one of his parents telling him not to worry, that they still loved him even if it was what he wanted.

"I'm ready if you are." Sirius leaned against his Father calmly.

Optimus smiled, feeling as though he had finally broken through the boy's mold. He knew this would help, but not even he could have expected him to ask to use the name. To say the mech beamed with pride would have been an understatement. As he wrote his new name onto the data pad so that it may be recorded, he sighed gently. It felt as though that day, all of four months ago was not the day Sirius truly joined the family. Today, the day he embraced and accepted them as his family, was the day that he truly became their adopted son. And to tell the truth, in his son's mind, the feeling that day was very much mutual.

...

A/N: I felt Max would be someone who'd exchange his human name for his Cybertronian one. :) So from now on, Max will be known as Sirius. :) Who is **_not_** named for the Harry Potter character, but rather for the actual star. It was the only star name I could actually pronounce. Reviews make my day!


	44. Chapter 44

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

A/N: Decided it was time for a chapter that fully focused on the three older kids. :) They don't get enough time between the three of them.

...

**CHAPTER 44**

"Sirius? He named you SIRIUS and you rolled with it?"

AJ was suppressing laughter towards the artist formerly known as "Max", now known as Sirius. It wouldn't have been funny if it didn't remind him of this one book he'd heard the Twins talk about from back when the humans were around. It was quite odd to think that he now had a friend named Sirius for that reason alone. "It's a right of passage thing man. You'll go through it too when you turn thirteen. Ironhide talked about wanting to give you your Cybertronian name." Sirius crossed his arms at his friend a bit, to which AJ rolled his eyes "It may seem silly, but it means a lot to them. And it will to you believe it or not. I mean, Dad named me after his OWN Father." He noted.

"Please tell me he told you my name and that it isn't cheesy?"

"He spit balled ideas while I was around, but I can't tell you. You're not supposed to know until the day you get it." Sirius shrugged his shoulders at his friend, who shared an annoyed glance with Carter "But he did have some cool ideas, I'll say that. And besides, you don't have to keep the name man, I was the first human to do it." He noted, to which AJ seemed to relax somewhat "It'll be like a codename when and if you enlist though. So either way, you're going to use it some time in your life." He explained.

AJ seemed annoyed a bit, probably because he had no idea what he'd be named eventually. But Sirius knew that AJ had nothing to worry about, Ironhide had a few really good names in mind for him. They were all particularly tough, ranging from Hardedge, Triggerblast, and Steelcage. But Optimus was talking to him about something more conventional for both humans and Cybertronians, a la Sirius. Yet Sirius personally thought it wasn't a half bad list of names that he could simply use as nicknames. "I won't lie though, it is awesome that Optimus named you after his Dad." Carter spoke up, AJ turned to his young friend, and nodded in agreement "And in a room full of people too. I mean, that has to be the biggest honor the big guy can give." He added.

"I thought he'd save that name for Matt." Sirius admitted, he leaned against the wall, and stared down the hallway, toward the door to the room his family shared "But I guess he's going to use a different constellation, or star. Who knows which he's gonna use though, he wouldn't tell me. Though I think he already has one figured out." He added.

"You know, I just realized something. It's Sirius the 'Dog' star according to Ratchet."

Sirius shot AJ a glare at this, not finding the humor in it at all. AJ carefully backed off, knowing he was crossing too far a line, and didn't want to make his friend mad at him. He knew that his time as a 'Dog' was still a very sensitive subject after all. AJ crossed his arms a bit, and leaned back slightly. "Sorry man, I know, too soon, too soon. But you know Optimus meant nothing by it." His friend nodded in agreement, Sirius knew Optimus would never mean it that way.

"I wonder what name my Dad would give me?"

"Knowing Hound? Probably something like Hunter or Tracker. Something Cybertronian-like but still human." AJ suggested, he turned to Carter, who nodded in agreement "He's like Optimus, he'd want something more normal then totally alien." He shrugged his shoulders "It just seems sort of Hound-ish though, I might be wrong. But I've met Hound a few times before you guys moved here. And he kinda gives me that vibe, don't quote me though." He added.

"I like them both, if you're right, I'd totally take either one as my name. Though I plan to take whatever he gives me anyway." Carter shrugged his shoulders, this surprised AJ a bit, but Carter smiled a little "Dad told me about the naming thing. I think it sounds cool, getting a Cybertronian name and all, you know?" He shook his head a bit "Though I bet it'll be a two name thing for me, like Sirius Pax. Let's face it, Dad wouldn't just go for 'Hunter' or 'Tracker', there'd be a surname to it." he admitted.

"Touche." Sirius replied, he nodded a bit.

AJ looked a bit hurt that it had been mentioned to both of his friends, but not to him. Why hadn't Ironhide ever talked about it to him? Throughout his entire childhood he could have, he learned he was adopted when he was eight. He could have explained the whole thing to him in the entirety of the last three years. It hurt him in a way that Ironhide had never discussed it with him, yet he figured he could talk about it with him at some point soon. "I don't get why Dad never told me about this." AJ commented, his brow furrowed "He basically tells me everything." He added.

"Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise?" Carter questioned.

"Dad isn't a big 'surprise' person Carter. He doesn't know how to really do surprises." AJ admitted, he loved his Father, but he was right, Ironhide really wasn't the best surprise person "I love my Dad he's amazing. Especially considering he's managed to raise me alone with his short patience. But last year? He blabbed about my 'surprise party' by mistake." This earned chuckles from both of his friend "But I guess it's possible that's the case. Maybe it's the one thing he was doing his best not to let me find out until two years from now." He admitted, giving a thoughtful glance to the side.

"You know there would be no other reason man." Sirius noted, he looked at AJ with a comforting smile "Your Dad RAISED you from seven months according to mine. And he makes no secret of how much he loves you. Do you really think he'd just not care? It's like Christmas in the Human Colony to these guys." He added.

"What's Christmas?" AJ and Carter asked in unison.

Sirius rolled his eyes, mostly at himself, forgetting that both were too young to know about that. On Cybertron, the Creation Period was celebrated in its place. The supposed day that Primus first used the Allspark to create the original thirteen Transformers. It had the same idea behind it, gifts and the like, family time, and the like. "It's like The Creation Period, except the humans started it. You were too young to know about, or probably remember it." He admitted.

"How do you know about the Creation Period?"

"The Decepticons had it too, but they celebrated the 'birth' of Primus's demonic twin, Unicron instead. It was the same idea though, I mean after all, they do have families too." Sirius noted, it was true, hard to believe, but true "They didn't just randomly crawl out of the pit. Though there are a few that make me question if they did." He chuckled at his own joke, though it was only partially a joke considering how some Decepticons were "They called it The Spawning, but I heard them mocking the Autobots version, so that's how I know what it is." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Speaking of which, isn't the Creation Period coming up. Like in a month?" Sirius looked thoughtful at Carter's question, and nodded "Slag, I need to get off of this ship soon and go and get Dad something. It's probably the last gift giving one we'll celebrate. Being that we're so close to the out-of-range territory now." Carter bit his lip, cursing under his breath the slightest bit "Did you guys get your 'rents something yet?" He questioned.

"Working on it." Sirius replied.

"Uncle Optimus is going to help me buy my Dad that new Fuzor Cannon he's been dying to get. I've saved up credits for it, but they don't sell them to minors." AJ shrugged his shoulders, knowing that they'd be going soon "You guys could come with us, we're going next cycle, and I swear. Whatever you get Optimus I'll help you hide it Sirius." He noted, nearly screwing up his name.

"Sounds like a plan." Sirius nodded, Carter simply nodded in agreement.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something more when Optimus poked his head out of the quarters. He smiled, and nodded towards him. "Sirius, dinner's on the table, get it while it's fresh." He told him calmly.

Sirius turned his head towards his friends, and simply gave a nod before he jogged off towards the quarters. AJ looked at Carter, whose growling stomach pretty much guaranteed they should all be getting back home for dinner at this point. "See you tomorrow man." Carter nodded, making his way towards his Father's quarters.

AJ simply stood at that moment, and with a deep breath made his way towards Ironhide's quarters. Though he, like Carter, had his own room, he always had dinner in his Father's much larger room. He sighed a bit as he walked toward the quarters, thinking back on what they'd talked about. He knew they were right, Ironhide would never just pretend to care but not really care in the least. It was more then likely that for once, he wanted to keep it a secret. Though now that Sirius had his, he suspected they'd be talking about it any day now, there was no doubt about it now.

He just hoped that Sirius was right about it being something cool. Though something as meaningful as Sirius would have been great too. Being named something with meaning was what he hoped for most. But he figured, two years wasn't too long a wait to find out.


	45. Chapter 45

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 45**

Ironhide generally knew when something was wrong with his son. He'd raised him from infancy, so it wasn't exactly too difficult for him, he knew all of his mannerisms. So as AJ sat on the nearby human sized couch in his quarters, stirring a bowl of food calmly. He knew that there was something up without even asking. Carefully crossing over towards AJ, he stroked his back gently with a forefinger. "Everything okay son? You seem unusually quiet tonight." Ironhide noted, AJ stared up at him, shrugging a bit "Eh, no shrugging. I'm yer Father runt, I know when something's bothering you. You can't hide it from the mech that raised you." He noted.

AJ took a deep, inward breath, he didn't want to upset his Father, but he couldn't lie either. Ironhide may as well have had a creation bond with him, he was smart enough to know. "Why didn't you ever tell me about the Naming thing?" He questioned.

Ironhide frowned a bit, clearly, taken aback by the questioning. He rubbed the back of his helm a bit, and took a deep breath. Primus, how did he put this? He'd never actually meant to hurt him, it wasn't like he didn't look forward to it. He didn't even really know why he didn't mention it before, he took a deep breath. "Andrew, I meant nothing by that and you know it. It never occurred to me to bring it up. Though I knew I'd have to soon. I meant nothing by it." He shook his head a bit "I apologize if I hurt you, but please understand, I truly am looking forward to the day I bestow your name onto you." He then added "It simply has never been brought into conversation." He admitted.

"I know, I just..." AJ looked down a bit.

Ironhide eyed him slightly, he understood what was going on. He hadn't even invited him to go to Sirius's, a mistake he knew_ better_ then to make. He'd been making mistakes every so often like that, but it had been cruel. He'd just put him with Prowl for the day, and left. Ironhide took a seat in front of AJ, and stared at him calmly. "AJ, I am so sorry, it was wrong of me not to invite you. But I make mistakes, everyone does." He stroked the boy's cheek gently "Doesn't mean I love you any less, it just means your old man was a bit of an idiot for once." This earned him a chuckle from the boy.

"Well, maybe you've been taking one to many dents to the head." AJ teased, he felt a bit better now, he even started to eat slowly "I'm sorry Dad, I know I should have just talked to you. I just don't want to bother you. You have... A lot to do in the ARK II and I don't want you to be worrying about me at the same time." Ironhide tiled his head a bit at this, and AJ raised an eyebrow "What's the head tilt for?" He questioned.

"Andrew, do you not honestly think I want to know? Son, if something is bothering you, I _need_ you to tell me." Ironhide noted, he sipped an Energon Cube carefully, and stared at AJ "You try so hard to keep your emotions out of the picture, son. But I want to know when you're hurting." He then noted, taking a deep breath as he did "I want to know even the smallest problems because I love you. You mean a lot to me, son. More then life itself. As do ALL of my children." He stroked his chinplate a bit, and looked at AJ "In fact, as I know you're missing alone time with me. What do you say of a day for just the two of us tomorrow?" He questioned.

"Don't you have duties?"

"Of course, but I could use a break, I can take one day off. Truth is, I'm aware I don't spend enough time with you lately." Ironhide fell silent for a moment after he stated that, as if guilt fell over him "I'm not even taking no fer an answer, tomorrow will be a day for the two of us. We'll watch a few movies, play a few games. Slag, if you want, we can visit yer Grandparents fer a bit. I didn't get the chance to visit when I went up the other day. And I bet they'd love to see you for a bit." The smile on AJ's face grew wider with every passing second "How does that sound?" He questioned.

"Would love to go visit Grandpa and Grandpa." AJ nodded.

"Well then, a visit to the farm it is then. Though I should comm them first thing tomorrow, just to be safe." Ironhide noted it was too late to comm at the moment, but would first thing the next day as he stated "Now eat up, young man, I won't have ye starve yourself in my presence." He noted.

...

Ironhide's parents were quite rich by Cybertronian standards, so the farm was less of a farm, and more of a plantation. Yet, looking at his adoptive creators, Steelplate and Gage, you'd never suspect it. They were extremely friendly and despite the large home, lived modestly. Steelplate, Ironhide's Father, stood around his son's height, and was a dark blue color, wth green optics. Few Cybertronians didn't have blue or red optics, but they existed, and he was one of them. Gage, his Mother, was a tall, smooth, purple femme who always walked around with a large smile on her faceplate. Of course, as they arrived, AJ was quick to bolt right for their waiting holoforms. "Grandpa, Grandma!" He shouted with a tackle hug to both the grey-ish brown haired holoforms.

"Look at you!" Gage immediately noted, taking hold of AJ's arms "Primus almighty, you're getting so much taller. You're already making it near my holoform's lower torso." She noted before giving AJ a kiss on the head.

Steelplate, quite a bit like his son, stood there and allowed AJ a minute with Gage before bringing AJ in for a hug. As odd as it seemed now, Steelplate had been the one to question Ironhide and Chromia's adoption of AJ the most. But it had taken little more then Ironhide placing the then, one year old AJ into his arms for him to fall instantly in love with his human Grandson. Ironhide was certain that he didn't have a Grandchild he didn't love, he'd loved all of them. "She's right you know, pretty soon, you'll be taller then both our holoforms I'd bet.' He noted.

It was all of five seconds before Steelplate's real form made his way forward. AJ was quick to be scooped up in his hand and gently set on his shoulder. As Ironhide exchanged hugs with both of his parents. "Sorry for jumping in on you suddenly. I hadn't had time with AJ for a while. Though it originally started as a day for the two of us. I figured you hadn't seen him in two years. We're long overdue for a visit. And AJ agreed." He smiled a bit.

"You know you two are welcome any time." Gage told her son with a shake of her head "Like you said, we haven't seen him since Chromia died. I do like seeing my grandchildren as they grow up you know, Ironhide." Gage half-scolded her son, despite the fact he was too young to be "I swear, now you're going to be gone and out of reach for what? Four years? Next time I see him he'll be fifteen." Ironhide rolled his optics a bit "Don't roll your optics at me, you may be a fully-grown mech, but I'm STILL your mother!" She scolded.

AJ looked as though he was going to burst into laughter, watching his Dad get scolded was amusing. Steelplate seemed to find it equally amusing, but more to the fact that his bonded still after all these years scolded their fully grown son. Ironhide found himself annoyed by that as well, but then again, his parents had an excuse. He just knew that AJ oddly enough got quite a bit of personality from his Grandfather. Even though he wasn't biologically related to him, he'd somewhat gotten some of his personality from spending time with him. "You know, you're a bad influence on my son." Ironhide snorted.

"I don't think so, I'd say AJ is doing just fine." Steelplate tickled him gently, earning a giggle "If anything, your Mother's constant spoiling of him is the only bad influence." He jested.

That only earned him a small slug to the chest from Gage, who shot him a glare. Steelplate only chuckled as the four entered the Plantation Home. AJ shifted his backpack a bit, which was packed for overnight. It hadn't been planned as overnight initially, but Steelplate and Gage had insisted. Ironhide couldn't stay the night, as he had work early on in the morning, but he'd agreed to allow AJ to stay the night. To his surprise, AJ had been the one to ask to spend the night, they had the day to hang out with each other, as well as his parents, but AJ rarely got to see his Grandparents. So he wasn't entirely surprised he'd wanted to spend the night with them as well.

"I'm gonna get Andrew set up in your old room. Make yourself at home as always son." Steelplate noted, carrying AJ towards the upstairs area.

Ironhide sighed a moment, making his way towards the sitting room with his Mother. Knowing she'd want to talk to him about how things were going. AJ would be down any minute, and he'd probably take him out somewhere. With the Grandparents in-toe of course, but he didn't suspect they'd be on the plantation long. He'd take AJ out for some bonding, along with his parents. Then when it was around the time AJ went to bed, take him back, and take off. It was the plan, though it could change at any time he figured. He just hoped things would go smoothly.

...

A/N: So we'll finally get to know Ironhide's parents now! XD Hope this chapter was a good intro to them. Reviews make my day!


	46. Chapter 46

**"CYBERTRONIAN"  
><strong>

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 46**

Ironhide left relatively late, after a full day at the nearby Fair, a custom the Autobots had adopted from humans. Leaving AJ to his Grandparents, not that Steelplate and Gage minded at all though, neither did AJ. He'd spent a great deal of time with Ironhide that day. And as a result, spending some alone time with his Grandparents was nothing to complain about. He didn't mind it at all, in fact, as it was usually spent listening to Steelplate's old war stories, or letting his Grandmother spoil him however she decided to. It was odd, but they acted almost entirely like human Grandparents, needless to say. With the added fact that they were giant robots and normally had some cool tech to play around with.

At the moment, he had Steelplate's holoforms broad arm around him, holding him to his side. They were watching an old Cybetronian cartoon, which AJ had stopped paying attention to long ago. He was tired, but he didn't want to fall asleep when it may be the last time he saw either one for a few years. He could have asked to stay a little longer, but he knew his Grandparents had duties. As well as being Energon Farmers, they also worked for the Autobot Faction directly. Steelplate was a Combat Instructor at Autobot Academy, and space bridged there every morning. Gage was retired, but sometimes joined him in this, as she was quite the fighter herself.

Yet he figured asking couldn't hurt, a short, maybe two day visit would probably be the most he could stay. But it wouldn't be too bad, he liked to spend time there. "Hey Grandpa... Do you think if it was okay with Dad, I could stay a little longer?" AJ questioned, Steelplate stared down and raised an eyebrow, though he smiled "I mean I'm not gonna see you for four years, and this is really nice." He added.

Steelplate turned toward Gage for a moment, and she smiled, and shrugged a little. Steelplate smiled, he sure wasn't going to say no to that. "Sure, let's get your Father on the comm." Steelplate grinned a bit, his real form already going to do so "Tomorrow, you'll have to come with me to work. Because we're both going down there. But it shouldn't be too much of a problem." He noted.

AJ grinned, he'd never been to the Academy before, so it could be fun. Steelplate hugged him a bit closer, and allowed his Grandson to cuddle up against him slightly. His real form returned a bit later, and looked toward AJ. "Your Father says he's fine with it. But we need to get ye back in two days." Steelplate noted, then looked at him calmly "He's gonna bridge over some spare pairs of PJ's and clothing tomorrow." he noted.

AJ grinned happily, and looked at both of his Grandparents a bit. He let out a small yawn at that point, no longer afraid of being put to sleep once he got tired. "Been holding that one in for a bit, eh youngin'?" Steelplate questioned, pulling AJ into his arms, and allowing the boy to wrap his arms around his neck "I think it's time to get you to bed, bud." He noted, then turned his eyes towards Gage "I'll take him tonight." He nodded.

Steelplate carried his Grandson towards Ironhide's old bedroom, which was massive. They'd set up a bed along with the old berth for when AJ visited. Though otherwise, it remained untouched, posters of different ancient Autobot heroes lined the walls. Old canon prototypes lay on tables, and the like. Carefully settling AJ onto the bed, Steelplate carefully tucked the covers under his chin. "Get a good night's recharge, Andrew. We'll be getting up a bit earlier." He noted, laying a kiss onto his Grandson's forehead "Sweetest of dreams, little one." He added calmly.

He allowed Gage to give him a kiss on the forehead as well before they both disappeared. AJ laid his head against the pillow and stared around calmly. It still felt odd sleeping in Ironhide's old room with all the massive furniture. But it was cool in other ways, as it told him a lot about what his Father was like when he was young. He sighed a bit, and shifted in the bed calmly, allowing his eye to close and his dreams to draw him in, after all, they did have a long day ahead of them.

...

The Academy was massive, even bigger then AJ had imagined in his wildest dreams. Gage had him on her shoulder as they entered, so he got an even better look then he would have on Steelplate's shoulders. It looked like a gigantic college, which really was all it was in a way. Trophies, class holographs, and the like. They made their way towards the Combat Class room calmly, and the comparison could have only continued. Large desks filled with Mechs and Femmes, all much older then his old classmates, yet not as old as some mechs he'd seen in them, horsing around. **"Settle down!"** Steelplate shouted, before they all quickly turned their attention to him, knowing better, Gage set AJ on Steelplate's desk calmly **"Now, my Grandson is sitting in on us today, so I expect you ALL to be on your best behavior."** He noted.

One of the Femme's optics immediately shot towards the organic in complete surprise. But mouthed an 'ohhhh' realizing it was the human Grandson the class all knew about. A few of the femes and even a few mechs rushed over. Most of them hadn't seen a human in years, so this was a once-in-a-lifetime chance. AJ only chuckled nervously and waved at them a bit, Steelplate looked slightly amused, allowing his students a moment with AJ. "Small little thing aintcha?" One of the mechs grinned, turning to his twin brother and nudging him, the green one grinned "Ain't he, Mudflap?" He questioned.

"You're one to talk, I've met younglings taller then YOU two." AJ crossed his arms a bit.

"Why you little shrimp, I oughta!"

"That's enough Skids, AJ." Steelplate stated with a warning glance at both his student and his Grandson "You both are not about to duke it out in my classroom. A, your Father would kill me. And B, you my friend KNOW better." He pointed at Skids upon saying the second part "Now, I'll be teaching the class in English. So that all present will understand me. I hope you all brought your training gear, as we're going to be going out to the grounds coming up here." A collective groan seemed to follow "Ah, ah. This is a COMBAT course, communications and spy courses are down the hall if you don't wish to be full soldiers." He scolded.

AJ smirked at Skids, who didn't look too pleased with the fact he'd been called out by a child. It didn't help that AJ kept that cocky grin on his face, but AJ figured it wouldn't hurt to goof off a bit. Though the mech didn't look amused or happy, AJ was pretty dang amused with himself. "I think you and Ironhide are rubbing off on him." Gage noted as the group went to get their things "Maybe I should take him back." She noted.

"Relax, AJ will be fine, Skids and Mudflap are harmless. A bit grouchy but they wouldn't harm a child." Steelplate told her with a shrug, then turned to the Twins, who already seemed over it "If anything, he may have earned their respect. I mean he did just talk back to them in Robotic form." He chuckled a bit in amusement "Besides, if they did anything, they know they'd be expelled, I don't think even the Twins would be so dense." He winked.

"Yeah, besides if I can outsmart Prowl at times, bet I could outsmart those two." AJ teased lightly.

Gage rolled her optics a bit at the two of them, but she nodded, giving in. Knowing that she wasn't going to get them out of it, being AJ really wanted to be there and see how things worked. "Fine then, but you will stick by one of us. Or whomever we assign to you Andrew." Gage told him in almost a scolding manner, AJ only nodded, knowing that his Grandmother very much meant it "These things can get intense. But we'll let you go out for one round with a partner, since I know you're going to ask." She stared up "Anyone wish to volunteer?" She questioned.

A young mech raised his hand quickly, AJ turned his head to see who it was. He was younger, and winged, AJ knew what that signified, he was an Aerialbot. He was silver, red, and sleek looking. "I'd gladly take him out with me sir." The mech noted, he looked at AJ with a friendly smile "Hey, I'm Silverbolt, you're AJ, right?" He questioned, AJ nodded a bit, knuckling his thumb as he held out a singular knuckle for the human "As long as you don't mind sir?" He asked.

"Of course not Silverbolt. You're one of my best students, I know you'd be able to handle it best." Steelplate noted, wanting to be sure they got a few things out of the way first "Get him fitted with the old combat gear we had for old human trainees. Run him through the steps, and how it all works." He then turned his optics down toward AJ, and smiled with a wink "Have fun, AJ. And don't do anything stupid." He noted.

"I can promise one, but not the other." AJ joked.

He climbed onto Silverbolt's hand as it was outstretched, his grin widened. He was really looking forward to joining in a bit, though it would only be one time. After all those years, his dream was still to be a wrecker, but he'd never done much training, if any at all. So this was a good place to get a taste of what action really was like. Whether or not by the end of the day he'd still want to be on the front lines, was beyond him though. All he knew was that he was going to enjoy it no matter what, he'd see to it. Though perhaps, that was only because he didn't really know what _real _combat looked like.

...

A/N: AJ gets his first taste of action next chapter! :D Reviews make my day!


	47. Chapter 47

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 47**

AJ quickly found that it was much harder in the field then he'd ever expected. Silverbolt only seemed just as lost as he was at times, which was even stranger. But there were a lot of strange things about Silverbolt. For one, he looked younger then the other students, secondly, he talked and acted younger. And on top of all of this, he didn't seem to be as well equipped normal weapon wise as the others. AJ wasn't stupid, he knew that Silverbolt wasn't the right age to be in the Academy, so the question quickly became what he was doing there. "Don't you have to be eighteen vorns to be in the Academy?" AJ questioned as they hid behind a mound of rubble, Silverbolt's head shot toward him in surprise "Oh please man, there's no way you're eighteen vorns." He tilted his head.

"Keep it down will you?" Silverbolt questioned, turning his head around the rubble to be sure no one was coming "I know that I'm not the right age, but if your Grandpa heard you... Frag if he wouldn't offline me for being here. He could get into trouble." He quickly set his photon canon back to stun as he heard footsteps "I'm fifteen vorns, yet I'm as good as anyone here, you know that? I'm one of his best students... Besides, this is the only way I'm ever going to learn to defend myself." He noted.

"Don't your creators teach you that?" AJ questioned.

"They would if they were still functioning. They went offline when I was five vorns. And slag if that fragging orphanage teaches us anything other then duck and cover." Silverbolt muttered under his breath, AJ nodded a bit, trying to understand "Oh slag... This isn't happening." Silverbolt breathed, AJ blinked and stared over his foot towards what Silverbolt had seen "Red optics? Last I checked there were no former Decepticons in class." He turned his optics toward the bewildered AJ "Relax, relax, your Grandfather can't be too far off, but we have to warn him there's a Decepticon on the course." He muttered.

"What are we going to do about the others?' AJ asked in a hush voice "We can't leave them out here."

"We're both young, there's a fully grown Decepticon on the course, and we don't know if there are more. The smart thing to do is run for Steelplate." Silvebolt reaffirmed towards his younger friend.

They hadn't even started to move when the first blast shot past Silverbolt's face. His eyes widened, and he quickly scooped AJ into his hands. Silverbolt ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. The Deepticon in question stood all of twenty feet tall. It was large and purple in color, a singular red optic, Silverbolt knew his name, as did most Autobots. It was Shockwave. "Fragging wonderful! Just fragging wonderful!" Silverbolt breathed to himself, skidding to move behind more rubble.

"Come on Younglings, don't make this harder then it already is." Shockwave hissed from the other side, Silverbolt took inward deep breaths, holding AJ close to his chestplate "I don't know what the logic is of either of you being in an Academy. But allow me to be the first to teach you a lesson boys." He noted, Silverbolt titled his optics around the rubble, Shockwave seemed to only stalk forward, scanning around "Come out, come out, wherever you are." He noted.

Silverbolt watched Shockwave's movements carefully for a moment. Taking aim near a large piece of the rubble, he carefully fired off a shot, knocking it over and managing to smack Shockwave in the helm, enough to knock him down, but no much else. "Come on, while he's down." Silverbolt noted as he set AJ down, he looked down upon him "Run and get help!" He noted, activating one of the few weapons for actual offense he currently had.

AJ stared at Silverbolt for a moment, he moved to run, but stopped dead at a shriek. Shockwave had been quick and blasted Silverbolt in the lower chest. With a groan, Silverbolt held his chestplate, yet stood, and leaped onto the much large mech. He did his best to attempt to fight him, to get him away from AJ, but the young Aerialbot was tossed off after some struggle. Shockwave glared, and aimed his cannon towards the youngling once more as a blast connected with his own chest, knocking him away. Ironhide stepped forward, his optics filled with anger, the large, black mech stood over Shockwave. The blast had connected hard enough that the mech was offline, only temporarily. "A day... I leave you here a day and you go out on the fragging course?" He groaned at AJ.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" AJ questioned.

"I was coming to drop off your things when we caught Shockwave's signal." Ironhide stepped over towards Silverbolt, crouching down "You have a lot of explaining to do as well. How my Father didn't notice you were underage alludes me, but you could have been fragging killed." He looked as though he was about to go off on Silverbolt, but only carefully pulled the youngling into his arms "But you more then likely saved my son's live, and as such I thank you." He noted, Silverbolt only let his lower lipplate quiver, fear obvious by the look in his optics "Come on, he won't be out long, I need to get you two away from here." He noted.

AJ looked back at the limp body of Shockwave for a moment. Between the constant stun blasting, and now this, he had to wonder. Just _how _bad were the battles in the war? If they were as bad and frightening as this entire situation had been, he wasn't sure he waned in the war after all.

...

Silverbolt was fixed up rather quickly, much to AJ's relief, but with his secret out, he knew the mech was in trouble. It had been his fault really, if he had just kept quiet, perhaps it would have been avoided. AJ sat in one chair, while Silverbolt sat in the berth, the two eyed each other carefully, and Silverbolt breathed in deeply as Ironhide returned from talking to a few Orphanage Officials. None of the talk had sounded happy, between the yelling and screaming. Ironhide was followed by Steelplate and Gage, Steelplate made a beeline for Silverbolt, having previously checked on AJ. "You know, you almost got me into a lot of trouble. You could have been killed, youngling. KILLED." Steelplate noted.

"Don't be too hard on him Dad." Ironhide noted as he scooped AJ up and set him on his shoulder "I don't believe the youngling meant any harm. And may I remind you, had he not been there, AJ might not have been with us now." He noted, he stared at Silverbolt a bit, then at Steelplate "What he did was stupid, yes. But his bravery cannot be ignored. Few his age would have the courage to fight SHOCKWAVE. I fear the slagging mech myself." He noted.

"I wasn't about to let him hurt either of us." Silverbolt replied quietly, he stared up at Steelplate, then at Gage "I-I never meant to cause trouble, I swear. I only ever wanted to learn. I figured if I laid low no one would ever know." He shook his head a bit, and stood from the berth "I apologize for doing what I did sir. I know it was wrong, and stupid. And I will take my punishment as is seen fit." He noted.

Steelplate stared at Gage for a moment, then at Ironhide. His optics then slowly focused upon Silverbolt for a moment. His hands rested upon the youngling's shoulders, two bright blue optics staring up at his green ones. "I will not punish you Silverbolt. In fact, I would like to offer a proposition." He settled an arm around Silverbolt's shoulders calmly "You wish to learn to fight, according to my Grandson. Yet you don't wish to return to the orphanage?" He questioned, Silverbolt only nodded "I can teach you, Silverbolt." The youngling stared up in surprise at Steelplate "You'd have to work on the Energon Farm, which is NO easy task. But all of my family before you has done so, and I ask you do too." He noted.

AJ smiled at Ironhide who watched with a smile of his own, clearly, he had known this was coming. "I-I don't understand." Silverbolt replied.

"We're offering to adopt you." Gage spoke up finally, Silverbolt's head turned toward her then back to Steelplate "Though you lied to us, youngling, you show so much promise. On top of this, if it were not for you, our Grandson may have been captured, or worse, killed." She crouched so that she was more at the youngling's level "We'd hate to see such promise wasted in the walls of an orphanage." She noted.

Silverbolt didn't need to speak, the hug he gave Gage was answer enough. AJ smiled a bit, and leaned his head against Ironhide's shoulder plate. It made him feel good to see it happen, being adopted himself, AJ always somehow felt sympathy for orphans. He found it odd his new Uncle wouldn't be older then him for long, yet happy for Silverbolt at the same time. "I thought for a minute there, you were going to do it." He whispered to Ironhide.

"Nah, I have enough trouble keeping up with you." Ironhide teased, poking AJ a bit, then giving him a stern look "If you ever go into one of those again before you're eighteen however, that won't be an issue, as I'll never let you leave my sight." He set AJ down onto a berth a bit away from his parents and Silverbolt "I know you wanted to join, I had NO problem with that. But the fact you stayed there, going against the orders of an actual student. Do you realize Shockwave COULD have killed you?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry Dad." AJ's head hung a bit.

"It's alright, just don't ever do that again. If you're EVER in the middle of a combat moment like that, RUN." Ironhide told him sternly looking at him in the eyes "I will not loose you as I did your Mother, alright?" AJ nodded a bit, and Ironhide took a deep breath "Now, I'm going to leave you with your Grandparents. But you are _not _to be anywhere near the combat range at any time in the next two days. Especially as Shockwave made his escape. Understood?" He questioned.

AJ only nodded, allowing Ironhide to pull him to his chestplate in a hug, and exchange 'love you''s. The black mech then set him back down, and returned to bid his parents farewell, as he still had work to get to. AJ knew that Ironhide would not have to worry about him going out there again. As quite frankly, after what he just experienced, he wasn't even sure that he wanted to be in the middle of it when he was eighteen let alone any time soon.


	48. Chapter 48

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 48**

"Just so you know, I'm not calling you Uncle Silverbolt." AJ noted as he sat on his bed in Ironhide's old room, and Silverbolt's new one, the young Aerialbot stared at him "It would be awkward, especially once I'm technically OLDER then you in a few years." He added.

Silverbolt wasn't even adopted yet, but he had moved right into the home. He'd simply gathered his things from his dorm, and they'd taken him right home with them. It had been apparent to AJ that Steelplate had always had a fondness for Silverbolt. It was very likely that he'd jumped at the chance to adopt him for that reason, he and Gage had always wanted more kids, but none had clicked, not until their new son. "I don't want you to, it'd be awkward." Silverbolt admitted, hopping off his berth "You call me anything other then Silverbolt, and I won't even respond." He noted.

"So, you and my Grandpa, must have been pretty tight." AJ noted, he looked at Silverbolt curiously as he asked this "I mean, they offered to adopt you without even a second thought." He noted.

"For the last vorn, your Grandpa has been a Father to me. We got along really well, he took me under his wing, all that jazz." Silverbolt admitted, he stood up and paced the room slightly "I didn't think he felt the same way toward me. But apparently he did, or I'd probably not be here right now." Silverbolt smiled to himself a bit, and AJ could tell he was more then happy to think about it in those terms "Come on, you can't tell me you don't get it, do you? Ironhide adopted you." He noted.

"My friends Sirius and Carter would know better then I do. I was the last survivor of the colony when I was seven months man." AJ shrugged his shoulders, Silverbolt's optics widened in surprise at this, he took a deep breath "But I am forever thankful that he took me in and chose me. But they were adopted when they were older then I was. They know better about that then I do, in my opinion at least." He noted.

"How did you survive with your, excuse me if I may be blunt, inferior systems? I'd think you'd have had a hard time." Silverbolt tilted his head at AJ a bit, as the boy blinked up at him "I mean, you guys have survived for a long time on here. With a lot of artificial food. Without censors, and among HUGE robotic organisms." He tilted his head at AJ "How does that even WORK?" He questioned.

"Well I think it's obvious, isn't it? I was raised by my parents, I grew up around you guys. I learned to adapt really early on because of it." AJ explained, he looked at the bewildered Silverbolt "It's not easy with everything being bigger then me. But in a way, it doesn't really have to be. Ironhide keeps me on his shoulder a lot, at least when not on The Ark II. So I don't really have to worry about close calls." He shrugged his shoulders a bit, and looked at Silverbolt calmly "I guess I was just lucky and born into the right family. But in all reality, besides being able to tell instantly on some stuff, we aren't all that different." He noted.

"Other then the height, armor, and built-in arsenal you mean?"

"Yeah, there's that." AJ rolled his eyes a bit at the thought, then turned his head to Silvebolt "How did you get the weapons anyway?"

"Self-modifications, I'm a bit of an inventor on the side. I built ninety percent of my weapons. The other ten percent I kinda 'borrowed' from the academy." Silverbolt both explained and in the case of the latter, admitted "Pretty sick, isn't it?" AJ grinned and nodded in agreement as Silverbolt retracted the missile launcher he'd earlier used "It's kinda odd since usually Aerialbots are strictly fighters, I know." He then turned to AJ "I could show you some of my smaller artillery though, some I invented for... Well if any more human students came." He smiled brightly.

"They'd be cool to take a look at, but not to use." AJ shifted a bit "After today I'm really not sure I want to fight anyone anymore." AJ told Silverbolt honestly, he yawned a bit, and leaned his head against the pillow "But I'd love to see what you're working on sometime." Silverbolt grinned and nodded a bit.

The door creaked open after a few moments, Steelplate carefully creeping in. It was clear that Gage was asleep, otherwise he would not have been quiet. Silverbolt smiled a bit and laid onto his berth, knowing it would most likely be recharge time. "Alright boys, recharge time was a while ago. I believe it's time you both got some shut optic." AJ smiled at Steelplate and nodded, allowing his Grandfather to kiss him on the head as gently as he could.

Silvebolt waved, but Steelplate only smiled, he made his way forward, toward his berth. Carefully, he stroked his new son's helm, surprising the young Aerialbot. Steelplate carefully laid a kiss on his helm next. Causing the boy to become even more surprised then he was before. "Recharge well son, we start signing Data Pads tomorrow. Welcome to our family." He noted, softly, as he slowly left the room, and closed the door behind him.

Silverbolt turned to AJ in surprise, and he grinned at him widely. He knew Silverbolt probably hadn't had that happen in a while, so he was happy to see the big smile that formed. "Get used to it man." AJ grinned as he slowly closed his eyes "Grandpa is the most loving mech you'll ever have the pleasure of being related too. Same goes for my Dad." He noted, before he drifted off into a much-needed slumber.

...

Things on the Ark II, meanwhile, actually seemed quiet since AJ had left. Carter sighed, Sirius had been busy lately, so he had spent a lot of time in his room. When he wasn't in his room, he had been with Hound, but more-or-less it was more of the same. He knew that not long from then, they'd be in another Galaxy, which they knew might be inhabited, and that made him more then a bit intrigued. That morning, Carter had made his way out of his room for once, and strode through the halls for once. They were long, he'd almost forgotten as the last time he'd explored, it'd been when they'd found Sirius.

He sighed a bit, and put his hands in his pockets, relaxed, but only for a moment. He felt a hand under him scoop him up, his mind going on panic mode. "There you are!" A familiar, young voice noted, he turned his head to find Bumblebee and took a deep breath "Primus, I was supposed to watch you today. I go to your room and you're gone, you scared the shit out of me little guy." He noted, carefully setting him on his shoulder "What are you doing out here?" He questioned.

"Exploring." Carter shrugged a bit.

"Sounds fun, as long as we don't find ANOTHER kid in here." Bumblebee joked, Carter cracked a smile at his friend's joke "Because, I love all four of you, but I think any more of them, and we'll run out of caretakers before we even reach the other Galaxy." This caused a loud chuckle from Carter this time "Especially since the twins and I are way too young to be options." He shook his head a bit.

"Honestly, I really doubt there are any other survivors." Carter replied, he looked at Bumblebee "I mean, we can't all have just randomly left, y'know? I think we'd have been detected a while back if we had." Carter noted, as he leaned against Bumblebee's shoulder "But if you ask me, young or not you could do it." He shrugged.

Bumblebee mused for a moment on that, being a Father. He knew he wasn't ready yet, but he definitely would be someday. He just wasn't mature enough to handle anyone younger and smaller then himself. He could imagine quite clearly that he would fail at it, which was the sad truth to it all. "Some day, I will have a kid of my own. But at twenty vorns, I'm not sure I could really handle it." He admitted "I'm barely out of the academy, not the best time to start thinking about it." He noted.

"Understandable."

Bumblebee continued to muse on the thought, thinking he might join the program. But that would be when he knew for sure that he was ready for such a responsibility. "So, what do you wanna do? I got the whole day off." Bumblebee noted, his optics fell upon Carter who shrugged "Come on, anything you want. I'll even take you off ship if you want. I really have no duties to do today for once." He explained.

"I could totally go for a little drive down to the Iacon Market. Maybe go do some Creation Period shopping."

Bumblebee nodded, knowing he'd have to do some too, and it would probably work. Both as a way to keep an optic on him, and to make sure that they both got it done. "Then come on short stuff, we should get down there before it gets too late." He winked an optic and carried Carter down the hallway.

Sure, it would be a long while before he was ready for that. But Bumblebee knew that the more he looked out for the humans, the closer he got to being ready. He had all the time in the world after all to be ready, but only a couple of decades with the kids. Something he'd remind himself of every time he truly thought about whether he was ready to be a Father or not.

...

A/N: A little shorter then normal, but I wasn't sure what else to do. Reviews make my day! :)


	49. Chapter 49

**"CYBERTRONIAN"  
><strong>

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 49**

A year, Optimus couldn't even begin to comprehend that a year had passed since Matt had been born. He had sworn to himself he would not take the risk of having human kids, yet here he was, over the past year, having two of them. Matt was growing quickly, his first words had been 'Dadda', something he'd said only a month prior. Sirius, formerly Max, was growing a bit as well, his reactions were less animalistic, and his learning capacity was slowly rising. He would not deny that it had of course been a risk in doing what he did, but would he take it back? Optimus would always answer that question with a flat, 'for nothing in the world'. His two youngest children may not have been the most conventional members of the Prime family, but that did not matter to him.

Matt was now a year old, which amazed him a great deal. His hair had grown out to be reddish-brown, his blue eyes wide like a young Bumblebee. He exhibited signs of being different then normally born humans even more now. He had a good, strong grip, was unusually bright, and was already walking, as he'd taken his first steps so early on. Matt was growing so fast that it almost depressed Optimus a little. Matt and Sirius were their last children, as he and Elita had both agreed that they had enough kids as-is. With Sirius already thirteen, and Matt already one, he could only be reminded of how close they were to the end of their raising children days.

Sirius was already beginning his studies, though they were under Ratchet currently. Much to Optimus's surprise, Sirius was doing very well despite never being educated a day in his life. He was even getting better at trusting people, and for him, it'd only been around six months by now. The Creation Period had come and gone, so it was a tough adjustment to no longer being able to return to Cybertron, but none-the-less, they were adjusting. Sirius being the one to keep the younger kids in line, he may not have been Optimus's real child, but he was starting to actually take after him none-the-less.

Yet Optimus still played around with both of his children, Matt the most. But when he spent time with Matt, it was not all that uncommon for Sirius to be there too. If one wasn't with him, they were with Elita, or Bumblebee. Though Sirius was often with either Carter, AJ, or the Twins these days as well. It surprised him, but the more Sirius stayed in their care, the more human he was becoming, though he still sometimes moved like an animal and acted feral. That would be a battle he'd most likely face for the rest of his life, but none of the Autobots on THE ARK II would dare judge him for it.

But there were days where it concerned him of some of Sirius's actions. Today was one of them. He'd hurt himself quite badly this time, though not on purpose. The twins had been on a dare that even with his reflexes, he couldn't climb up the haul's wiring. Sirius had won the bet, only to fall, only barely being caught by Bumblebee who had been present at the time. He'd still been pretty banged up and cut up, and needless to say, Optimus was less then happy. "Mind telling me what was going through your head?" Optimus questioned at the boy on the berth.

"I don't like being challenged, Dad, it's as simple as that." Sirius gulped a bit, knowing full well his Father was disappointed in him "Sunny and Sides KNEW I could do that, but they just kept egging me on to do it. What was I supposed to do? Ignore them. Kinda hard to do!" He noted, he crossed his arms at Optimus a bit, who gave him a stern look "Sorry Dad, I just didn't know what to do." He muttered.

"If you can't ignore them, you need to walk away Sirius. You're only human, had Bumblebee not been present, the fall might have killed you." Optimus noted, his optics falling hard upon his son "As the eldest human in existence, as well as one I know is mature. I expect much more of you Sirius Pax." He told him flatly, Sirius looked down a bit at this "The fact your Godfather egged you on is something I will have to talk to HIM about too." He noted.

"Well let's face it, Sunstreaker kinda doesn't have the processor Primus gave a hunk of tin foil sometimes." Optimus chuckled at Sirius's all too true comment "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He questioned.

Optimus sighed, back when Sirius first started living on the ship he'd have let him off the hook. But Sirius had been there long enough to know better. Yet he still wasn't the type to be harsh to his children, so he'd still likely be a bit more calm about it. "No Holovision for two weeks, son. I think that will suffice as punishment enough, added onto the fact you were hurt." He noted, he got a nod in response "Never scare me like that again however, or the punishment will be much more severe." He warned.

"Yes sir."

Optimus smiled and stroked his head a bit with his forefinger. "Alright, you're free to go back to your friends. No more trouble son." He noted, carefully kissing him on the head, belittling his strength, it was a difficult action, but he'd mastered it "Love you." He noted as Sirius leaped off of the bed.

"Love you too Dad!"

Optimus watched his oldest son leave before he turned to see Ratchet watching with a smile on his face. **"For the first time since we met your son, he didn't fight me. I am so glad to see that Sirius is getting better."** Optimus nodded at Ratchet's comment, smiling himself **"How are things going anyway, Prime? You seem to be doing surprisingly well despite your prior fears." **He noted.

**"I'm glad I did not talk myself into not taking Sirius, or having Matthew. As hard as it is to believe, the lives of Elita and I have felt more complete since their arrival." **Optimus replied, his voice full of certainty for the first time on the subject **"It is good to know that you have finally gained his trust, however. It is likely through your lessons that he has come to trust you. I knew those would be good for him." **He noted with a small nod.

**"Well if you ask me, you both had a hand in it as well. He was only shy because he felt alone, we both know that."** Optimus nodded in agreement towards his old friend, he was not about to deny that **"You giving him that name... I think it was the first time he felt really wanted by anyone in seven years. That's when he started opening up, after all, isn't it?"** He inquired, Optimus gave an affirmative nod **"Has he talked about his time with the Decepticons, yet?"** He questioned.

**"Yes, though nothing more then we already knew. He was physically and verbally abused, as well as fully aware." **Optimus said glumly, his whole systems seemed to tremble, the thought of his son in that position horrifying him **"It disturbs me, no matter how much better he gets... I still feel guilty, he's DONNIE'S son, and I could do nothing to help him." **His head hung a little, Ratchet's eyes softening slightly with understanding **"Had I known, I would have stormed that base myself, and brought him back, he'd never... He'd never have..." **His voice choked a bit.

**"You can't blame yourself Prime." **Ratchet told him quietly, Optimus stared at him slowly **"Donnie was my friend too. I know how you feel, I feel the same as you do Optimus. I wish I could have helped him in any way."** He noted, Ratchet was not the first to admit such a thing, but Optimus needed this **"But I have made peace with it, as should you. What matters is we found and saved him. And that he resides with a good mech and his family."** Ratchet set a hand on Optimus's shoulder plate **"That's all Donnie would have ever wanted Prime, you know that." **He noted.

Optimus nodded in agreement, Donnie would have only ever wanted for his son to be happy. He knew that Donnie would have been happy to see Sirius in his family, surrounded by love, and by his closest friends. If he had known that he had been raising him now, and he was sure he did, he'd likely have had nothing but approval towards it. Taking a deep breath, he looked Ratchet in the optics. **"I know, he'd be happy to know this. But I still wish I had never needed to replace him." **He admitted, he set his hands on his hips slightly **"I simply hope that I will do half the job he would have. Only when I am sure of this might I be able to make peace with him." **He noted.

**"Very understandable Prime." **Ratchet smiled brightly and nodded **"But I am certain you will." **He noted.

Optimus nodded and exited the med bay calmly, knowing that Matt was probably waking from his nap at that point. He let the thoughts of Donnie exit his mind, he would worry about that at a later date. For now, he would allow himself to do his own job as a Father. And hope that somewhere, wherever humans went when they died, perhaps the Heaven he'd heard so much about, Donnie smiled down proudly at him.

And somehow he _knew_ he was.


	50. Chapter 50

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

A/N: So I changed my mind about one more character. I've been thinking about Bee and a kid for SO long that it's been driving me nuts. How it happens is going to be amusing. :P

...

**CHAPTER 50**

Sirius knew he needed to work on his attitude, there was just no getting around it. It wasn't that he was a bad kid whatsoever, he was one of the kindest, friendliest, kids in fact. But the more he grew, the more fierce he could be. He accepted any challenge, no matter how stupid it was. Now, he'd actually hurt himself doing it, actually _hurt_ himself. He knew that Optimus expected so much more of him at his age, he really did. It was that reason that he sat on Bumblebee's shoulder, looking off into the distance with a slightly glazed look in his eyes. "Sirius?" The boy turned his head as Bumblebee spoke "Are you alright? You seem distant, and that's unusual for you." He noted.

"Do you think Dad's upset with me?" Sirius questions, more quickly then Bumblebee had expected.

The yellow scout eyed his little brother carefully, that was a hard question to answer, needless to say. He knew better then most how insecure Sirius could be. He knew Optimus probably was aware, but perhaps not as aware as he was. Sirius would never admit it to anyone but himself or Sunstreaker, but he often feared being pushed away for his stunts. They were so few and far-between that the scout knew it was a strange fear. Especially since he also knew that Optimus would never abandon any of his children. Yet he still worried every time he did something remotely 'stupid'. "Relax little bro, Dad is in no way as mad as you probably think." He told him with a smile "I bet he's probably even over it by this point." He added.

"I know you're right, I know." Sirius groaned a bit, and leaned against Bumblebee's shoulder "I'm just not used to this I guess."

Bumblebee nodded, knowing how he felt, needless to say. Sirius hadn't had a really family like he did now in seven years. Before Optimus had found him, Bumblebee had never had a family at all. He stroked his little brother's head carefully with a forefinger and smiled. "You need to remember you're part of a family now little guy. You can never stay mad at family unless they do something unforgivable." He noted.

"Like what Megatron did?"

Bumblebee scoffed at the mention of their Uncle, though he knew it was a good example. Bumblebee nodded his head at Sirius. "Yeah, like Megatron, what he did to our family can't be forgiven. Starting an entire slagging war, betraying us." Bumblebee hesitated at what he was about to say next, but said it none-the-less "The near extinction of the human race. Murder of yours and Carter's parents. The allowance of taking you as a PET." His fists clenched slightly, he disliked the thought of ANY of his siblings being hurt "Let's change the subject, please, it enrages me more then you probably can imagine." He noted.

"He'll pay for what he did someday, I'm sure."

Sirius's mind wandered, thinking of all of the things Megatron did, it was no wonder he was 'disowned'. The mech was one sick puppy, he was beyond redemption he figured for all he had done. "Hey Bee, I've been wondering." Bumblebee tilted his head to stare at Sirius upon this statement "What do you think would have happened to me... You know, had I not been feral and just shown up here?" He questioned.

"The same thing I'm sure. Your bond with Dad wasn't formed through your feralness, It was formed through love." Bumblebee patted his spark chamber slightly, as if to make a point "We don't adopt just anyone you know. Adoption only ever comes when a connection is truly made." He then lifted him from his shoulder, onto his palm, and stroked him a little "And if they hadn't taken you, I would have." He noted, and carried the boy calmly "Perhaps they might have noticed your connection to Don even sooner." He noted, using his nickname for Donnie.

"No offense Bee, but I don't think I could see you as my Dad. Brother, yeah. Dad, too awkward." Sirius admitted, Bumblebee smiled, and shrugged, having suspected as much "I wouldn't mind it, it's just... I guess Mom and Dad just feel right in those roles more." He shrugged a bit as well, trying his best to think of the words he was looking for "I mean, they did take me in even before they knew who I was. And I mean slag, it's a big deal when you're talking about the PRIME." He smirked a bit, and yawned lightly, resting his head against his brother's thumb.

"Tired?"

"Not even." Sirius lied.

Bumblebee smirked, and carried the boy towards Optimus and Elita's quarters. He entered, noting Optimus and Elita both still up, he slowly held up his palm, where Sirius had passed out with a smirk. "Special Delivery." Bumblebee noted as he set Sirius onto his bed, Optimus turned his head towards him quietly "Little guy came to talk to me. Apologies, I know he was out past his bedtime, but... Can't deny my little bro when he needs me." The yellow mech admitted.

"It is fine as long as he was safely with an escort. And not lost." Optimus nodded calmly, he moved towards Sirius's bed, carefully tucking him in "Anything we need to worry about?" He questioned.

"Nah, not really. He was a little upset over disappointing you earlier. The normal fears of being abandoned, y'know?" Optimus nodded sadly, knowing that Sirius did struggle with those fears "Don't worry Prime, he just has insecurities. Isn't that common for the first long stretch? I know I had that fear before." He admitted.

As Bumblebee left Optimus stared down at his son carefully, he knew Sirius was still adjusting. He knew that it would still be a while before he did completely adjust, yet he still felt bad. He knew that he had to check his patience around Sirius, but he hadn't that day. Optimus carefully stroked his sleeping son's back, so gently that it was his way of saying he still loved him, and always would. Sirius smiled in his sleep and snuggled deep into the covers at his Father's familiar touch, clearly comforted by that. "We still love you little one, and we will NEVER abandon you." He said quietly "Pleasant dreams, my son." He added.

Optimus sighed slightly and made his way towards his desk. Clicking on a holopicture that had his entire family. They'd spent the Creation Period at Axel's home, all of them, Optimus, Elita, Matt, in his Mother's holoforms arms, Rodimus and Leadfoot, messing around in the background. Their daughters, Arcee and Moonracer was trying to calm the two of them down a bit, to no avail. Finally, rounding out the group were the young, laid-back mech Beachcomber, and of course, Bumblebee. On Optimus's shoulder, held high with a wide smile, was Sirius, on a seat that most would consider an honor.

Optimus took a deep breath, after all these vorns. After all nine kids, it still brought a smile to his face to look at the picture of his entire family. They rarely were able to get together, so that had been a miracle in itself. Sirius had been able to meet all of his siblings, as well as his uncle, Ultra Magnus, who was also in the picture, next to Optimus. As had Matt, though he'd have to be older before it made a difference in all reality. It did depress him a bit to see how much they'd all grown now though, he even knew that Bumblebee was considering adopting or entering the program before too long. Which would make Optimus, for the first time in his life, a Grandfather. That frightened him a bit, the thought of it, at the very least, did.

Taking a deep breath, Optimus shook his head a bit, he'd think about that later, for now, he'd think about other things. Or at least, that was what _he_ thought.

...

Bumblebee had been on his way to his quarters when _it_ happened. The Med Bay seemed to shake violently, not the whole ship, only the Med Bay. Immediately, his thoughts went to the device for the program they had on board. Bumblebee bolted into the Med Bay in a hurry, to his horror, Ratchet was on his aft. The machine had slightly imploded, a shattered cocoon to the right, and to Bumblebee's surprise, a very _small_ human seated by it. It wasn't an infant, clearly, there had been a malfunction in more ways then one, as the little thing, little boy from the looks of it, looked to be five. "Ratchet, what the frag happened?" Bumblebee breathed.

"I-I'm not sure, I was trying to convert the chromosomes. I _tried_ and bumped something wrong." Ratchet stared in surprise at the naked little human who stared around "Oh Primus almighty, what have I done?" He muttered.

Bumblebee stepped forward slowly, the little creature following him with his electric blue eyes. It was love at first sight, not unlike Optimus and Matt, all it took was one look into Bumblebee's optics for the scout to know the little miracle was meant for him. "You didn't make a female human. But you made one cute as slag little boy." Bumblebee grinned, and poked the little one in the stomach, earning a giggle from him.

"That's a problem, the Autobot he was being worked on... They wanted a female." Ratchet muttered a bit, he stood to his feet and crossed towards Bumblebee "And they sure as slag did NOT want a five year old. Primus, I can't even correct it with the machine... FRAG." Ratchet began a flurry of curses, tossing a wrench at the wall, he turned to Optimus, who had entered not long after "We have a problem, Prime." He noted.

"I heard." Optimus's opitcs fell upon the prematurely born five year old "Is he at least HEALTHY?"

"Yes, but I can't GIVE him to the family. They specifically wanted a female." Ratchet groaned, he shook his head "They said they wouldn't take anything else, NOTHING else. And while the machine can be fixed, and I could create a female. Knowing what mistake I happened to make. We'd still have this mistake here. One I can't exactly ERASE either." He cursed under his breath lightly.

"Hey! He's not a mistake!" Bumblebee countered.

"He sure as slag is when we needed a female so that she could grow up to procreate with Matthew!" Ratchet fumed, taking a few deep breaths "This will set us back at LEAST ten years Bumblebee. So you need to hand over the child to me so that I might... Figure out what to-." He began.

Bumblebee shook his head, much to the surprise of both Optimus and Ratchet. He never went against orders, ever, but he wasn't about to let anything bad happen to the child. As odd as it was, he didn't believe the little boy to be a mistake, not after all of the thoughts he'd had as of late. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, or perhaps Primus had given him a nudge, Bumblebee didn't know, but either way, he found the courage to speak. "If that family won't have him. I'll have him." Bumblebee noted as he scooped the black haired toddler into his hand "I'm old enough to be taking one in. And h-he's old enough that it won't be too hard." He noted.

"Absolutely NOT Bumblebee, you're too young."

"I'm eighteen vorns old Ratchet, I take care of the kids all the time." He looked upon the jet black haired boy carefully, he shook his head "And something... Something just tells me he belongs with me. I mean, I'm NOT ready to take care of a sparkling. But am I the only one who finds it odd that after all my thoughts of adopting a toddler-aged mechling, the machine short-circuits and we get a five year old human boy?" Ratchet and Optimus exchanged thoughtful looks, it was quite the odd coincidence indeed "I want him Dad." Bumblebee eyed Opitmus, his optics staring deep into his "You know I'm ready." He noted.

Optimus looked between Bumblebee and the little one in his palm, his processor still attempting to comprehend what went wrong. But he was beginning to suspect the same thing Bumblebee did, it was an act of Primus. He took a deep breath, and looked at Ratchet, slowly and surely, then at Bumblebee. "It's better then correcting the mistake Ratchet. The only means to do so would be termination. Which I will not allow to happen." Optimus noted, Ratchet's optics widened, he'd half-expected a 'no' from Optimus "Come with me, Bumblebee, we will get him clothed and settled into your quarters." He noted.

Ratchet stared after Optimus in surprise, Bumblebee, just as surprised, simply followed his Father out. Ratchet stared at the smashed machine, the cocoon, then back after them, his processor still swarming with thoughts. How in Primus name had the experiment gone so wrong? "If this is an act of Primus, then Primus, you have one TWISTED sense of humor." He muttered.

...

A/N: This idea sort of came to me last night. I figured that their first try at converting chromosomes would fail. But I thought it would be humerous if it failed in a way none of them expected. Reviews make my day!


	51. Chapter 51

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 51**

Bumblebee spent nearly an hour sitting there, staring at the little creature. The shaking had woken everyone up, and though everyone knew what had happened, Bumblebee didn't let anyone in his quarters. He was still comprehending the fact that he, barely a fully grown mech, was responsible for the life of someone else. As he'd expected, being he was born late, he was already able to speak. Over the first hour, he'd taught him to say his name 'Bee', figuring that 'Daddy' should be saved for at a later point, being he had _just_ hatched prematurely. He'd also taught him to say basic needs he felt, but other then that, he most got a lot of "Bee"'s. Not that Bumblebee was surprised, he was still considered barely a hatchling, it was all he could probably bring his own mind to comprehend.

For Primus's sake, he hadn't even given his new son a name yet. He knew the child needed one, but Bumblebee couldn't think of one that fit. For the moment, he had the boy occupied with a few toys that belonged to Matt, but Optimus had given him. "Bee!" Bumblebee stared down at the small child as he tugged at the jeans of his holoform "Up!" He noted.

Bumblebee's holoform was young, but he looked older then he was. A small rough beard made sure of that. The rest of him was a blond haired, blue eyed, tall, muscular, young adult. He looked to be more twenty-four then his actual human age of eighteen. Bumblebee smiled lightly and lifted his son into his arms again, he was surprisingly patient and hailed to his every request, though it was getting really old, really fast. Bumblebee didn't mind though, he was determined to prove to his Father, Mother, and Ratchet he was ready to handle this big a responsibility. "Alright, we might as well try this now, try saying Daddy for me." Bumblebee questioned.

"D-D-D-Da-." The small boy struggled with it a bit.

"Come on bud, call me Daddy." Bumblebee encouraged.

"Bee."

Bumblebee smiled, he sure was a stubborn little thing, but he'd keep trying. He knew that Bee was probably easier to call him at this stage, so he'd leave it be for now at least. "I suppose I should work on _your _name before I even begin to work on your words, eh?" Bumblebee questioned as he set his son onto his bed, which was settled near his berth "I was thinking Samuel, but that just seems to... Eh... Not fitting." He noted, remembering a friend he'd had in the colony named that years ago "What about something like Trevor?" He asked.

The little boy perked up at the name, earning a smile from his caretaker. Bumblebee had liked Trevor too, it was one of many human names he'd heard over the years that he'd liked. "Alright then, it looks like you'll be Trevor for here on out." Bumblebee told the newly named Trevor calmly, seating himself on his bed "Trevor Samuel Pax, maybe? Yeah, that sounds good." He muttered to himself.

"Bee, I'm hungry."

Bumblebee stared at Trevor calmly, his mind must have been as advanced as that of any five year old he figured. It was the only way that a hatchling could have possibly managed to form a sentence so early on. "You're getting good at that Trevor." He smiled brightly, and tickled his side a little "Alright, I'll getcha something to eat. Nothing too big though, lest you puke on me because you _just_ ate." Bumblebee noted as he headed for the kitchen area.

Despite his systems and mental capacity, Trevor still needed to be fed like any other Hatchling. Mostly liquids, though they'd ween him into solids. His systems were still new to the world, and as such Trevor could not yet handle solid foods. Clear cubes of a substance that Matt had been fed were on the counter. It wasn't the milk, but rather the same Cybertronian liquids they'd given him during the day in place of milk. It had the same effects as milk, but filled them more then it did. Carefully taking one, he brought it over to Trevor. He helped the boy each time he drank it, fearing he'd otherwise drink too much at once and vomit.

Of course, he wasn't left alone with Trevor for long, it wasn't long before someone simply opened the door without knocking. Ratchet stood in the doorway, Bumblebee's robotic form coming forward to greet him. **"He seems to be doing well..." **Ratchet noted.

**"I told you I could handle it, Ratchet. I've taken care of the kids long enough. I babysat AJ for YEARS." **Bumblebee noted, his optics turned to Trevor for a moment, who was still being fed by his holoform **"He has a name now by the way, it's Trevor." **He corrected.

Ratchet watched the holoform and five year old for a moment, his optics said it all. He felt bad for what had happened in the Med Bay, which was odd for Ratchet. But the simple fact of the matter had been Ratchet disliked failing. **"I didn't want to kill him, you know, I'd have never done that... I was just angry at myself, for my failure."** He noted, Bumblebee nodded a bit **"If you hadn't stepped up to take him, I'd have likely done so myself. Killing a child because of something that they cannot help... It's something a DECEPTICON would do, not an Autobot." **He then admitted, albeit quietly **"And I do believe you will make a good Father, if that scene is anything to go by." **He noted.

**"They're a lot harder to handle then I thought he'd be."**

**"Welcome to Fatherhood Bumblebee. The first eight years of their lives they require constant attention. Lucky for you, you avoided five of those years." **Ratchet snorted to which Bumblebee chuckled, and nodded his agreement **"So, what brought you to want him anyway?" **He questioned.

**"All it took was him to look me in the optics, honestly. Can't really explain it... It just felt like he was."** Bumblebee looked thoughtful, unsure as to how to put this in a way **"I don't know, it just felt like even if he was the product of a malfunction... He was _meant_ for me." **Bumblebee grinned a bit, and put his hands on his hips a bit, and took a deep breath **"I already got him talking and comprehending. Apparently, he's going to learn slow, but he DOES have the brain of a five year old." **He added.

**"I noticed that with my scans upon his surprise 'birth'."** Ratchet then tilted his head **"Might I have permission to run some more scans on him? So that I might be certain that little Trevor is healthy?" **He got a nod from Bumblebee.

Ratchet moved toward Trevor and crouched down, scanning the preoccupied boy slightly. The implosion and premature birth had done nothing unusual to the child, though his systems were still new and growing, so it'd be a while before solids were an option. Otherwise, Trevor was a very healthy five year old, though he could also say a very healthy 'newborn' it would seem awkward for him.** "Other then the fact he ISN'T female due to the odd accident that took place. Trevor is a healthy boy, you'll need to wait about six weeks before attempting solid foods. But he could be saying even more words then you claim he has in two or three." **He noted, with a small nod in Bumblebee's direction.

**"So, just treat him the way I treated AJ at five?" **Bumblebee questioned, getting a nod in response **"Excellent. In that case, I'd say it's time I got him to bed... So..." **He nodded for Ratchet to leave.

Ratchet stared, a bit surprised by how seriously Bumblebee appeared to be taking this new role. Though in truth, Bumblebee had also surprised himself. Eventually, however, Ratchet simply nodded, and left the quarters. Trevor was already leaning against Bumblebee his eyes falling heavy, only moreso as his new Father slowly hummed a lullaby Optimus had hummed him when he had been young. He slowly and carefully settled the covers around Trevor, who by the time he did so, had slowly fallen asleep. Bumblebee relaxed, the first evening had been easy, but he knew it was likely it wold become harder. Slowly, he gently leaned in and kissed the boy on the head.

His processor quietly wondered if Trevor's birth truly would cause trouble however. They'd likely have to create both a male and female around the same age now, otherwise procreation would be impossible. Not to mention it would be ten years before they could. He took a deep, inward breath, he didn't know how it would all work out, all he knew was that it would. What mattered now was that Trevor was well cared for and raised, just like the female would have been. Carefully he let his holoform disappear and his robotic form make his way to his own berth, it'd been a long day, and tomorrow, he guessed would be even longer.

...

Bumblebee let Sirius and AJ in to meet Trevor the next day. Knowing that he was now an Uncle excited Sirius, meanwhile AJ seemed to be indifferent, though he did seem to get along with Trevor pretty easily. Sirius stayed longer, however, being AJ had homework from Ratchet to get to, whereas Sirius had finished his. Trevor took to his young Uncle like a moth to a flame. Sirius didn't seem to mind at all though, the five year old was adorable, and was his nephew after all. "Sir!" Sirius turned his head at the little boy, who called him 'Sir', unable to pronounce 'Sirius' whatsoever "Where Bee go?" He questioned.

"Your Daddy just went to talk to your Grandpa for a bit." Sirius noted, still referring to Bumblebee as Trevor's Dad though to him it was still 'Bee' "Why, are you hungry? Need to be changed?" Sirius questioned, knowing Trevor hadn't gone through potty training yet, that was obvious "No? Alright, good, because I'm not good at changing pull-ups or diapers. Whichever your Daddy has you wearing." He noted.

"What Daddy?"

"Bee's your Daddy." Sirius tilted his head a bit, surprised Trevor had managed to say it this time, despite Bumblebee saying otherwise.

"Oh."

Trevor still didn't understand half of what was going on, and he made no attempt to show otherwise. He'd woken up when he'd hatched, with a brain beyond that of a hatchling, bigger then one too, and been taken home by his Father all in one day. He was confused, but he did know that he liked the big yellow mech who was his Father, and he definitely liked Sirius. The rest, he was still trying to comprehend. "I call Daddy?" He questioned.

"Only if you want to, I don't think he minds you calling him Bee. But that's what he is."

"I call Bee Daddy now."

Sirius smiled, still amazed at how this boy had only been born yesterday, yet he caught on quickly. Then again, born yesterday or not, Trevor was still already five years old, so he supposed it shouldn't have shocked him all that much. "I think he'll like that, a lot." He noted, standing he carefully picked Trevor up "But your Daddy wants you down for a nap bud. So, you do your Uncle Sirius a favor and get one." He noted, setting him on the bed "It was great meeting ye, little man." He noted.

He got a wave in response, though Sirius wasn't leaving, he had a feeling he'd be gone before Trevor woke up. The boy carefully curled up, knowing what napping meant by the fact he'd been put down for one nearly three times now. Sirius took a deep breath and moved to clean up the toys he'd brought over for Trevor to play with, a knock getting his attention. "Got him down for a nap then?" Bumblebee questioned, Sirius nodded up at his older brother "Thanks for watching him for a couple of hours. We can't go to Cybertron, so I had to sign papers here... Since, you know." He began.

"I understand Bee, I should get back though." Sirius yawned lightly himself "Now I'm worn out." He teased.

Bumblebee nodded and let Sirius leave, relieved that he'd finished signing data pads for the day. Trevor was his now, he was responsible for another living being. No turning back, no changing his mind, Bumblebee knew that, and accepted that, he was ready.

Or at least, he hoped he was.


	52. Chapter 52

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 52**

Bumblebee's confidence, was quickly weakened when he realized just how much work taking care of Trevor was. He was potty training him, which wasn't easy as they had very odd toilets to work with, being robots. Since it was still a slow process, he often had to change him whenever he had any kind of accident. Trevor now called him Daddy, thanks to Sirius telling him what Daddy meant, so Bumblebee sometimes forgot Trevor was asking for him. He wasn't used to the title, at all, so that would take the most getting used to of all. But he'd get used to it, especially since despite all the difficulty, he _loved_ being a Dad, and most of all, he loved Trevor. Waking up every morning to the words 'Daddy!' didn't even bother him, no matter how early Trevor woke up at, which was truly saying something. He simply woke up, greeted him, got Trevor dressed, fed, and if needed, changed, and then simply brought him to work.

If he didn't bring him to work, Trevor was left with either Sirius or Hound, both of whom were more then willing to look after him. His holoform was always greeted at the end of those days by a little blur bolting over and tackling him, not that he minded. The only others who got that were Optimus and Elita, who had quickly taken to their roles of Grandparents, a role they'd wanted for a few vorns now. At the moment, Trevor was with Bumblebee at work, though they were in the control room so he went between Bumblebee and Optimus. Optimus currently had Trevor in holoform's arms, allowing him to play on his lap carefully, occupied.

"If you were any more adorable." Optimus told his Grandson as he cuddled against his holoforms chest "I'd have to steal you from your Father." He teased.

"Hey! That's my little bundle of joy, you have your own Dad." Bumblebee joked, with a wink towards them both "If your Grandpa tries to steal you, you tell me right away Trevor. I'll take care of him." He patted his chest plate, clearly joking around.

Trevor only giggled at the silliness of his Father's actions. Of course Optimus was free to take Trevor any time he wanted, though he'd always bring him back at the end of the day. If not, he'd simply spend the night, they'd even set up a little bed for him if he ever wanted to. He'd spent the night a few days, not many, but several times. "Daddy's being silly." He told Optimus, as if he didn't already know.

"Your Father is a very silly person." Optimus stated as he stroked the boy's head and gently kissed it "To be truthful, it runs in our family. Because last I checked, you're quite silly yourself." He teased, tickling his Grandson's side, gaining a squeal in response "Want to go back to your Father yet, so that I might return full attention to work?" Optimus questioned, he gained a nod in response "Alright, c'mon." He noted.

Bumblebee set his palm on the ground and allowed his son to carefully step onto it. He old brought it up to his desk area once he was safely seated however, not the type to take any chances. Trevor quickly took his place near the right side of the desk, playing with a few toys set there for him. Trevor was surprisingly well behaved for his age, though if he went too long without someone's attention he did get v_ery _fussy. At which point Bumblebee would activate his holoform and play with him while he worked. It could be distracting, but his work didn't require a lot of time on the ARK II, so he could live with the distraction.

Bumblebee wondered whose DNA he might have had in him, but Ratchet refused to say. Of course he understood why, he knew the parent or parents wouldn't want anything to do with him. For whatever reason, they had no interest in anything other then a girl. Ratchet had got them on the video comm to talk to them about Trevor, make sure that they didn't want him first. They'd told Ratchet their deal had been for a girl, and that Bumblebee could have him. For that reason alone, Bumblebee was happy Trevor hadn't been a girl, because Primus knew what the clearly cold-sparked Autobots were like. Bumblebee honestly wasn't certain he'd ever tell Trevor he was adopted, for fear that he'd look for his creators and they'd slam the door in his face.

But that would become a question a long time from now he figured, so for now, he wouldn't even think about it. What mattered was that Trevor was his son, those jerks didn't deserve the child, or any child for acting like they had. But sadly, he was sure they'd get their 'order' as they'd called it when the time came."Daddy?" Bumblebee's optics turned toward his son as he called out for him "You 'k?" He questioned.

"I'm fine little guy. Just thinking." Bumblebee stroked Trevor's head lightly "Nothing you should worry about."

Trevor stared at Bumblebee, as if he knew that was a lie, but slowly returned to playing with his toys. Bumblebee sighed, and returned to his work, he didn't need to stress over that before Trevor was even old enough to know what the word meant. He'd tell him when he was around nine, and not a day sooner. Then, and only then, would he worry about how he reacted. Yet it didn't matter either way, Trevor was his son, the records no said it, the ARK II acknowledged it, it didn't matter who Trevor's real creators were, because he'd grow up knowing that Bumblebee was the first person he ever saw after being born. And hopefully, that would be enough for him to never question him being his Father.

In that sense, he honestly hoped that he'd never have to tell Trevor about his real parents. He could only hope for that, but he was aware that one day it would come up. Whether it was because of what someone said, or because they looked so much different. He feared and knew that day would would someday come. "Hey Trev?" Bumblebee looked down at his son, Trevor looked back up at him "You know Daddy loves you, no matter what, don't you?" He questioned.

"Of course." Trevor replied with a smile.

"Good, I want you to always remember that for me." Bumblebee told him quietly.

Bumblebee knew that Optimus and Elita would help him when the time came. But he was worried that Trevor would hate him when he did tell him, for not telling him more then anything. Bumblebee had did this out of the warmness of his spark, out of compassion. He didn't want to raise the boy, and then have him hate him for simply taking him into his home and spark as he had. He smiled a bit, and stroked his little son's cheek with the gentlest of caresses, causing the boy to hug his finger carefully. "I want you to never forget just how much your Daddy loves you." He smiled broadly.

He barely noticed as Optimus watched them with a matched smile of his own, proud of his son. Who despite his youth, was already proving to be a good Father. Proud to see how he was taking care of a child whom needed his love. Optimus Prime could have felt no prouder of his son then he did at that moment.

...

If there was one thing that Trevor was good at, it was hiding. Bumblebee learned that fairly early on in the first month he had his son. He had gotten into the vents, twice, hung upside down under his desk, and in the case of the latter, nearly giving his Father a spark attack. The list went on and on, but usually, Bumblebee was very good at finding him. That day however, he was in panic mode when he couldn't find the five year old boy anywhere. He'd checked everywhere, with Sirius, with his parents, with everyone. Ratchet would kill him or he'd have checked with him, as Trevor was like a little nephew to him despite their initial meeting. Bumblebee's processor was on the fritz.

Then he heard the one sound that made every servo in his body relax. He heard Trevor's giggle, followed by an all too familiar voice. One he hardly heard on the ARK II as he worked in another wing then. "And who's l'il man are you l'il homie?" Came the distinct voice of Bumblebee's close friend, Jazz "Your creators anywhere around?" He questioned.

Bumblebee grinned and stepped around the corner, he'd question how Trevor got this far out later. Bumblebee for now had his arms crossed, and optics on a silver bot with his own optics covered by a visor. "That would be me." Bumblebee raised a hand to which Jazz looked up "He's the little one that hatched earlier this month. Making him mine, at least last time I checked." He jested, making his way towards Jazz, Trevor didn't look at him, as if he knew he was busted "I'm so sorry if he caused any trouble, Jazz, sometimes he likes to get into the vents when I'm not looking. He must have gotten lost." He noted.

"It's all good Bee, Trevor gave me no trouble at all." Jazz tickled the young boy in his palm gently, then looked at Bumblebee "Dropped out of my ventilation shaft, but I'm too chill t'get angry. I figured he was messing with his creators." He shook his head a bit, and gently handed Trevor over to be, knowing the mech was worried sick "Can't believe the rumors're true though. Li'l Bee a Father." He gently patted his old friend on the side of his right arm "I should offer my congratulations." He noted.

"I hear you're on the list yourself Jazz." Bumblebee nodded "And thank you."

"Sure am, one of each, but not twins." Jazz grinned happily at the thought of having his own kids **"Of course with the incident, they're not expected until after da family meant for Trevor gets there's. But I can wait." **The mech knew better then to say that in English, for fear Trevor might catch on "Well, I should get back to work now. It was good meeting ye little homie." Jazz patted Trevor's head with a forefinger "Seeyah around." He noted.

"Buh bye Jazz."

Bumblebee smiled, he had a feeling by the way Jazz acted he'd see more of him after today. However, his face grew a bit more serious as he turned his optics down to look at his son. He actually feared what would have happened if he had dropped into Warpath's office, which was in the same area. He took a deep, inward breath through his vents and shook his head. "My precious little one, I do believe, we are going to have a little chat about your little adventures." Bumblebee told him gently, tickling his stomach, and letting him squirm and giggle a little "Come on you." He noted.

As Bumblebee left, he made a mental note to himself that this time, he was human proofing his room.

...

A/N: Just so you all know, after today, updates may become less frequent. College starts for me tomorrow and that comes first. Just my beforehand warning, just in case. :) Reviews make my day!


	53. Chapter 53

**"CYBERTRONIAN"  
><strong>

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 53**

Bumblebee's audio receptors felt the stirring of a little boy very quickly that night. His optics onlined at once when the whimpering started, concern filling them. His facemask was down, and his hand cannon shifted on within seconds. Yet there were no intruders, only a five year old tossing and turning. Bumblebee didn't need more then a second to see what was wrong, Trevor was in the middle of a nightmare. His holoform appeared within seconds, pulling the five year old into his arms slowly, he rocked his son back and forth, taking a page from Optimus's book with this one, having had the same thing happen to him during his nightmares.

Trevor jolted awake at once and buried his tear filled face in Bumblebee's shirt. "Daddy, I-I'm wet." Trevor whimpered, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his pajamas.

"You lubricated in the bed?" Bumblebee bit his lip, and carefully, pushed his blankets away, sure enough, the little boy's PJ's were wet as was the bed "Awww bud, bad dream, huh?" Trevor nodded at him, clearly afraid of being punished "It's alright son, we all have those real bad nightmares." He kissed the boy gently and lifted Trevor from the bed "We just need to get fresh sheets and PJs and clean this up. You're fine sweetspark, Daddy's here." He whispered.

Bumblebee's real form tended to the bed while his holoform tended to Trevor. It didn't take more then half an hour to get everything cleaned, and Trevor in a pair of new pajamas. Bumblebee had done this before with AJ, so it had been easier. "Alright little one, want to tell me what your nightmare was?" He questioned as he settled Trevor back into bed carefully "It might help you out if you talk to me about it." He noted.

"I saw those 'cons."

Bumblebee's optic ridges arched, cursing himself for letting Trevor hang around when they talked about Decepticons. He felt unnerved he himself may have clearly caused the nightmares. Bumblebee took a deep breath, and looked his son in the eyes. "Trevie..." Bumblebee started, using the nickname he'd given his son "We are far from where any of the Decepticons are. And even if we were anywhere near them, I would _never_ let anyone hurt you." He kissed his forehead with the gentlest of caresses "You have no reason to be afraid Trevor, alright?" He asked quietly.

"But they're scary Daddy."

"You saw that video we had on, didn't you?" Bumblebee got a nod and a sniffle in response "Oh baby boy, listen to me. You're not only my son, but the Grandson of the Prime. Any Decepticon who dared touch you would be a dead man. If I didn't get a hold of them, your Grandpa would." He poked the boy lightly, starting to calm down his son, which was obvious by the slowly forming smile "You shouldn't be the least bit afraid Trevor, alright?" He kissed him again "You can sleep knowing all my sensors are on, so even the slightest change in this room? I'd know about." He noted.

"Sleep with me Daddy?"

Bumblebee smiled a bit, and gently nudged his son over before climbing up beside him. He carefully moved Trevor into his arms, and rested his head upon his. He was always happy to do this, whenever Trevor needed it. He hardly ever denied any request when he thought about it, something he'd have to monitor once he started asking for material things. Lest he become spoiled. "I'm not leaving Trevor." He told him quietly

"I love you."

"And I love you more then life itself." Bumblebee replied quietly.

Bumblebee couldn't have said anything more truthful then that. Trevor was the most important thing in his life, which he expected from day one. He let Trevor sleep against him that night, even if he got no sleep himself. Bumblebee was just that type of mech, he put others, especially his loved ones, before himself. Carefully watching Trevor, he was on the alert, as now he even felt nervous. If Skywarp could get on the ship, so could any Decepticon. He'd never let Trevor know those thoughts though, no, he'd keep him thinking it was absolutely impossible for fear that it would traumatize him otherwise.

Sighing a bit he leaned his head against the pillow, feeling new respect for Optimus, how he did it nine times, he didn't know. Carefully, he stroked Trevor's cheek, and brought him close to where his spark would be in his holoform. He could still hear the sparkbeat, and he knew it. It comforted every sparkling, and he hoped the same could be said in regards to Trevor. As he felt the child's muscles relax, Bumblebee closed his own eyes and optics, satisfied his son would sleep soundly. Now, if only he could say the same about himself.

...

When he woke up, it only got worse. Trevor was in a cold sweat, his fever skyrocketing, and barely breathing. Bumblebee couldn't be more panicked if he tried, what he had done wrong he didn't know. Ratchet had noted an allergic reaction as the cause, which had only slightly calmed Bumblebee. Since Ratchet was able to inject him with fluids that brought down his swelling, got rid of his fever, and the like. Trevor took deep, inward breaths, and curled in Bumblebee's palm, what he was allergic to was the real question. They'd just put him on solid foods, so it was hard to tell. Ratchet had been comparing his blood samples to what Bumblebee said he fed him, his optics scanning over.

"Well I found the problem, it's milk. Your son is lactose intolerant, no dairy products can be given to him." Ratchet noted, he began to write things on a data pad "We have a liquid substance that will give him the same calcium levels as milk. Lucky for you. But he CANNOT have Milk, Cheese, or the like. Not that we have cheese, but milk and ESPECIALLY Ice Cream needs to be avoided." He looked at his Godson with great concern "Are you okay little one?" He noted.

"I'm fine Unca 'atchet."

Bumblebee relaxed a great deal at this, as Trevor was mostly moaning before. He knew Ratchet was relieved as well, as, to put it simply, he was the Godfather for a reason. He'd not only been the second person the boy had ever seen. But he also held Trevor in high regard, as he, even if it was a mistake, was the first human he had the honor of creating. "Hey Ratch, can you look after him, I'm late for work. And I know you'll want to keep him here for a bit." He noted.

"I'm always happy to look after Trevor. Go on Bee, he'll be fine." Ratchet took Trevor gently into one hand "Come on Trevor, let's get you situated with a movie, eh?"

Bumblebee groggily made his way out of the room, his systems desperate for recharge, though he did his best to ignore them. The hand that clamped down on him after a moment caught him off-guard, but he quickly turned to see Optimus. "Are you alright son? You look like you could collapse at any moment." Optimus noted quietly, only getting a nod in response "What's wrong Bee?" He questioned.

"Nightmares and Lactose Intolerant problems."

Optimus nodded in understanding, guessing this all had to do with Trevor, which was painfully obvious. "So he can't have Dairy Products, is that right?" Optimus questioned, gaining a nod in response "Just be careful then, nothing to stress your systems about. It was your first mistake son, you will make more. Just as I made my own mistakes, and as all parents do." He patted Bumblebee's shoulder carefully "Where is Trevor now, doing alright?" He questioned.

"I left him with Ratchet so he could monitor him, he was going to throw something on for him to watch." Bumblebee shrugged, he knew it was better that way, just to be safe "Trevor should be fine, I know that. But you never know, right?" Optimus nodded slightly "So, what's on the agenda today? I want to get done as soon as possible to be sure that I can go check on him ASAP." he admitted.

Optimus nodded in complete understanding, he knew Bumblebee was worried. He always knew when his children were, but Bumblebee had a very distinct way of acting when he was distressed. Even the smallest, or best handled situations were hard on new parents. But the fact that his son was a human boy made it worse. As much as they made it seem otherwise, the Autobots did not fully understand humans. They did their best to understand them, but all the humans on Cybertron were raised as Autobots, as Cybertronians. Optimus wasn't certain anyone other then Carter or Sirius knew of human culture. He knew Ironhide raised AJ on Cybertronian principals, he and Elita raised Matt the same way, and the same went for Bublebee raising Trevor so far.

"Of course Bumblebee, I will make certain that your work is limited today." Optimus nodded curtly, Bumblebee sighed in relief, it was times like this he was glad to be the son of the Autobot leader "I need you to file paperwork today on the subject of the latest inhabited star. I wish to know if the air is breathable to both us and our human children. So that I might decide if we are docking." Bumblebee nodded, and got a pat on the back "I'm sure he's fine, Bumblebee, he's with Ratchet." He noted.

"Yeah, doesn't make me feel much better." Bumblebee jested, though Ratchet's temper did scare him sometimes.

He could only hope that Trevor wouldn't give Ratchet half the trouble he normally gave himself.


	54. Chapter 54

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

A/N: Managed to find a Voyager DOTM Shockwave! I was so happy as last time I saw one I didn't have the cash. Then it wasn't in stock online, not at one target, and finally found him. Now if only Human Aliance Leadfoot and Soundwave would come out soon! :P Oh well, got my second favorite 'con, so I ish content.

...

**CHAPTER 54**

He found the five year old hanging by his legs from a metal surface. Ratchet smirked with light amusement, often he wondered how he managed to climb at such heights. Though he simply guessed he had a natural talent with it. It was amusing though that, at only five, Trevor already had a natural talent. Ratchet smiled a bit, and let him hang for a while before carefully plucking him from where he was hanging. "Now, now little one, the blood is going to rush to your head." He told the boy calmly, setting him down on his feet on the nearby table "You're quite talented at that though." He noted.

"It's fun!" Trevor replied simply, leaning against the wall "Daddy doesn't think I should either." Trevor shrugged.

Ratchet shook his head, the boy liked to cause trouble at times. But that's why little kids and sparklings were created to be so cute, so you didn't strangle the life out of them at times. Carefully activating his holoform, Ratchet stroked the boy's hair before scooping the toddler up into his arms. "Yeah well, neither do I little one. I promise you a movie, and I deliver on promises. I'll even join you as I have no patients at the moment." He noted carefully.

He carried Trevor into a small room to the side of his med bay. It was set up for the kids should they ever be stuck in the med bay overnight, but as he was on babysitting duty, he'd open it to Trevor. Carefully turning on an age-appropriate animated movie, Ratchet gently settled his Godson into his lap. The little boy nestled himself against Ratchet's chest, and Ratchet wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Between Trevor and Matt, Ratchet showed a soft side that he showed no one else, but only because at their young age, getting angry and throwing things would do nothing more then terrify them.

Ratchet took advantage of Trevor being close to him to run some scans, check for any signs of bruising, or sickness. Trevor had been brought in for falling from a bar of minimal height the week before, so he carefully checked those bruises as well. He had healed up for the most part, but the bruises were still there slightly. "You're healing rather well from the events of last week." He informed the child who smiled, and nodded "You tell me if you need anything, alright sparkling?" He got another nod.

Ratchet did his best to keep in-tuned with the movie in case Trevor commented on it at all. Movies had fascinated him ever since the humans brought the concept with them to Cybertron, yet he often found the children's films trivial. He was glad that, lucky for him, Trevor had finally completed potty training that month and thus he had no need to worry about accidents. "Unca 'Atchet?" Trevor piped up, his holoform's head tilted to look at the human "I'm thirsty." He noted.

Ratchet nodded his real form entered within moments with a small glass of water. There were no watered areas on Cybertron, but with their technology, the Autobots had learned to create artificial water. Which acted just as well as real water, except that, of course, it was better filtered. The same went for their food, which was exactly how the children were kept fed and hydrated, for that reason they were lucky. Carefully he set the water into Trevor's hands. "There you go little one, drink up." He noted.

Trevor gulped it down slowly, smart enough to know not to drink it all at once. Of course, not long after, not to Ratchet's surprise, Trevor was rubbing his eyes and yawning a little. Trevor napped three times a day normally, one of which was around that time. Ratchet carefully cradled the boy as gently as he could, and though the movie was not over, Ratchet didn't mind at all, Trevor needed to nap when he needed to nap. "Ready for a nap Trev?" He questioned.

"Mmmhmmm."

Ratchet carefully lifted Trevor up, and carried him towards the med bay, turning the movie off and leaving the empty glass there for now. Carefully carrying him to a non-medical berth bed that was there just in case, he carefully pulled him into it, tucking the boy in. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed, letting his holoform disappear. It had been easier today then most days he had to watch the children, but he didn't mind it. The rest of the day was spent tinkering with the machine and monitoring Trevor, until Bumblebee's holoform crept in. "Saw he was asleep, figured I'd make as little noise as possible." Bumblebee noted quietly "Didn't give you much trouble did he?" He questioned.

"None at all." Ratchet nodded "He went down for a nap relatively early."

Bumblebee smiled, careful to pull him out of the bed, and into his arms. Trevor subconsciously knew his Father was there, and thus responded with his arms wrapped around his neck. Bumblebee smiled a bit, knowing the boy would be asleep for a while, he'd had a long day. "Thank you so much for watching him, Ratchet. I owe you one." Bumblebee told him quietly.

"Any time." Ratchet nodded.

Ratchet watched them leave with a deep breath, thankful that Trevor was feeling better. He turned toward the machine that had mistakenly caused his birth yet again. He still couldn't figure out how in the world it had happened. Something had caused a toddler boy to appear rather then an infant girl. But the reasoning still alluded him no matter how hard he tried.

...

Matt's squeals of joy when he came home brought the most joy to Optimus's spark possible. His holoform always activated upon hearing it, and as the one year old wobbled over, his large, muscular arms were always there to lift him. Optimus smiled at the little boy, and kissed him gently on the cheek. "There's my little soldier." He proclaimed playfully, stroking his cheek a little "Did you have fun today? Anything worth saying." Matt just squealed more, unable to convey more then a few words at the moment "Is that so?" Optimus replied, knowing that was a squeal of delight.

"Hey Dad." Sirius made his way over slowly to greet him.

As always, Optimus wouldn't accept just a hi from Sirius. He carefully pulled his elder human son to him and hugged him as tightly as he could without doing damage. Before he carefully gave him a kiss on the top of his own head as well. "From now on, I'm going to require you to come and hug me. Until you start figuring out that you are as worthy of my love as Matthew." Optimus playfully scolded Sirius, who hugged him back "That's better." The Autobot leader noted before letting Sirius go.

Sirius smiled, the first few times he'd come home, he had never even stood. But he was getting better at that, as his insecurities went away, so did the fear of going with Matt to greet their Father. Sirius allowed his Father to set his arm around him and they walked into the main room together. "Your Mother isn't home yet?" Optimus questioned, Sirius shook his head "She must be held up in the inner systems." He noted, releasing Sirius and setting Matt down "I'll get you both dinner." He noted.

"I can make mine Dad." Sirius suggested.

"Not needed little one, I'm getting my own dinner, it's only fair I serve my children as well." Optimus noted, Sirius nodded a bit, not about to complain "How were your studies today, Sirius? I hear that Ratchet canceled in order to watch Trevor. I hope you did the required assignment anyway." Sirius nodded, having finished it earlier "Very good, I have time to review for that test he promised if it would help at all." He noted.

"Nah Dad, I got it covered. I've been studying all day." This caused a proud smile to form on Optimus's lips as he started to get some steak for Sirius, and baby food for Matt "I was hoping that since I've been studying so long... You might let me have the rest of the day off?" He questioned.

"As long as you feel confident about your test, you may have the night off." Optimus nodded, not wanting to overwork his son by any means, he crouched down and stroked the boy's back carefully "For the record son, do not feel obligated to spend all day studying. You're more then welcome to take breaks, lest you exhaust yourself." The robot stood straight again, and smiled, turning to Matt "How was your brother today?" He questioned.

"A pain in the butt, I had to change him eight times." Sirius joked.

"Mmm, we will need to toilet train him soon, now won't we?" Optimus questioned, Sirius nodded a bit in agreement.

Optimus smiled a bit, noticing how much better at raising his human children he was becoming. It had been difficult for a long time, as they were of two different species. But the more he spent raising them, the same going for Elita, the more he realized it was becoming easy. He felt as though they were becoming much like human parents, acting in the same way and manner and handling situations the same. Smiling a bit, he set Matt into his high chair with his holoform, setting his food up, and then carefully gave Sirius his food, making sure it had been generated cooked enough. "Eat up boys." He smiled a bit.

As he watched the two dig into their meals, Optimus smiled brightly. Feeling a great deal more confident with himself. Though he'd always said he didn't want human children, that he feared what might happen to him, he would have his current life no other way.


	55. Chapter 55

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 55**

As the oldest of the humans, Sirius was the first of the humans allowed to set foot on the planet. Technically, Optimus who he was seated on the shoulder of, took the step, but it still held a lot of meaning. They were followed by Bumblebee and Trevor, as Bumblebee wanted Trevor to experience this as well. While AJ and Carter had the chance to join the small party that included all four and Ironhide, both were too nervous. They didn't want to go onto the planet until they knew that the inhabitants, which they knew were there, were friendly and not going to kill them. Sirius had wanted to go, and so had Trevor, Matt, being an infant, simply couldn't go until they were positive the natives were friendly.

Bumblebee wasn't about to let Trevor down until they knew either. And as for Optimus, though Sirius insisted he'd be fine he kept him up on his shoulder too. Optimus would never forgive himself if he set him down and he was killed because he wasn't readily protected. "Dad, I'm thirteen, I can protect myself." Sirius noted, he crossed his arms a bit, and looked at the junk infested world they had apparently landed on "Besides, the worst we're going to encounter here is most likely... Trash." He noted.

"We don't know what lurks in the piles of junk, son." Optimus replied.

Sirius gave Optimus a look that defined frustrated, at which point Optimus sighed, giving up. He carefully plucked Sirius off of his shoulder and set him on the floor. "Stay close Sirius, or you're going RIGHT back up." Optimus noted as they moved forward.

Sirius quickly would find he'd have been better off on Optimus's shoulder. He started by walking beside Optimus, but stopped after a few feet. Something was definitely moving across the piles of junk, and to his confusion, it looked like a Cybertronian. Sirius turned toward Optimus for a moment, they had stopped further ahead, and seemed to be discussing things. Sirius however, found that curiosity killed the cat. Something yanked him back through the junk, hand on his mouth, pulling him back before he could make more then muffled screaming sounds. He was thrown to the ground, groaning a bit, Sirius was met by two rather smaller Cybertronian-like creatures, made completely of junk.

"Stand." One spoke with sternness, Sirius only stood a bit, keeping his hands up "State your purpose on the Great Planet of Junk."

Sirius gulped, this was not good, he realized, as there were two more behind him, both with guns. "Uhhh I came here with my Dad, Brother, and Uncle. We come in peace, really, they're just like you, just kinda better built. We've just been, you know exploring the galaxy." He then tried to reiterate "We come in PEACE." He noted.

Apparently, he may have come in peace, but the Junkions, as they were known, weren't buying it. He found himself hauled over ones shoulder, he struggled, and kicked violently. None of them spoke as he was carried off, but he had a feeling he'd understand what was happening soon enough. They walked for what seemed like days, his face pressed against one's back and muffling any real sound he made. He was set gently on his butt when they stopped to which Sirius stood, staring around, they were miles away from the ship, he realized, several miles. "Hey you can't just ABDUCT people you know! My Dad'll find me!" He noted.

"Friend will want to meet you." One of them noted, taking his arm and leading him through an arch of junk, Sirius struggled a bit "No struggle, we won't hurt you. Come on, we go fast."

Sirius was led through the archway, deep into a mound of junk until they came upon what they were looking for. A small village, not the biggest in the world, but not small either, with Junkions of every size, shape and gender. Sirius understood now, they didn't mean to abduct him, they had trusted him. And most of all, they had brought him to where they were looking for. "Our friend arrive soon, we wait for you long time." One Junkion spoke.

Wait a minute, they had waited for him? Sirius felt his body tense, there was something very wrong with all of this. The reason was made clear when Sirius saw someone who he had believed he'd never see again. The grinning face of the silver seeker, Starscream was unmistakable, and terrifying. Sirius attempted to struggle away, but found it near impossible, Starscream smirked a bit. "Hello Maxie-boy. I was hoping for bait, but this... This is BONUS points." He chuckled lightly.

Sirius wasn't sure he even wanted to know what would happen next.

...

Optimus was going to kill Sirius when he got a hold of him, figuratively not really. They'd searched for close to two hours, looking high and low, everywhere. But there was no sign of life around the entire planet, Sirius or otherwise. Optimus knew his son was alive, his spark told him so, but he had clearly been abducted. By who or what, he couldn't be all that certain. "Prime, we should go back and gather the others, send out a search party." Ironhide noted, Bumblebee had brought Trevor back to the ship after Sirius disappeared, but was still with them "The three of us won't find him on our own." He noted.

"We don't know if Sirius has that kind of time." Optimus explained.

Bumblebee looked the most infuriated of all of them towards the situation. Optimus knew why as well, Sirius and Bumblebee were extremely close, always had been since Sirius came into Optimus's care. Bumblebee was terrified his little brother had been found and taken by Decepticons, Primus forbid. Of course the scout was the first person to notice the footprints in the sandy surface bellow the junk. "He was on his feet here. But it would appear, that they carried him the rest of the way to wherever they went." Bumblebee noted, both Optimus and Ironhide turned their heads toward him "My guess is that he was taken by a human-sized Decepticon, but I have no way of telling." He noted.

"Frenzy or Rumble?"

"Negative, whoever took Sirius is bigger then either one. Going by mass, probably the same height as Prime's holoform." Bumblebee noted, he knew that was more then big enough to carry Sirius, who wasn't as small as most thirteeen year olds "Going by how old these are, they came looking for one of the kids, or at least a hostage. These are fresh, they were fast and didn't want us to see they had him." Bumblebee then added "I think Sirius has to be bait, because otherwise, they'd cover the tracks." He said, his voice filled with uneasiness.

Optimus suddenly felt quite bad for wanting to scold Sirius. By the sounds of it, he had been taken before he even knew what was happening. He wouldn't have even been surprised if Sirius had been singled out if that were the case. He did, however, have the urge to tear whoever took his son limb-from-limb. Sirius was probably terrified, as he knew what Decepticons were capable of better then most. "Bait to lure us out or not, I'll fall into the trap if need be." Optimus said, with an unusual edge to his tone "They touched the wrong boy." He noted.

"Prime, you cannot be serious. If the Decepticons have a trap waiting for you, they could-."

"What they have planned for me is of no consequence, my children's safety comes before my own, ALWAYS." Optimus told Ironhide sternly, without even a hint of hesitation in his voice, he then stared Ironhide in the optics "You cannot tell me, if it was not Andrew in the same situation, you would rush into ANY trap if it meant he got home safely." He told him "Or even Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, or Top Spin." He noted.

Ironhide stared at Optimus, knowing he was right about that. If it were AJ, the Twins, or Top Spin, he wouldn't even slightly hesitate. He knew that Optimus would do the same for any of his children, not just Sirius, and he had before. He'd risked his life, many a time, to protect his kids, and he couldn't expect any less of Optimus now. On top of this, Sirius had been a Decepticon pet for long, and he knew they all had a lingering fear that he'd end up that way again if they didn't hurry. "Yer right, and I sure as frag won't stand by either." Ironhide twisted his arm cannons slightly "Primus forbid the Decepticons retake possession of them." He noted.

"I will _not_ allow that to happen." Optimus told Ironhide bluntly.

All three transformed, and began to hover along the line of footsteps, hoping they'd lead them straight to Sirius, and whomever, or whatever, had abducted him.

...

Fear, wouldn't even begin to describe the state of mind Sirius was in right at the moment. He'd been shoved into a small canopy of junk, wrists bound by chains, the other ends of which were firmly knotted around a post. Starscream had apparently convinced the Junkions that he was on their side, whereas the Autobots had dark intentions for them. He'd convinced them to take one of their children hostage, so as to draw them into a trap. Though Sirius did attempt to convince them otherwise, Starscream had them eating out of the palm of his claws, and none even listened. "You know..." Starscream's Military Uniform, dark sunglasses clad, silver haired holoform stared at Sirius "My Dad will kill you if you hurt me." He noted.

"I'd love to see Prime try, I really would. You give him FAR too much credit." Starscream chuckled lightly, grinning at the glaring human boy "Tell me, Maxie... Or should I say, Sirius. What made you think you'd elude us for long? Because your owner is in the stockades?" Starscream moved forward, and ripped off Sirius's shirt "Where's your brand?" Starscream's eyes crossed.

"Ratchet removed it. You slaggers DON'T own me anymore."

Starscream frowned, disappointed he couldn't prove his point through the brand. Instead he proved his point by punching Sirius right in the face, hard, powerfully. Sirius felt two of his baby teeth, which were still for one reason or another left over, fly from his mouth. Blood poured from his nose as the fist connected next, and a third thrown so hard that he felt three of his ribs give a sharp crack. "You little SLAGGING GLITCH!" Starscream kicked him a second time, right in the eye, bruising it, Sirius coughed up a little blood "We spare your life, give you a home, make you a PET, and you go and betray us." He snarled.

"You forced me to be a pet, I never wanted it, you jackaft." Sirius said as tears flowed down his cheeks "You do this to me and you ask why?" He noted.

"Oh this is nothing compared to what I'll do once we're back on the Decepticon ship and your friends are offlined. You're going to beg for death, human, and I will NEVER grant it." Starscream growled, gripping Sirius's jaw, and slamming his head against a wall Sirius fell and doubled over in pain "If you be a good little hostage, I may order a Junkion to clean you up." Starscream snickered, his holoform exiting the canopy.

As Sirius laid there, all he could do was pray that his Father had a plan to get him out of this. Because Starscream had just made a threat. And as anyone that knew the leader of the Seekers was aware, he **_always_** made good on his threats.

...

A/N: Thought I'd leave you on a little cliffhanger for once. :) Reviews make my day!


	56. Chapter 56

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

A/N: My Wreck-Gar will be a bit different from other incarnations. :) Just a beforehand warning.

...

**CHAPTER 56**

Sirius couldn't have been in any more pain if he tried. He laid against the surface he was on as best as he could, he'd finally been unchained, but was closely guarded by a guard at all times. Apparently, though Starscream was cruel, the Junkions weren't. They'd tended to him, even though Starscream hadn't asked them too, as best as they could anyway. It had mostly comprised of creating a bed on which he could sleep without hurting himself further. Starscream would allow them to do nothing else, reminding them that Sirius was, by all accounts, a prisoner. One however, visited him regularly, whom called himself Wreck-Gar. He was a less-then-calm, yet kind mech who did what he could to help ease Sirius's pain, something the boy was grateful for.

"Your ribs are fractured, but not bad enough to do severe internal damage." Wreck-Gar noted, being a bit of a medic among the Junkions, he knew what he was talking about "At least that's my assumption. Don't jostle around, or move too much. And especially don't lay on the ground." He noted, feeling carefully along his ribs "You'll be fine though. That fall must not have been too bad despite your other structural damage suggesting otherwise." Wreck-Gar added, clearly unaware that had been little more then an excused made by Starscream.

"I didn't fall." Sirius muttered.

"I know that, no one sustains this much damage from a fall." Wreck-Gar noted, he looked at the bewildered Sirius slightly "I don't trust Starscream, but the rest of them do. I try to go with the pack even as leader." He then noted, almost thoughtfully "I've seen humans before, so when I saw you, alive and well. I knew he was a liar." He then added, nodding "If they show up I will let them into the village. You'll want to escape AT ONCE though. I can't keep everyone oblivious for long." He explained.

"What about the guard."

"I am your guard right now kid." Wreck-Gar told him calmly.

Sirius nodded weakily, he knew this would not be an easy task, but having one person on their side did help. Sirius made sure to do everything he could not to move, but he found it hard, he was completely discomforted. This was not the first time it had happened either, he had scars from past Decepticon abuse, but this was the first. Wreck-Gar watched him from the corner of his optic, hoping that he'd notice if anything changed. The boy needed a proper medic though, as the damage was pretty severe, though not as severe as he'd thought it would be. "Rest." Wreck-Gar said quietly "Your wounds NEED time to heal." He noted.

Sirius didn't argue with his new friend, he let his eyes close, he let sleep swallow him. It was the only escape he had for the moment, which happened to be the sad truth.

...

They stopped as nightfall came upon Planet Junk, Optimus settled down near an overturned piece of scrap metal. Ironhide had lit a makeshift fire. And Bumblebee stared absently at the fire, Optimus did so as well, though he avoided making it obvious. All three were substantially worried for the boy. Optimus knew Elita was probably faring even worse, as he had commed her and spoke of the situation first thing. Ironhide settled a hand on Optimus's shoulder, and the leader turned his head towards Ironhide. "He's a tough kid Optimus. Tougher then most adult humans I once knew." Ironhide gave a reassuring smile "Sirius will survive, if anyone can, it's him." He explained.

"I know, you're right... Yet I worry, Ironhide. He has done so much to come out of his shell. This could set him back substantially." Optimus told Ironhide calmly, his voice low and worried, he tapped the side of the scrap metal "I did not share the information, and neither did Ratchet. But when we did our scans, it showed heavy signs of extreme physical abuse over the years. Most likely not from Skywarp, which worries me." He eyed Ironhide who looked to be fuming with rage "I fear what more of it would do to him." He admitted.

"If they so much as TAP him." Ironhide snarled, already even more fearful for Sirius's immediate safety "He's barely a youngling, how could they be so sparkless as to viciously abuse a SPARKLING?" Optimus's head fell slightly "I assure you Prime, if he's hurt, I'll help you break the Decepticreeps in half. Child abuse is something I will NOT stand for." He snarled, shaking his head.

Bumblebee kept silent, his rage only building slowly as Optimus mentioned that. Bumblebee hated to think of the Decepticons hurting his little brother. But he hated the thought that they had abused him viciously in the past even more. "How do you know it was from abuse?" Bumblebee attempted to find other explanations in his processor "Surely being with the Decepticons alone could have-." He began.

"He told me he was physically abused by them. It was one of the first things I learned of his time with the Decepticons." Optimus admitted, his voice pained to even talk about this, to remember the look on Sirius's face when he told himself and Elita "What he tells me they did to him... Makes it a miracle that he lived through his ordeal." He shook his head a bit, unable to speak without pausing at this point "It was because of this I am so protective of him, and why I am often worried... That they will go after him." The Autobot Leader told them, his voice growing dark "If they have him, and if they hurt him. It is likely to bring a side of me out that no one wants to see. Of that... I am certain."

"I don't blame ye, I can only imagine... I mean, knowing that..." Ironhide fell a bit silent, suddenly understanding fully why Optimus was so fiercely protective of Sirius "He's going to be okay, Prime. They won't hurt Sirius too much, he's more valuable to him with minimal damage if any at all." He noted, knowing this was indeed the case "Have more faith in him. Abuse victim or not, he's got YOU. A mech that will hurt anyone that so much as taps him." He looked Optimus in the optics "Stop sitting there, feeling sorry for yerself, it will do HIM no good. And Primus knows it will do YOU no good either." He told him.

Optimus stared at his old friend, and allowed himself to smile, he'd needed the reassurance. He knew that Ironhide was right, he needed to have more faith in both Sirius and in himself. "Thank you, old friend, I needed that." He nodded slightly and stared into the distance "I simply hope that he is sleeping somewhere safe tonight, if anything. Though I know the Great Spark is watching over him." He noted, as he stood a bit, and started to make his way off from them "I'll take the first watch." He explained.

Ironhide knew how Optimus felt, and at the same time he didn't. But he couldn't help but feel a bit saddened by the state of his leader at the present. Optimus had never been as distraught as he was now. He hoped, for Optimus's sanity, and Sirius's safety, that the boy would be found alive.

...

He was shaken awake the next morning and made to walk out of the canopy. Sirius didn't know what was going on, but the moment he found the partially broken stake, he understood. Two of the Junkions bound him tightly to the stake, making sure he wasn't going anywhere before leaving him there. "What the frag is going on! Let me off of this thing!" Sirius groaned, he looked around for Wreck-Gar but only found Starscream who made his way over with his arms crossed "What the pit are you doing you sick fragger!" He stated.

Starscreams holoform appeared and gave him a sharp punch to the throat in hopes of knocking the wind out of him. Sirius gasped and wheezed, his head falling forward, slumping down the stake, Starscream forced him to stand again. "Just because you made friends with Wreck-Gar does not mean anyone else here will try and help you. They're growing impatient, my young human." Starscream chuckled darkly, and paced "So, I'm going to make your friends come." He told him flatly.

"What do you mean?"

The shock that went through Siriu's body answered his question, he screamed, so loud and ear-shattering a scream it echoed out. Starscream twirled what humans would call a cattle prod in his holoforms hands carefully. A knife at his belt made Sirius know what was coming. Starscream had corrupted the Jukions, or at least some of them, into believing torturing their prisoner would make the others come faster. "Please... NO." Sirius shrieked again as the shock went through again "HE'S JUST USING YOU!" He screamed out towards the Junkions "He's your ENEMY!" He added.

Starscream prodded again, and again, running his knife along his chest as he did so. Sirius's screams only grew louder and more pained as it continued. A few Junkions appeared to want to step forward, but none had the courage to do so. By the time Starscream felt satisfied Sirius's screams would be heard, Sirius was covered in knife cuts, and parts of his body burned. Sirius trembled, tears pouring from his eyes, Starscream smirked a bit as Sirius was unbound and collapsed against the ground, his body trembled and he curled into a ball. Starscream grinned down upon Sirius with devilish glee.

"You'd better hope Daddy comes soon Sirius, because that's not even half of what I'll do."

Two Junkion's carefully took either of Sirius's arms, and dragged him along the ground. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Wreck-Gar, who looked furious, but was too small to stand up to Starscream, even if he wanted to defend him. They dragged Sirius towards a massive cage that may as well have been a prison cell and tossed him in. Sirius laid his head on the floor, letting the tears roll down his cheeks in rivers. The Junkion's clearly really wanted the Autobots off their planet if they'd have gone from helping him to letting Starscream torture him in one night.

"Enough standing around, look BUSY they will no doubt be here soon!" Starscream barked, and made his way towards his part of the village.

Sirius held to his consciousness for dear life, not wanting to pass out from his wounds, knowing how dangerous that would be. But eventually his body forced him to, the haze in his vision took over and his body shut down. He welcomed the darkness and its warm embrace, all the while praying his Dad had a plan to save him.

...

A/N: A little short I know, hope it was still good! Reviews make my day!


	57. Chapter 57

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 57**

Optimus Prime was never so angry, so utterly enraged as he was that night. He made his way into the camp, or rather his holoform did, as stealthily as he could. Finding Sirius in a cage, beaten the crap out of, tortured, and unconscious made his spark fall. Carefully appearing in the cage, he shook the child lightly causing the young teen to groan and his eyes to ever so slightly twitch. "Easy Sirius." He said as the boy began to struggle "It's me, I'm here... You're safe." He whispered.

"Dad." Sirius choked out, throwing his arms around him and sobbing into his chest "I-I thought, I thought..."

"Easy, relax son, you're safe, I'm getting you out of here." Optimus whispered, hugging him gently, afraid to hurt him "Shhhhhhh, I've got you boy." He whispered as he continued to sob, he opened his comm link **_::I've found Sirius, he's been beaten, and undergone torture. Likely the source of the screaming as we presumed. I need back-up though all seems quiet.::_** He told both Ironhide and Bumblebee.

"Dad, Starscream's here... He's got the natives, he's got them working for him." Sirius's eyes looked around, searching for any sign "If he comes back he's going to hurt me more. And probably you." He said weakly.

Optimus gently stroked Sirius's back, he didn't care about his own safety, he cared about getting Sirius out safely. Well, that and making sure that Starscream wasn't left in less then four million pieces in the process. He carefully lifted Sirius and allowed his carefully creeping robot form to rip the bars of the cage off as quietly as possible. "Relax son, you're SAFE. I'm getting you of here. And then I'll rip Starscream in half." He noted quietly, keeping him level, he watched as Sirius struggled to keep his eyes open "Stay with me Sirius, it is dangerous for you to pass out with the level of wounds you have." He whispered.

"It hurt so much Dad." Sirius choked out.

Optimus felt his rage building as each moment passed, he was in so much pain, so hurt. If he hadn't set him down, this could have been avoided. He felt angry at himself, and most of all seriously enraged at Starscream for what he had done to him. "It's alright son, Daddy's got you. No one's going to hurt you." He kissed the boy's head gently, and for the first time Sirius believed that "It will be life that goes before I ever let anything happen to you, do you understand me?" He whispered "Now stay with me son, whatever you do, keep awake." He told him firmly.

Sirius nodded, his feelings overwhelming him, those of safety. Though he had before felt unworthy of Optimus's love, at the moment, he felt as though he was in no safer arms. Letting blood curl down his lip, he rested his head against Optimus's chest and allowed himself to be carried. Optimus's robotic form followed, but while they made it through the pass, the real Optimus was tackled before he got within a few feet of it. His holoform fizzled and Sirius dropped, groaning in pain. "I knew using those moronic Junkions would be good for SOMETHING." Starscream chuckled "You took the bait Prime, so predictable." he noted.

Optimus's punch to his face landed so hard that Starscream didn't have time to react. Optimus rarely used the full capacity of his strength, unless you really, truly, angered him. There were few things that brought that side of the Autobot Leader out. Abusing, hurting, and then, of all things, torturing one of his children was at the very, _very_ top of his list. "I hope Megatron has enough spare parts to repair you." Optimus noted darkly, his optics flashing in anger "Because by the time I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were offline." He snarled.

Optimus took hold of Starscream and with every ounce of his force, kicked him into the nearest pile of junk. Grabbing the attention of the sleeping Junkions, who upon seeing his size, backed up slowly but surely. They had the numbers, but the way he had thrown Stasrscream, and his size was enough to intimidate them into backing off. "Corrupting likely INNOCENT species and torturing my sparkling. Tell me Starscream, could you stoop ANY lower?" He noted.

"I don't know, give me five more minutes with your son and we'll see." Starscream chuckled darkly.

Optimus charged at Starscream, and the two quickly clashed, blow after blow being exchanged. Optimus quickly retracted a battle axe from his back, swinging with such force that it became lodged briefly in Starscream's chestplate before he ripped it out. Starscream recoiled, Energon pouring from him. "That... My friend, was a BAD MOVE." Optimus snarled, he then stared Starscream in the optics "Because by the time I'm done, what you did to MY SON will look like absolutely NOTHING." He shouted, punching him yet again and causing a rather big dent, Optimus elbowed him in the back of the helm.

Starscream fell forward, watching as with another violent swing, Optimus brought the axe down into his back. Violently, he ripped it out, taking half of his back with him. Starscream felt every system fall upon red alert, trying his best to stand up. "If you think that's bad... Wanna know what I did to his FATHER?" Starscream chided, he stared up at Optimus with a grin.

That's when a side of Optimus that rarely came out showed itself, he swung a third time. This time, he took half of Starscream's face with him. Starscream, still alive, however barely, fell into emergency stasis lock within second. Optimus placed the axe back into his subspace, and breathed in deeply. "THAT was for Donnie you pile of scrap." Optimus told him coldly, slowly collecting himself, very slowly.

Wreck-Gar, who had watched it all, blinked. Most of the other Junkions seemed confused, they all likely realized Optimus had been in the right. But none understood why Starscream would be evil, or even better, how he could have been evil. Wreck-Gar eventually stepped forward, moving towards Sirius's fallen form as Ironhide and Bumblebee at last made their way towards the area. "He's very hurt. But I can help to heal him, without Starscream watching I can do so without rush." Wreck-Gar told Optimus who nodded slowly, he then turned toward the others "Get me whatever we need to keep a fever down and things we can use." He noted.

"On a planet made of junk?" Ironhide questioned.

"It's not all junk, and we've had humans come through here cycles ago." Wreck-Gar turned to Optimus, who seemed shaken as well as concerned "He's going to be alright friend." He nodded he then held up his hand, in an attempt at showing peace, and gave the universal greeting "**Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong**. Friends." He nodded.

...

Sirius woke up to his pain slightly soothed, and the holoforms of both of his parents at his sides. He groaned quietly and shifted, Optimus's grip on his hand slowly tightened, and both breathed a deep, quiet sigh of relief. "It's good to see you awake my son." Optimus gently kissed his forehead "How are you feeling, son? Are your wounds still painful?" Sirius felt too exhausted to speak but shook his head again "Wreck-Gar is quite the medic, Ratchet only needed to come out and do minor touch-ups here and there." He smiled genuinely.

"So I'm not dead?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Thank Primus, that is not the case. You were out for two days, but you are alive." He told him quietly, Sirius looked over at Elita who looked at a loss for words "We were both very worried. We thought for a moment you would be dead. I was stunned at how easily they got your vitals down." He then added "You won't need to worry about Starscream for long though. When he awakens, I doubt he'll be able to even breathe. Only barely." He told him quietly.

As Sirius attempted to sit up slowly, Elita carefully stopped him. "Easy, little one, you're still recovering, you may break your stitches." She said quietly, concern filling her eyes, she took a deep breath "I am thankful to see you are awake and alive however." Sirius groaned as he leaned back slowly "We'll try getting out and walking tomorrow, but I don't want you moving any sooner. Considering you've been unconscious for two days." She commented as she gave a deep, inward breath "Do you want to see anyone, we're all here." She noted.

"Everyone?"

"The Junkions are a friendly sort once you gain their trust." Optimus explained, he nodded at a few near the canopy that were playing with Trevor as Bumblebee looked on "Wreck-Gar refused to let Ratchet even look at you unless he was there." He noted, taking a deep breath, he lowered his head a little "I hope that you'll forgive me for not amply protecting you. What you went through... I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Of course Dad... I mean, I know you couldn't have known." Sirius admitted quietly, he shook his head "Even I didn't know. Don't blame yourself Dad." He squeezed his Dad's hand tightly, he smiled carefully and carefully snuggled against him "Thank you... For not giving up on me, and saving me." He noted, to which he received a gentle hug "Saved my life probably, you know that?" He questioned.

"I will always be there to save you Sirius, remember that." Optimus smiled, with a nod towards him "You'll never have to worry about returning to them. Because as long as my spark still beats..." He stared him right in the eyes "That will never happen." He noted.

Sirius smiled up at him and nodded, relaxing a bit, allowing his body to relax. Because for the first time, he took in all of the words Optimus spoke with no doubt in his mind, he knew his words were true. And for the first time, he felt as though he truly was as loved by Optimus as the mech believed he deserved.


	58. Chapter 58

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

...

**CHAPTER 58**

Sirius thought he looked like a monster, but it wasn't his fault. He had a thick scar down his eye, that went down to the side of the bottom of his nose. He was bruised, beaten, and his arm wrapped up where Starscream had apparently broken it. Yet, he was recovering, and the Junkion's were more then friendly, so he couldn't call himself totally miserable, at least. Carter felt bad for him in that respect, but at the very least, he had Optimus and Elita there to help his increasingly long recovery process. Hound seemed to be slightly paranoid around the Junkions, so he didn't let him near the infirmary where Sirius was spending a lot of his time.

That day however, Hound had to go to THE ARK II to check on things, so none of it really mattered. Carter simply was spending the day with Hound on THE ARK II, and while he was away from the action, he didn't mind. Hound had dedicated a lot of time to his work lately, so he had not had a lot of time for him, until that morning at least. "I know, I haven't had a lot of time lately." Carter found the fact that he commented on it while he had that on his mind a little ironic "I know, I should be spending more time with you, but work with getting here was quite hectic. Now that we're here, things are going to get much easier." Hound nodded.

"I know Dad, your work comes first, I already know that." Carter nodded to him, he smiled a bit "I'm just glad we finally have alone time, I miss you Dad." He added.

"And I miss you my little bitlet." Hound smiled widely, he stroked his cheek gently with a large metal finger "It tortures me that I haven't had more time to spend with you. But I'm happy that you aren't as upset with me as I am with myself." He admitted, he took a deep breath, and looked at him "I do hope that you haven't been too bored. Though between the other kids, your massive amounts of of other Autobot relatives, and the like... I'm sure you've been fine." Hound winked.

"Of course, though I've missed you." Carter replied, then looked thoughtful "I was even kinda worried... You'd forgotten about next week." He noted.

Hound's expression said it all, it stunned him that his son would even suspect that. Hound forgot a lot of things when he got busy, but if there was one thing he _never_ forgot, it was the day his son was born. He'd been told the date by Carter not long after he'd been adopted, they'd needed to know to sign papers. And ever since, Hound never once forgot his son's birthday, he'd celebrated it every year, and this year would be the same. "How in the name of Primus could I EVER forget the day my little boy was born?" Hound questioned, he stroked his back lightly "I had your presents BEFORE The Creation Period. And I have taken that day completely off." He noted.

"Really?"

"Of course, your creation, or birth day is supposed to be your day." Hound smiled, he slowly placed a metal plate that had become loose on a nearby table "On top of that, it was the day _the_ most important thing in my life was brought into this world." He carefully leaned over and with all the gentleness he could muster, kissed him on the head "I will never forget your birthday, son, because it is as important to me as it is to you." He then added "Remember that."

"You got it big guy." Carter then added, rather bluntly "I'll never get used to those metal lips though."

"I really shouldn't use them, as it's dangerous given how big they are. But I'm too lazy to activate my holoform." Hound teased, Carter giggled a little at this "Either way, son. I wish to ask you a question." Carter looked up from swaying his feet over the surface he was on "When we're back home, you know, after the voyage. How would you like to move closer to Iacon?" Carter's eyes widened and twinkled a bit "I know you grew up near Kaon, but Prime has offered me a higher paying job on Iacon Home Base." He then looked at him calmly "But I will only go, if you wish to go." He noted.

Carter stared at Hound in surprise, completely confused as to how to respond to the proposition. Living at Iacon would be an interesting experience, but he wasn't sure that was what he wanted. Not when his Godfather's were at Kaon, his friends were at Kaon, his life was at Kaon. Yet, he knew why Hound was doing this, he'd had trouble with his job near Kaon, but in Iacon, he'd have shorter hours, and more time to spend raising him. "It'll be hard saying goodbye to everyone. But I know, I know... You're struggling at the Kaon job, so... I'll move." Carter commented, he smiled up at Hound, who smiled back.

"Don't worry son, it won't be too hard. I'm sure Rodimus and Top Spin will visit often." Hound smiled a bit, he stared Carter down a little, taking a deep breath "I'll finally be able to not struggle for some of the things you need. That we need for that matter." He looked off to the side a bit, his optic ridge lifting "Sounds like something fell off again, frag it. At this rate, this repair job will be done when I'm your age." Carter chuckled a bit.

Though he wasn't up for moving, he knew this meant a lot to Hound. He'd live with not being able to see his friends and Godfather's all the time, but he'd have to get used to it. And luckily for him, he'd have his friends to help him adjust, as hard as it would be, at least he'd have them.

...

Trevor was loving the attention he was getting from the Junkions to extreme lengths. The Junkions loved younglings, and Trevor was as young as they came. A lot of attention was spent on Matt as well, but as Matt was so young, they had the chance to play with Trevor a lot more. Bumblebee didn't mind it at all, in fact he was happy to watch Trevor enjoy himself as much as he was at the moment. He watched from afar, yet noticed he was not the only one around watching Trevor as he and Wreck-Gar played around. From afar, leaning against a pile of junk, Bumblebee took notice of the only Wrecker on THE ARK II, who watched with almost saddened optics. Which was truly bizarre, because as far as he could tell, Roadbuster wasn't usually sad at all.

Bumblebee crossed over towards Roadbuster, the green mech turned his head upon his approach. "Hey RB, what are you doing out here? I thought you were helping Hound?" Roadbuster remained silent, his optics focused upon the same scene Bumblebee had been staring at "Not planning to kidnap my son, are you?" Bumblebee joked.

Roadbuster turned his head towards Bumblebee, his arms crossed his body tense. It didn't take long for Bumblebee to put two-and-two together, Roadbuster wasn't just watching the scene, he was watching Trevor specifically. "I know that you've figured it out. And I know you're going to want to tear me apart." Roadbuster told Bumblebee, who felt like doing both all at once "But don't bother, Bee. I've already beaten the slag out of myself more times then I can count. Since the moment I rejected him." He took a deep, inward breath.

"Why would you reject him?" Bumblebee demanded, Roadbuster stared at him sadly "Just because he wasn't a slagging DAUGHTER?" He questioned.

"That was the most pathetic excuse for a lie I have ever used Bee." Roadbuster told him flatly, Bumblebee's optics filled with surprise "I gave him up, because I knew I was incapable of providing for him." Bumblebee stared at him with wide optics, surprised beyond words "When I signed up for the program. I was more then prepared to take Trevor. I was so excited, because after Rider passed... I felt like I'd never have another child. And Primus, did I want more." He looked thoughtfully off to the side "But things at the Wrecker's base in Kaon, went to pit recently. They can barely so much as provide energon for themselves right now." He shook his head a bit.

Sympathy filled Bumblebee's optics, Roadbuster hadn't given him up for adoption out of spite. He'd done it because he couldn't put his son through that, and Bumblebee couldn't blame him, he'd never want to put his son through anything like that either. "Why not move then? Surely-." Bumblebee began.

"Because Hound was better qualified then the Wreckers in the position that was offered to us both. On top of this, I can't leave my brothers, not longer then I already am." Roadbuster took a deep breath "I had hoped that when they were born, we'd be ready to move out of Kaon. But then, he was born so early, and you... You were the first thing he saw." He smiled brightly, and settled a hand upon Bumblebee's shoulder "I'd rather he be raised by a good Father who can provide what he needs. Then be raised in poverty by me, because I'm simply that selfish." He noted.

"He should know you too."

Roadbuster stared at Bumblebee, and shook his head a bit. "When he asks, then I will meet him. I know the day will come when he wonders if he's adopted." He closed his optics slightly, and took a deep, inward breath "But knowing him, spending so much time with him... And knowing, I can't have him... It's hard enough watching him with you from afar Bee. Don't put me through that." He explained.

Bumblebee nodded in understanding, he knew that Roadbuster hid it a lot, but he was a very sensitive mech. Giving up one of his children, Bumblebee guessed, was the hardest thing he probably ever had to do. he wouldn't force him to be a part of Trevor's life, as much as he'd have liked him to be, he knew that would be wrong. "And when the day comes that he does ask. I'll let you know." He nodded, Roadbuster smiled thankfully "And I truly hope that when that day comes, he can have _both_ of his Father's in his life." He noted.

They both knew that day was far off, but Bumblebee also knew that Roadbuster most likely hoped for the same thing. Or at least, the yellow mech certainly hoped he did.

...

A/N: And the secret of Trevor's true parentage is finally revealed! :D Reviews make my day!


	59. Chapter 59

**"CYBERTRONIAN"**

"ENGLISH"

A/N: Kinda sad that I had to finally stop trying to write Bond of Steel. It seems that I just couldn't wrap my head around it anymore. :( It's sad, but I think it was better for me, as it was stressing me out. So if anyone is wondering why it went from On Hiatus, to discontinued, I simply can't wrap my mind around it anymore. And I'm very sorry for that.

...

**CHAPTER 59**

It was a day later that Roadbuster felt the ball bounce against his foot. The small red ball lay there, the only thing he noticed to move was the form of Trevor, who was bounding after it. He could feel his processor panicking, but only slightly. He took a deep breath, crouched down, and flicked the ball to him. "Nice arm." Roadbuster noted, knowing Trevor had thrown it going by how hard it'd hit his foot "Trevor, right?" He questioned, the small boy nodded, picking up his toy "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Trevor, I'm Roadbuster." Slight awkwardness of having to introduce himself to his son evident in his voice.

"You friends with my Daddy?"

Roadbuster frowned, for a moment, forgetting 'Daddy' didn't mean him. Roadbuster crouched as low as he could, and smiled gently, noting Trevor had his eyes, the vain half of him also noting he was as cute as a button like himself. "I know you're daddy probably better then most people." Roadbuster reached forward, and carefully roughed up the boy's mop of blond hair "You look a lot like him, kid. Sure... Got his looks from him." He noted.

"Really?" Trevor questioned, as if confused.

"Oh yeah, in fact, I think if he had had a holoform at your age. He'd probably look exactly like yourself." Roadbuster smiled, and poked the child in the stomach, causing a giggle "Tell me, how old are you?" Trevor held up five fingers, to which Roadbuster sighed, the age he was born as would mean he'd learn earlier as he feared "Wow five years old? You're practically an adult!" He joked a bit.

Trevor giggled happily, blissfully unaware that he was in fact talking to his real Father. Had Roadbuster activated his holoform, it would have been obvious, as Trevor looked exactly like him. It was for that reason he completely avoided using his holoform. "You're kinda silly." Trevor noted with a little giggle, Roadbuster only shook his head at that, as he was far from a silly mech "Are you a Wrecker?" He pointed towards the oddly shaped Autobot symbol on Roadbuster's right shoulder plate.

Roadbuster looked surprised, though he suspected that Bumblebee had told him about the Wreckers. Whether it was before or after the revelation the previous day, he didn't know, though he suspected after. Perhaps he had seen him and Bumblebee talking, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility after all. "Am I a Wrecker?" Roadbuster replied, a teasing tone to his voice he often used with Springer when he was young "Kiddo, I lead the Wreckers, one of the best fighters on Cybertron." He patted his chestplate "I'm not just a wrecker, I'm _the_ Wrecker." He said proudly.

"Whoa." Trevor stated, then turned his head, to see Bumblebee, who waited for him near where they had been playing "Well I gotta go, Daddy and I were playing." He commented gleefully "It was nice meeting you." He noted.

Roadbuster could feel emotions of great sadness fall upon him as he called Bumblebee Daddy in front of him. He however, took a deep breath, smiled, and looked down upon him. "The pleasure, my young friend, was all mine." He nodded towards Bumblebee "You go see your Father, I'm sure he wants to get back to your game of catch." He admitted, watching as Trevor jogged off to go play with Bumblebee.

As sad as it was to do that, Roadbuster felt a whole lot better after having the chance to meet Trevor, to get to know his son, even briefly. Yet the Wrecker Leader still felt pained, knowing that title would never go to him, never belong to him. And he knew it was for the better, Trevor was happy, he was loved and taken care of. And he convinced himself, that was all that mattered.

...

AJ watched the comings and goings of the Junkions with peeked interest more and more each day. Ironhide found them intriguing as well, considering they were Cybertronians that had amazingly adapted to the Planet Junk without much of a struggle from what they had seen. Ironhide even let AJ interact with a few of them, and he was the type of mech that, unless he knew the Autobot, he didn't want them handling his son, ever. Yet he trusted the Junkions rather well. Or he had come to anyway, as they were taking off later that day. AJ felt a little bit of sadness upon the notion of leaving the planet, feeling like he was leaving home again.

He missed Cybertron a great deal, it was always on his mind. Now, Planet Junk would be the same way, though there was a chance he wouldn't ever see it yet again. AJ packed the last of his things at the camp site carefully, and pulled his backpack over his shoulder. "Almost ready to go bud?" Ironhide questioned as he entered the canopy calmly "We take off in two cycles." He added.

"Yeah, just... Taking it all in one last time." AJ admitted, he stared up at Ironhide calmly "I know this is going to sound odd, but I'm going to actually... Miss this place." He admitted, his voice quiet, as if he couldn't believe he had said it himself.

Ironhide crossed over calmly, and scooped AJ up onto his shoulder, knowing full well what he meant. He hated to say it himself, but he was going to miss it just as much as he knew that AJ was likely to feel that way, because he felt that way a bit too. "I know, it's hard to leave after a month of this." Ironhide admitted, with a nod, he settled his son onto his shoulder "Don't worry though, I'm sure we're certain to visit here again someday." He noted with a smile.

"That would be cool, I mean I never really got the chance to hang out with all of them." AJ shrugged his shoulders, feeling a bit bad about that "So, what do you say to one last walk through, Dad? Then we can get going?" He questioned.

Ironhide rolled his optics and nodded his head. As they stepped out of the canopy, everything seemed to be calmer then usual. It appeared that the Junkions had already returned to their junk collecting, marry singing, and dancing of the day. It was a sight to behold, but AJ couldn't help but crack a grin upon this, it was, after all, amusing to watch. "And to think, these guys were once Autobots." AJ teased, he turned to Ironhide who seemed slightly unamused by the spectacle "Why can't we act this way instead of going to war?" He noted.

"The day I start singing and dancing like that, is the day I go offline." Ironhide told his son flatly.

"Yeah, yeah, I was only kidding big guy." AJ laughed a little, and patted his shoulderplate calmly "Though, that would be prime blackmail for you, seriously. So, any time you decide to do that, could you give me notice first?" He felt Ironhide poke him lightly, playfully "I was kidding! Jeez, aren't you Mr. Sensitive?" He laughed a bit.

Ironhide rolled his optics ever so slightly at his son's goofy actions. He did enjoy seeing the playful side of him come out again though. Though they had had their problems with Chromia offlining, the naming ceremony, and the like, he was proud to say they had gotten through it all. Perhaps, despite all of his fears of being a single parent, he could do this after all. After all, despite it all, he had done a good job. "I'll get a sense of humor when I feel like it." He rebutted playfully "Now come on, let's get back to the ship, shall we?" He questioned with a sly grin.

AJ nodded and allowed Ironhide to carry him back to the awaiting ARK II. It was a long walk and felt slightly depressing, but AJ none-the-less would smile, and take it as a good time. As well as a cultural experience, something he couldn't exactly get from school on Cybertron. He smiled a bit and leaned against Ironhide calmly. "I guess I can put this on my application to the Academy when I go, eh?" AJ questioned to which Ironhide gave a calm nod of agreement "It's one heck of an extra-caricular." He added.

"Indeed."

"You know Dad, this has done one other thing for me. I think I know what I want to do when I grow up." AJ noted, Ironhide turned his optics curiously "I'm going to be an ambassador to other planets. You know, working in Uncle Optimus's office. And all of that." He smiled brightly, Ironhide grinned a bit, liking the sound of it "It'd be great, I wouldn't have to be on the front lines and I could visit places like this all the time." He noted.

"A wise choice, I like it." Ironhide nodded.

As AJ and Ironhide entered the ARK II once more, AJ smiled a bit. Convinced he'd gotten more from the visit then he'd ever imagined he would before.


	60. EPILOGUE: TO THE FUTURE

**"CYBERTRONIAN"  
><strong>

"HUMAN"

A/N: So guys, sad to say this is the last chapter of 'Superman Had it Easy'. I loved writing this story. But I feel in my muse, this story has run its course. Yet, unlike Bond of Steel I know where I want to end this. So I hope this final chapter will leave you satisfied. :) Thanks for the wild ride with this one everyone! It was such a blast to write.

...

**EPILOGUE: TO THE FUTURE**

Eighteen Years.

Ironhide still could not believe two things: That his little boy was eighteen, and that he had been accept to Autobot Academy. After all that time, and after being on Planet Junk, AJ had still decided to go to school to be an ambassador to Alien Planets. The boy was dead set on that degree, as well as on entering the Academy. Sirius was attending as well, having taken a year off from the upper grades, they were both planning to leave together. Both taking the same Space Bridge, and head out on their own. Ironhide swore to himself he'd take it like a mech, but even he couldn't help the tinge of sadness that he felt.

AJ carefully lifted the final bag onto the transport that both he and Sirius were on. Grinning at Sirius, and whispering something to the nineteen year old, apparently, he found it funny because he chuckled a bit. "But Daddy! I want to go too!" Came the whine of the now six year old Matthew Pax "I wanna go to the academy!" He whined.

"In time, son, in time." Optimus told his son, roughing up his hair slightly.

Quite a few of their friends had actually come to see them off that morning. Hound and Carter were there, though it wouldn't be long before Carter himself was ready to get on that transport and leave home. AJ and Sirius had offered to wait another year so they could all go together, however, Carter had told them not to. On account of he'd be there by the next year, and it would have been ridiculous for them to give up a year of schooling for him. Trevor and Bumblebee were there too, along with Roadbuster. Roadbuster having long since revealed his identity to the youngster, though the awkwardness had far from dissipated, things were getting easier. And just as Bumblebee had wanted, he now had both Father's in his life.

AJ noted they were not the only humans around however. By the time the years had passed, most Autobots had joined the cause. Some humans had been created at an older age, and therefore were even boarding the ship themselves. Ratchet had learned what had disrupted the machine, and managed to harness that power for those who wanted to have children that may have matured faster. AJ wasn't complaining, the eighteen year old even relished at the chance to eye a young blond around his age that winked at him as she passed. Oh yes he was _definitely _going to enjoy College.

"Alright, that's the last of it." AJ told them, turning towards Ironhide, who had already pulled him into a hug "Hey! Easy Dad! Can't breathe!" He noted.

"Now you're sure you have _everything_?" Ironhide questioned, looking AJ in the eyes, the boy nodded "Good, because I... I don't want to have to go down there and get you your toothbrush or something." AJ smiled, even after all these years, Ironhide was still a bad liar "You comm me as soon as you get there!" He noted.

"Will do Dad, love you." AJ replied, smiling brightly.

Sirius stared at Optimus and Elita, giving them both a large hug. He didn't need to exchange words, they'd said enough before they'd arrived at the transport. But he still felt the desire to hug them for the upteenth time. He then turned to Matt, and pulled the reluctant toddler into a massive hug. "I'll see you at the Creation Period." Sirius stated, with a salute "Love you both." He added with a smile, before allowing Bumblebee to pull him into his own hug "Bro! Whoa!" He chuckled, accepting his hug from Trevor as well.

"Alright, alright, dude, girls are watching." AJ chuckled, already headed up the ramp of the ship, he grinned lightly "Are you coming or not?" He noted.

Sirius rolled his eyes a bit, jogging off after AJ. The two entered the ship with one final look, and a wave toward their families. The shuttle was packed with humans, as it was a humans-only part of the transportation system. So that there were obviously no unintentional accidents. "And to think, just a few years ago, there was hardly ANYONE." AJ noted, then looked at Sirius "Do you ever wonder what would happen if the roles were reversed? You know, Autobot refugees, humans dominant?" He questioned.

"Yeah, keep daydreaming." Sirius laughed "Sounds like some bad sci-fi movie."

The two seated themselves, close to where they could still see the others. AJ shifted a bit, his eyes meeting Ironhide's optics. He almost felt as though he didn't want to leave for the Academy, he wanted to stay. He wanted to stay with his family. Perhaps it was the fear of how humans would be accepted at the Academy, perhaps not, but he felt a certain nervousness. A hand gripped his arm, and he turned his head, Sirius staring him in the eyes. "It'll be okay man. We've made it this far." He then grinned "It's time we started making our own decision, new doors opening, some poetic slag." AJ laughed lightly at his friends humor but nodded.

And as the transport finally began moving, and Ironhide's face slowly grew smaller in the distance, the boy simply leaned back, and closed his eyes. Looking back on the last eighteen years of his life, how much had changed, how much hadn't. Yet he looked forward to what future held, for human and Cybertronian alike. He knew that Ironhide felt the same way, and though he knew he was sad to see him go, or perhaps just as nervous as he was, they knew it was time for him to find his way on the alien planet.

There was a world of possibilities out there for one of the few genetically born humans left. Now, it was time for him to discover them for himself.

...

A/N: I'd like to once again thank everyone who has read, reviewed, Favorited, and alerted this story. :) It was so much fun to write, and I hope that, as abrupt an ending as this ended up being, it none the less, wrapped things up. :)


End file.
